peligrosa seduccion
by tomoeandikr
Summary: AU Aome cansada de no hacer nada decide seducir a Inuyasha aunque nada sale como lo planeo...un juego en donde nada esta dicho y cualquier cosa puede pasar...
1. Chapter 1

_Hola a todos! Bueno he aquí otro de mis fics, esta vez trataré de hacer algo un poco más sexy ya saben escenas algo subiditas de tono jeje es la primera vez que trataré de hacer esto por que creo que si una historia lo fundamenta y tiene una gran trama una escena lemon es buena y te atrapa en la historia ¿o no? Bueno por si acaso lo aviso, quizás aya un poco de lemon, aún no lo se. Espero les agrade mi nuevo fic . espero reviews! _

_Atte _

_Tomoeandikr _

**P E L G R O S A S E D U C C I O N **

**CAPITULO 1 " orgullo" **

La mañana estaba fresca, la habitación estaba alumbrada apenas por los pocos rayos de sol que se filtraban por las cortinas, atadas por un listón rosa. Aome apenas se estaba estirando en su cama, tenía tanta flojera de ir a la escuela, pero no había otra opción, la universidad no perdonaba las faltas tan fácilmente como la preparatoria. Se levantó y se metió a bañar, al salir se vistió con unos jeans, una blusa rosa y una sudadera, se amarró el cabello en una coleta y se vio al espejo. A sus 18 años su aspecto era de una chiquilla de 15 años, quizás 16, le gustaba verse más pequeña pero eso no le facilitaba nada. Cuando se trataba de tener alguna relación le era difícil conseguir novios de más edad, todos creían que era muy pequeña cuando realmente no era así. Tomo su mochila y bajo las escaleras, ahí en el comedor estaba su madre preparando el desayuno, su hermano Sota estaba ya desayunando su cereal y su abuelo aún no estaba despierto.

Buenos días hija…¿quieres algo para desayunar?

No madre gracias... la verdad no tengo hambre…mejor vengo a comer…

¿traes el celular?

Si madre- contesto Aome, esa pregunta se la hacían cada mañana

Bien, entonces ya vete si no se te va hacer tarde- dijo la madre con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Nos vemos más tarde!- gritó Aome desde la puerta al momento de salir

………………………………

La universidad no era su lugar preferido pero sus padres insistían en que su educación y carrera debía ser primero, sobre todo después de que su hermano mayor hasta maestría había hecho, y el ni siquiera estaba seguro de querer terminar la dichosa carrera. Iba caminando por el jardín central antes de llegar al edificio donde tendría las clases, y entonces la vio, como siempre corriendo, nunca llegaba temprano, esta vez apenas y había podido entrar a las instalaciones. Al verlo se acerco a el, Inuyasha camino hacía ella, estaba agitada, sonrojada por el esfuerzo, no había duda se veía linda y tierna así.

Nunca cambias- dijo Inuyasha tomando la mochila de la chica- ya te lo he dicho, es mejor si te cambiarás al campus

Ya te dije… que… el costo sube mucho…no puedo permitirme eso- dijo con algo de dificultad

¿Dónde tienes clase?

En …no recuerdo…- Aome abre su carpeta y busca entre sus cosas- no te preocupes tu ya debes estar con prisa… yo encontraré el salón y…

Tonta…ven acá- dijo Inuyasha tomando la muñeca de Aome y jalándola por todo el jardín hasta llegar a cierto salón en el primer piso, al llegar todos los estudiantes vieron la actitud de chica- sabía que no encontrarías tu horario por eso tengo una copia ¿ves? … te veo después. – se dio la media vuelta y se perdió entre los estudiantes que trataban de llegar a clases.

Me sigue tratando como una niña pequeña- mascullo Aome mientras se sentaba.

Es tan guapo…- dijo Yuca al tiempo que se sentaba junto a su amiga- no se como esa tonta de Kykio consiguió atraparlo

Yo si- intervino Eri que apenas llegaba a la conversación- es muy fácil… la verdad es que es su actitud…

¿su actitud?- preguntó Aome

Si…ella lo trata con indiferencia, lo ve fríamente, y de vez en cuando e cariñosa con el dejándolo queriendo más…

Pero…¡¿Qué no se da cuenta de que ella solo juega con el! – gritó Aome

Shhh… no te enfades Aome… pareciera que estas celosa de ella- dijo Yuca viendo con sospecha a su amiga

Este…yo…no…¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?- dijo Aome en casi un hilo de voz, sonrojada

¡te gusta!- dijo Eri triunfante

¡no es verdad!- se defendió Aome

Claro que lo es Aome… si no por que te pones como fiera cada vez que se menciona a Kykio…

¿desde hace cuanto?- preguntó Yuca

Dos años… cuando tenía 16, el y yo siempre hemos sido amigos, desde que yo tenía , 7 y el 12…

Pero siempre he pensado que te ve como hermana pequeña…¿o no?

Ese es el problema Eri…el no hace más que verme como la pequeña niña que conoció hace tantos años, no me ve como…- de pronto se detuvo

Como mujer- completo Eri

Si…como mujer- dijo Aome

Entonces hazlo verte como mujer- dijo Yuca emocionada

¿Cómo?

Es fácil Aome.. lo que pasa es que tu no lo ves así… siempre te vistes así…ya sabes…

¿Qué tiene de malo mi ropa?- preguntó Aome enfadada

Esta bien, y es cómoda pero no es ideal si quieres seducirlo.- dijo Eri

¿seducirlo?- preguntó Aome sonrojada

Así es Aome, lo que quieres es seducirlo… que te note, que se preocupe por ti más como amante que como amigo, que se ponga celoso….

Y.. . ¿entonces debo cambiar solo mi ropa?

No Aome, tu actitud también…vamos paso a paso…¿esta bien? Hoy comenzaremos con lo de la ropa…bueno más bien para que mañana vengas diferente…¿vale?...y trabajaremos en la actitud

B…bien- dijo Aome algo insegura

Vamos Aome no pierdes nada

Si… tienen razón- dijo Aome algo más segura de que el día de mañana las cosas serían diferentes, si esto lograba despertar la curiosidad de Inuyasha entonces estaba ganando bastante

…………………………

No la había alcanzado a ver la tarde de ayer, estaba seguro que saldría por donde siempre pero no había sido así, en fin, no es su responsabilidad Aome, pero aún así se sentía preocupado cuando ella no estaba, cuando no la veía…por que después de todo era inocente y pequeña y sentía el deber de protegerla.

Esta mañana era extraño, ya eran más de las siete y no había llegado Aome, ya se la imaginaba corriendo para poder llegar, con sus cosas en las manos y el cabello alborotado, así era ella. Sintió una mano en su hombro, sonrió, esperaba ver el rostro agitado de Aome.

Ya sabía que llegarías- dijo sonriendo

¿ah si como?- pregunto otra voz no era Aome quien lo había sorprendido si no Kykio

Ah…tenía una corazonada- mintió

¿me esperabas?- preguntó en un tono provocativo

Claro, ya sabes que siempre lo hago Kykio- dijo Inuyasha

¿nos vamos?- pregunto ella tomando el brazo de Inuyasha

No…espera es que no ha llegado- dijo Inuyasha algo preocupado

¿Quién?...ah no me contestes… esa chiquilla…a veces pienso que te preocupas más por ella que por mi- dijo Kykio indignada soltando el brazo de su novio

No digas tonterías Kykio, sabes que me preocupo por ti

Pero no tanto como por ella!

Ya te lo he dicho mil veces…es como una …hermana pequeña…

Bien de cualquier forma ya podemos irnos…ahí va- dijo Kykio molesta señalando a una chica que penas venía por el jardín, pero no se parecía a Aome, traía el cabello suelto, cepillado, una blusa muy femenina y unos jeans ajustados que dejaban ver sus bien formadas piernas

Esa no es Aome- dijo Inuyasha volteándose

Claro que lo es…¿quieres ir a verla?- dijo sonriente Kykio- vamos ¿Qué tu vista te esta fallando?

Mira Kykio Aome no…

¡Inuyasha! Hola ¿Cómo estas?- se escucho una voz desde lejos, Inuyasha volteo y vio a la chica saludándolo, se acerca a el, corriendo, y cuando la tuvo cerca se dio cuenta..si era ella.

A…Aome… - dijo Inuyasha viendo el escote de la chica, era muy sugerente y su sonrisa era la misma de siempre pero …simplemente no era ella.- tápate…¿Qué haces con esa ropa, ten – dijo Inuyasha molesto al tiempo que le extendía su chamarra

Pero Inuyasha no la necesito no hace… - decía Aome

Llévatela Aome no seas terca, me la regresas cuando termines con tus clases.

Bueno ¿Qué nos vamos?- preguntó Kykio impaciente

Si, ya es hora, nos vemos Aome y no te descubras… - dijo Inuyasha en tono de advertencia- puedes resfriarte- dijo excusándose

Aome vio como Inuyasha se iba con Kykio, entonces tomo la chamarra y se la quito, el no tenía derecho a decirle que ponerse y que no, solo eso le faltaba.

La sombra del árbol en donde estaba sentada era placentera, uno de sus lugares preferidos sin lugar a dudas pero esta vez no podía disfrutar como la mayoría de las veces ya que un grupo de chicos la rodeaban a ella y a su amiga Yuca la cual estaba complacida con la nueva compañía, pero ella no, eran molestos, sus comentarios eran absurdos, y solo buscaban algún pretexto para tocarle la mano, o alguna parte del cuerpo, agradecía que aún no hubieran intentado otra cosa de lo contrario ya hubiera gritado y golpeado el idiota.

Higurashi…esta tarde voy a ir al cine ¿no quieres acompañarme?- dijo un chico sonriendo

No, en realidad yo no puedo…por que…- decía Aome buscando un pretexto para safarse de eso

Por que va a salir conmigo- dijo una voz detrás de ella, al voltear vio a su amigo Kouga, sonriendo, "que alivio" pensó ella

Kouga… no sabía que ustedes dos salieran- dijo el chico dando un paso atrás, después de todo el chico era mucho más alto que el

Mejor deja de molestarla… ¿de acuerdo?- dijo Kouga en un tono tranquilo pero seguro y firme

Nos vemos Higurashi!- dijo el chico con la cabeza baja mientras se iba junto con todos los chicos que estaban alrededor de ella

Gracias Kouga…no sabes que gran favor me has hecho- dijo Aome sonriente

¿favor? Pero si estábamos muy bien- se quejo Yuca

no fue ningún favor, fue más bien una invitación a salir- dijo Kouga acercándose a la chica que de inmediato se sonrojo

no… no hagas bromas Kouga.

¿bromas? Yo no hago ninguna broma, Aome hablo en serio.

Kouga yo…- dijo cada vez más nerviosa por la proximidad del chico

Ella no quiere ir idiota- dijo otra vos masculina detrás de Kouga, Aome se asomo por encima del hombro de Kouga y vio a Inuyasha muy molesto

Inuyasha… tan inoportuno como siempre- dijo Kouga separándose de Aome- ¿Por qué no te vas con tu "novia" y me dejas en paz con Aome?

Cuidado con lo que dices…- dijo Inuyasha conteniéndose

¿o que? ¿Qué me vas hacer?... vamos Inuyasha, tu tienes a Kykio, no las quieras abarcar a las dos- dijo Kouga sonriendo

Aome, tengo que hablar contigo- dijo Inuyasha ignorando al chico, tomo la muñeca de Aome como siempre lo hacía y la jalo, pero esta vez el otro chico lo detuvo del hombro

Yo estoy hablando con ella, vienes después- dijo Kouga

No te estoy preguntando si me dejas hablar con ella, simplemente me la llevo y ya- dijo Inuyasha acercándose a Kouga

Cuidado con lo que haces y a quien provocas- dijo Kouga cada vez mas cerca de Inuyasha

Basta- dijo Aome molesta, furiosa, ¿Cómo podían hablar de ella como si no estuviera presente? – toma tu estúpida chamarra Inuyasha- se la tiró al suelo- no voy a salir contigo a ningún lado Kouga!..¿como pueden hablar por mi de esa manera? Yo puedo decidir ¿saben?

Aome escucha…yo- decía Kouga tratando de tomarle la mano pero ella se soltó

Yo solo quería …- decía Inuyasha tomándola del hombro- yo solo quería protegerte.

Pues no lo necesito- dijo Aome molesta- no necesito a ninguno de los dos- y después se dio la media vuelta y se fue dejando a Inuyasha y Kouga ahí confundidos.

Ni modo chicos ya será para la próxima- dijo Yuca comenzando a avanzar- Inuyasha yo que tu levantaría mi chamarra, esta tirada en el lodo.

Maldita sea- mascullo entre dientes Inuyasha

Bueno…ya será para mañana… nos vemos perro!- dijo Kouga alejándose

Es un imbécil primero crea una pelea y después se va- dijo Inuyasha mientras caminaba al edificio, ahora tendría que disculparse con Aome… y eso le costaba trabajo.

…………………………

El día había resultado más largo después de la pelea, Yuca decía que era buen signo que Inuyasha se hubiera molestado pero ella no veía ninguna diferencia, el siempre se molestaba cuando Kouga quería invitarla a salir, ella siempre se enfadaba y al final del día estaban ya reconciliados ella e Inuyasha, esta vez no tenía por que cambiar. Salió del salón mientras Eri hablaba con Yuca de a donde irían saliendo de clases el viernes, en cambio ella lo único que quería era hablar con Inuyasha, encontrarse con el como siempre lo hacía, escuchar sus disculpas, hacerse la ofendida un rato y después salir bien con el.

Atravesó la mitad del campus pero no lo vio por ninguna parte, la verdad es que el campus ya estaba medio vació, pero ningún rastro de el. Recorrió con la mirada el establecimiento ¿acaso es que no estaba dispuesto a disculparse esta vez? No era posible, el siempre lo hacía, a menos que…" Kykio lo hubiera convencido de ir a otra estoy segura que lo hizo" pensó enfadada Aome, " bien si es más importante esa tonta entonces a mi no me importa" dijo en voz alta, no iba a esperarlo, ni a aceptar su disculpa aunque lo hiciera, esta vez estaba más que molesta.

………………

Ya estaba mucho más cómoda, la ropa que tría definitivamente era mucho más cómoda que lo que tría en la mañana, su pijama. Aome estaba recostada en su cama leyendo uno de los tantos libros que tenía que leer para las clases cuando su celular sonó, vio el número, era Inuyasha, estuvo a punto de contestar pero… no tenía por que, de hecho estaba en su derecho de negarle la llamada, después de todo estaba enfadada, no siempre tenía que responder tan rápido a sus llamadas, de vez en cuando tenía que dejarlo esforzarse un poco. Aome sonrió, no le contestaría. Volvió a su lectura pero no pasó mucho tiempo para que su celular sonará de nuevo, vio el número y era Kouga esta vez, tampoco le contestaría a el. Guardo el celular en un cajón y lo cerró, no quería más molestias, no por lo menos esa noche.

…………………

Si su compañero no fuera tan curioso Inuyasha no hubiera tenido problemas en disimular su enojo con un maldito celular, pero era la décima vez que la llamaba y no contestaba, simplemente no entendía, ¿Qué trabajo le costaba apretar un maldito botón y contestar? ¿o es que acaso le había pasado algo? Quizás era por eso que no contestaba, quizás necesitaba su ayuda y el ahí tirando al suelo el celular… podría ser útil ir a verla, ver si esta bien…

No vayas- dijo su compañero al ver que Inuyasha tomaba su chaqueta

¡¿Por qué no!- preguntó Inuyasha algo molesto

Uno por que no permiten salir del campus a estas horas y dos por que si esta molesta no te va recibir- dijo Miroku sentándose en la cama

¡¡¿Qué maldito trabajo le puede costar regresarme la maldita llamada!

Ya sabes como es Kykio…cuando se trata de orgullo ella es…

¡¡no estoy hablando de Kykio! – gritó Inuyasha desesperado- es Aome la que no me contesta- dijo avergonzado de su situación

Ah…la pequeña y dulce Aome… bueno después de todo también es mujer

¿a que te refieres con después de todo?- pregunto Inuyasha

Bueno siempre se comprota como una niña, una adolescente pero … no se si ya lo notaste pero ya es una mujer Inuyasha y bueno como tal tiene su orgullo

¡¡pero nunca antes había mostrado este estúpido orgullo!- dijo Inuyasha golpeando una mesa con el puño, después se arrepintió, la mano ahora le punzaba- siempre era lo mismo, le llamaba, me contestaba, me disculpaba, y todo estaba bien…era sencillo- dijo Inuyasha confundido

Bueno tarde o temprano tenía que pasar…ya no pasa nada, mañana hablarás con ella, créeme es mejor en persona.

Mas te vale Miroku!.

Hey con Sango como novia mi experiencia en disculpas es la mejor- dijo Miroku sonriendo, sabiendo que tenía la razón.

Inuyasha se acostó en la cama de mala gana, ¿Por qué todo se tenía que tornar tan difícil? Antes todo era sencillo, pero ya no era más, además mañana tenía que disculparse con Kykio también , ahora que la habían mencionado se acababa de acordar que también estaba molesta con el " genial…que gran día va a ser mañana" dijo Inuyasha en voz baja tratando de conciliar el sueño, después de todo necesitaría dormir, sería un día muy largo.


	2. por solo un boton

**P E L G R O S A S E D U C C I O N **

**CAPITULO 2 " por solo un botón" **

Una hermosa y preciosa mañana estaba llegando, se levantó con ánimos, quizá era por que por primera vez en mucho tiempo Inuyasha era quien había sufrido por no poder llamarle, pero…quizás y ni siquiera se había preocupado por llamar de nuevo, entonces abrió el cajón y saco el celular…10 llamadas pérdidas. Aome suspiro aliviada, si había sufrido por no poder hablar con ella. Se vistió con un pescador ajustado y una blusa de botones, dejo abiertos unos cuantos, los primeros tres, solo para dejar algo a la imaginación. Se dejo el cabello suelto y se puso un listón como diadema. Estaba lista para ir y enfrentar a Inuyasha.

………………………..

Era la primera vez que llegaba tan temprano al jardín, aún faltaban 40 minutos para las clases pero es que estaba tan ansioso por hablar con Aome que ni siquiera se había preocupado de tomar sus libros de la clase correspondientes, pero no importaba ya los tomaría cuando terminará de hablar con Aome. Esta mañana iba particularmente cómodo, una playera azul marino, unos jeans y una chamarra de piel negra era lo que traía puesto, la verdad ni siquiera se había preocupado por combinar nada, simplemente se había puesto lo primero que había en clóset, daba gracias por que la mayoría de su ropa era color neutro. Entonces vio llegar a Kykio, bueno estaba bien, sería la primera con quien hablaría.

Ya se te paso el coraje de ayer querido?- pregunto Kykio en un tono frió

Disculpa..no quise molestarte…

No lo has hecho, la verdad es que salí con una amiga y no me di cuenta de tu ausencia- dijo Kykio riendo por lo bajo

vaya menos mal…- dijo Inuyasha tranquilo a diferencia de otras veces, no estaba molesto ni ansioso por que Kykio le dijera algunas palabras de cariño

¿no te molesta?

¿Qué?

Que no te haya esperado

Ah no te preocupes, tenía otras cosas en la cabeza- confesó Inuyasha- me voy, nos vemos después, tengo otras cosas que hacer

Bien, como quieras- dijo Kykio al tiempo que veía a Inuyasha alejarse

…………………….

Una de las pocas veces que llegaba temprano, si señor, estaba orgullosa de si misma, llegaba a tiempo para las clases, tomaría su primera clase de principio a fin como hace mucho no lo hacía. De pronto sintió una mano encima de su hombro, volteo sonriente, pero al ver a Inuyasha se le borro loa sonrisa.

¿Qué quieres?- pregunto mientras caminaba

¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué no contestaste mis llamadas?- pregunto Inuyasha siguiéndole el paso

no quise…- dijo Aome simplemente

¡¿Cómo que no quisiste! Demonios yo preocupándome por que quizás te había pasado algo y tu…

Ya para…me vas hacer llegar tarde a clase- dijo Aome tratando de pasar a Inuyasha

¡¡me importan un comino las clases!- dijo Inuyasha acorralando a Aome en una pared- tu vienes conmigo, necesitamos hablar.- le dijo y después le jalo de la muñeca, la llevo a través de todo el campus hasta llegar a uno de los jardines mas alejados, donde a esa hora nadie pasaba

¡¡¿Por qué me traes aquí! ¡¡tengo que llegar a clases!- gritó Aome enfadada

Quería disculparme..- dijo Inuyasha recargando un brazo en la pared- para eso te llamé ayer… lo siento Aome.

No es para tanto, ahora déjame pasar- dijo Aome fríamente

Espera un momento- dijo Inuyasha sosteniéndola de los hombros- ¿no se te olvido abrochar un botón?- le dijo viéndola inquisitivamente

Y tu que te estas fijando?- dijo Aome sonrojada pero sosteniendo la mirada

Es inevitable!- dijo Inuyasha como defensa pero pronto se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho- es decir…yo… bueno…

Inuyasha…- dijo Aome viéndolo sonrojarse - ¿no estarás pensando cosas pervertidas verdad?

¡que tonterías dices Aome! ¡por supuesto que no!- dijo Inuyasha muy sonrojado- pero ese botón lo vas abrochar

Tu no puedes decirme como vestirme!

Claro que puedo!- dijo Inuyasha tratando de abrochar el botón de la blusa de Aome el solo pero la chica se movía y trataba de evitarlo- ¡quédate quieta!- le demandó pero Aome seguía moviéndose

¡déjame en paz! ¡yo quiero traer la blusa así! ¡¡ya no soy una niña pequeña!- le dijo y entonces sucedió, los botones no resistieron más y se descocieron, provocando que Aome dejará al descubierto su busto cubierto delicadamente con u sujetador blanco de encaje. La respiración se le detuvo, no se movió, al momento no reacciono, pero Inuyasha parecía estar en el mismo estado, estaba quieto enfrente de ella, sonrojado pero sin dejar de verla, sus manos que las tenía en los bordes de la blusa, donde antes había botones estaban muy cerca de su blanca piel.

A …Aome- logró decir Inuyasha tragando saliva, estaba muy nervioso, ¿desde hace cuanto Aome tenía tan buena figura, como si sus dedos se movieran por si solos comenzaron a acariciar la piel de la chica, probando que tan tersa estaba, de pronto sintió una urgente necesidad de besarle el cuello, de probar por si mismo la suavidad de su piel, de besarle y bajar lentamente… Inuyasha se acerco a Aome, ya no había espacio entre ellos, su mano derecha la tomo de la cintura para evitar que huyera, le beso lentamente el cuello, con besos pequeños recorriendo cada centímetro de la piel de Aome, bajando lentamente al pecho de Aome.

I…Inu…yasha – dijo Aome con la respiración entre cortada, tenía sus manos en los brazos de Inuyasha, no estaba bien lo que estaba sucediendo… tenían que detenerse pero no podía….esos besos los había esperado demasiado como para ahora negarse a ellos

¡jóvenes deténganse!- grito una voz femenina. Inuyasha se separo de Aome lo más rápido que pudo, se puso enfrente de ella para cubrirla y vio a la profesora enfrente de ellos.- ¿Qué piensan que esto es un hotel?.. ahora mismo salen del campus…no tienen que estar aquí! ¡¡fuera!

S..si..v..vamos- dijo Aome nerviosa, sin saber que hacer, sintió como Inuyasha le ponía su chamarra y le cerraba el cierre, lo vio a la cara y estaba sonrojado, muy serio, sin levantar la mirada, la tomo de la mano y sin decir nada se dirigió a la salida, ella se dejo llevar.

………………………….

El silencio reinaba en el auto, Aome aún tenía la imagen de Inuyasha, besándole el cuello, bajando lentamente, tan presente lo tenía que el sonrojo de sus mejillas aún permanecía, en cambio Inuyasha no había dicho nada desde lo sucedido, simplemente la había arrastrado a su auto y habían salido del campus, ella no había querido preguntar, estaba demasiado avergonzada como para preguntar a donde la llevaba pero cuando vio el camino que estaban tomando lo comprendió todo, la estaba llevando a su casa, Inuyasha la estaba llevando a la casa de sus padres donde tantas veces había estado, pero esta vez era diferente ¿Cómo explicarían su llegada? ¿Cómo explicaría que lleva puesta la chamarra de Inuyasha sin nada más que lo que quedaba de su blusa rota?...no era una buena situación, no lo era para ella ni para Inuyasha.

Preferiría que me llevarás a mi casa- dijo en voz baja Aome, sin ver a los ojos a Inuyasha

No puedo llevarte a tu casa, tu madre supone que estas en la universidad ¿recuerdas?- dijo el chico sin dejar de ver el camino

Pero…

No discutas Aome… mis padres no están por el momento, te quedarás ahí hasta que llegué la hora de irte a tu casa, o al menos que sea más tarde y puedas inventar una historia…- dijo el chico nuevamente atento en el camino como si fuera lo más fascinante que hubiera visto

Esta bien- dijo Aome volteando a ver la ventana, ya casi estaban llegando

Y…yo…yo quiero decir que lo siento...- dijo finalmente Inuyasha mostrando un leve sonrojo- no debió haber pasado…es mi culpa, no se que me sucedió Aome, no volverá a ocurrir, lo prometo- finalmente Inuyasha la volteo a ver estando ya estacionado en las afueras de su casa, su mirada de notaba preocupación y mucha confusión.

No…no fue…no fue gran cosa- fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente a Aome, si el había dicho que todo era un error, ella no podía decir que la sensación de tenerlo de esa manera le había gustado, sería una vergüenza mucho mayor de la que ya había pasado.

Mi hermano debe estar por aquí- dijo Inuyasha bajando del auto- déjamelo todo a mi.

Si

Entraron en la gran casa, que si bien no era una mansión gigante era lo suficientemente lujosa para decir que la familia que habitaba ahí ganaba bastante bien. Aome pudo ver la ya conocida estancia y el comedor, parecía no haber nadie pero unos pasos se comenzaron a escuchar desde el fondo del pasillo detrás de las escaleras, donde el estudio estaba. Aome comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, Sesshomaru siempre le había inspirado algo de temor, su actitud siempre tan fría y su mirada la cohibían y si tomaba en cuenta que no estaba en la mejor de las situaciones sería mejor dejar a Inuyasha encargarse de hablar con el. Alto, elegante y mostrando su extraña larga cabellera plateada apareció Sesshomaru, con una mirada inexpresiva como siempre, analizo con la mirada a su hermano y después a Aome, algo andaba mal.

¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó sin rodeos

Esta es mi casa también- dijo Inuyasha como si nada estuviera sucediendo

Sabes a lo que me refiero- dijo Sesshomaru con un tono amenazador

Aome se siente algo enferma ¿ves?- dijo Inuyasha mostrando la palidez que Aome mostraba por los nervios- no hay nadie en su casa y pensé que hasta que alguien llegará en su casa sería mejor traerla

Así…así es- dijo Aome a Sesshomaru que la vio una vez más y después se dio la media vuelta dejándola más tranquila.

¿lo ves?...solo era para molestar, en realidad le importa muy poco lo que haga yo de mi vida- dijo Inuyasha mientras caminaba hacía la sala dejándose caer un amplio sillón, recargó la cabeza en el respaldo y cerró los ojos, la imagen de Aome, con la blusa rota y sonrojada no se lo borraba de la mente, no lograba quitarla, había hecho un esfuerzo muy grande el controlarse delante de su hermano y de Aome fingiendo que había sido poca cosa, ¿Cómo pudo haber hecho eso? Se había convertido en lo menos quería, en un pervertido que abusaba de una chica inocente como Aome, la clase de tipos de los que el siempre la protegió… Era un desastre

¿Qué…que irá a pasar mañana?- preguntó Aome preocupada, se acababa de dar cuenta que seguramente la profesora se lo diría al rector y ahí acabaría su beca estudiantil

Mañana- repitió Inuyasha como si se tratará de un momento muy lejano- mañana nada Aome.

¿Cómo que nada? ¿no crees que la profesora le vaya con el chisme al rector y entonces…?

No… no irá por que hoy iré hablar con ella, le diré que fue mi culpa… sería inútil tratar de explicarle lo que realmente paso… aunque sería igual de vergonzoso- decía Inuyasha aún con la cabeza recostada en el suave respaldo del sofá

Pero…la culpa fue de los dos- dijo Aome

No Aome, fue mi culpa y punto. Además tu tienes una beca que cuidar en cambio yo con tal de que siga pagando los semestres solo me castigarán por algunos días, una suspensión posiblemente.

Inuyasha…

Ahora vuelvo…- le dijo el chico de cabello negro- tengo que ir hacer una llamada.

Ah…si- dijo secamente Aome, sabía que se trataba de Kykio a quien Inuyasha iba a llamar.

Aome se quedo sola en la habitación, entonces centró su atención en la habitación, nada había cambiado, seguía igual a como la recordaba, las fotos familiares, la misma sala, el mismo orden de las cosas, la verdad era que esa casa le agradaba bastante, toda ella le recordaba momentos que había pasado con Inuyasha en algún momento de su vida. Sintió entonces como alguien la miraba, se dio la vuelta y vio al hermano de Inuyasha de pie en la entrada de la estancia, la veía fijamente haciendo sonrojar a Aome que desvió la mirada y sintió como sus mejillas enrojecían nuevamente.

Supongo que el llevar chaquetas de hombre es lo último en moda- dijo el hombre. Aome enseguida toco la manga de la chamarra de Inuyasha por instinto

No…es que yo..tenía frió y tu hermano me prestó su chamarra, eso es todo- dijo Aome nerviosa.

Aquí adentro esta templado seguro quisieras estar más fresca- dijo Sesshomaru mientras avanzaba hacía Aome, la miraba como si pudiera descubrir algo con tan solo mirarla, lo cual era bastante probable- déjame ayudarte – dijo tomando el cierre de la chaqueta pero Aome le detuvo la mano

No lo hagas- dijo Aome casi asustada

¿cuál es la verdadera razón por la que Inuyasha te trajo?- preguntó Sesshomaru aún con la mano en el cierre y la de ella encima de su mano

Nada, ya te lo dijo Inuyasha, yo me sentía mal y…

Mientes. – dijo Sesshomaru bajando un poco más el cierre- se que traes la chamarra de mi hermano por alguna extraña razón…

Basta… esto…esto no te importa- le dijo Aome con un tono valiente pero algo temeroso de la respuesta

Yo no soy como el estúpido de Inuyasha…- dijo Sesshomaru al tiempo que se alejaba de Aome- si no me quieres decir que sucedió no insistiré, era pura curiosidad, nada más

G..gracias- dijo Aome sin saber si debió haber agradecido o salir corriendo de la casa pero Inuyasha llegó a la estancia y vio asustado a Sesshomaru creyendo que los había descubierto

Llévala a su casa Inuyasha- le dijo simplemente antes de marcharse al estudio de nuevo.

………………………………

Su cama era lo más reconfortante que había sentido ese día, Aome estaba descansando ya en su casa, hacía horas que Inuyasha la había dejado en su casa no después de haberla interrogado exhaustivamente acerca de la plática con su hermano, dedujo que algo tramaba o sospechaba pero que gracias a su " no te importa" de ella Sesshomaru se había alejado. A decir verdad Aome no sabía como tendría que reaccionar al día siguiente, si debía ir con la ropa que le aconsejo Yuca o más a su estilo, pero pensó que se de repente cambiaba de nuevo de estilo entonces sería más sospechoso por lo que opto por seguir con el mismo estilo. También estaba muerta de la curiosidad por saber que había pasado entre la profesora e Inuyasha, ¿lo habían suspendido? Suspiro, había sido un día largo y muy difícil, pero algo sabía: ella no le era indiferente a Inuyasha y trabajaría en eso.

………………………………

Entraba en su dormitorio, los ojos se le cerraban solos, estaba agotado, y como no estarlo después de un día como el que había tenido. Primero abusando de la inocencia de Aome, lo cual era lo mas penoso del día, después las sospechas de su hermano, seguida de una plática con la profesora…aún tenía grabada esa mirada asesina que le tiraba la profesora…

FLASH BACK

¿Qué desea joven Taisho? Creí haberle dicho que no entrará en el campus- dijo la mujer ya madura al ver a Inuyasha entrando a su oficina.

Vengo a aclarar lo sucedido- dijo Inuyasha sentándose en la silla enfrente del escritorio de la mujer

No hay nada que aclarar, la señorita y usted deben ser suspendidos- dijo la profesora sin tomarle importancia al asunto

Estaría en un error, por que la culpa fue toda mía- dijo Inuyasha apretando los puños por debajo de la vista de la profesora

No comprendo…si usted me dice que la culpa fue suya entonces ¿estaba obligando a la joven?- dijo la profesora viendo a Inuyasha como si de un violador se tratará

¡no!- contesto de prisa Inuyasha- es decir… mi culpa por que… yo la … yo la…convencí…la persuadí de…hacerlo- dijo Inuyasha con gran dificultad ¿Cómo podía mentir de esa manera? El al principio de las cosas solo había querido abrochar un simple y maldito botón.

¿y que quiere que haga? Que la perdone a ella por lo que hizo?

Si…ella no tuvo la culpa…se lo aseguro.

Inuyasha Taisho…tengo entendido que usted tiene novia…¿no le es suficiente con ella?- preguntó la profesora tratando de incomodarlo

Esos son asuntos personales- dijo Inuyasha comenzando a molestarse

Pero si estuvo persuadiendo a la joven para hacerlo significa una cosa no?

No significa nada, fue un… accidente, un tropiezo- dijo Inuyasha tratando de buscar las palabras adecuadas

Tropiezo o no usted tendrá que pagar… con una semana de suspensión…sabe de antemano que una semana en la universidad es como si fuera un mes ¿cierto?

Cierto- dijo Inuyasha al darse cuenta de la cantidad de trabajos que tendría que hacer

Entonces puede retirarse y dígale a la señorita Higurashi que se presente mañana en mi oficina … en la salida

Pero…

Nada de peros, queda excluida de la suspensión más no de una plática conmigo, ahora retírese- dijo la profesora e Inuyasha salió más furioso de lo que había entrado.

FLASH BACK

Había sido muy difícil convencer a esa mujer de que era enteramente su culpa por que ahora que lo pensaba bien al decir eso exactamente estaba diciendo que la había obligado lo cual no era cierto. Sintió entrar a la habitación a su compañero el cual trataba de no hacer ruido pero fallando en el intento. Inuyasha prendió la luz de la lámpara y lo vio, venía con una mejilla roja y una marca, eso solo significaba que otra había tenido una discusión con Sango .

No estoy dormido Miroku- dijo cansinamente el chico

Ya lo veo…¿ no arreglaste las cosas con Aome?- preguntó el chico de cabello castaño

No…es decir si… si lo hice- dijo Inuyasha sin saber que decir, ¿Cómo explicaría lo de su suspensión?

Ah ya veo…¿entonces quien te esta quitando tus sagradas horas de sueño?

Nadie…nadie…será mejor que te vayas a dormir- dijo Inuyasha dándose la vuelta en su cama para no ver más a su amigo

Como quieras… después de todo mañana será un día largo…tenemos una prueba de matemáticas y física integradas V ¿recuerdas?...

Ah…- ahora se estaba madiciendo por dentro, no podría presentar la prueba, definitivamente estaba pagando muy caro su osadía con Aome pero…una sonrisa se dibujo al recordar la suavidad de la piel de su amiga, una sonrisa que le era imposible ocultar.

_Hola gracias a todos por sus reviews… veo gente ya conocida y gente nueva, me da gusto que les agrade el nuevo concepto de mi historia, por lo de la pareja recuerden que ustedes pueden decidir aunque …depende de cómo se vaya dando la historia …¿no?... bueno nos vemos en el próximo capitulo! _


	3. llamadas

**P E L G R O S A S E D U C C I O N **

**CAPITULO 3 " Llamadas…malditas llamadas" **

Podía verse a una joven viendo hacía la ventana, no estaba prestando atención a la clase y es que esa mañana no había sido recibida por esa persona especial, y no tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo para que se enterará de la razón del por que el no estaba ahí, y entonces se sintió culpable, ella también había dejado que todo eso pasará y el era el que pagaba por ambos. Vio se reloj, apenas las 11 de la mañana y ya todo el campus sabía de la suspensión de Inuyasha, incluso ya se comenzaban a comentar versiones de lo que había sucedido pero ninguna cerca de la verdadera. Aome entonces escuchó el timbre de salida y se levantó y salió del salón, tenía que tomar algo de aire, para despejarse, para poder tomar la otra clase cuando una mano la detuvo del hombro, ella volteo con la mirada cansada, pero quien la estaba buscando era nada menos que Inuyasha.

Inuyasha- dijo ella sorprendida

Shhh- dijo el haciendo un ademán con el dedo-. Se supone que no debo estar aquí ¿recuerdas?

Cierto- murmuro ella mientras caminaban a un pasillo mas solo

Toma- dijo el extendiendo una bolsa blanca de papel, Aome la tomo desconcertada y al abrirla encontró una blusa de corte parecida a la otra y lo volteo a ver

Por lo de ayer…te la debo- dijo Inuyasha como si se tratará de algo natural

Gracias- dijo ella al tiempo que se sonrojaba- no se supone que deberías estar aquí.

Ya lo se tonta…ya me voy… - Inuyasha le dio una última mirada a Aome, sonrió al ver que esta vez traía un suéter encima, aunque la falda no era muy de su agrado.

Inuyasha se dio la medial vuelta en la esquina del pasillo cuando vio a Kouga acercarse, venía sonriendo de una manera que el conocía muy bien, esta vez no se le acercaría, iba a detenerlo antes de que llegará a ella pero alguien lo tomó de la mano, volteo seguro de que se encontraría a alguna profesora pero no era así, era Kykio quien lo veía.

¿Qué haces aquí, creí que estabas suspendido- dijo Kykio confundida

Yo…- empezó Inuyasha "me mata si le digo que vine por Aome…piensa Inuyasha…piensa" - vine a verte- mintió

¿a si?... entonces…¿Por qué no me invitas a algún lado eh?- preguntó Kykio

Claro…vamos- dijo Inuyasha palpando su bolsillo, daba gracias a que traía su cartera

………………………….

Hacía mucho que había estado en la Universidad, y no por eso olvidaba los camino hacia las direcciones, en este caso del rector principal, el sabía que su hermano no andaba en algo bueno, el día anterior visitando al casa cuando debió estar en clase, el odiaba estar en casa. La secretaría lo invitó a sentarse pero no tardó mucho en entrar a la oficina del rector que lo recodaba perfectamente.

Cuanto tiempo Sesshomaru…¿Qué haces por aquí?- preguntó el hombre que estaba siendo muy amable con Sesshomaru

Vengo a ver los avances de mi hermano Inuyasha Taisho- dijo Sesshomaru sin rodeos

Déjame revisar en la base de datos- dijo el rector al tiempo que abría un archivo de Inuyasha en su computadora- un estudiante promedio, una materia que recursar…aunque nada de que preocuparse…todos alguna vez reprobaron...me parece que en estos momentos esta cumpliendo una suspensión- dijo el rector- que raro…el nunca había tenido una suspensión tan larga.

¿Qué quiere decir con tan larga?

Una semana, las otras habían sido de un día o dos….más que nada por que pelea mucho con otro de los chicos pero…

¿Cuál es su dormitorio?- preguntó Sesshomaru

Pero no puedes pasar Sesshomaru…me temo que…

Solo será por unos instantes…- dijo con una voz persuasiva

Esta bien, no creo que haga daño ¿cierto?... es el dormitorio 102… fue un gusto verte – dijo el rector sonriendo

Igualmente- dijo Sesshomaru sin ver al rector, ya iba camino a la salida.

Tan buen muchacho- dijo el rector al ver salir a Sesshomaru

……………………..

Las clases habían terminado, estaba agotada, iba ya camino a la salida cuando vio a Sesshomaru caminando hacía el edificio de Inuyasha, Aome entonces lo supo, Sesshomaru no se había tragado el cuento de ayer, saco su celular y marco el teléfono.

Contesta Inuyasha…contesta- decía la chica cuando escuchó una voz masculina del otro lado- ¿estas en tu cuarto?

No…pero ya voy para allá- dijo Inuyasha

¡no vayas!- dijo Aome – Sesshomaru esta en tu cuarto…lo acabo de ver pasar.

Demonios…- dijo Inuyasha guardando silencio por un rato considerable

¿Inuyasha?- pregunto Aome

Te veo en la salida del campus en 5 minutos- y colgó el teléfono.

Aome entonces esperó, después de todo ya estaba en la salida, se sentó en la banqueta, algo incomoda por la falda pero al fin y al cabo había logrado estar sentada cuando vio a alguien acercándose, solo podía ver sus pies ya que no levantaba el rostro , supuso que era Kouga…pero iba formal, eso era muy extraño.

Kouga hoy no voy a salir contigo- dijo Aome al sentir que la persona se había detenido en frente de ella

No soy Kouga- dijo el hombre haciendo que Aome levantará la vista encontrando al hermano de Inuyasha viéndola fijamente, le extendió una mano para que se pusiera de pie- no es correcto que te sientes en la banqueta como estas vestida.

Sesshomaru…¿Qué haces aquí? ¿vienes de visita?- preguntó Aome fingiendo demencia

¿ como sigues? – preguntó sin dejarle de ver – supongo que mejor por como estas vestida supongo que ya no hay molestias

Eh…ah….jaja no ya no hay…ya me siento muy bien!- mintió Aome mientras movía los pies nerviosa esperando que Inuyasha no llegará en ese momento

Inuyasha no esta en su dormitorio…me entere que estaba suspendido…- dijo Sesshomaru tratando de leer las expresiones de la chica

Ah…si…en realidad no se aún por que- dijo Aome, negarlo no tenía chiste, sería inútil

Vamos- dijo Sesshomaru sacando las llaves de su auto negro estacionado muy cerca de ahí

¿vamos?...¿a donde?- preguntó Aome aún más nerviosa

A comer. – dijo simplemente Sesshomaru mientras habría la puerta para Aome

Eh pero yo..en realidad…estaba…bueno estoy…

Supongo que estas esperando a alguien pero si se demoro…no tiene caso que lo esperes…¿ o si?- dijo Sesshomaru viéndola de reojo

Oh….no…tienes razón- dijo Aome…lo mejor sería irse de ahí antes de que Inuyasha se encontrara con su hermano- pero tengo que…llamar a mi casa…

Yo te presto el celular, sube- dijo Sesshomaru insistiendo, Aome subió sin más remedio.

Sesshomaru arrancó el auto y Aome rogó por que las cosas salieran bien…

…………………….

Media hora y no aparecía ¿Qué no había sido claro diciendo que en cinco minutos la vería ahí, Inuyasha movía los pies como señal de impaciencia, vio a Yuca, una de las amigas de Aome pasar, la tomo del brazo y esta reacciono molestándose un poco " ¿puedes soltarme?" dijo al chica, Inuyasha lo hizo " ¿ has visto a Aome?" le preguntó tratando de no escucharse muy desesperado, " yo no pero Eri si…dijo que la había visto salir con un chico muy apuesto…" dijo pensativa Yuca sin darse cuenta que sus palabras habían causado un efecto no muy positivo en Inuyasha. Apretaba los puños por lo bajo y desvió la mirada, " gracias" dijo y enseguida se metio a su auto y arrancó como alma que lleva el diablo.

" Maldita Aome, yo esperando y arriesgando a que Sesshomaru me vea y ella largándose…si seguramente se fue con el imbécil de Kouga...maldita" pensaba Inuyasha mientras manejaba por la autopista, por que después de todo en esos momentos no podía ir a su dormitorio, ni a su casa, ni a ningún lugar, así que el único recurso que le quedo fue…un bar.

…………………………………

Las nueve de la noche. La verdad era que no había estado tan mal, Aome después de darse un baño, aunque la última parte de…¿había sido una cita?...bueno no exactamente, lo mejor sería decir que había sido una invitación, como sea, la última parte de la invitación le había puesto muy nerviosa, como al principio, que Sesshomaru había comenzado a preguntar acerca de Inuyasha y cuando no obtuvo respuestas cambió el tema repentinamente permitiendo que Aome se relajara un poco…pero…

FLASH BACK

Todo había sido delicioso, Aome después de todo estaba relajada, ahora iba camino a casa, aún en el auto de Sesshomaru pero ya camino a su casa. No tardaron mucho en llegar. Sesshomaru le abrió la puerta del auto y le extendió la mano para ayudarla a bajar, y en ese momento, desde ese ángulo, nunca la había visto tan hermosa, apenas recordaba cuando la veía jugando en el jardín de su casa con su inútil hermano pero ahora, no era ninguna niña. Ya una vez fuera del auto Aome esperaba que Sesshomaru diera un paso atrás para que la dejara pasar, pero no sucedió, al contrario se quedo ahí de pie, tan cerca de ella que podía oler su exquisito perfume, tomando su mano, viéndola fijamente a los ojos " ya…ya me tengo que ir" dijo Aome nerviosa, muy nerviosa. Sesshomaru entonces le besó la mano y la vio de reojo sonriendo levemente al ver que se sonrojaba " fue un placer" le dijo y después le dio el paso, Aome se metió como pudo a su casa ..

FLASH BACK

Se había perdido en la intensidad de la mirada de Sesshomaru. Seguramente había sido un gesto de pura cortesía pero aún así había logrado ponerla nerviosa y no justamente por razones de preguntas incomodas…si no más bien por su presencia. Se recostó en su cama, puso su celular en la mesita de junto y poco a poco se quedo dormida, pensando aún en aquella mirada que la había atrapado.

………………….

Música… escuchaba música… ¿pero de donde venía?... ahí…se detuvo… pero comenzó de nuevo, ¿Qué no se suponía que estaba dormida?. Aome se despertó, o al menos lo intento, por lo menos ya sabía de donde venía la melodía, de su celular que estaba sonando desde hace un rato. Lo levantó y sin siquiera pensarlo contestó.

¿Sesshomaru?- preguntó Aome con una voz somnolienta

¿Qué…que…demonios …tiene que ver mi ¡hip! Hermano…aquí…eh?- preguntó una voz ya muy conocida por Aome, esta vio su reloj, las dos de la mañana.

Inuyasha…son las dos de la mañana…- dijo rogando por que colgará

Baja…¡hip!...estoy afuera…en el callejón a dos ¡hip! Casas- dijo Inuyasha.

¿estas ebrio?- preguntó Aome lo obvio

No!...solo ven… te espero..necesito hablar contigo…urgente!- dijo Inuyasha colgando el celular. Aome entonces maldijo, ¿Qué demonios tenía Inuyasha que decirle a las dos de la mañana?...entonces se puso una chamarra muy ligera por que después de todo no hacía frió. Abrió la ventana y salió por ahí bajando por el árbol como ya tantas veces lo había hecho antes para escaparse con el mismo chico que estaba a punto de ver.

Aome bajo con cuidado, vio a ambos lados de la calle , camino hacía la esquina y ahí en un amplio callejón estaba el auto de Inuyasha y el chico recargado en la puerta, con la cabeza baja, y una mano tapando su rostro. Aome se acerco a el y lo toco del hombro, Inuyasha al sentir el contacto levanto la vista dejando ver que estaba ebrio, sus mejillas demostraban cierto sonrojo. Al verla su mirada se mostró levemente molesta.

Tengo que..¡hip!...hablar contigo- dijo el chico

¡a las dos de la mañana? –preguntó Aome molesta- mejor vete a tu casa y…

¡no!...¡tienes que decirme por que no me esperaste cuando ¡hip! Te dije claramente que ahí estaría!- dijo Inuyasha poniendo a Aome contra el auto tomándola de los hombros

¡no pude!- dijo Aome tratando de escaparse- ¡déjame!

¡no hasta que me digas si estuviste con el imbécil de Kouga!- dijo Inuyasha

No me fui con el!- dijo Aome comenzando a asustarse por la repentina violencia que comenzaba a tener Inuyasha

¿Qué no entiendes que me haces daño?- preguntó Inuyasha, ahora su tono era dulce y arrepentido, había dejado de detener a Aome para acariciar su rostro, la otra mano se posó en su cintura.

Inuyasha..será mejor que te vayas a tu casa…- dijo Aome notando la cercanía de Inuyasha.

¿acaso no me quieres cerca?...- pregunto como si de un niño pequeño se tratará, acercándose más hasta rozar nariz con nariz y viendo a la chica con inocencia-¿no me quieres Aome?

Inuyasha estas ebrio…no es momento de …- dijo Aome comenzando a sentirse muy nerviosa.

Yo haré que quieras estar conmigo ¡hip!...que…desees tenerme cerca…así como yo lo deseo- dijo Inuyasha cerrando la cercanía entre ambos con un beso, rozo primero lentamente los labios de la chica, tornando poco a poco el beso hasta hacerlo uno apasionado y salvaje. – Aome… - decía Inuyasha mientras besaba su cuello, mientras acariciaba su cintura.- Aome… di mi nombre… - dijo Inuyasha acercando más el cuerpo de la chica al suyo. – dilo…- volvió a repetir

Inu…Inuyasha- dijo Aome nerviosa, sonrojada, ansiosa

Oh Aome…yo haré que me quieras como yo a ti…- dijo Inuyasha hablando torpemente- me encanta tu cabello- dijo aspirando el suave cabello de Aome- tu espalda…- dijo mientras acariciaba la apenas cubierta espalda de Aome, acariciaba ya por debajo de la chamarra ligera que traía la chica, pasaba su mano por su cintura , subiendo lentamente hasta encontrase con un área que debía ser prohibida para el pero en esos momentos no tenía conciencia de ello, poso una de sus manos en el busto de Aome, haciendo inmediatamente saltar a Aome, había retirado su mano de su espalda para detenerlo. Inuyasha subió la mirada y vio la mirada asustada de la chica, su respiración ahora era entrecortada, debido a una agradable combinación de miedo y curiosidad- no te haré daño Aome…¿somos amigos no?...- dijo Inuyasha hablando más torpemente aún.

Detente Inuyasha- dijo firmemente Aome tomando de la chamarra del chico su celular

¿ a quien vas a llamar? – preguntó el joven mientras besaba nuevamente el cuello de Aome- dime- pidió nuevamente.

Espera- dijo Aome mientras marcaba de prisa el número " oh Dios mio si sigue así…no voy a poder detenerlo… contesta ..contesta…" pensaba la chica mientras sentía las caricias del chico cada vez más intensas.

………………………

Era de madrugada y su celular sonaba, ¿a quien demonios se le ocurría llamar a esa hora? A menos que fuera Sango pidiendo que fuera a su habitación ha hacer " travesuras"…entonces si no le molestaría levantarse e ir corriendo al dormitorio. Y al levantar la bocina escucho una voz femenina pero no la que esperaba. " Miroku…" dijo la voz de una Aome muy agitada " ven de prisa…Inuyasha esta… ah Inuyasha detente… Inuyasha esta ebrio…tienes que…no hagas eso…Inuyasha… ven deprisa …ya sabes donde queda mi casa…estamos en un callejón a dos casas…no tardes." Y fue lo último que había escuchado. Al parecer Aome estaba en una situación muy difícil, así que no le quedo remedio más que vestirse, no era la razón que esperaba pero era suficiente como para levantarse.

Cuando finalmente llegó al lugar vio el auto estacionado de Inuyasha, Aome estaba de pie como a uno o dos metros de distancia de Inuyasha que estaba sentado en su auto, con la cabeza baja, recargado en su asiento.

¿esta dormido?- preguntó Miroku a Aome que parecía estar más que molesta…furiosa

Llévatelo…no quiero volver a verlo……llévatelo antes de que…- decía Aome que difícilmente hablaba sin decir ninguna majadería- solo…solo llévatelo.

Aome yo… ¡hip! No te entiendo- decía Inuyasha mostrando su enrojecida mejilla causada por un golpe reciente

Vamos Inuyasha, ya has tomado demasiado- dijo Miroku empujando a Inuyasha al otro asiento, busco las llaves del auto y vio que aún estaban dentro- yo me encargo Aome, ve a descansar…seguramente Inuyasha no estaba pensando lo que hacía… mañana te llamará estoy seguro… y…

Dile que no me llame …por que de todos modos no pienso contestar sus llamadas- dijo Aome comenzando a caminar a su casa

Vaya amigo si que la hiciste buena…- dijo Miroku mientras arrancaba el auto

Quiero a ¡hip! Aome…¡hip! Tu no eres Aome!...- decía Inuyasha ya mas dormido que despierto

Si amigo si… pronto… - " aunque no se si ella quiera verte" pensó el chico camino a la universidad

OoOoOoOoO

_Notas de la autora_

_Ah que muchacho… Inuyasha decidió irse de fiesta cuando menos debía, y se desquito con quien menos debía pero…¿no dicen que los borrachos y los niños siempre dicen la verdad? _


	4. tan cerca pero tan lejos

**P E L I G R O S A **

**S E D U C C I O N **

**CAPITULO 4 " tan cerca pero tan lejos" **

La molesta luz que entraba desde la ventana lo despertó, era terrible como si le taladrarán la cabeza, nunca antes le había dolido tanto la cabeza, tenía asco, olía mal, eso era seguro, aún traía la ropa del día anterior pero lo que le preocupaba era que recordaba muy poco de la noche anterior, solo imágenes de el en un bar, y después en su auto …pero la más preocupante era una imagen de Aome pidiéndole que se detuviera, una mirada nerviosa y al final una cachetada ¿Qué demonios le había hecho a Aome para que le golpeara? Se toco la mejilla, aún le ardía. Lo primero que hizo fue levantarse a tomar un par de aspirinas que estaban encima de la mesita de junto, quien las hubiera dejado ahí en esos momentos era un santo. En ese momento entro Miroku, al verlo sonrió y dejo sus libros sobre la cama.

¿Qué hora es?- preguntó el chico desorientado

Las dos de la tarde amigo- contestó el recién llegado mientras se sentaba en la cama – seguro te sientes fatal…pero como no..después de la borrachera de ayer….no imagino…

¿Qué hice?- preguntó de inmediato - ¿tu lo sabes?...

Se poco… se que bueno… te portaste muy _cariñoso_ con Aome…- dijo Miroku recordando – a decir verdad creo que demasiado…

¿ _cariñoso? _ - Pregunto Inuyasha asustado - ¿Qué quieres decir?... yo…¿Qué hice?...no recuerdo nada… tengo que verla.- dijo Inuyasha al ponerse de pie

No vayas- dijo Miroku – no servirá de nada, ella dijo claramente que no quería volver a verte, ni tampoco contestará tus llamadas.

¿Qué?- Inuyasha cayó de nuevo en su cama - ¿Qué le hice?... no logró recordar…¡demonios! Necesito recordar!... – Inuyasha se acostó, se sentía cansado, pero más que nada por tantos pensamientos que cruzaban por su mente, estaba tratando de recordar sus acciones… pero nada solo había lagunas…enormes lagunas. Demonios …. Tenía que haber sido realmente cruel para que ella no quisiera verlo.

………………………………

No lo había visto en todo el día, y eso era bueno, la verdad es que no tenían mucho que se acababan de reconciliar por una pelea, pero últimamente las cosas iban demasiado rápido, todo desde que ella había decidido vestirse diferente pero no lo entendía ¿Por qué esto sucedía hasta este momento? No podía evitar sonreír al recordar las palabras que le había dicho Inuyasha un día antes, habían sido dulces, como si hubiera estado esperando el estar con ella… pero quizás y no eran para ella, quizás y era para Kykio…y era razonable ya que ella no lo amaba, nunca estaba con el, y en cambio ella si le daba todo lo que tenía…a pesar de que el no la veía como algo más, era una ironía.

Llegó entonces a su casa, no había nadie pero ya estaba acostumbrada, dejo su mochila en el suelo y fue al refrigerador… había tenido un día pesado, apenas llegaba a su casa y eran las 8 de la noche pero es que no había podido evitarlo, su tía la había mantenido hasta muy tarde. Vio la contestadota, dos mensajes, apretó el botón para leerlos mientras sacaba algo para comer " _¿estas ahí Aome?... debes estar… Aome…no sabes cuanto lo siento…por favor háblame" _ era el, Inuyasha la había marcado a pesar de que ella le había dicho a Miroku que no quería nada de llamadas, el siguiente mensaje comenzó " _Aome…¿estas ahí?...necesito saber que estas bien… no te vi en todo el día… me preocupas… llama… llama" _ otra vez el, pero ¿Quién demonios se creía llamando así?... no tenía derecho….ningún derecho a estar preocupado por ella… Aome se recostó en el sofá, ya no tenía hambre… a decir verdad se sentó a algo caliente de la frente, se toco con una mano…no podía ser fiebre ¡o si?...

………………………………..

Ya iban tres días enteros y no la había visto, el día anterior lo entendía, el estaba realmente crudo… pero hoy… hoy estaba perfectamente y nada, ni siquiera sus amigas la habían visto… ¿acaso estaba tan enfadada como para ir a la universidad?... no ella no era así… le preocupaba por que el aún no recordaba todo y estaba seguro que algo malo había hecho con las simples imágenes que tenía, estaba temeroso de los demás recuerdos… La profesora de Aome, su orientadora fue quien le llamó desde su oficina al verlo pasar, Inuyasha entonces entró en la oficina. Se sentó en la silla mientras la profesora sacaba algunas cosas de su cajón derecho.

Se que eres muy amigo de Aome si no no te pediría esta favor…no ha venido y necesito que le lleves esto… de lo contrario se va a atrasar… se que son muchos trabajos… pero no tiene otra opción más que hacerlos. ¿podrías dárselos?

Si…, si claro- dijo Inuyasha , tendría entonces un motivo para verla, para estar con ella y aclarar las cosas- yo se lo doy.

Gracias… dile que no puede faltar mucho más y avísame que es lo que tiene ¿si?

Claro….claro- dijo Inuyasha

El chico salió de la oficina bastante emocionado, ahora tenía la oportunidad de ir y hablar con ella, sabía que no tenía derecho a hacerlo después de lo que había pasado pero le resultaba bastante extraño que cuando evocará los pocos recuerdos que tenía de esa noche, sonreía…siempre lo hacía, y eso era lo que mas le preocupaba ¿hasta donde había llegado con Aome? Si había sido capaz de … de llegar a algo más entonces … nunca se lo perdonaría… rogaba por que no hubiera sido así.

…………………..

Tenía escalofríos por todo el cuerpo, la nariz le dolía y la tenía roja " como Rodolfo el reno" pensaba Aome al verse al espejo, estaba pálida y encima le mataba el no poder ir a las clases y no justamente por que le encantará su carrera si no por que no podía verlo, si, ya lo sabía, sabía que estaba enfadada con el, o al menos eso debería de ser pero para ella el estar enfadada con el era algo muy difícil de lograr, siempre lo había perdonado de inmediato aunque claro que en este caso se esta hablando de un problema de una dimensión completamente diferente que si lo pensaba bien ella había sido parte culpable, ella solo se ponía esa ropa para llamar su atención, para tentarlo para provocarlo y cuando lo logro salio corriendo como una niña. " Soy todo un desastre…seguramente para estos momentos el debe pensar que soy una niña…infantil…por no contestarle…por no hablar con el…estoy segura de que Kykio ya… " Aome guardó silencio, no podía decirlo aunque era lo más lógico, seguramente Inuyasha y Kykio ya habían llegado más lejos, después de todo Kykio era diferente a ella, ella si podía entregarse de esa manera, en cambio a ella le daba miedo, le daba pavor el entregarse de una manera tan completa a un hombre, y aunque este fuese Inuyasha el miedo no se iba…había tantas cosas que perder si algo salía mal, un embarazo no estaba en su lista de prioridades….pero es que a veces le parecía tan necesario el estar con el, el sentir sus manos… y ahora que había probado sus caricias…también las necesitaba…

………………………..

Ahí estaba, solo tenía que tocar el timbre..pero ¿acaso tenía que haber llevado algo?...solo traía el trabajo, ahora hubiera querido detenerse a comprar unas flores pero…¿Por qué se molestaba tanto en obtener su perdón? Era su amiga, le importaba su amiga de toda la vida, esa era la respuesta que se daba Inuyasha a si mismo cada vez que se preguntaba lo mismo, aunque sabía que ni siquiera por Kykio se molestaba tanto… Tocó el timbre y la amable y sonriente madre de Aome abrió, al verlo lo abrazo como hacía mucho no lo hacía y lo dejo pasar.

Hola Inuyasha ¿vienes a ver a Aome?- pregunto

Si…no la he visto en la universidad y …

Si la pobre tiene un resfriado que no la deja levantarse de la cama, desde hace algunos días que esta así…¿quieres verla?- pregunto la madre de Aome. Inuyasha suspiro y vio las escaleras, no sabía que Aome estuviera enferma ¿le haría bien su presencia, tenía que verla de todos modos para… no… no podía darle más trabajo, no podía cargarla de trabajo. Así que Inuyasha guardó las hojas en su pantalón debajo de su playera para esconderlas.

Si muchas gracias, ya conozco el camino- dijo Inuyasha al tiempo que subía las escaleras. Se detuvo enfrente de la puerta de la chica, ahora no podía titubear, haría que esta niña le escuchase, que lo dejara de ignorar de una vez por todas… Inuyasha abrió la puerta lentamente hasta poder tener una vista casi completa del cuarto y ver a Aome. La chica estaba sentada en frente de su escritorio, tecleando en su computadora, parecía apurada en hacer algo. Entró entonces sigilosamente, se coloco detrás de ella y se recargo con un brazo encima de la mesa para que ella pudiera verlo. Aome al ver el brazo se volteo bruscamente y lo vio ahí sonriendo - no deberías trabajar cuando estas enferma.

¡¿Qué haces aquí! - grito Aome que al momento fue silenciada con una mano de Inuyasha

Shhh no tienes por que gritar, solo vine a ver como estas- dijo Inuyasha, estaba realmente enferma, solo con ver su aspecto podía imaginar que clase de resfriado tenía.

No quiero verte- dijo Aome dándole la espalda… estaba tan nerviosa, ahí lo tenía tan cerca de nuevo que su corazón parecía querer salirse de su lugar.

Debes descansar- dijo Inuyasha y sin preguntarle la tomo entre sus brazos y la depósito en su cama, quedando muy cerca de su rostro, estuvo tentado a besarla y saber como es que se sentía ya que no lo recordaba del todo pero se alejo, venía a disculparse no a alejarla más de el.

Inuyasha- dijo Aome muy sonrojada…

Aome…tengo que hablar contigo…quiero….quiero disculparme por la otra noche…se que no estuve bien, que me pase de la raya, mi intención nunca fue que … bueno… - demonios como le costaba trabajo pedir disculpas y sobretodo en un tema tan delicado - yo no estaba pensando…de haberlo hecho yo nunca…- ¿nunca lo hubiera hecho?...ya no podía decir eso por que unos días antes había hecho algo similar sin siquiera estar tomado- yo nunca te dañaría…ni te obligaría a hacer nada que no quisieras… debes creerme- dijo finalmente Inuyasha que estaba sonrojado volteando a otro lado

Lo se…- dijo Aome finalmente sonriendo y dándole una tierna caricia en la mejilla a Inuyasha que al escuchar estas palabras entendió que todo estaba perdonado, volteo y como un impulso la abrazo con fuerza, sintió al principio rechazo de la chica pero no tardo mucho en sentir que ella también lo abrazaba.

No sabía que demonios te había hecho… cuando Miroku me dijo lo que había visto y lo que creía que yo había hecho… se me cayó el alma a los pies…Aome no sabes cuanto…- decía Inuyasha sin pensarlo cuando un dedo de Aome le tapo la boca

Ya no quiero hablar de eso. ¿si?- le dijo tiernamente.

Esta bien…tienes razón- dijo Inuyasha sentándose de nuevo en la cama, ahora se daba cuenta de que tan cerca estaban, se sonrojo levemente pero lo disimulo- solo concéntrate en recuperarte… ¿bien?

Pero…

Nada de trabajos… ni de tareas extras ni nada de nada…¿entendido?

Si…

Mañana vendré a ver como sigues… cuídate Aome- dijo Inuyasha abriendo la puerta del cuarto- nos vemos.- le dijo y cerró de nueva cuenta la puerta.

……………………………………

La idea de visitar a su novio en su dormitorio le ponía los pelos de punta, nunca antes había estado ahí pero dadas las circunstancias podía permitírselo, sabía que era un pervertido pero nunca la obligaría hacer nada que ella no deseara, además lo amaba, tenía que aceptarlo, amaba a ese pervertido que tanto la molestaba cuando estaban juntos. Sango tocó la puerta, la voz ya conocida de Miroku contesto " pase" y ella abrió la puerta. Y Ahí estaba, en jeans, con una camisa en las manos que apenas iba a ponerse, con el torso al descubierto mostrando su bien cuidado cuerpo. Se sonrojo. El al verla sonrió con autentica felicidad, la había citado ahí con solo el propósito de llevarla a cenar, a salir algún lado, el estaba prohibido en el área oeste donde las chicas dormían mas sin embargo no había una regla que negará el acceso de las chicas a los cuartos de los chicos.

Pasa mi querida Sango…- le dijo al tomarla de la mano y hacerla entrar, vio a ambos lados del pasillo, ni un alma - ¿quieres algo de tomar? Solo tengo agua mineral pero...

No…gracias- dijo Sango sonrojada hasta las orejas - ¿puedes ponerte la camisa? Tenemos que irnos

Ahhh cierto, no te preocupes Sango, estamos a tiempo para la reservación del restaurante- dijo Miroku al tiempo que se ponía la camisa – querida ¿puedes pasarme la loción que esta en la mesita junto a ti?

Toma- dijo Sango extendiendo la loción, pero Miroku la tomo de la muñeca, la jalo hasta el, la puso contra la pared y el con ambas manos de cada lado de la cintura de la chica para evitar cualquier escape. - ¿q…que haces?

Besando a mi novia…Sango…- dijo al momento que cerraba la distancia con un beso lento, tierno, que ella resolvió sin queja alguna. Lo rodeo con sus brazos en su cuello y sin darse cuenta provoco una cercanía más íntima. Miroku comenzó a besarle el cuello poco a poco, bajando hasta encontrarse con la chaqueta que cubría sus perfectos hombros, la quitó con cuidado, sin descuidar su camino, dejándola caer al suelo.

Deberíamos…deberíamos estar yéndonos- decía Sango mientras cerraba los ojos, no podía negarse a esto, simplemente su cuerpo se negaba a separarse.

Miroku acerco más a Sango tomándola de la parte baja de la espalda, levantando levemente la falda de la chica, acariciando las suave piel de las lindas piernas de Sango, subía lentamente hasta llegar a los muslos, deteniéndose ahí, no quería ir demasiado aprisa y asustar a su niña. Volvió a besarla, con pasión, con amor, buscando más de la chica, la cual ya tenía sus manos en su torso, acariciaba quizás inconcientemente o por instinto, no tardo en dejar caer la camisa al suelo mientras el ya acariciaba su suave espalda por debajo de la pequeña blusa de tirantes, besaba su cuello hasta bajar a donde el borde de la blusa llegaba, y sin traspasar esa barrera subió sus manos lentamente hasta estar muy cerca de sus pechos, comenzando a acariciarlos lentamente al principio con un dedo a un costado y poco a poco abarcando más hasta poder acariciarlos por completo, con total libertad, escuchó un pequeño y casi inaudible gemido que había dejado escapar Sango provocando que siguiera provocando eso gemidos, quería volver a escucharla… " Miroku…" dijo la chica entre un suspiro, el chico comenzaba a sentir su agitada respiración, el nerviosismo de Sango, sus torpes manos acariciando lentamente su espalda mientras el seguía besando su cuello, acariciando sus hermosos pechos, sintiendo como su excitación iba poco a poco en aumento. Poco a poco las caricias se volvían más violentas, con mas deseo, en un instante Miroku cargó ligeramente a Sango la cual lo rodeo con sus largas y bien formadas piernas alrededor de la cintura del chico, chocaron contra la pared haciendo un sonido sordo y Sango dejo escapar un gemido al hacer contacto con la pared. De pronto el sonido de la llave introduciéndose en la cerradura los detuvo, Miroku enseguida puso un brazo recargado en la pared al tiempo que dejaba recargar su cuerpo ahí, inclinado, viendo a la puerta para tapar a Sango que estaba desarreglada, y al entrar vio a Inuyasha…

Uffff…. Inuyasha….- dijo algo furioso el joven de cabellos castaños- ¿no puedes tocar antes de entrar?- le dijo en tono que Inuyasha no le fue desapercibido, y fue cuando noto el sonrojo en las mejillas de su amigo, su agitada respiración, y detrás de el…una delgada figura escondiendo su rostro en la espalda de su amigo, con largos cabellos castaños

Lo….lo siento…- dijo Inuyasha y enseguida se volteo- creo que mejor….iré a atender asuntos pendientes en la biblioteca…nos vemos- dijo y cerro rápidamente la puerta dejando solos a Miroku y a Sango nuevamente

Estúpido- farfulló por debajo, se volteo y vio a Sango acomodándose la blusa y el cabello – Sango… no …

Es hora de ir a la cena…nos retrasamos demasiado- dijo, estaba sonrojada aún- creo que simplemente no es el momento…si vamos hacerlo…- y al decir esto se sonrojo más si esto era posible- tenemos que planearlo…

Bien…- dijo vencido el chico – lo planearemos…

Gracias amor –dijo la chica abrazándolo y dándole un pequeño y tierno beso –te espero afuera

Voy enseguida…no me tardo –dijo al ver salir a su novia, suspiro, había estado tan cerca… pero tan cerca… pero ya se las pagaría Inuyasha…. Ya vería como cobrarle…


	5. la fiestala despedida

**P E L G R O S A **

**S E D U C C I O N **

**Capitulo 5 " la fiesta…la despedida" **

Odiaba tener que estar ahí, esperando que le dijeran que hacía ahí aunque no era necesario, el sabía que le dirían sobre la fiesta anual de la compañía Taisho, suspiro al recordar las otras fiestas, aburridas, odiosas, de etiqueta. Vio llegar a su hermano, venía con un aspecto algo cansado, aunque no lo culpaba, el abrir su propia empresa al tiempo que seguía trabajando en la de su padre no era nada sencillo, tenía que reconocer que el no tendría las fuerzas para hacer algo así. Sesshomaru se sentó en el sofá delante del suyo, dejo descansar su cabeza en el respaldo del sofá y enseguida se escucho la voz de su padre.

No es necesario que les diga los motivos del por que están aquí..¿cierto?- dijo su padre al tiempo que se sentaba

La fiesta anual se acerca- dijo secamente Inuyasha

Así es…pero esta vez va a ver más gente…va a venir más gente… así que cada uno podrá llevar algún acompañante… Inuyasha ¿Por qué no traes a Aome?...hace mucho que no viene… y …- decía su padre evocando viejos recuerdos

Yo …sería una…

Excelente idea si no tuvieras novia- dijo Sesshomaru levantando la cabeza del respaldo- es esa chica llamada Kykio….¿cierto?

Cierto- dijo Inuyasha viendo a su hermano como si quisiera asesinarlo con la mirada

Yo la traeré- dijo Sesshomaru provocando que Inuyasha casi se atragantará con la soda que estaba tomando.

¿tu?- preguntó Inuyasha incrédulo de lo que estaba escuchando – pero si nunca has querido estar con ella…cuando éramos pequeños ella te…

Ahora ya no es una niña pequeña, creo que ya lo notaste ¿cierto?- preguntó Sesshomaru viéndolo fijamente como tratando de descubrir algo

Claro que lo se ¡no estoy ciego!- dijo Inuyasha volteándose

Basta…si Sesshomaru quiere traer a Aome no le veo ningún inconveniente, Ya saben los datos, tengo que irme… no lleguen tarde.

De acuerdo – dijo Inuyasha de malhumor- ahí estaremos.

Me alegra oírlo.- y habiendo dicho esto el señor Taisho salió del cuarto y Sesshomaru le siguió, la verdad no tenía tiempo para estas pequeñas e incomodas reuniones.

Maldita sea- dijo Inuyasha al tiempo que hacía añicos la lata del refresco

………………………………

Iba camino a hablar con su amiga Yuca, era la única que podía ayudarle, comprenderla, quería su opinión acerca de lo que había pasado con Inuyasha pero para su mala suerte no la encontró por ningún lado así que se resigno a hablar con ella al día siguiente, tenía graves dudas acerca del plan de seducirlo. Había comenzado a pensar que si estaba seduciéndolo tenía que llegar al final con el, y eso era algo de lo que no estaba segura, si lo amaba pero no creía estar preparada para tal cosa… aunque por su poca experiencia se daba cuenta que en esos momentos es difícil ponerse a pensar… Iba camino a la salida cuando vio el ya conocido auto negro de Sesshomaru, se sorprendió, no podía estar buscando de nuevo a Inuyasha ¿o si?...lo vio salir del mismo, traía un cigarro en la mano que apagó en el suelo con la suela de su zapato. Al verla se acerco como si la estuviera buscando a ella…a ella… no podía ser…

Hola Sesshomaru!... ¿Qué haces por aquí ¿buscas a Inuyasha?- preguntó Aome sonriendo, sería mejor no escucharse nerviosa, con el nunca había tenido una buena relación aunque la vez anterior que lo había visto había resultado bastante bien

No, en realidad te busco a ti- dijo el viéndola fijamente poniéndola nerviosa.

¿conmigo? – preguntó Aome nerviosa

Si… dentro de unos días será la fiesta de la compañía, creo que ya sabes a cual me refiero, traje tu invitación- dijo extendiendo un pequeño boleto.

Ahhh….no te hubieras molestado…Inuyasha casi siempre me lo da un día antes- dijo Aome sonriendo aliviada

Pero…este boleto dice que es el número dos…¿acaso alguien más tiene el mismo folio?- preguntó Aome, por que generalmente esos boletos eran únicos y ese dos era realmente extraño

Si….yo- respondió Sesshomaru –pasó por ti a las 8. Hasta entonces –dijo al tiempo que se subía a su auto.

Espera! –gritó Aome al darse cuenta que eso significaba que su pareja sería el… aunque había sido una forma muy extraña de pedírselo… ¿se lo había pedido?, no realmente… Sesshomaru era extraño… y esta vez no era la excepción. Aome suspiró, no tenía otra opción más que ir con el, además ¿Qué podía salir mal? Solo era un baile.

………………………………

Hacía tres días que había dicho que solo era un estúpido baile y hoy, esta noche ya no estaba ni siquiera segura de llevar el vestido adecuado, era largo color rosa…no sabía si a esas fiestas se llevaba el tipo de vestido que ella llevaba pero Yuca había insistido en que ese era el ideal, tanto habían estado discutiendo por el vestuario, el maquillaje y el peinado que no le había dado tiempo de hablar sobre Inuyasha, ya sería terminando el baile. Se vio una vez más en el espejo, ya no podía hacer más por ella, su cabello estaba en su lugar, su maquillaje era suave y agradable, su vestido era ceñido pero no tanto como para hacerla sentir que no podía respirar, aunque esta vez había estado de acuerdo con su amiga, el vestido era realmente hermoso. Escuchó la voz de Sesshomaru en el recinto de su casa, su madre lo recibía alegre como siempre, el se escuchaba sereno y frió como siempre.

Bajo entonces atropelladamente las escaleras, y cuando llego a la puerta vio a Sesshomaru, venía realmente apuesto, con un frac negro, al verla sonrió, si Sesshomaru había sonreído, al parecer era la primera vez que lo veía sonreír de esa manera …o al menos que ella pudiera recordar. El le ofreció su brazo el cual ella tomo.

Es hora de irnos, el salón aún esta un poco lejos de aquí. – dijo Sesshomaru

Si, tienes razón –concedió Aome, se despidió de un beso de su madre y salieron de la casa, se subió al auto ya conocido de Sesshomaru ( claro que el le había abierto la puerta como todo un caballero) y ahora estaban ya arrancando –te ves bien

Gracias, tu también te ves bien –dijo Sesshomaru sin perder de vista el camino –mi hermano estará llegando con Kykio.

¿vendrá Kykio? –preguntó Aome, eso era lo que le iba arruinar la noche, viéndola coquetear con Inuyasha. –perfecto

¿te molesta? –preguntó Sesshomaru viéndola de reojo

Es solo que no me llevo bien con ella, eso es todo no hay ningún problema –se apresuró a decir la chica –sabes…no pensé que quisieras que yo fuera contigo.-dijo Aome para cambiar el tema

Hacía mucho tiempo que no te veía –contesto simplemente

Pero…bueno es que …no me hablabas…¿recuerdas? –dijo Aome recordando aquellas tardes en las que ella jugaba con Inuyasha mientras Sesshomaru los ignoraba a ambos.

No tenía paciencia ni tengo para cuidar mocosos –dijo Sesshomaru – pero ahora ya no eres una niña pequeña ¿verdad? –dijo viendo de reojo a Aome, noto un leve sonrojo

No, ya no lo soy –dijo Aome –aunque Inuyasha parece apenas haberlo notado.

Mi hermano ni siquiera sabe que quiere…no creo que este capacitado para notar algo más –dijo Sesshomaru, Aome rió inevitablemente, lo que acababa de decir Sesshomaru tenía algo de cierto

Cierto –dijo finalmente Aome. Vio por la ventana, estaban llegando al salón, no estaba realmente lejos

Llegamos –dijo Sesshomaru dándole las llaves al valet parking –la fiesta ya comenzó

Llegamos tarde –dijo Aome

No, llegamos justo a tiempo –corrigió Sesshomaru ofreciendo de nueva cuenta su brazo y Aome se asió de el.

Era el mismo salón de hace un año, y aún así cada vez que entraba se veía mejor y más elegante que el año anterior. Esta vez sintió como todos la vieron llegar, la veían de reojo al tiempo que caminaba entre la pista de baile y las mesas donde ya muchos invitados estaban disfrutando de sus bebidas. Los años anteriores había entrado como cualquier invitada, Inuyasha y ella generalmente se encontraban después, pero hoy era diferente, hoy era especial. Llegaron a la mesa principal donde ya estaba la señora Izayoi Taisho, y el señor Taisho, al verla sonrieron y asintieron con la cabeza solo para saludarla. Después vio a Inuyasha sentado junto con Kykio, ella tenía un vestido negro, muy elegante y sensual a decir verdad, su largo cabello estaba recogido y al verla solo le dio una mirada despectiva, Inuyasha se veía realmente feliz de haber traído a Kykio, y quien lo podía culpar, estaba realmente hermosa. Al verla, levantó la vista y se le quedo viendo por largo rato, Aome podía sentir como la examinaba con la mirada, como recorría cada parte de su cuerpo y se sonrojo, pero el momento terminó cuando Sesshomaru se interpuso entre la vista de Inuyasha y acabó con el encantó, enseguida tomo la mano de Aome y la guió hasta su lugar, a su lado, a tres lugares de Inuyasha que estaba del otro lado junto a sus padres.

La música era realmente buena a diferencia de otros años, incluso la decoración estaba de acuerdo a su gusto, pero esto lo había notado mucho antes de que llegará ella, no podía negar que esa noche pudo recordar por que había elegido a Kykio como novia, era elegante, con un porte sensual que no todas tenían, y era cariñosa con el , solo cuando se lo proponía. Pero esta noche no solo Kykio tenía esas cualidades, Aome este año había demostrado que también las tenía, con ese vestido rosa, ceñido a su cuerpo, detallando cada una de sus curvas perfectas, dejando ver que ya no era una niña pequeña, cuando la había visto casi se le sale el corazón, había querido tomarla de esa frágil cintura, estrecharla en contra suyo, oler su exquisito perfume, pero su hermano había intervenido recordándole sutilmente quien era la pareja de Aome, el. Inuyasha resopló fastidiado, sintió como Kykio le tomo la mano para llevarlo a la pista de baile y aunque se hubiera querido negar no hubiera podido, vio de reojo como Aome lo vio y desvió la mirada, cuanto quería estar con ella… Coloco sus manos en la cintura de Kykio y la volteo a ver, ella sonreía, y lo miraba, la beso, por que a pesar de que los últimos días había estado pensando demasiado en Aome, Kykio era su novia… y le gustaba estar con ella, le gustaba la forma en la que era ella esta noche, atenta con el.

Aome vio como Inuyasha miraba tiernamente a Kykio, se sintió desfallecer, ¿Por qué había ido? Los últimos días sus emociones por Inuyasha se habían intensificado, todo gracias a una leve esperanza que había surgido de un borracho Inuyasha que le había dicho que la necesitaba, que tonta había sido, se había negado a creerlo diciéndose a si misma que esas palabras eran para Kykio, pero su corazón se había empeñado en aferrarse a esas palabras. De pronto sintió la mano de Sesshomaru en la suya, volteo a verlo, el se acerco a ella, se acerco a su oído " vamos a bailar" le dijo suavemente, Aome sintió un leve cosquilleo en su estomago y asintió con la cabeza, entonces se pusieron de pie, se dirigieron a la pista de baile. Sesshomaru tomo entonces la cintura de Aome, tan pequeña, tan frágil, la acerco lentamente a el, tomo la mano de Aome y la vio fijamente a los ojos, ella estaba sonrojada, se veía linda así de sonrojada, le gustaba jugar con ella, hacerla sonrojar.

La armonía entre ellos se había esfumado en cuanto Aome había llegado a la pista con Sesshomaru, Inuyasha había roto el momento maldiciendo a su hermano por lo bajo, ya no la veía todo el tiempo, de vez en cuando los veía de reojo, su mirada era dura, a veces apretaba la mano de Kykio más de la cuenta. La pieza de baile terminó y se fueron a sentar, pero no Aome y su hermano, ellos seguían en la pista, el le decía cosas que el no podía escuchar, pero a ella le gustaban ya que se reía o sonreía de vez en cuando. Sentía arder su interior cuando veía sus manos en la cintura de Aome, recorrer la desnuda piel de su espalda, acercarse más a ella, tenía que detenerlos, tenía que detenerlos ya. " Ahora vengo" escuchó que decía Kykio, el solo hizo un ademán con la mano, la vio de reojo desaparecer entre la multitud y cuando volvió a voltear a ver a Aome la vio sola en la pista, estaba regresando a su lugar. Este era el momento. Inuyasha se puso de pie y la alcanzó cuando ya casi estaba en la mesa.

" vamos a bailar una pista Aome" le dijo, ella lo vio algo insegura, pero el la tomo de la mano jalándola a la pista " no tiene nada de malo que quiera bailar con mi mejor amiga" le dijo Inuyasha a Aome la cual le concedió la razón, no tenía nada de malo. En medio de la pista se perdían entre la multitud, el se acerco a ella, su pulso era malo, le temblaba la mano, ella se sentía nerviosa, y el incapaz de tocarla, aún no lograba olvidar que hace unos días … " puedes tocarme Inuyasha, ya superamos lo de la otra noche ¿recuerdas?" le dijo Aome sonriendo.

" feh…ya lo se tonta…" le dijo como respuesta pero en realidad le había quitado una carga al decirle eso. Entonces tomo la cintura de Aome y la atrajo hacía el, seguro de si mismo, ella lo rodeo con los brazos en su cuello creando una mayor cercanía, y el termino posando sus manos en la espalda baja de Aome, moviéndose al ritmo de la música lenta, absorbiendo el agradable aroma del cabello de la chica, la piel de su cuello invitándole a besarle, pero el se negaba, el momento no iba a romperse por una estupidez. Si tan solo pudiera estar así con ella más seguido, y era extraño el sentimiento que lo envolvía, por que no sentía la necesidad de ir más allá, solo quería sostenerla ahí en sus brazos, resguardándola de todo y de todos.

Sus brazos eran fuerte pero delicados al mismo tiempo, su cuerpo desprendía un calor muy agradable, tan atrayente que la hacía querer quedarse ahí entre sus brazos por siempre, para siempre, ahí se sentía protegida de todo, sentía su respiración en su cuello, de vez en cuando aspiraba más fuerte, como queriendo absorber todo su aroma y perfume. " Hueles delicioso" le dijo Inuyasha al oído, haciéndola estremecer, temblar. Sintió como el la acercaba más a su cuerpo, esa proximidad le hacía sentirse nerviosa, había un leve cosquilleo en su estomago que la hacía pensar que en cualquier momento sus rodillas dejarían de sostenerla. Pero no sucedió, ella seguía de pie, junto a el. Entonces sintió los labios de Inuyasha en su cuello, besando su piel, lentamente, como queriendo recorrer cada centímetro. Era muy diferente a la otra noche, esta vez era más lento, más delicado, sus dedos se entrelazaban en su cabellera mientras besaba su cuello, seguían el lento compás de la música, sin importarles nada de nadie, solo ese momento. El corazón le latía muy rápido, y sabía que a el también, podía sentir su nerviosismo. El le tomo su mentón, le hizo verlo y descubrió que estaba sonrojada, vio que sus labios decían algo pero el no entendía, no quería entender, simplemente veía como se movían, quería aprisionarlos entre los suyos, hace unos momentos había perdido todo el rastro de cordura que tenía, se había olvidado de donde estaban, de quien estaba con el como pareja esa noche, solo existía ella, y sus dudas desaparecieron. Se acerco lentamente a ella y primero rozo sus labios, provocándola, ella no respondía de inmediato, pero al sentir su roce poco a poco fue respondiendo. Finalmente la estrecho, junto sus labios a los suyos, acariciaba su espalda, su piel blanca y tersa, no tenía prisa, todo era perfecto. Pero el momento se rompió cuando escuchó la voz de Kykio " Inuyasha" le había escuchado decir y fue entonces cuando la cordura regreso, cuando se dio cuenta que Aome estaba entre sus brazos, que la música se había detenido, que su hermano estaba viéndolo de manera amenazadora. Se separó de Aome enseguida…había sido tonto…un error…

Kykio… no…yo…- decía torpemente Inuyasha.

Una hermana menor eh?!... eres un estúpido!!!...- decía Kykio gritando sin importarle nada a su alrededor, se acerco a Inuyasha y sin decir nada más le dio una sonora cachetada, después vio a Aome…su mirada reflejaba furia…levantó la mano- y tu eres una… cualquiera…- dijo y en cuanto iba a darle la cachetada sintió una mano que la detenía

Detente- le dijo la voz del hombre, volteo a ver y vio a Sesshomaru –será mejor que me la lleve. –dijo y entonces tomo de los hombros a Aome y la llevaba a la salida

Querida …vamos te llevamos a tu casa- dijo la madre de Inuyasha a Kykio, lanzándole una mirada asesina a su hijo. Kykio se negó

No, gracias, me voy en taxi- dijo con la dignidad que le quedaba –será lo mejor.

Kykio…perdóname- dijo Inuyasha en voz baja inseguro de que hubiera sido escuchado- perdóname.


	6. huida y confusion

**P E L G R O S A **

**S E D U C C I O N **

**Capitulo 6 " Huída y confusión" **

Una cancioncilla le decía que era de levantarse. Pero no quería hacerlo. Recordaba la noche anterior como un sueño, primero había entrado como una invitada especial, había bailado con Sesshomaru, descubierto que en realidad no era tan frió como decía, e incluso había sido besada por Inuyasha, el hombre al que amaba. Todo había sido como de ensueño, sus manos en su cintura, sus besos, todo. Pero la última parte del sueño, había sido una completa pesadilla, desde la aparición de Kykio, el silencio en el salón, todos viéndolos a ambos como unos traidores. Y ciertamente se sentía como una. Nunca le había dirigido palabra a Kykio, casi nunca, pero su dignidad de mujer le decía que había hecho mal, a ella no le hubiera gustado que le hicieran lo mismo, encontrarse con su novio en brazos de otra, en medio de una fiesta… " que horror… va a ser un día horrible" pensó la chica antes de levantarse.

…………………………….

Sentía como la almohada lo sofocaba, pero aún así no la quitaba de su rostro, tenía vergüenza, enojo, confusión. La noche anterior había sido un desastre, de principio a fin. Había olvidado por completo por que había elegido a Kykio, por que la quería a su lado, en esos momentos solo le había importado Aome, sus bellos ojos y sus labios tentadores, mala elección. Ahora todos los recuerdos de ellos juntos lo perseguían. Kykio era una gran mujer, bella, elegante, inteligente, considerada, amable, educada… muchas de las razones del por que la había elegido, y ahora la había perdido, se sentía fatal, pero…podía recuperarla, lucharía por ello, por que fuera suya de nuevo, solo de el.

……………………

Curiosamente el clima estaba de acuerdo a su situación. Era frió y el cielo estaba nublado. Aome había desistido solo por ese día en llevar su nuevo estilo, hacía frió y no quería ni tenía el humor para vestirse sexy, principalmente si al que seducía estaba enfadado. Esperaba encontrase con el desde la entrada, como siempre esperando por ella pero no estaba, parecía que ese día no lo vería.

Aome! Aome Higurashi!- gritaba alguien a lo lejos. Aome se detuvo

Por fin te alcancé – dijo la profesora, la orientadora. – quería regresarte tus trabajos- le dijo entregando una cantidad considerable de papeles.

Mis trabajos…- dijo Aome viendo los papeles como si nunca en su vida los hubiera visto

Inuyasha me los trajo..la verdad estoy bastante complacida contigo, no creí que fueras tan responsable…mira que estar enferma u hacer todos estos trabajos…incluso le dije a Inuyasha que debería aprender un poco de ti

Trabajos…- dijo Aome y entonces recordó la extraña visita de inuyasha cuando estaba enferma, ahora lo entendía el le había ido a dejar los trabajos pero si no se loes entregó significa que… ¿el loa había hecho? – Inuyasha se los trajo….¿verdad?

Oh si un día después… bueno Aome me voy, tengo algunas cosas que hacer… espero te encuentres mejor…nos vemos.

Aome entonces suspiro, había sido tan dulce de su parte hacer sus trabajos cuando ni siquiera se tomaba la consideración de hacer los suyos…

…………………………

Su mirada era triste, sus pasos lentos, ni siquiera veía por donde iba, todos se quitaban de su camino, al parecer iba ajena a todos. Aome estaba agotada, después de un día tan pesado las cosas estaban así: quería descansar, tirarse en su cama para no despertar hasta el día siguiente, pero no podía, tenía hambre, y deberes que hacer. Entonces ahí afuera de la universidad estaba un auto que se le hacía familiar…pero no podía… que es lo que hacía el aquí?... y lo vio, de pie recargado en su auto, fumando un cigarrillo, pero en cuanto la vio lo apago y espero a que ella se acercara a el.

¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó una muy desconsiderada Aome

¿Cómo estas? –preguntó Sesshomaru ignorando la pregunta de la chica –ayer no te veías muy bien.

Bien –mintió la chica, aún no confiaba del todo en Sesshomaru

Mientes..pero ya me dirás la verdad –sesshomaru abrió la puerta de su auto –sube

¿Qué? –preguntó Aome aún más incrédula

Necesitas distraerte, vamos sube –dijo Sesshomaru insistiendo –iremos a comer.

Pero tengo deberes que hacer –dijo Aome mostrando las hojas que llevaba en la mano.

Dámelo –le dijo Sesshomaru a Aome tomando las hojas –yo me encargo de esto

¿tu?

Si yo, no tienes nada de que preocuparte, mañana antes de entrar tendrás tus deberes –dijo el hombre

Bien –dijo una confundida Aome subiendo al auto.

…………………………….

Estaba nervioso, la había citado en ese lugar para hablar, no sabía si vendría, pero sus dudas se disiparon cuando ella entró en el restaurante, hermosa y seria como siempre. Se sentó sin decir nada, solo viéndolo fijamente.

Kykio… yo quiero hablar contigo… yo…

No hay nada que hablar, ya me dejaste bien claro que Aome es más que tu hermana pequeña

No lo es..- dijo Inuyasha quedamente

Si lo es…esos besos no son de una hermana pequeña –dijo Kykio

No lo es… tu eres más que una pequeña niña para mi..tu eres… la mujer que quiero para mi Kykio –dijo Inuyasha tomando la mano de Kykio

Mientes –dijo ella soltándole la mano

Si lo es..lo siento… déjame demostrarte que no hay nadie más para mi…

No Inuyasha, esto término- dijo Kykio levantándose

No Kykio, espera…. No lo hagas! –dijo Inuyasha pero ya era tarde, ya se había marchado –demonios.

Inuyasha se puso de pie, no quería estar en ese lugar, pago la cuenta y salió del restaurante. No había sido la última palabra, el la iba a recuperar, estaba seguro, tenía que ser así.

……………………………

Pasaron días antes de que Aome pudiera ver a Inuyasha en la universidad, era la hora de salir, pero eso no importaba tenía que hablar con el, abrazarlo decirle cuanto lo extrañaba, corrió a encontrarse con el. Lo rodeo con sus brazos " Inuyasha" le dijo alegre de verlo, pero el se retiró del abrazo, y dio un paso atrás.

Inuyasha…¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Aome viendo la distante mirada de Inuyasha

Tenemos que hablar Aome –le dijo en un tono serio que casi no usaba con ella

¿Qué sucede?

Sabes que sucede…-le dijo el secamente –no podemos seguir con este estúpido juego

¡no es un juego! –dijo Aome con lágrimas que intentaban salir

¿entonces como le llamas a esto Aome? –preguntó Inuyasha en un tono de voz cansado – de un día para otro te vistes diferente, intentas ponerme celoso… me insitas a hacer cosas que no haría…

¡no es un juego! –volvió a repetir Aome -¡para mi no lo es! ¡lo que pasa es que tu te niegas a verme como una mujer! ¡ya no soy una niña pequeña!

¡entonces deja de actuar como una! ¡deja de jugar conmigo Aome! No soy alguien con el que puedas jugar…

Tu eres el que juega conmigo…besándome y retractándote al día siguiente..- dijo Aome ya llorando

Bueno es tu culpa!... por tu culpa perdí a Kykio!...- dijo Inuyasha tomando a Aome del brazo y jalándola violentamente

¡¡me lastimas Inuyasha! – gritó Aome

¡¡por tu…-comenzó a decir Inuyasha cuando recibió un golpe en el pómulo derecho de lleno tirándolo y alejándolo de Aome, volteo a ver quien había sido su atacante y con sorpresa vio a su hermano –Sesshomaru…este no es tu ¡maldito asunto! Siempre te metes en mi vida…

A una mujer no se le grita de esa manera…si perdiste a tu novia fue tu culpa…de nadie más –dijo Sesshomaru viéndolo fríamente

Maldito –dijo Inuyasha levantándose –no necesito que me des ordenes ni sermones…ya dije mi última palabra… Aome y yo debemos separarnos…eso es todo –esto último lo dijo con un tono de voz frió, insensible

Bien –dijo Aome llorando, se acerco a Inuyasha y le dio una medalla que llevaba colgando –toma, espero seas feliz –acto seguido se dio la media vuelta y Sesshomaru la siguió. Inuyasha se quedo viendo la medalla que estaba en medio de la palma de su mano, de pronto todo se había vuelto confuso, ¿Por qué le dolía el corazón?

………………………..

Su corazón se había roto en mil pedazos, sentía como si no pudiera soportar tal carga, sus lágrimas eran señal de su roto corazón. No había puesto objeción cuando Sesshomaru la había llevado a su auto, solo dejo que el la tomara entre sus brazos, no se dio cuenta cuando el la había abrazado, solo sintió un calor muy agradable proviniendo de el, que intentaba consolarla, sentía como le acariciaba el cabello, se quedaba en silencio, esperando que ella dejará de llorar.

FLASH BACK

Se veía a una Aome de unos diez años, jugaba en el parque, estaba sola con sus juguetes, lloraba por la ausencia de sus padres, sintió una mano en su hombro y vio a Inuyasha que para ese entonces era más joven, solo un adolescente, sonreía y se sentó junto a ella.

¿Qué tienes? –le preguntó este

Me dejaron sola –dijo Aome sollozando

Tenían que irse Aome…pero te prometo algo –le dijo abrazándola

¿Qué? –preguntó ella inocentemente

Yo siempre estaré junto a ti –dijo Inuyasha

Mientes –dijo una Aome algo indignada

No, y para que veas que no miento ten –le dijo el chico dándole una medalla

¿es para mi? –preguntó emocionada Aome

Si es solo para ti –dijo Inuyasha sonriendo

¡gracias Inuyasha! Siempre estaremos juntos!

Siempre. –dijo Inuyasha

FLASH BACK

Aome volteo a ver la ventana, veía el paisaje, pero en realidad estaba pensando el la vez que Inuyasha le había dado esa medalla, había sido tan especial para ella que la había conservado hasta ese día cuando Inuyasha la había apartado, lastimándola como ella nunca pensó que el lo hiciera, le dolía tanto y sin embargo quería lo mejor para el, y si Kykio era lo mejor para el, ella no se interpondría.

……………………………….

La oscuridad cubría todo su alrededor, pero no le importaba, su vida de repente se había vuelto miserable, no tenía a Kykio, ni tampoco tenía a Aome. Veía la medalla que estaba en su mano, recordaba perfectamente cuando se la había dado a Aome. Ese día la había comprado para su novia en turno creyendo que se lo merecía, pero muy pronto se había dado cuenta que no era así, la había encontrado con otro, y lo curioso es que no le había importado demasiado, lo primero que había pensado era en la pérdida de dinero que había hecho y cuando vio a la pequeña Aome desprotegida y triste se dio cuenta que ella merecía la medalla, merecía tener eso y más. Se la había dado con todo cariño. No sabía que aún la traía puesta, no se lo esperaba, pero cuando se la había devuelto sintió como se creaba un vació dentro de su pecho, le había dolido, ¿Por qué tenía que ser así?... ¿Qué debía hacer?... ¿seguir adelante y dejar a Aome atrás? O…¿ conquistar a Kykio y quedarse con ella?... no podía tenerlas a las dos, era su culpa, si infelicidad era su culpa, el la había elegido.

Oh..no te vi… Inuyasha…¿te encuentras bien? –le preguntó Miroku a su amigo que estaba acostado en su cama en medio de la oscuridad

Es un desastre- dijo secamente

¿lo de Kykio y tu? Ya te lo dije, espera a que se le pase el coraje…aunque no pudiste haber elegido peor momento…mira que hacerlo en una fiesta…amigo mio debes aprender a …

No es solo eso…es todo – dijo el chico dando la cara a su amigo

¿de que hablas?

Hoy tuve una pelea con Aome…- dijo el chico. Miroku entonces se sentó.

Bien.. eso explica del por que la depresión…

Fui un idiota… pero… es que no puedo tener a ambas…simplemente tengo que elegir….Aome o Kykio…

¿Quién es mas importante para ti?

Ese es el problema…que no lo se

………………………………

Su madre se había preocupado tanto cuando la vio llegar con Sesshomaru, estaba caminando solo por inercia, y no hablaba ni decía nada. Preguntó en vano que había pasado, pero no obtuvo respuesta de Aome y Sesshomaru decía que solo se había ofrecido a traerla, que no sabía nada más. " Yo la llevo a su recamara " dijo Sesshomaru tomando a Aome en brazos, subió las escaleras y entró en la habitación, le depósito en la cama y la vio voltearse. La verdad no tenía idea de por que estaba haciendo esto, por que llevaba a esa chica a su casa, por que la había defendido de su estúpido hermano, solo sabía que le gustaba verla sonrojar, era divertido verla así, todo a partir de que la había visto hace unas semanas, entonces no creyó que fuera Aome pero… se dio cuenta que si, y le había dado curiosidad por saber como era ahora, por que ya no era una niña pequeña… si eso era…todo por curiosidad… Se sentó en la orilla de la cama y vio la hora, debía regresar a la oficina, se puso de pie vio a Aome y se fue.

………………………………

Su despertador había sonado esa mañana pero no se levantó, uso el pretexto de sentirse enferma para que su madre la dejara en paz. Ni siquiera se había cambiado la pijama, la mayor parte del tiempo se había quedado en su habitación, viendo por la ventana, o acostada en su cama tratando de pensar en alguna forma para poder sobre llevar lo que estaba viviendo. Aún no podía creer que Inuyasha ya no estaba en su vida, que después de tantos años había salido de su vida para nunca volver.

Toc toc

Aome se levanto lentamente de la cama y abrió la puerta, su madre estaba de pie, sonriendo " tienes visita" le dijo y después la dejo para que se cambiará. Tomo una sudadera, unos jeans y se cambió, seguramente era Inuyasha que venía a pedir disculpas, entonces todo sería como antes, así debería de ser. El corazón de Aome estaba agitado, vería a Inuyasha, le diría que podían continuar con su amistad. Bajo corriendo las escaleras , vio hacía la sala pero no estaba Inuyasha, estaba Sesshomaru, sentado, aún en traje de vestir, con la mirada un poco cansada. Al verla se puso de pie y Aome se acerco a el, aún sorprendida de que estuviera ahí .

Sesshomaru…- dijo casi para si misma

¿Cómo estas?- le preguntó Sesshomaru tomando asiento de nuevo – los medios han estado difundiendo la noticia por todos lados, creí prudente explicarte como suceden estas cosas.

¿los medios? –preguntó Aome aún sin entender a que se refería

No lo has visto entonces…- dijo Sesshomaru tomando el control de la televisión y la encendió en un canal de noticias.

Estaba un sujeto dando algunas noticias de una tormenta, nada importante pero…" _… y más adelante ustedes sabrán que fue exactamente lo que paso en el baile de la empresa Taisho donde se descubrió el triángulo amoroso entre la novia oficial del ya conocido Inuyasha Taisho y otra mujer que hasta ahora se ignora su identidad… y en otras noticias…" _Sesshomaru apagó el televisor. Aome entonces entendió que las cosas podían estar peores.

Por ahora no saben quien eres pero no tardarán en investigar quien eres y seguirte para que les des una entrevista- le dijo Sesshomaru a Aome la cual se cubrió el rostro con las manos y se recargó en el sillón.

No puede ser…. Que horror…¿Qué voy hacer? –preguntó Aome cansada casi sin fuerzas

Mis padres te tienen cariño y sugieren que te vayas de vaije por algún tiempo.

Pero y la universidad?

Podemos pedir un tiempo, mi padre podría encargarse de eso, no se lo negarían. – dijo Sesshomaru mientras encendía un cigarro

¿A dónde iría? –preguntó Aome algo confundida

A Miami…- dijo Sesshomaru sentándose a su lado –conmigo.


	7. miami

**P E L G R O S A **

**S E D U C C I O N **

**Capitulo 7 " proceso de recuperación " **

La vida a veces era extraña, cuando ella había querido darse un descanso por tanto estudiar y trabajar no podía irse y ahora que no buscaba nada más que sobrevivir a un día más estaba ahí en un hotel en Miami, con un par de maletas, permiso de gastar lo que quisiera, y tiempo suficiente para reponerse del estudio y el trabajo. Aome se sentó en la cama, no había podido decir que no a semejante oferta, los argumentos de Sesshomaru habían sido fuertes, y ella no quería ver a Inuyasha, no por lo menos en un tiempo. Se dejo caer en la cama cuando el teléfono de la habitación sonó.

Un momento por favor tiene una llamada – dijo la operadora

Aome…¿Cómo estas? –se escuchó una voz masculina del otro lado

Bien…-contestó insegura

¿estás cómoda en tu habitación? –preguntó la voz mientras Aome trataba de recordar de quien era esa voz algo familiar

Si…gracias

Le dije a mi hijo que consiguiera un hotel donde se te facilitará la mayoría de los recursos… el no podrá atenderte todo el tiempo por que tiene un par de negocios que atender allá pero lo que necesites el podrá ayudarte- dijo el hombre que al fin había sido reconocido. Era el señor Taisho

Muchas gracias…no debió haberse molestado.

Es lo menos que podía hacer, necesitabas un descanso e Inuyasha no hizo más que complicarte todo…siempre busca problemas, lamento que te hayas visto en vuelta en ellos

Gracias por todo.

Descansa Aome, estarás bien- dijo el señor Taisho y después colgó.

Aome se había ido justo a tiempo. Cuando estaba en el aeropuerto ya estaban un par de cámaras de televisión esperando por ella, apenas la grabaron y ni siquiera habían tenido la oportunidad de acercarse a ella, estaba convencida de que estaba en lo correcto al huir de ese lugar. Tomo uno de los cojines de la cama y lo abrazo en contra de su pecho, gritó lo más fuerte que pudo, de alguna forma tenía que desahogarse.

…………………………………

El desayuno con Kykio estaba ya terminando, Inuyasha se las había arreglado para convencerla de que lo acompañará y para su sorpresa Kykio estuvo bastante agradable toda la mañana. Pidió la cuenta mientras esperaban sentados cuando escuchó algo que le llamó la atención, en el periódico de esa mañana estaba la foto de Aome y Sesshomaru, tomó el periódico.

" …_se le vio a Sesshomaru Taisho en el aeropuerto nada menos que con la misteriosa mujer con la que Inuyasha bailaba la otra noche. Nadie sabe a donde se diría el magnate heredero con la misteriosa mujer ni cual es la situación. Como todos sabemos esta mujer fue la acompañante oficial de Sesshomaru pero al final de la noche quien se llevó el beso fue su hermano Inuyasha dejando a todos confundidos… ahora nos preguntamos si Sesshomaru Taisho esta dispuesto a perdonar a esta mujer o cual es la verdadera historia que envuelve a esta misteriosa mujer" _

Inuyasha dejo el periódico de nuevo. Aome se había ido, miro de nuevo la foto y vio su rostro lleno de tristeza, si Sesshomaru estaba con ella entonces su padre sabía también donde estaba Aome… pero…¿para que quería saber? Si lo sabía estaba seguro que alguno de esos días iría a buscarla, por que había días en los que lo primero que veía en su mente era la imagen de Aome, Su cerebro se negaba a acostumbrarse a la idea de que no la vería, y a veces las imágenes del beso o de los últimos días lo asediaban casi todo el día, y creaba nuevos recuerdos en donde el estaba besando esa blanca piel, donde ella gritaba su nombre, donde nadie los interrumpía… imágenes donde el le hacía el amor a Aome, lo que más le confundía… ¿Por qué tener esos recuerdos falsos?... ¿acaso eso es lo que el realmente quería?...

¿Inuyasha? –escuchó decir de una voz que lo llamaba

¿si? –contesto el viendo a Kykio que lo miraba consternada

Me asustaste… te quedaste parado sin decir nada por un buen tiempo…¿te sucede algo?

Nada…no es nada- contesto sin pensarlo Inuyasha, lo último que necesitaba es que Kykio se diera cuenta que estaba pensando en Aome.

¿podemos irnos?...tengo que ir a hacer algunos pendientes…¿me acompañas? –preguntó la mujer. Inuyasha solo la tomo de la mano y salieron del lugar

Vamos entonces.

………………………

La playa era relajante, sin duda estar descansado en ese lugar hacía que los problemas parecieran muy lejos de la realidad. Sentada en una silla en la playa, con los ojos cerrados escuchando las olas romperse y los sonidos del mar estaba Aome. La brisa marina era totalmente relajante y lejos de estar pensando en lo próximo que haría estaba pensando en el idiota que la había besado…¿Qué estaba haciendo ahora Inuyasha? Se pregunta Aome cuando sintió una mano en su hombro, asustado abrió los ojos y vio a Sesshomaru de pie con una camisa de gasa blanca y unos pantalones del mismo material y color.

No deberías solamente alimentarte de la luz solar…debemos comer también –dijo al tiempo que se sentaba en la orilla de la silla

No tengo hambre- dijo Aome sentándose cubriéndose con una toalla

No te cubras –quitó la toalla de las manos de la chica dejando al descubierto su pecho que era adornado por un top de traje de baño color naranja –eres hermosa como para cubrirte

Mientes- dijo Aome sonrojada

Yo nunca miento –sesshomaru tomo a Aome del hombro sintió esa suavidad que tanto le gustaba –ve a cambiarte vamos a comer algo –se puso de pie y le ofreció su mano a la chica

Gracias –acepto la mano de Sesshomaru pero no previo que el le tomara del cuello, la acercará a el lo más posible y la besará rápidamente pero con delicadeza, como si tratara de transmitir algo que con palabras no podía.

No debes dejar que un imbécil juegue contigo…sin importar quien es…- permanecía tan cerca de ella que ambos podían sentir el aliento del otro

es difícil –dijo Aome sintiéndose nerviosa por la cercanía tan repentina.

Te recuperarás… te lo prometo –fue entonces cuando se alejo de ella como si nada hubiera pasado –vamos

Si…gracias –dijo Aome aún algo nerviosa, ¿Qué había querido decir con eso? ¿acaso le interesaba?...

………………………….

Bien, si quería que todo saliera bien tenía que planearlo bien, unas flores eran esenciales pero eso ya estaba resuelto, faltaba el lugar, la cena, quizás un restaurante era lo mejor pero entonces tendría que encontrar otro lugar donde poder ir. Entonces paso por la avenida donde se encontraban las mejores tiendas, los mejores restaurantes y ahí estaba uno de los dos hoteles de lujo, ese era el lugar perfecto, se gastaría una pequeña fortuna pero valía la pena, Sango merecía eso y más, su primera vez juntos tendría que ser especial, por una parte se alegraba de no haber terminado aquel día, haría de esa noche algo especial.

Su celular sonó, el suponía que era Sango pero al ver el número la sonrisa desapareció. Contestó mientras estacionaba el auto para entrar al hotel.

Inuyasha…no te vi hoy en la universidad…

Se fue

¿Quién? –preguntó mientras entraba al lujoso hotel y veía la recepción –demonios no creo que me salga al precio que yo pensaba

¿me estas escuchando?

Si…si dime ¿Quién se fue? –preguntó Miroku mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones buscando su tarjeta de crédito

Aome…lo vi en un periódico…

¿Qué ya se hizo famosa?

No imbécil…estaba en el periódico por que iba con mi hermano –la voz de Inuyasha comenzaba a escucharse exasperada

Ah…con razón..y ¿Qué vas hacer? Es decir … sigues con el plan de regresar con Kykio…entonces ¿para que quieres a Aome?

No quiero que se vaya con el estúpido de Sesshomaru!!

¿celos? –preguntó Miroku acercándose a la recepción

¡¡no estoy celoso idiota solo quiero lo mejor para ella!!

¿y tu eres lo mejor?... tu la dañaste Inuyasha…creo que en este caso lo mejor sería tu hermano –dijo Miroku estando por fin estando con la señorita del hotel –espera un momento… señorita quisiera reservar un cuarto para mañana ..¿se puede pagar con tarjeta de crédito? ¿si? Perfecto…

¿en donde estas pervertido?

No hagas caso Inuyasha…me decías que …

Tengo que saber donde esta.

¿y que harás cuando lo sepas?

….tengo que hablar con mi padre…el debe de saber….tengo que colgar

Bien como quieras…no hagas una tontería…llama antes de hacer cualquier cosa.

De acuerdo…- y después colgó

Va a terminar conmigo…Inuyasha va a terminar conmigo…- decía Miroku camino a su auto, todo estaba listo.

………………………..

Nunca en su vida había comido en un lugar tan hermoso, en ese lugar había armonía total, los grandes ventanales con vista al mar, la brisa de mar llegando acariciando cada parte de su cuerpo, incluso el mobiliario hacía que uno se sintiera lo más cómodo posible. Claro que todo esto tenía un alto costo que por primera vez Aome no se tenía que preocupar de eso. Era una sensación completamente diferente, sin duda ser rica era algo que debería de ser agradable.

¿te gusta el lugar? –preguntó Sesshomaru al ver a Aome tan absorta en sus pensamientos

Es hermoso…gracias…nunca pensé …que…

No es nada –respondió Sesshomaru viendo el plato casi vació de Aome -¿terminaste?

Si…no creo poder comer más- y por primera vez sonrió

Bien –Sesshomaru se puso de pie y tomo de la mano a Aome que se ponía de pie al mismo tiempo que el –vamos

¿A dónde?

Te mostraré un lugar que te aseguro te gustará –sesshomaru la llevo por escaleras y algunos pasillos dentro del mismo lugar hasta llegar a una hermosa terraza, apartada de todo y de todos, como si fuera un lugar único y exclusivo para ambos.

Es hermoso…Sesshomaru… esto es…es…realmente hermoso-decía Aome al ver el atardecer con el mar tranquilo

Es para ti –susurró Sesshomaru en el oído de la chica por detrás colocando su mano derecha en la fina cintura de Aome.

Sesshomaru…-dijo Aome volteándose para encontrar los bellos ojos ámbar que la miraban fijamente – no creo que deba… comenzar con algo…yo…

Shhh –dijo el silenciándola con un dedo en sus labios –solo déjate llevar…prometo no hacerte daño –dijo Sesshomaru mientras se acercaba más a Aome tomándola de la cintura

Pero… -replicaba Aome, tenía sus manos en el pecho de Sesshomaru negándose a aceptar una cercanía más íntima

Yo nunca te haré daño –dijo finalmente Sesshomaru logrando esquivar la barrera de Aome aprisionando sus labios con los suyos, tocando lentamente sus labios, acariciando una de las mejillas de la chica, sintiendo como la chica cedía en la barrera que había puesto –déjame cuidarte.

No pudo resistirse, se sentía tan vulnerable, con unas ganas enormes de ser protegida, de que alguien le demostrará que valía la pena, y si ese alguien era Sesshomaru, no se lo negaría, tenía que darse una oportunidad tarde o temprano tendría que olvidar a Inuyasha… tenía que hacerlo…Dejo que Sesshomaru la rodeara con sus fuertes brazos, emanaba un calor tan agradable… aunque …la primero que se le venía a la mente era Inuyasha y la calidez que emanaba su cuerpo…

…………………………..

El despacho de su padre estaba lleno de libros y papeles regados por todos lados, así era siempre. Y su padre detrás del escritorio, escribiendo, leyendo o hablando por teléfono. Esta vez estaba leyendo y cuando lo vio llegar le hizo una seña para que se sentará, odiaba que hiciera eso, solo lo hacía sentir como uno más de sus empleados. Suspiro y vio a los ojos a su padre, estaba enfadado con el, lo sabía, desde aquella noche no lo había reprendido pero tampoco le había dicho nada, con esta plática se arriesgaba a recibir el sermón que no le había dado esa misma noche pero tenía que saber donde estaba Aome.

Tengo que hablar contigo padre –comenzó Inuyasha

¿de? –preguntó su padre fingiendo ignorancia

Sabes de que… quiero saber donde esta Aome –dijo Inuyasha yendo al grano

¿para que quieres saber? Sabes bien que debe permanecer lejos de los medios hasta que esto se calme y que tu vayas a buscarla solo complicará más las cosas

No tenía derecho a irse con ella…-dijo Inuyasha conteniendo su ira

¿Sesshomaru? … el quería ayudar a Aome y bajo estas circunstancias creo que el tiene más derecho que tu.

¡mentira! ¡esto es un problema entre Aome y yo!...el no debió entrometerse…

Eres aún muy niño Inuyasha…esto no era un problema solo entre Aome y tu…involucraste a Kykio por que es tu novia y Sesshomaru era la pareja oficial de Aome esa noche…también esta involucrado.

¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué el esta interesado en Aome? –esto estaba llegando a sus límites. Inuyasha podía sentir hervir su sangre

No podemos descartar la idea…ha mostrado mucho interés en ayudarla… no veo nada de malo en que tenga intenciones de llegar a algo con Aome.

¡¡Aome es mía!! ¡¡el no puede llegar solo a arrebatarme lo que es mío!! – gritó Inuyasha poniéndose de pie, estaba enojado agitado y su padre llegaba al límite de su paciencia con su hijo.

Eso… Inuyasha debiste haberlo pensado antes de comenzar una relación con Kykio…perdiste tu oportunidad – dijo su padre poniéndose de pie dando por entendido que la conversación había terminado. Inuyasha se puso de pie, las últimas palabras retumbaban en sus oídos, había perdido su oportunidad.

……………………………..

La noche era agradable, se escuchaba solo las olas romperse contra el rompeolas más cercano, era el ambiente perfecto para poder descansar pero simplemente ella no podía, la voz de Inuyasha diciéndole que no quería verla de nuevo, que no la necesitaba, su fría mirada, le era tan doloroso recordarlo, sentía como lágrimas amargas salían sin detenerse, " yo lo amo… Inuyasha yo te amo… ¿Por qué me hiciste esto?...¿por que?..." se preguntaba Aome en su llanto cuando la imagen de Sesshomaru abrazándola en aquella terraza frente al mar le vino a la cabeza, tenía que darse una segunda oportunidad, intentar sanar su roto corazón. Se puso de pie y camino hasta la habitación de Sesshomaru que estaban conectadas por una puerta entre cuartos, lo encontró sentado en su cama, estaba leyendo al parecer algo de importancia, estaba sin camisa, con el pecho desnudo y un pantalón de algodón- La vio de reojo y le hizo un ademán con la mano para que se sentará a su lado. Aome suspiro, corrió y se acostó junto a Sesshomaru, recargo su cabeza en el regazo de Sesshomaru el cual seguía leyendo pasando su mano por el suave cabello azabache de la chica haciendo que el sueño se negaba a llegar fuera llegando poco a poco hasta que Aome se quedo dormida ahí en el regazo de Sesshomaru el cual al notarla dormida la acomodó en la almohada, apagó la lámpara y se acostó junto a ella, viendo el rostro de la chica dormir, se veía como un ángel. No sabía las razones, aún no estaba seguro, solo sabía que Aome despertaba ese sentimiento de protección, quería que sanará por completo…el se encargaría de ello.

Notas de la autora:

Konichiwa Tomodachis!!! Bueno se que esperan una escena lemon ya sea entre Sessho y Aome o Inu y Aome o…Miroku y Sango jajaja pero bueno ya podrán imaginar pues ya viene una con Miroku y Sango… y bueno con el triángulo amoroso debe de ser en el momento exacto… para no arruinar la historia, para que sea justificada… además el juego de seducción apenas comienza…Sesshomaru tratando de seducir y cuidar de Aome, Inuyasha confundido por sus sentimientos… el juego creo apenas comienza!!!


	8. eterna confusion

**P E L G R O S A **

**S E D U C C I O N **

**Capitulo 8 " confusión " **

El sol que se infiltraba por la ventana le decía que ya era de mañana. Aome se levanto y enseguida vio un arreglo de flores blancas en la mesa enfrente de ella. Sonrió, era una hermosa forma de despertar, al recibir rosas por parte de Sesshomaru. Se puso de pie y enseguida alguien tocaba la puerta, abrió y encontró a una mucama con el desayuno, lo sirvió y se fue. Encima del desayuno estaba una nota de sesshomaru:

_Me tome la libertad de pedirte el desayuno… te veo en la tarde, cuídate _

La nota era seca pero clara, Aome sabía bien que Sesshomaru no era un hombre de muchas palabras pero le bastaba con sus actos y su forma de protegerla, eso era todo. Al levantarse Aome se vio en el espejo de tamaño natural pegado en la pared, comenzaba a mostrar un leve bronceado resultado de varios días ya en la playa, se preguntaba que le diría Inuyasha al verla así, ¿le gustaría verla así?, al darse cuenta de lo que pensaba sacudió su cabeza, no debía pensar en eso, Inuyasha ya debía ser parte del pasado, se regaño a si misma y comenzó a vestirse. Decidió que esa mañana sería toda para ella, se consentiría como hacía mucho no lo hacía.

……………………………

Estaba acostado en la cama de su dormitorio, veía hacía la pared, parecía extrañar un cuerpo junto al suyo, por que desde que había probado el cuerpo de esa mujer definitivamente quería más, y estaba en su derecho, al fin y al cabo era su novia, su hermosa novia y desde hace unos días su mujer también y aunque no se lo había dicho esa noche, el se había dado cuenta que Sango era la mujer de su vida.

FLASH BACK

Había sido una cena exquisita, acompañada de una plática completamente agradable, y una noche llena de nerviosismo y esperanza. Estaban llegando al gran hotel, Miroku le ayudo a bajar del auto a su novia, la vio con detenimiento, ese vestido rojo que llevaba resaltaba cada una de sus curvas, le tomo de la mano y entraron juntos a la recepción donde el solo reclamo la habitación que había reservado un día antes. Al mostrarle la llave a Sango la noto nerviosa pero le sonrió, esta era buena señal. El tiempo que habían hecho en el elevador había parecido eterno, no parecía haber nada de que hablar, al llegar al piso correcto y recorrer el pasillo hacía la habitación Miroku sonrió, le era inevitable, había estado esperando por esto por tanto tiempo que no podía negar que ahora estaba bastante nervioso. Al abrir la habitación y mostrarle a Sango su interior esta le sonrió y lo abrazo " gracias amor…esto es realmente lindo" le dijo al oído haciendo que todo su cuerpo se erizara al contacto con esos labios tan sensuales. Aprovechando esta repentina cercanía la tomo de la cintura, la alejo un poco para poder verla bien, y la beso, lentamente, apenas rozando sus labios con los suyos, dejo sus labios y bajo hasta su hermoso cuello, besaba el camino por donde pasaba, acercándola más hacía el, la notaba tensa, pero el se encargaría de hacerla relajarse. " Tengo miedo Miroku…estoy muy nerviosa" le confesó ella, Miroku se detuvo, pero no se alejo ni un centímetro de ella, la vio a los ojos " ¿de que tienes miedo sango?...yo cuidaré de ti…Sango…yo seré gentil contigo…se que es tu primera vez" le dijo el en un tono tierno y gentil, ella bajo por un momento la mirada " es que no quiero ser como las demás" le dijo, Miroku le tomo de la barbilla y la hizo verlo a los ojos " tu nunca serás como las demás Sango… yo te amo" habiendo dicho esto le tomo de la mano y la condujo justo hasta donde estaba la cama. La tomo del rostro con ambas manos y la beso de nuevo, esta vez su beso era más profundo pero aún gentil y delicado, la acostaba lentamente mientras la besaba. Volvió a besar su cuello, esta vez con más esmero, con más dedicación, no quería que alguna parte del cuerpo de esa hermosa mujer quedará sin ser besado. Bajo un poco más, llego hasta toparse con un molesto tirante parte del vestido, lo retiro con cuidado para poder seguir con su camino, con su otra mano retiraba el tirante del otro lado dejando al descubierto los hombros de Sango. Sentía que la respiración de la chica se aceleraba un poco más, esto le agrado. Subió de nuevo para encontrarse con los dulces labios de la chica, los apreso con los suyos, pero esta vez buscaba un contacto más profundo y pidió la entrada a su boca, la chica respondió de inmediato, podía sentir la mano de su novio recorrer su cintura, su cadera y regresar de nuevo. Miroku volteo a Sango para encontrarse con su espalda, la besaba mientras bajaba el cierre de su vestido, poco a poco, descubriendo un poco más de la anatomía de su novia hasta que lo bajo por completo y la volvió a voltear, ella estaba sonrojada y su respiración era algo irregular, estaba nerviosa. Entonces volvía a su tarea de bajar un poco más los tirantes cuando ella tomo la iniciativa, esteba nerviosa, sus movimientos eran torpes, pero poco a poco le quito el saco, volteo los papeles quedando ella arriba de el, le besaba el cuello, mientras desataba su corbata y desabrochaba su camisa, le temblaban las manos pero dibujo una sonrisa al ver el torso desnudo de su novio, lo beso un poco, comenzaba sentirse en confianza, menos cohibida, cuando sintió las manos de Miroku en su trasero, acercándola un poco más a el. Sango se puso de pie y Miroku levanto la cabeza lentamente solo para ver que se quitaba por completo el vestido dejando solo su ropa íntima al descubierto, ella lo vio con una sonrisa tímida y se desabrocho el sostén, Miroku al ver desnuda a su novia, trago saliva, era tan hermosa, tardo unos segundos en reponerse solo para darse cuenta que el tenía que hacer lo mismo, así que se quitó los pantalones de manera torpe, ya no estaba como para pensar claramente, comenzaba a excitarse, al estar ambos desnudos Miroku jalo nuevamente a Sango hacía el, estaba de nuevo arriba de el, esta vista era perfecta, el podía ver como su largo cabello caía perfectamente en sus hombros y en parte de su pecho. Ella se inclino para besarlo haciendo que sus pechos rozaran levemente con su torso, lo suficiente como para hacer que Miroku soltará un gemido de placer, ella sonrió, fue entonces cuando el la volvió a tomar de su trasero ahora desnudo, la acerco más a su parte íntima, ella se puso nerviosa de nuevo " aún no amor, aún no" le dijo el al notar que se tensaba, la tomo de la cadera mientras ella se inclinaba para besarlo, comenzaba a moverla con cierto ritmo, rozando a propósito ambas partes, Sango al sentir el contacto lanzó un gemido, y después sin darse cuenta lanzó varios más haciendo que Miroku se pusiera a mil. Este invirtió los papeles, si era la primera vez quería ser delicado y para eso consideraba mejor si el estaba controlando la situación, volvió a besarla, a bajar por su cuello hasta llegar a sus pechos, los cuales beso lentamente al principio, enseguida notó como Sango volvía a gemir, esto le hizo seguir más y más hasta hacer que ella soltará un gemido más fuerte. Continuo con su camino hasta llegar a la parte deseada, la miro fugazmente , fue entonces cuando sonrió. Comenzó a masajear lentamente con un dedo, notando que ella se encontraba ya lo suficientemente excitada, escuchaba sus gemido ir en aumento, sabía que no podía prolongar mucho más el momento, el mismo sentía que su cuerpo no podría aguantar más. Así que la vio a los ojos, y decidió guardar esa imagen por el resto de su vida, su querida Sango sonrojada, con el cabello revuelto, respirando irregularmente y viéndolo ansiosa. Se acerco a su oído "prometo ser gentil" le dijo y sin dar tiempo de nada comenzó a introducirse en ella, noto enseguida como su cuerpo se tensaba por lo que espero un poco hasta que ella estuvo menos tensa, la beso entonces al momento que termino de entrar por completo, noto como el cuerpo de Sango se tensaba por completo, como ella había ahogado un gemido de dolor con el beso y como una lágrima resbalaba por sus mejillas. Miroku volvió a esperar, y comenzó con el vaivén lentamente mientras ella le encajaba las uñas en su espalda, no importaba, comprendía que aún debía dolerle, poco a poco mientras sentía que el cuerpo de Sango iba relajándose un poco más iba acelerando el ritmo hasta notar que ahora ella gemía de placer, al igual que el, sabía que ella estaba apunto de llegar su clímax, siguió con el ritmo hasta que sintió como los espasmos se hacían presentes, como una corriente eléctrica le recorría todo el cuerpo , escucho como Sango gritaba su nombre y el poco tiempo después cayó encima de ella, con su boca a un lado del oído de la chica " te amo Sango" le dijo en apenas un susurro, ella le acarició el cabello " yo también" le dijo sonriente.

FLASH BACK

Recordaba bien que el sentimiento de despertar junto a ella había sido un sentimiento maravilloso, saber que la mujer que estaba a su lado era completamente suya, y que el era de ella, la había sostenido en sus brazos casi toda la noche, y la había contemplado dormida por un rato…" eres increíble Sango…y eres solo mía" se dijo Miroku, sabía que tarde o temprano tenía que repetir esa experiencia, lo necesitaba, había sido la mejor noche de su vida.

……………………………….

Las cosas entre Kykio y el habían regresado a la normalidad, volvían a ser pareja, volvían a la rutina, a la monotonía. Inuyasha con cada día que pasaba descubría que Kykio era una mujer muy sencilla y fácil de entender, veía ahora claramente sus cualidades pero también sus defectos, " tal vez se acabo el encanto" pensaba cada vez que la besaba y la sensación en el estomago ya no aparecía más. Algunas veces cerraba los ojos y se concentraba en recordar como se sentía la piel de Aome, como se sentían sus labios dulces e inocentes, era entonces cuando su piel se erizaba y cuando su estomago sentía mariposas. Se ausencia era lo que más le dolía, lo que mas anhelaba era estar con ella y no solo para poder besarla y tocarla, si no para escuchar sus pláticas, sus comentarios algo inocentes… Inuyasha poco a poco descubría que Aome había sido mucho más que una hermana pequeña por mucho tiempo, solo que el no lo había querido ver.

¿amor? ¿estas bien? –escuchó Inuyasha, volvió a vista hacía Kykio y sonrió

Si… solo me quede pensando…¿estas lista? –le preguntó a ella

Si claro, vamos, tengo que hacer algunas cosas, comprar otros encargos de mi madre…

Oh…si… vamos entonces….

Y..dime…¿ya no viene Aome a la universidad? –preguntó Kykio viendo la cara de Inuyasha tensarse un poco

Se fue de vacaciones- le contesto simplemente

Ah…no pensé que le dieran trató preferencial…

No es así… solo le dieron permiso- dijo Inuyasha tratando de ocultar el enojo que comenzaba a sentir

Quizás y…le hizo un "favor" al rector…o…- dijo Kykio pero muy tarde se dio cuenta que había dicho algo muy malo ya que Inuyasha la tomo fuertemente de la muñeca hasta el punto de lastimarla y la vio violentamente – me lastimas

Nunca…. Escúchame bien Kykio…nunca más vuelvas a decir…o sugerir que Aome es una cualquiera…¿me escuchaste? – dijo Inuyasha molesto, enojado.

Me estas lastimando – dijo Kykio algo nerviosa

¡¿me escuchaste?! –preguntó de nuevo Inuyasha con un tono de voz más fuerte

Si…si te escuche- contestó finalmente la chica

Sabes que…ve tu sola, ya no tengo ganas de ir a ningún lado –dijo Inuyasha soltándola

Pero…

Vete Kykio….nos vemos mañana –dijo Inuyasha dándole la espalda a Kykio –no quiero gritarte…vete.

Bien…entonces mañana- dijo Kykio algo confundida.

Estúpida –murmuro por lo bajo Inuyasha mientras caminaba hacía su habitación.

……………………

La tarde llegaba, Aome estaba en el bar del hotel, le había parecido muy buena idea el contemplar el atardecer con una piña colada y un vestido lindo y fresco. Pero lo que no sabía era que las piñas coladas si tenían alcohol, lo supo muy tarde ya cuando se sentía algo mareada y comenzaba a tener dificultades para hablar normalmente o unir sus ideas con sus palabras o acciones. Sintió como una brisa le hacía ponerse helada de pies a cabeza, tenía que irse a su habitación, se levantó y se tambaleo un poco, pero no había problema, podía llegar al elevador. Todo iba bien, en el elevador no había habido mucho problema, pero cuando salió perdió el piso de repente y cayó al suelo, comenzó a reírse e intento levantarse pero un par de manos la levantaron, ella volteo a ver quien era y se encontró con Sesshomaru que la veía extrañado " vamos Aome" le dijo y la tomo entre brazos y la llevaba a su habitación " Sesshomaru…. te quiero musssho" le decía una y otra vez Aome a Sesshomaru que permanecía en silencio.

Con algo de dificultad Sesshomaru entró a la habitación, traía a ala chica colgando de un brazo la cual iba diciendo incoherencias y sonriendo de todo. La recostó en la cama y fue cuando noto el vestuario que llevaba, un vestido algo ceñido, veraniego para ser más exactos, resaltaba alguna de sus curvas y la hacía ver más sensual que de costumbre, Sesshomaru maldijo por lo bajo, ¿Por qué demonios ella tenía que usar un vestido tan provocativo cuando no la podía tocar? No podía abusar de ella estando en ese estado, no había remedio. El joven se quitó el saco y lo aventó a una silla cercana, Aome iba a tener una larga noche y el también. Vio a la chica revolcarse en la cama, parecía aún muy divertida como para dormirse, trataba de levantarse y después de algunos intentos lo logró, Sesshomaru fue hacía ella con la intención de recostarla de nuevo, quien iba a decir el cuidando a Aome borracha, quizá no estaba tan madura como el pensaba pero ya era muy tarde como para reconsiderarlo. Tomo a Aome de los hombros y la trato de recostar pero la chica se rehusaba, trataba inútilmente de quedarse en pie y sin querer enredo uno de sus pies con uno de Sesshomaru que muy tarde se dio cuenta de esto ya que juntos cayeron al suelo, Sesshomaru encima de ella que se sostenía con ambos brazos para no estar encima completamente de ella, Aome estaba completamente sonrojada. Le acarició la mejilla a Sesshomaru que solo la veía fijamente " eres tan bueno conmigo Sesshomaru… no sabes…hip …cuanto te agradezco que me hayas traído aquí…" decía Aome en un tono de voz más bajo y menos enredado que hace algunos minutos, como respuesta Sesshomaru doblo sus codos logrando una cercanía más íntima a la chica la cual solo cerro los ojos y Sesshomaru cerró la distancia con un beso, mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Aome que aún estaba sonrojada " no es nada, es un placer" dijo Sesshomaru levantándose del suelo y después levantando a Aome junto con el. La tomo entre sus brazos nuevamente y la depósito en la cama suavemente, la chica comenzaba a sentir sueño, por lo que no puso resistencia, levantó los brazos al sentir como Sesshomaru bajaba el cierre de su vestido .

- voy a ponerte más cómoda –dijo Sesshomaru bajando las manos de la chica.

Aome no se quejo, solo sintió como el vestido caía ya al suelo quedando ella en ropa interior aunque por extraño que pareciera no sentía pudor alguno, ni siquiera le importaba que Sesshomaru la estuviera viendo semi desnuda.

Sesshomaru acaricio disimuladamente los hombros de Aome, su piel era tersa y blanca, bajo poco a poco el camisón que estaba poniéndole a Aome, bajo lentamente la prenda por el costado de la chica, tomándole forma a su cintura, bajando hasta su cadera acariciando lentamente provocando que el cuerpo de la chica reaccionara temblando un poco y finalmente llego hasta las piernas que acaricio poco y suspiro, no podía aprovecharse de una joven en ese estado, así que la recostó en la cama con cuidado y la dejo finalmente tranquila, ya que comenzaba a cerrar los ojos.

Sesshomaru se recostó junto a Aome, recargado en un codo viendo hacía ella, admirando su belleza, su rostro angelical , y su suave respiración que coordinaba perfectamente con la repentina paz que reinaba en la habitación. Coloco suavemente una mano en la cintura de la chica, mientras acostaba su cabeza en la almohada, después de todo había válido la pena.

………………………….

Una sensación de asco hizo que se despertará corriendo directo al baño, se sentía fatal, no podía resistir los ascos y el horrible dolor de cabeza, creía que le iba a explotar en cualquier momento y los sonidos parecían estar en su cabeza, junto a su oído ¿Por qué se sentía tan mal? ¿acaso había sido algún tipo de castigo divino por haber tomado el día anterior? Cuando Aome se levantó del baño y notó que estaba en su pijama ¿acaso ella se había cambiado en la noche? No podía recordarlo, solo sabía que las malditas piñas coladas tenían demasiado alcohol y que se había dado cuenta muy tarde. Volvió a hacer un esfuerzo para recordar pero no pudo, era como si hubiera un gran espacio en blanco en su mente ¡le faltaba un pedazo de su vida! Comenzó a desesperarse al no poder recordar nada, decidió caminar de nuevo hacía su cama cuando notó algo que la alarmó demasiado…era Sesshomaru, en su cama…al parecer desnudo, entonces si se alarmó, sentía como su respiración se aceleraba ¿había dormido con Sesshomaru? ¿había tenido su primera vez en un cuarto de hotel…ebria y con un hombre que apenas conocía….por así decirlo?... Entonces sintió como las lágrimas comenzaban a salir , resbalaban por sus mejillas y no podía detenerlas, sintió como Sesshomaru le ponía una mano en la espalda, ella dio un respingo

Buenos días- dijo un aún dormido Sesshomaru

Buenos días- respondió Aome en voz baja y tímida

¿Cómo amaneciste? – preguntó el hombre comenzando a despertarse

Bien –mintió Aome

¿Qué te sucede? –preguntó el ya despierto Sesshomaru que sabía bien que algo andaba muy mal, se sentó y se acerco a la chica, le paso un brazo por los hombros y de reojo vio que lágrimas resbalaban de sus mejillas - ¿te duele algo? ¿quieres que traiga algo para el dolor? –preguntó mientras se ponía de pie

No…bueno…si un poco la cabeza…- admitió Aome que ya no podía con el dolor de cabeza

Bien…ya no llores, bajo por una pastilla- dijo Sesshomaru ya con su bata puesta, salió de la habitación y entonces fue cuando Aome se soltó a llorar.

" ya no podré estar con Inuyasha…¿Cómo pude hacer esto?...como pude….que tonta… ¡maldita sea!..." Aome sacó su celular, busco nerviosamente el número de Inuyasha y lo encontró, tenía tantos deseos de marcar, de escuchar su voz, si lo iba hacer tenía que hacerlo antes de que el volviera así que marco.

…………………………….

Una melodía ya conocida lo despertó poco a poco y sin ver el número contesto, "bueno" dijo pero nadie respondió del otro lado,, volvió a preguntar quien era y de nuevo el silencio... entonces vio el número y era ella, era Aome, fue cuando se despertó por completo " Aome…Aome contéstame… debes escucharme…todo es un malentendido…debes …" decía Inuyasha cuando escuchó los sollozos de su amiga, Dios mió estaba llorando y no estaba el para consolarla " ¿Aome?...¿aome que te sucede?...vuelve por favor Aome…" dijo Inuyasha esperando una respuesta de la chica, " no puedo…lo lamento tanto Inuyasha" dijo Aome y después colgó. Inuyasha se quedo con el móvil en su mano por un segundos más antes de ponerlo en su lugar de nuevo ¿Qué significaba esa llamada? ¿Por qué estaba llorando Aome?...¿donde estaba?... maldita sea odiaba estar tan poco informado, si tan siquiera ella le hubiera dicho donde estaba ella, el había podido ir por ella… pero…" Inuyasha…vuelve a la cama…" se escuchó decir, Inuyasha volvió a la cama junto a Kykio, le dirigió una sonrisa fugaz y le dio la espalda de nuevo… " Aome… espero regreses pronto" dijo en voz baja.

**Notas: jeje bueno no puse la escena lemon entre inuyasha y kykio por que la verdad no soy nada fanática de esta pareja así que lo lamento además en este capítulo ya había una escena lemon, que no se si me salió bien, trate de hacerla sutil, espero les haya gustado…espero su opinión por que en este capítulo es importante jejeje. **


	9. la mejor historia

**P E L I G R O S A **

**S E D U C C I O N **

**Capitulo 9 " la mejor historia" **

Se seco rápidamente las lágrimas, si ya lo había hecho no quería ser una carga para Sesshomaru, tenía que afrontar las consecuencias, fue directamente al baño y se lavó la cara, haría lo mejor para poder tomar las cosas con calma. Sesshomaru regresó entonces con una botella de agua y unas pastillas, " traje tus pastillas" dijo, Aome contestó desde el baño " ahora salgo" dijo, y se volvió a ver al espejo, estaba lista. Salió y vio a Sesshomaru sentado en una silla junto a la ventana, estaba aún con su bata, y junto a el encima de una mesita la botella y las pastillas, Aome le sonrió y tomo las pastillas "gracias" dijo al tomarse las pastillas. " Te sentirás mejor dentro de poco, báñate bajamos a desayunar" dijo Sesshomaru poniéndose de pie, se acerco a ella y le dio un beso en la frente. Aome sintió una lágrima rodar y la seco de prisa " no tardaré" dijo y se metió al baño.

Esa mañana estaba extrañamente recatada, su vestido era sencillo, da provocativo, al contrario era dulce e inocente. Se sentó y vio la carta, no le apetecía nada y mejor se conformo con un jugo y un café, en cambio Sesshomaru pidió dos ordenes de algo que Aome no entendió y después la vio con detenimiento.

Nunca habías tomado ¿cierto? –dijo en tono algo divertido

No…nunca- confesó Aome mordiéndose el labio

Me lo imagine… - dijo al momento que el mesero traía las ordenes de Sesshomaru este puso uno enfrente de ella – come, no es bueno quedarse en ayunas cuando se esta con resaca

Bien…. Pero no pidas que me lo acabe – dijo Aome

Bien…con eso me conformo.

Y…¿no tienes hoy alguna junta o algo?...es extraño que desayunes conmigo. – dijo Aome tratando con todas su fuerzas de crear una conversación y olvidarse del pequeño incidente que por cierto no recordaba.

No… hoy es el último día que estamos aquí… ¿no te lo había dicho?- dijo Sesshomaru

No…- dijo Aome dándose cuenta de que volvería al mundo real de nuevo, y posiblemente vería a Inuyasha … - no me lo dijiste

Hoy podemos aprovechar el día… hay algunos lugares que quiero que visites.

Si – dijo Aome y fingió una sonrisa

………………………

Esta vez no cedería, tenía que saber donde estaba Aome, no se iría de la oficina de su padre hasta que le dijera donde estaba Aome, no lo haría, pondría todo su empeño en sacar esa información, iría por ella, se disculparía por todo, le diría que fue un error el haber peleado, trataría por todos los medios de que las cosas regresarán a ser como antes. Entró a la oficina y vio a su padre que por obra del cielo estaba desocupado, parecía estar pensando pero al ver a Inuyasha entrar sonrió.

Siéntate hijo….¿que te trae por aquí? Es raro que vengas….¿quieres algo de tomar?

No gracias padre…en realidad vengo a …

Saber donde esta Aome –dijo su padre leyendo los pensamientos de su hijo

¡tengo que saberlo! –dijo Inuyasha apretando los puños conteniéndose

No hay por que….mañana llega…Sesshomaru llamó por teléfono y… mañana llegan …mañana la verás.

Pero tengo que hablar con ella… - dijo Inuyasha algo decepcionado

Pero será mañana… Inuyasha…

¿ a que hora llega?

A las 9 de la mañana si es tan importante para ti saberlo

A las 9…bien ahí estaré…gracias padre…- dijo Inuyasha

Inuyasha…se que las cosas entre Aome y tu no están bien…pero ya mañana regresará…¿Qué es un día?

24 largas horas padre –dijo Inuyasha retirándose de la habitación.

……………………………………..

Hacía días que no veía a Aome, se preguntaba donde estaría y que podría estar haciendo, se podía imaginar que se estaría muriendo de la vergüenza por el escándalo en el que se había visto en vuelta con el imbécil de Inuyasha, lo mataría, se había contenido por que sus deberes eran demasiados y no tenía tiempo para andar planeando venganzas pero hoy era el día, lo vería y le reclamaría por destruir la reputación de una joven tan linda y hermosa como Aome.

Kouga caminaba a lo largo del campus en busca del susodicho imbécil. Al fin lo vio con la tonta por novia que se cargaba, no podía negar que era bonita y que incluso tenía clase y estilo pero para una plática era muy superficial, no se podía mantener una plática decente con ella y encima era una cualquiera que coqueteaba con todos, a escondidas de su novio.

Se acerco a Inuyasha y se paro justo enfrente de el que estaba sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol.

Hey tu bestia…quiero hablar contigo- le dijo Kouga a Inuyasha que lo vio con fiereza

Ahora vengo- le dijo Inuyasha Kykio que solo le hizo un ademán con la mano y este se alejo lo suficiente para que Kykio no pudiera escucharles -¿Qué quieres?

¿Cómo te atreviste a involucrar a Aome en un escándalo como ese?... – decía Kouga con algo de dificultad para retener su ira –eres un imbécil si se supone que es tu amiga…debiste protegerla…eres….un patán…

¡calla!...tu nada sabes… esto es entre Aome y yo –contesto Inuyasha enfadado

¡no es entre tu y Aome! ¡seguramente se fue por que no podía verte la cara! Y no le culpo…el haberse visto involucrada con alguien como tu…- decía Kouga con desdén

¡¡¿¿a que te refieres con alguien como yo??!! – gritó Inuyasha -¡yo podría hacer mucho más feliz a Aome que tu idiota!

¡no lo creo yo nunca la haría sufrir!

Aléjate de todo esto Kouga…¡no te corresponde! –dijo Inuyasha alejándose de Kouga lo más rápido posible, apretaba sus puños y cuando llego a un lugar alejado golpeo la pared varias veces. – maldito idiota – murmuro por lo bajo, sintió unos pasos venir y volteo de reojo, era Kykio quien estaba a su lado, algo afligida por su expresión –lo siento…me saco de mis casillas.

Has cambiado –dijo la mujer en un tono frió

¿cambiado? –preguntó Inuyasha extrañado de las palabras de su novia

Te molestas muy seguido si hablan de …ella, a veces parece que tu mente esta en otro lado, ausente… pensando en algo o mejor dicho en alguien.

No es nada- dijo Inuyasha entendiendo hacía donde iba la conversación – vamos a comer algo, el enojarme me ha traído hambre –Inuyasha la tomo de la mano y la jalo para que caminaran " no puedo seguir pensando de esta manera…ahora estoy con Kykio…es la mujer que yo elegí… no puedo fallarle una segunda vez… no la haré… aunque... me duela" pensó Inuyasha cerrando los ojos haciendo una triste sonrisa de resignación.

…………………

Era ya hora de regresar, tenía las maletas a un lado, sentía como el corazón le latía muy de prisa, regresaría a ver a Inuyasha, pero esta vez sería diferente. Sintió como alguien le tomaba la maleta y después le miraba, Aome volteo a ver a Sesshomaru que había tomado su maleta y caminaba a su lado. Después de muy poco tiempo abordaron el avión y Sesshomaru la vio, estaba pensativa y desde que habían salido del hotel estaba con un semblante triste, algo que el no entendía, quizás era por que vería nuevamente a Inuyasha, esto lo molesto un poco aunque sinceramente no sabía por que, tenía cierto interés en la chica pero aún no sabía que tan grande era.

Pronto estaremos de vuelta –dijo el hombre viendo una revista -¿Cómo te sientes?

Bien…estoy ansiosa por regresar a la universidad –mintió Aome

Ya veo…-dijo Sesshomaru sin verla siquiera –podrías continuar tus estudios en otra universidad si lo quisieras

Inuyasha es parte de mi vida… no volverá a ser lo mismo de antes..pero no puedo cambiar mi vida entera por algo que sucedió…-respondió Aome como si lo estuviera diciendo para ella misma

Me da gusto escuchar que no pienses como una niña –dijo Sesshomaru viendo a la chica al rostro, acaricio su mejilla y rozo sus labios con los suyos fugazmente, vio su sonrojo que había aparecido de inmediato y sonrió –si sigues así vas a estar muy bien.

G…gracias –dijo Aome con toda su fuerza de voluntad que tenía, no entendía por que se ponía tan nerviosa si ya habían tenido sexo…

Aome recargo su cabeza sobre el hombro de Sesshomaru, este se sorprendió un poco con esto pero después se acostumbro a la posición, sentía una extraña calidez en su pecho, un sentimiento de tranquilidad y paz que lo llenaba, un extraño sentimiento de que todo estaba bien. Volteo entonces a ver a Aome que estaba ya dormida en su hombro, se veía tan linda ya que sus mejillas aún estaban algo sonrojadas, recordó como se veía la noche anterior, la había podido hacer suya en ese instante, necesitó de todo su fuerza de voluntad para resistirse a hacerlo, pero la imagen de ella en ropa interior, con todas sus cuervas a la vista, con su exquisita piel a su disposición no se iba de su mente, tendría que hacer algo al respecto.

……………………………………

Ahí estaba, de pie frente a la puerta que le habían indicado, aún faltaba una hora para que ella llegará, pero no había podido esperar, prefería estar ahí y pensar que pronto la vería a pensar que aún le faltaba 60 minutos para verla. Notó a un hombre que estaba sentado ya desde hace varios minutos, esperando le mismo vuelo que el seguramente, lo veía de vez en cuando y eso no le causaba buena espina, Inuyasha decidió sentarse junto al hombre, si podía establecer una conversación el podría saber que quería.

¿esperando a alguien? –preguntó el hombre a Inuyasha

Una amiga –dijo Inuyasha simplemente -¿usted también esta esperando?

Esperando que el trabajo llegué –contestó el hombre

¿a que se refiere con…? –comenzaba a preguntar Inuyasha cuando notó la cámara que el hombre colgaba en el cuello –reportero.

Exactamente…-dijo el hombre sonriendo –pero el mejor de todos Inuyasha…

Pero…¡como sabe mi nombre?..- preguntó Inuyasha+

Todo mundo lo sabe desde el …

Escándalo…-terminó Inuyasha recordando que hace unas semanas había salido en todos los diarios de la ciudad

Y… se mucho más que los demás…- dijo el hombre con cautela

¿Qué sabe? –preguntó Inuyasha sorprendido

Se quien es la joven que acompaña a tu hermano –dijo el hombre viendo la reacción de sorpresa de Inuyasha

No es verdad…

Aome es su nombre… y ciertamente tiene una interesante historia contigo –dijo el hombre verdaderamente feliz de ver al joven enfadarse

¡maldito!...como es que…-se preguntaba Inuyasha

Mira Inuyasha yo quiero la mejor historia de todas…una exclusiva… si tu me la das…yo no haré la vida imposible a Aome –dijo el hombre con desdén

¡yo nunca haría algo así! –contestó Inuyasha enfadado

No te enfades Inuyasha… las cosas son así… quiero que cuando llegue la chica la recibas muy "calurosamente"…¿me entiendes? …tu hermano esta saliendo con ella ¿cierto? Entonces yo estaré ahí para sacar las fotos y ver el conflicto…- dijo el hombre extendiendo una tarjeta – mi nombre es Naraku… te estaré llamando para ver que nuevas exclusivas puedes darme…. Ya sabes…cooperación o la vida arruinada de Aome…- dijo el hombre esperando respuesta de Inuyasha el cual sin voltear a verlo se puso de pie.

Será mejor que este atento…no pienso repetir la escena…- dijo Inuyasha con una voz llena de coraje " lo lamento Aome pero…no puedo permitir que tu vida se vuelva un infierno… no lo permitiré…aunque tenga que jugar contigo…aunque… tenga que…perderte…

……………………..

Acababan de aterrizar, Aome estaba aún medio dormida pero caminaba a un lado de Sesshomaru que estaba completamente despierto, parecía un poco tenso pero nada fuera de lo normal, seguramente era por que esperaba encontrarse con reporteros. Pero lo curioso fue que cuando entraron nadie estaba ahí para esperarlos, Sesshomaru respiro aliviado " espera aquí" le dijo a Aome, iría por las maletas y entonces se podrían ir.

Inuyasha respiró profundo y vio alejarse a Sesshomaru, esta era su oportunidad, podía ver a Naraku en un rincón esperando la oportunidad. " aquí voy… " pensó Inuyasha y entonces salió de su escondite, se dirigió directamente a Aome, traía la medalla en el bolsillo derecho y la saco de la bolsa, su corazón latía muy de prisa pero debía ocultarlo, debía hacerlo. Vio la sorpresa en los ojos de la chica, un sonrojo que aparecía en sus mejillas.

Un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas cuando vio que Inuyasha se acercaba, parecía muy decidido, ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Tenía que irse, decirle que se alejará, pero no podía, su cuerpo no parecía querer moverse, sintió como Inuyasha estaba muy cerca de ella, sonreía y traía la mano derecha en el bolsillo del saco. Al sacar la mano vio la medalla y se sorprendió más, tanto que no pudo moverse, entonces sintió como Inuyasha la tomaba entre sus brazos y la abrazaba, sentía esa calidez que ya antes había experimentado, lágrimas comenzaron a brotar cuando recordó la mañana en la que despertó junto a Sesshomaru. Inuyasha se separó de ella y cuando lo hizo ya había puesto la medalla de nuevo " esto te pertenece" le dijo y le sonrió tiernamente, con su dedo pulgar limpió las lágrimas que estaban en sus mejillas.

Te extrañe tanto…-le dijo Inuyasha a Aome, la verdad es que no planeaba decirlo pero esto realmente lo sentía, realmente la había extrañado. –incluso extrañe esas faldas y escotes que trajiste los últimos días…Aome yo..

Basta- dijo una tercera voz, Inuyasha ya sabía quien era, sabía que venía la parte interesante que Naraku buscaba.

Sesshomaru…- dijo Inuyasha tomando valor para lo que estaba haciendo –que te hayas llevado a Aome no significa que tengas derecho sobre ella.

Lo tiene.-dijo Aome secando sus lágrimas pero sin poder ver a Inuyasha a los ojos –estoy con el ahora Inuyasha. –Aome lo vio a los ojos e Inuyasha ya olvidando al reportero y todo lo que estaba haciendo, agacho su cabeza tratando de comprender las recientes palabras de Aome.

¿Cómo…?- fue lo único que logro articular pero Sesshomaru lo detuvo del hombro

Ya la escuchaste…no tienes nada que hacer aquí –le dijo Sesshomaru a su hermano

Aome… no renunciaré a alejarme de ti, eso nunca –le dijo Inuyasha a la chica que se sorprendió al escuchar a Inuyasha. -¿me escuchaste?...llevamos tanto juntos que… no puedo aceptar que no estés junto a mi.

Eso debiste haberlo pensado antes de estar con Kykio –dijo Aome comenzando a enfadarse

Bueno…pues ahora te lo estoy diciendo –dijo Inuyasha enfadándose también

Te dije que no tenías lugar aquí –le repitió Sesshomaru a su hermano.

Tu solo vienes a robarme lo que es mió…solo esta contigo por que quiere molestarme –dijo Inuyasha a Aome la cual estaba llorando

¡pues eso debiste haberlo pensado antes! ¡ya es muy tarde! –gritó Aome al tiempo que salía corriendo del lugar. Sesshomaru vio a su hermano de forma desafiante y se alejo de ahí tras de la chica. Naraku salió entre la multitud que se había formado alrededor de ellos y sonrió.

Fue mejor de lo que esperaba… espera mis llamadas chico –dijo antes de irse.

Maldita sea… -dijo Inuyasha aún confundido…¿Qué había querido decir Aome con que ya era muy tarde?


	10. nota

**P E L I G R O S A**

**S E D U C C I O N **

**Hola a todos!!!**

**Bueno les pongo esta nota desde las computadoras de mi escuela por que tengo problemas con la red en mi casa, ya tengo los capitulos listos, por lo menos los que siguen, espero poder subirlos desde aquí entre mañana y jueves. **

**Gracias por su comprensión **

**Atte **

**Tomoeandikr **


	11. Chapter 11

**P E L I G R O S A **

**S E D U C C I O N**

**Capitulo 10 " de embarazos y mentiras" **

El extraño aroma que emanaba del cuarto la hacía ponerse más nerviosa, le sudaban las manos y tenía un horrible dolor de estómago que no lograba calmar con nada. El doctor entró en el consultorio, estaba serio, y luego se sentó, la miro con un rostro apacible y después sonrió, tenía un papel en las manos que leyó una vez más y después lo dejo en su escritorio. " Bien señorita Hellsington tengo los resultados de su análisis" dijo el doctor y después aguardó para que Sango preguntará pero no sucedió, solo lo veía ansiosamente " bien, resultaron positivos, felicidades usted esta embarazada". Cuando el doctor terminó la frase Sango aún podía escuchar un extraño zumbido en sus oídos y después sintió como su estómago estaba revuelto " ¿esta seguro?" preguntó la chica después de unos minutos, el doctor asintió con la cabeza y Sango escondió su rostro entre sus manos.

Salió de la clínica y lo primero que pensó fue hablar con Miroku pero algo le decía que no podía, que aún no estaba lista, entonces se le ocurrió su amiga, Aome, se habían caído muy bien cuando Inuyasha las había presentado así que era una muy buena opción para hablar, siempre lo hacían. Saco su celular y marco " Aome…¿estas ya aquí?...¿podemos vernos hoy?...bien entonces en una hora en el café de siempre, si te esperó" y entonces colgó, y cuando menos se dio cuenta ya estaba en el café, le restaban 45 minutos pero… no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera hablar y sacar lo que llevaba dentro.

……………………..

"¿Quién era?" preguntó Sesshomaru a Aome que recién acababa de colgar su celular. Aome lo miro y le dijo que era una amiga " parece muy importante lo que me tiene que decir…parecía estar apurada, preocupada por algo" le dijo Aome pensativa a Sesshomaru " Bien, puedo pasar a dejarte al lugar, me queda de paso " dijo al enterarse de la cafetería en donde sería, Aome asintió y sonrió, era bueno charlar con su amiga antes de volver a la escuela, después de todo dentro algunas horas entraría de nuevo a la universidad. Llegaron a la cafetería, Sesshomaru se bajo y le abrió la puerta a Aome, "te llamó mañana" le dijo y después la beso, como si de algo muy natural se tratara entre ellos, aunque Aome aún no se acostumbraba del todo, sonrió y vio a Sesshomaru irse.

Al entrar al restaurante vio a su amiga sentada en una mesa al fondo, estaba ya tomando un café y fumando, eso era una mala señal, Sango casi nunca fumaba. Se acerco y la saludo, pidió un café y entonces vio a su amiga, estaba al borde del llanto.

¿Qué sucede amiga?, te ves realmente muy mal –dijo Aome

Estoy metida en un gran problema –dijo Sango terminando un cigarro y encendiendo otro

¿Qué te pasa?...-preguntó Aome alarmada

Estoy embarazada –dijo Sango sin rodeos

Pero…pero…¿Cómo? –preguntó Aome pero después reformulo la pregunta –lo siento…ya se como …quiero decir…¿Cuándo te enteraste?

Hoy…hace una hora…sospechaba por que…no me había bajado y...no le dije nada a Miroku…no creí que fuera eso…es decir…y ahora…y ahora no se que voy hacer –dijo Sango soltando a llorar. Aome enseguida la abrazó

Dile a Miroku…díselo…y resuelvan juntos el problema –dijo Aome –el te ama Sango, se que es un poco raro…mujeriego pero en verdad te ama…

Lo se…es que tengo tanto miedo…

No te preocupes…eres muy fuerte...además cuentas conmigo…¿de acuerdo? –dijo Aome sonriendo, Sango sonrió, Aome tenía razón, entre Miroku y ella resolverían el problema, tendría que decirle hoy.

Gracias Aome…de verdad…tienes razón…primero tengo que decirle a Miroku…¿Cómo crees que reaccione?

No lo se… ojala le guste la idea…

Si…. Le diré hoy en la noche…

Esta bien pero me llamas mañana…además tienes que dejar de fumar –dijo Aome pagando el cigarro de su amiga

Lo siento estoy muy nerviosa… no pude evitarlo… -se excuso Sango avergonzada de haber fumado, aún no se acostumbraba a la idea de ver por dos de ahora en adelante. -¿podemos cambiar de tema? Esto me pone más nerviosa, no quiero saber nada de esto hasta que hable con Miroku…mejor dime…¿Cómo te fue en Miami? Vi un periódico con tu foto, Inuyasha y Sesshomaru pero…pues mejor decidí preguntarte

Pues… -comenzó a decir Aome, estaba sin duda sonrojada – Fue realmente hermoso Sango, descansé bastante…

Sabes a que me refiero..te fuiste con Sesshomaru!... es el hermano conocido como un mujeriego… claro que Inuyasha va por el mismo camino pero…

Me trato muy bien..y comenzamos a salir…- dijo Aome, esta bien había hecho más que comenzar a salir pero …no se sentía lista para contarlo. –Inuyasha esta con Kykio…¿cierto?...entonces debo continuar mi vida… no hay otra opción. –dijo Aome tratando de convencerse a si misma.

Bien…pero..¿y lo del aeropuerto? –preguntó Sango

No me lo esperaba, es decir…no esperaba que Inuyasha fuera a verme…en realidad …no se que hacer… salgo con Sesshomaru pero… aún amo a Inuyasha… ati no te puedo mentir

Miroku me decía que Inuyasha estaba ansioso por verte de nuevo.. son amigos Aome, tu sientes algo más por el lo se pero el en realidad a de sentir que debe continuar contigo como antes…

Pero esta vez no puedo seguir Sango… prefiero… alejarme de el un tiempo… y eso haré –dijo Aome decidida – mañana que entré a la universidad todo será diferente.

Bien amiga…me da gusto por ti…ahora tengo que irme…le llamaré a Miroku –dijo Sango sacando un billete de su bolsa, pero Aome movió la cabeza diciendo que ella pagaba, Sango sonrió y salió del restaurante –nos vemos! –le gritó antes de salir.

Aome le dio otro sorbo a su café, se quedo pensando en lo que su amiga le acababa de confesar…embarazada,,,ella no sabía que haría si estuviera embrazada, en realidad se le caería todo su mundo si lo estuviera pero…Entonces una escena y una idea se le vio a la mente a Aome, tiró un poco de café, o Dios , ella no estaba exenta de estar embarazada, de hecho no recordaba nada de lo de esa noche ¿habían usado preservativos?, no lo sabía, no lo recordaba, trataba de buscar algún recuerdo en su mente que le indicará que lo habían usado pero era inútil. Entonces se asusto, sacó su cartera y pagó, tenía que hablar de inmediato con el, no podía dejar las cosas así, no podía. Sacó su celular y le marco, apagado. Maldijo y después pensó, si estaba en su oficina entonces no podía interrumpirlo, pero es que estaba tan nerviosa, tan ansiosa que no podía ir a su casa, no por ahora. Sabía donde trabajaba pero no debía ir a buscarlo, no podía…pero…¿y si estaba embarazada?...ese era un asunto importante, de vida o muerte para ella…para los dos… Bien tendría que esperar a que el le llamará…

…………………..

Sentía que el estómago le pedía a gritos algo de comer, pero estaba tan tenso que seguramente le haría mal el comer en esos momentos. Los problemas de la ofician lo tenían agobiado, había tanto que hacer en tan poco tiempo, además el tener como jefe a su padre no le ayudaba, esperaba tanto de el que el cometer un error era el doble de grave que para los demás, quizás era por eso que se había vuelto bueno en lo que hacía, la presión que tenía sobre sus hombros era lo que lo impulsaba a ser mejor. Su secretaria entró en la oficina, tampoco tenía buena cara pero le sonrió a su jefe, siempre trataba de ser amable. " señor hay una chica afuera que dice que es urgente verlo" dijo la mujer, Sesshomaru no se molestó en levantar la vista " si es una pasante o alguien que viene a pedir trabajo pásala a recursos humanos" dijo sin levantar la vista del documento que estaba leyendo. La secretaría salió de la oficina y volvió a ver ala chica, en realidad si iba vestida de jeans y un suéter no le darían trabajo pero bueno…ella seguía ordenes. " Señorita el señor Sesshomaru dijo que por el momento no puede atenderla pero si desea puede dejar su solicitud en recursos humanos y…" Aome entonces se puso más nerviosa, ¿Sesshomaru la trataba como una mas de sus empleados? No eso no era bueno… "es algo sumamente personal…dígale que…es algo personal..que …la señorita Higurashi lo busca" dijo Aome al punto del llanto, tenía que saber si había alguna posibilidad de embarazo o no…La secretaria la vio y después volvió a entrar a la oficina, vio a su jefe y ahora entendía que estaba comenzando a molestarse "lo siento señor pero la joven dice que es algo personal…se apellida Higurashi" dijo la secretaría, entonces Sesshomaru levantó la vista, " que pase" le dijo a su secretaría que sorprendida de que nada más preguntará su jefe y dejo pasar a la joven.

Aome vio el desorden de oficina de Sesshomaru, podía notar que sin tantos papeles y folders por donde quiera la oficina sería bastante espaciosa… y elegante a decir verdad. Sesshomaru la vio entrar, su mirada denotaba preocupación, ansiedad…dejo sus papeles en el escritorio y le dedico su completa atención.

Bien…hace dos horas que te dejé en la cafetería…y algo paso…-dijo Sesshomaru

Hablé con una amiga…¿recuerdas?... y …bueno me dijo que… estaba embarazada –dijo Aome tratando de pensar como diría esto… - y…¿usamospreservarivosmcuandolohicimos? –dijo tan rápido que no estaba segura que Sesshomaru le había entendido, al ver que el se daba la vuelta y cruzaba sus dedos mirando al techo se dio cuenta que si había entendido la pregunta y se sonrojo.

¿disculpa? –preguntó el tratando de entender la naturaleza de la pregunta

Si…bueno… es que…-comenzó a decir ella cuando la puerta se abrió y el señor Taisho entró, traía unos papeles pero al ver a Aome sonrió.

Que gusto verte Aome… no sabía que habías venido… -dijo dejando los papeles y saludando a Aome con cariño –no pensarás dejarla aquí ¿verdad Sesshomaru?

De ninguna manera, iremos a comer padre, para eso vino –dijo Sesshomaru al ponerse de pie y tomar la mano de Aome para que se levantará

Bien, me da gusto…entonces vayan y después te encargas de esto que te dejo aquí hijo…es algo para mañana pero se que puedes terminarlo…- dijo el padre y entonces se despidió de la chica que aún estaba sonrojada –Aome fue un gusto saludarte….lamento no poder quedarme más tiempo pero… ya sabes el trabajo…pasa después a comer a la casa.

Si gracias señor –dijo Aome tratando de escucharse normal

Bien… entonces nos vemos –dijo el señor Taisho y después salió de la oficina.

Será mejor tratar el asunto fuera…aquí no es el lugar –dijo Sesshomaru a Aome la cual a pesar de no tener hambre asintió de buena gana.

…………………………

Y ahí estaba…sentado en la banqueta esperando a que Sango llegará, la llamada que había recibido le había parecido en calidad de urgente, y le era extraño que lo hubiera citado en el mismo lugar en donde habían tenido su primera cita hace ya algunos años. La vio llegar, sin duda había algo extraño en ella, estaba nerviosa sin duda, pero ¿Por qué? Miroku se puso de pie y la beso al sentirla cerca.

¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Miroku con una sonrisa -¿quieres repetir lo de hace unos días?...-bromeo un poco, no quería verla tensa pero esta vez su broma no funciono

No bromees…tengo algo muy serio que decirte –dijo Sango viendo a otro lado…- ¿Qué harías si te dijera que… estoy embarazada?

Bueno… saldría corriendo –dijo Miroku riendo

Bueno…entonces puedes comenzar a correr –dijo Sango llorando. Miroku se quedo en silencio, su rostro estaba oculto por un mechón de cabello, y de un momento a otro la abrazo

Oh Sango me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo –dijo sinceramente, sonriendo –pensaba que esa sería una buena idea pero ya que nos adelantamos…

¿de verdad no te molesta el que esta embrazada? –preguntó Sango sorprendida

¿molestarme?... Sango… por favor…es una maravillosa noticia…-dijo Miroku tomando de la mano a su novia – se que siempre soy bromista y que casi no tomo las cosas en serio..pero esto es algo realmente… hermoso…claro que tendremos que comenzar a hacer cambios pero… no hay problema…lo resolveremos juntos.

Creí que… te molestaría el tener un problema como este –dijo Sango abrazando a Miroku

No es un problema Sango es nuestro bebe –dijo Miroku sonriendo y secando las lágrimas de la que ahora era su mujer

Nuestro..-dijo Sango sonriendo.

…………………..

Aome estaba esperando a que trajeran el plato que había pedido, estaba realmente preocupada por saber si había posibilidades de estar embarazada, el se veía tan tranquilo, a pesar de que lo había interrumpido en el trabajo, pero esto no podía esperar. El mesero sirvió el plato de ambos y después Aome lo vio, ¡tendría que formular la pregunta de nuevo?

No lo hicimos –dijo Sesshomaru como si cualquier cosa se tratara –esa noche no sucedió nada

¿Cómo? Pero..yo creí que…-pensó Aome repasando sus recuerdos –estabas junto a mi en la cama y…

Te puse la pijama… me quede cuidándote, era tu primera vez que tomabas…-dijo Sesshomaru viendo como un sonrojo en las mejillas de la joven

Entonces…

Nada… se que quizás esta hubiera sido tu primera vez –dijo Sesshomaru chocando de reojo como el sonrojo en las mejillas de Aome aumentaba – no es correcto que hubiera sido así.

Ah… que alivio –dijo Aome aun sonrojada pero realmente feliz que Sesshomaru fuera un caballero.

Pero debo decir que… eres hermosa –dijo Sesshomaru haciendo que Aome se sonrojara, por que si la había cambiado eso significaba que la había visto …semidesnuda

G…gracias –dijo Aome fingiendo que su comida era muy interesante, ahora que lo pensaba se sentía realmente tonta por haber interrumpido en la oficina de Sesshomaru de esa manera –lamento haber interrumpido en tu oficina

Esta bien…necesitaba un descanso –dijo el

Aome siguió con su comida, pero no pudo evitar sonreír ya que las cosas no estaban pérdidas, ella aún no tenía un compromiso tan grande con Sesshomaru como para sentirse atada a el de cierta manera…y aún podía tener una primera vez increíble… y que pudiera recordar. La imagen de Sesshomaru y ella le vino entonces a la mente, el era un caballero y después de todo…la idea de hacerlo con el no era tan mala…Aome se sonrojo…no podía creer que estuviera pensando en eso en frente de el.

…………………………..

Quería llamarle, tenía el celular listo para marcar pero se arrepentía cada vez que la llamada estaba lista. Era tonto, lo sabía pero aún no sabía de donde había tomado el valor para hacer lo que había hecho en el aeropuerto, la había abrazado y de haber podido la hubiera besado pero no lo logro debido a que Sesshomaru se lo había impedido. No podía negar que quería sentir sus blanca y tersa piel nuevamente, nada había vuelto a ser lo mismo desde el incidente que le había causando una suspensión, había despertado sensaciones que nunca antes había sentido, Pero estaba bien, hoy la vería de nuevo y lucharía por que todo fuera como antes, quizás no se sentía igual pero por lo menos podía tenerla cerca… además…no había nada de malo en querer tenerla cerca…¿o si?...era su amiga… tal vez algo más pero… ya era tarde para decirlo.

Miroku entro en el dormitorio, vio a su amigo aún despierto a pesar de que era ya algo tarde, no pregunto la razón por que la sabía de antemano pero… aunque hubiera querido preguntar estaba demasiado emocionado como para escuchar a alguien más… se dejo caer en su cama y sonrió " voy a ser papá " se dijo a si mismo sin poder creerlo de nuevo, después imagino a su querida Sango con una pancita algo abultada…sin duda se vería hermosa…

¿Qué te sucede? –preguntó Inuyasha al ver a su amigo tan silencioso

Voy a ser padre Inuyasha –dijo sin rodeos…sonriendo

¿Qué? –preguntó Inuyasha sorprendido….

Me lo dijo Sango…vamos a ser padres…¿no es increíble? –preguntó su amigo como si estuviera hablando de un sueño

Pero…¿y la universidad?

La continuaré…Sango también hasta que pueda y después tendrá al bebe y regresará en cuanto pueda …- dijo Miroku

Pero…tendrás que trabajar ¿te das cuenta de eso? –dijo Inuyasha

Claro…se que eso no estaba en mis planes..es decir comenzar a trabajar tan de repente pero…lo haré….no hay problema…mi hijo lo vale Inuyasha.

No puedo creerlo… de un día a otro has cambiado totalmente –dijo Inuyasha dejándose caer en su almohada –ayer apenas pensabas en los trabajos de la materia que estas reprobando y ahora piensas en trabajo, casa, familia…

No lo entiendes por que no lo has vivido… pero es una sensación indescriptible, amo a Sango…lo sabes…. Pero el que vayamos a tener un hijo es como tener una prueba física de nuestro amor Inuyasha… es …un milagro…

Un milagro… -dijo Inuyasha pensando…¿consideraría el un milagro el que Kykio de repente le dijera que iba a ser padre? Y entonces la respuesta vino, no, lo consideraría como un problema…no un milagro. Entonces su celular sonó, lo contesto sin ver el número 2 que bueno encontrarte despierto…escucha necesito otro escándalo… pronto…no voy a presionarte pero si necesito una historia dentro de unos días… piensa en algo como lo del aeropuerto y me llamas ¿entiendes?" preguntó el hombre que estaba del otro lado " si" dijo Inuyasha y después colgó, no había nada más repugnante que hablar con Naraku. Pero ahora tenía que pensar en alguna historia que darle a Naraku…algo…que solo lo involucrara a el… pero …¿Qué podría ser?...Y entonces una idea vino a su cabeza… quizás perjudicaría a Kykio un poco pero…ella por ser el centro de atención seguramente le tomaría menos importancia de la debida… quizás un embarazo no era tan mala idea.


	12. un grandioso resbalon

**P E L I G R O S A **

**S E D U C C I O N **

**CAPITULO 11 " un grandioso resbalón" **

La noticia retumbaba en sus oídos, tenía las manos entrelazadas viendo la televisión, ya era la cuarta vez que repetían la misma noticia en horarios diferentes de la misma televisora. Aome sentía como todo su cuerpo temblaba y se estremecía cada vez que escuchaba la noticia, pero es que trataba de pensar en algo que le dijera que todo era mentira y que solo un chisme, pero una imagen vale más que mil palabras, y esa imagen decía mucho… aunque pudiera ser una equivocación… Inuyasha no podía estar esperando un hijo con Kykio…eso no podía ser, la foto solo mostraba a la pareja en frente de una tienda de bebes, el acariciando su vientre y sonriendo de manera inusual…Aome se levanto de la silla en la que estaba sentada, no podía dejar las cosas, así, era cierto que ella estaba con Sesshomaru pero…su corazón aún no se resignaba a perder a Inuyasha y esa noticia era símbolo de pérdida y eso no lo permitiría.

Salió de su casa temprano, era Sábado por la mañana y sabía bien que Inuyasha estaba en su dormitorio a esas horas, el no salía hasta pasadas las doce y eran las once en punto. Así que sin fijarse en su atuendo que era unos jeans, y una blusa algo ajustada entró al campus, sin saber realmente lo que hacía, solo quería hablar con el, no le creería nada a los diarios, nada de nada hasta hablar con el.

………………………………..

Inuyasha estaba recostado boca abajo, había sido difícil convencer a Kykio de pararse en esa maldita tienda… pero ya una vez con el reportaje en el aire ella no se mostró para nada molesta, ahora que era foco de periódicos y de revistas le gustaba la idea aunque se fuera a aclarar la situación tarde o temprano. En cambio el al ver ese horrible reportaje había recibido de inmediato una llamada de su padre que le pedía explicaciones inmediatas, claro que aún no se había aparecido por la casa pero hoy Sábado tenía que ir, dar la cara y decir cualquier estupidez como que solo estaban viendo un peluche y que estaba siendo cariñoso más no significaba que tendría un bebe con Kykio. Se sentó en su cama, estaba aún en boxers y sin camisa alguna, vio a un lado la cama vacía de Miroku, había salido desde temprano a la casa de Sango, era el día que le dirían a sus padres acerca del bebe, le deseaba suerte. Entonces alguien toco la puerta y el sin pensarlo aún algo dormido abrió la puerta esperando que algún compañero de cuarto entrará por algo y saliera pero lo que se encontró fue a Aome de pie viéndolo en ropa interior, con la mirada confundida y algo furiosa. Inuyasha se sonrojo pero desvió la mirada.

-¿Qué quieres Aome ¿Qué haces aquí? –dijo Inuyasha sin hacer el mínimo esfuerzo por ponerse algo encima, le gustaba ver la cara sonrojada de Aome.

- ¿es cierto? –dijo Aome sin rodeos - ¿es cierto que Kykio esta embarazada de ti?

- vaya que rápido vuelan los chismes ..-dijo Inuyasha evadiendo la pregunta -¿Por qué no te sientas?

- contesta Inuyasha ¿es cierto ¿-repitió Aome la pregunta

- no entiendo que tiene de importancia para ti el que yo pueda tener un hijo con Kykio –dijo Inuyasha viéndola de reojo

- es muy importante…-dijo Aome sin pensarlo pero después se arrepintió de lo dicho pero ya era tarde. Inuyasha se acercaba a ella y estaba ya a unos pasos de ella

- ¿a si? –preguntó Inuyasha dejando una distancia muy pequeña entre ellos –yo que sepa estas saliendo con Sesshomaru…debería importarte si el tiene un hijo con alguien no yo

- no estas entendiendo…yo solo estoy…-decía Aome tratando de encontrar una excusa coherente para lo que había ido –eres mi amigo y….

- Aome…-dijo Inuyasha obligándola a verlo a los ojos, se acerco más a ella y la vio a los ojos muy de cerca –no sabes mentir…dime la verdad

-ahora que lo pienso fue un error haber venido –dijo Aome nerviosa tratando de alejarse de Inuyasha pero se topo con pared.

- puede que sea cierto pero…ya estas aquí –dijo Inuyasha viendo los tentadores labios de Aome llamándole.

- Inuyasha yo…es mejor que…- Aome no tuvo tiempo de decir nada más. Inuyasha estaba aprisionando sus labios con los suyos, ya no había ninguna distancia entre ellos. Podía sentir las manos de Inuyasha en su cintura y su cercanía tan repentina le había causado temblores en el cuerpo. –I…Inuyasha –dijo Aome en un murmuro

- me encanta cuando dices mi nombre así –dijo Inuyasha bajando hacía el fino cuello de la chica, recorriéndolo con dulces besos que buscaban marcar un camino. Sentía los repentinos temblores de la chica, como se estremecía con cada beso y como la razón se perdía entre el deseo que lo había poseído sin previo aviso. Sin darse cuenta si quiera sus manos ya recorrían la desnuda piel de la chica ya que la blusa ya estaba en el suelo, y entonces la admiró, estaba como aquella vez en el patio, tan linda y tan delicada… estaba sonrojada y se cabello revuelto, simplemente irresistible. Inuyasha volvió a besarla y acariciar su espalda bajando lentamente hasta su trasero que acarició por unos momentos pero después se siguió hasta sus muslos. Levantó la pierna derecha de la chica y la puso alrededor de su cintura, de esta manera la pudo levantar un poco y escucho el primer gemido que escuchaba de la boca de Aome, el sonido simplemente era como música para sus oídos, tenía que arrancarle otro. Así que comenzó a acariciar sus delicados pechos por encima del sostén, consiguió el efecto que quería, otro gemido salió de la boca de Aome la cual se sostenía fuertemente de su cuello.

- no… no podemos hacer esto…I…Inuyasha –dijo Aome como pudo, tomo las manos de inuyasha justo donde estaban y lo vio a los ojos, su mirada mostraba deseo y estaba sonriendo.

-¿Por qué no? –le preguntó el volviendo a su cuello haciendo más difícil el separarse

- por que tu …tu vas a… tener un bebe con Kykio –dijo Aome después de soltar otro gemido

- es mentira… - dijo Inuyasha mientras besaba su clavícula… - un chisme sin fundamentos. .. o te deseo tanto Aome…

- Inuyasha…-dijo Aome visiblemente aliviada de que no tuviera un hijo con Kykio..pero esto la hacía pensar… el tenía novia…el tenía novio…o al menos estaba saliendo con alguien…que era el hermano de Inuyasha…no podía estar así…no podía estar en esa habitación…así que con toda la fuerza voluntad que tenía empujo a Inuyasha hasta alejarlo un poco.

-¿Qué sucede Aome? –preguntó Inuyasha confundido

- no podemos…tu tienes novia…yo estoy saliendo con tu hermano…-dijo Aome. Inuyasha volteo la mirada y dio un golpe al buró.

- ¿no puedes olvidarte de ellos un momento? –dijo conteniendo su ira

- ¿Cómo me voy a olvidar de ellos?... Inuyasha… tu solo me deseas…esa no es razón suficiente para…para ..hacer lo que íbamos hacer –dijo Aome con lágrimas resbalando en sus mejillas..- ¿por quien me tomas? …

- me has entendido mal Aome… - dijo Inuyasha rápidamente pero era tarde, Aome ya había abierto la puerta del dormitorio. Inuyasha repasó la habitación con la mirada y vio su chamarra. Salió corriendo y recorrió el pasillo en cuestión de segundos hasta verla bajar las escaleras, le puso su chamarra en sus hombros y sabía que estaba llorando, no quitó las manos cuando le puso la chamarra, tampoco recibió ningún rechazo. – Aome… no quise decir nada de eso…tu eres por mucho..la mujer más importante en mi vida. –y después de esto se sonrojo al notar que estaba en ropa interior y los demás estaban viendo la escena en las escaleras.

- Inuyasha…- dijo Aome al voltear…y lo vio sonrojado y en ropa interior –yo…-comenzó a decir cuando el celular sonó, vio el número de Sesshomaru y entonces respondió, no dijo más que unas cuantas palabras y después colgó – mantengamos esto en secreto entre..nosotros…fue un pequeño resbalón…dejémoslo así – dijo Aome bajando las escaleras dejando a Inuyasha en medio que poco tiempo después se encerró en su cuarto.

" no puedo hacerle esto a Sesshomaru, el ha hecho tanto por mi…no puedo pagarle de esta manera… Inuyasha y yo…nada puede haber…el esta con Kykio y yo…con Sesshomaru… ya es tarde para darnos cuenta de las cosas" pensaba Aome mientras caminaba hacía la salida del campus.

…………………………..

Para cuando Miroku entró en la habitación, la córdura y la razón habían regresado en si e Inuyasha se encontraba leyendo un libro, o por lo menos tratando de pasar de la página tres. Sintió la mirada de su amigo en el y lo volteo a ver.

-¿Qué? –le preguntó viéndolo molesto.

- ¿Qué sucedió? –le preguntó este viéndolo sospechoso

- nada pervertido…¿ya hablaste con los padres de Sango? –preguntó intentando cambiar el tema

- no aún no, estábamos poniéndonos de acuerdo para ver que íbamos a decir pero..pues ya vez …y ahora tuve que darme un baño y vengo a cambiar de ropa –dijo Miroku con una sonrisa pícara

- pervertido –dijo Inuyasha fijando su vista en el libro

- si no me equivoco…tu ya lo hiciste con Kykio…¿no es así? Digo si no el chisme de la revista esa no sería verdad…- dijo Miroku viendo el rojo tomate que había adquirido su amigo

- maldita sea..eso no es de tu incumbencia…-dijo Inuyasha lanzando una almohada al chico –además ese chisme es mentira…yo nunca tendría un bebe con Kykio…

- ¿ah no?...¿por que no?

- por que no la amo…no como para formar una familia con ella…

- ¿y con quien si…aome?

-. Aome es muy diferente….ella sería una excelente madre…-dijo Inuyasha sin darse cuenta y entonces se sonrojo –lo que quiero decir es que…

- amigo no se por que sigues negando lo obvio…tu amas con locura a Aome… antes no tenías por que preocuparte por que aún no la deseabas y confundías ese amor con el de una hermana pero…cuando el deseo apareció…entonces te diste cuenta…la amas Inuyasha…amas a Aome.

Inuyasha se quedo sin palabras ¿acaso era verdad que se había negado a ver la verdad?... el la consideraba más que nada en el mundo, además no podía estar muy alejado de ella por que sentía como le hacía falta… y esas palabras que le había dicho en la escalera…ella sin duda era la mujer más importante en su vida…era suya, su Aome…. No quería perderse ni un solo momento con ella, quería seguir admirando sus ojos oscuros, su cabello largo y negro que le caía sobre la espalda con una gracia que nunca había visto en nadie más, poder contemplar esos labios hablar, poder besarla y acariciar sus manos cada vez que quisiera, sentir esa sensación electrificarte que lo llenaba cuando estaba muy cerca de ella… .si eso no era amor entonces…no sabía que lo era…entonces sonrió satisfecho.

- ¿Inuyasha? –preguntó su amigo viendo la repentina sonrisa de su amigo después de un largo silencio

- tienes razón yo la amo.

……………………………

Sesshomaru veía a la chica escoger una planta en una tienda, el sol la iluminaba y la hacía ver realmente hermosa, esa mañana cuando la había visto se veía realmente contrariada, no supo el por que pero todo se soluciono cuando la abrazo, ella se calmo y el le sonrió, definitivamente era algo especial… ya no había día de la semana que no la llamará, o la viera para poder saber de ella, te hacía adicto s sus ojos, a sus labios…sus caricias ingenuas… el sabía perfectamente que no lo amaba, que su corazón era de alguien más pero…el se lo ganaría…el sería el dueño de su corazón…. El se encargaría de eso, la seduciría lentamente…hasta hacerla totalmente suya.

- ¿te gusta esa planta?...

- si amor..-dijo Sesshomaru sin darse cuenta haciendo sonrojar a Aome, se había escuchado extraño, el no era del tipo que decía cosas linda y mucho menos algo así.

- bien…pienso ponerla en mi habitación ya sabes…-dijo Aome viendo la planta sin notar la mirada de Sesshomaru.

- me parece bien… ahora vamos que tengo que pasar con un amigo a tratar un negocio –dijo Sesshomaru sacando su cartera y pagando todo.

- ¿y me vas a llevar? –preguntó Aome inocentemente

- claro…no pienso dejarte libre esta tarde…-dijo el tomando la mano de Aome inconcientemente, como si lo hiciera todo el tiempo – es muy poco el tiempo que paso contigo.

- pero…

- no pasa nada.- dijo Sesshomaru al abrirle la puerta del auto.

- eres muy amable… me tratas muy bien…y…-decía Aome pensando en lo que había pasado en la mañana. – y a veces creo no me lo merezco

- tonterías… vales más de lo que te das cuenta –dijo Sesshomaru prendiendo el auto

- Sesshomaru….

- nunca te menos precies…no importa que hagas nunca digas que no vales lo suficiente…

- si…tienes razón…lo siento. – dijo Aome sonriendo, algunas veces Sesshomaru decía cosas que la hacían sentir la mujer más valiosa del mundo.

………………………….

Por fin las cosas estaban en orden, por lo menos dentro de su cabeza, el dejaría a Kykio e iría con Aome, la conquistaría… pero justo ahora se tenía que preocupar por lo que su padre le diría, el era un tradicional, si Kykio estaba embarazada entonces le diría que tendría que casarse, Inuyasha daba gracias que no era cierto, solo tenía que decir que no era verdad, que solo era un chisme…

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con la anciana Kaede, al verlo movió la cabeza en señal de desaprobación y se siguió de largo, le pareció extrañó, debería ser por lo del chisme, en cuanto se aclararán las cosas todo regresaría a la normalidad. Entró a la sala y vio a su padre y del otro lado a la madre de Kykio y a Kykio que traía unas gafas oscuras ¿todo eso por el chisme?, era demasiado… Inuyasha se sentó en el sofá de uno.

- no es tan grave como parece –dijo Inuyasha –es solo un chisme de revista

- ¡¿no es tan grave?! –pregunto la madre de Kykio –tener un hijo es bastante grave jovencito!

- pero nosotros no lo vamos a tener…es mentira –dijo Inuyasha sorprendido de la actitud agresiva de la señora

- no tiene caso que lo niegues… Kykio nos dijo todo Inuyasha –dijo su padre con tono cansado

-pero… no es así…yo no voy a tener ningún bebe –dijo Inuyasha comenzando a desesperarse

- no mientas…mi hija nos dijo que si estaba embarazada! –gritó la madre de Kykio. -¿o intentas huir de la responsabilidad?

- yo nunca huyó de nada señora –dijo Inuyasha enfadado

- entonces no hay otra opción Inuyasha, tienes que casarte con Kykio –dijo el señor Taisho a su hijo que ahora tenía el rostro desencajado y se había quedado en silencio.

- ¿casarnos?...pero no es necesario… Kykio diles…diles que no estas embarazada –dijo Inuyasha a la chica que evitó la mirada y no contesto.

- mi hija esta muy avergonzada..-dijo la señora.

-¡no esta avergonzada!...¡sabes que no lo estás!...maldita sea…esto no puede ser –dijo Inuyasha recordando la remota tranquilidad que sentía esa mañana, todo se había esfumado.

- Inuyasha será mejor que te calmes…-dijo su padre al ponerse de pie

¡NO ME CALMARÉ! ¡KYKIO NO ESTA EMBARAZADA!...¡Y TU LE CREES MAS A ELLA! –dijo Inuyasha gritando

- no será la primera vez que nos mientes –dijo el padre mordazmente

- maldita sea… -dijo Inuyasha tratando de pensar rápidamente…si tan solo pudiera encontrar una forma de…pero aún había una forma…. – bien –dijo poniéndose de pie – si estas embarazada querida…entonces tendrás que ir al doctor…yo te acompañaré…es mi hijo después de todo.

- pero…-dijo Kykio con una mirada asustada.

- nos casaremos después de que nazca…por ahora será muy precipitado hacerlo…podemos manejar esto...-dijo Inuyasha al ponerse de pie. -¿estas de acuerdo padre?

- bueno..-dijo el señor Taisho sorprendido de la repentina madurez de su hijo – si me parece buena idea.

- bien…entonces mi hija esta también de acuerdo.

- pero madre…

- nada Kykio…esta bien el trato…Inuyasha se va hacer cargo de todo.

- tengo que ir al baño –dijo Kykio con una mueca de asco.

- yo te digo donde es –dijo Inuyasha al ponerse de pie, guió a Kykio hasta el baño de la planta alta donde ella se volteo repentinamente.

- ¡no hagas esto! –dijo Kykio a Inuyasha en tono de súplica

- yo no comencé… - dijo Inuyasha

- le diré a mi madre que …no se le inventaré cualquier cosa –dijo Kykio desesperada

- ¿Qué buscabas Kykio? ¿más fama?...ya no hay marcha atrás Kykio…-dijo Inuyasha dándole la espalda –conmigo no se juega Kykio

- bien…entonces ya veremos quien cae primero –dijo Kykio enfadada


	13. guerra

**Nota de la autora: Bueno… en este capitulo las cosas no son favorables para Kykio asi que les recomiendo a las fans de Kykio que se abstengan de leerlo… no me hago responsable jajaja **

**P E L I G R O S A **

**S E D U C C I O N**

**CAPITULO 12 **

La mañana era algo fresca pero se podía apreciar bien lo que era realmente la belleza de ver un amanecer y sentir esa brisa que solo se puede apreciar en la mañana. Aome estaba de pie en su ventana viendo todo, y aunque era un hermoso paisaje el que veía delante suyo su mente estaba en el dormitorio de Inuyasha y lo que había sucedido. Era como un sueño que quería recordar, algo muy extraño por que las cosas se habían dado sin darse cuenta y cuando menos se dio cuenta ya estaba haciendo lo que casi hacía con Sesshomaru en Miami. Y por su mente cruzaba la horrible idea que no hubiera sido tan malo hacerlo con Inuyasha, le hubiera gustado entregarse a el, ella lo amaba y sabía que no había nada mejor que entregarse a la persona que amaba y esa quiera o no era Inuyasha.

Aome suspiro una vez más, las cosas no eran tan fáciles como podrían ser, el estaba con Kykio y ella recientemente con Sesshomaru que estaba al tanto de todo y de cierta manera estaba siempre a su lado tratando de que se olvidará de Inuyasha, le gustaba ser protegida por alguien fuerte como el, la idea tampoco le desagradaba aunque aún no estaba convencida del todo.

La melodía que ya conocía sonó, Aome entonces contestó el celular y era Inuyasha, dudo en contestar pero al final la curiosidad le gano .

(conversación por celular)

Buenos días princesa –dijo Inuyasha

Buenos días…nunca me hablas tan temprano..es más nunca te levantas tan temprano…es raro –dijo Aome

Bueno…solo quería darte los buenos días antes que nadie –dijo Inuyasha

Que raro estas hoy

Quiero verte-

Inuyasha lo que paso ayer…no cambia la situación…

Pero debería Aome..por que me hizo ver cosas que antes no veía…

Inuyasha… nunca cambias…contigo nunca se sabe…

¿no es emocionante mejor estar a la expectativa que siempre saber lo que va a suceder?

Te refieres a la comparación entre tu y Sesshomaru…

Es una forma de decirlo…si…

Pero ¿Por qué te empeñas en compararte?..yo estoy con el y tu con…

Pronto ya no estaré con ella.

¿Cómo lo sabes?...

Por que yo lo voy a terminar…tengo que arreglar algunos asuntos antes de hacerlo pero…

Inuyasha… ¿Qué ganas con esto?

A ti.

Yo soy como tu hermana pequeña…¿lo olvidas?

Hagamos una cosa…volvamos a lo de antes… verás que las cosas son diferentes… y que hay algo más que hermandad entre nosotros.

Inuyasha… ¿estas hablando en serio?

Pues si tonta…

Ya se me hacía raro que no me dieras algún apodo

No es apodo…es la verdad –dijo Inuyasha riendo

Ah…pero si eres un….

Soy adorable lo se….

Sabes que…tengo que ir a desayunar…

Yo paso por ti!

No apresures las cosas…

Pero..

Dije que no y punto…nos vemos en la escuela

Pero Aome…

Ádios Inuyasha

Aome colgó el celular y sonrió, sin querer, sin saberlo Inuyasha había alegrado todo su día por que no importaba lo mal que estuviera ese día, si había recibido una llamada suya solo para saludarla entonces …todo lo demás tenía menos importancia. Pero no tenía tiempo de pensar más en eso. Ese día Sesshomaru la iba a llevar a una aburrida cena con unos amigos del trabajo ¿para que? Ella seguía preguntándose por que la quería con el pero no se le ocurría nada bueno, solo que tal vez el buscaba una relación más madura, más seria y ella aún no tenía la seguridad de querer algo así, no cuando Inuyasha aún estaba en su corazón.

……………………

Inuyasha esbozó una sonrisa, Aome no lo había rechazado del todo, entonces tenía oportunidad de demostrar que era más que una hermana pequeña para el, cruzó los brazos y se acostó en su cama, pensando en que podría hacer cuando el y Aome volvieran a ser amigos ¿Cómo se tendría que comportar para hacerla ver que la amaba?...no lo sabía, tendría que pensarlo bien… " Inuyasha…vístete ya… hoy vas a los estudios con Kykio" dijo su madre. Inuyasha entonces regresó a la realidad, estaba en su casa ese fin de semana. Así que se levantó y se metió al baño, sería un día largo si tenía que ir con Kykio a algún lado.

…………………

Estaba en su departamento haciendo algo de ejercicio, le gustaba hacerlo mientras pensaba, le ayudaba a mantener su mente despejada y era cuando veía las cosas más claramente. Esa tarde tendría una cena con unos compañeros de la oficina y con Aome, si al principio había pensado que era demasiado el llevarla a una cena tan pronto con conocidos suyos pero la verdad era que mientras más seria fuera la relación más cerca tendría Aome y ella estaría más lejos de Inuyasha, la alejaría de el poco a poco, y con esa cena lograría un gran paso si todo salía bien.

Se puso de pie y se seco el sudor que estaba en su frente. Se puso la toalla en el cuello mientras iba a contestar su teléfono.

(conversación por teléfono)

- Rin…-dijo el hombre sorprendido

- ¿Cómo estas?

- bien… me sorprende tu llamada –dijo Sesshomaru

- ¿te desagrada?

- sorprender a desagradar es una cosa muy diferente.

- no has cambiado en nada… te llamó por que te vi en un periódico hace unos día sy pensé en llamar para ver como estas eso es todo.

- que amable.

- y bien…¿Cómo estas?

- bien…igual que siempre.

- mientes… estas saliendo con alguien más-

- así es- dijo sesshomaru después de morderse el labio inferior –lo estoy

- debe ser muy linda para que te dejes sacar fotos con ella- dijo una resentida voz- conmigo nunca lo hacías.

- es diferente.

- a ella la quieres más de lo que me quisiste a mi.

- no digas tonterías –dijo Sesshomaru dándose cuenta después de lo que había dicho.

- ¿por que no salimos a tomar un café un día de estos y seguimos con la conversación? –preguntó una voz muy segura de que el otro aceptaría.

- el lunes…paso por ti.

- como en los viejos tiempos…nos vemos Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru colgó el teléfono y sonrió… el Lunes sería un día…interesante y no podía evitar el sentirse algo curioso al ver después de dos años a Rin…

…………………..

Puntual como siempre llegó Kykio a la casa de los Taisho, sonreía frente a todos pero Inuyasha sabía bien que estaba preocupada, tal vez con miedo…eso le agradaba, hoy les demostraría a todos que mentía…Se acerco a ella y la saludo como si nada sucediera.

- espero estés cuidando bien de ti…no queremos que le pase nada a nuestro hijo ¿cierto?- dijo Inuyasha en un tono no sincero del todo

- lo estoy…créeme que este hijo …esta bien cuidado –dijo Kykio

- hija…que bueno verte… -dijo el padre de Inuyasha

- ¿nos vamos? –preguntó Inuyasha e un tono falsamente amable acercándose peligrosamente a Kykio…la vio detenidamente al rostro y la beso rápidamente

- si…amor –dijo Kykio tomando la mano de Inuyasha.

Recorrieron todo el camino hasta el laboratorio donde le harían los estudios s Kykio, al entrar Inuyasha se sintió algo mal, los hospitales, laboratorios o cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con doctores o medicina lo hacía sentir nauseas. Se sentaron pero no tardaron en llamar a Kykio y de paso a Inuyasha que se paro de inmediato y sonreía.

El doctor lo dejo en el consultorio mientras se llevaba a Kykio para hacerle los estudios. 2 es una cosa de nada" había dicho el doctor, pero ya llevaban más de 15 minutos y no regresaban. Inuyasha se comenzó a desesperar y comenzó a ver los diplomas del doctor pegados en la pared, era extraño…so parecía el… Entonces el doctor entró en el consultorio y Kykio detrás de el…" bien los resultados estarán listos mañana" dijo el doctor sonriente. Inuyasha se desilusiono, después de todo…quizás todo cambiaría mañana, no hoy como había pensado.

Las familias de Kykio e Inuyasha salieron respectivamente y dejaron a sus hijos solos para que fueran a comer o a tomar un café, Inuyasha no había puesto objeción, no serviría de nada discutir con sus padres acerca de salir o no con Kykio, ya verían la clase mujer que era cuando vieran los resultados del examen médico. El chico entonces la llevo a un café, y cortésmente le pidió un café a Kykio y otro para el, vio su reloj.

- permíteme voy hacer una llamada –dijo Inuyasha y entonces se levantó de la mesa con su celular, tardo unos minutos y cuando regresó a la mesa estaba sonriendo.

- le llamaste a ella ¿cierto? –preguntó Kykio viendo de reojo al chico

- no se te escapa nada eh? –dijo Inuyasha aún sonriendo –si le llame a Aome…quería llevarla a cenar o a bailar…no se pero… Sesshomaru ya la acaparó por hoy así que…

- ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso delante de mi?!

- calma Kykio no queremos escenitas en lugares públicos eh –dijo Inuyasha con toda calma mientras bebía su café

- ¿desde cuando eres tan frió? –preguntó Kykio

- generalmente soy cálido con las personas que me interesan. Deberías saberlo…alguna vez fui así contigo ¿recuerdas? Lo que sucede es que ahora que ves mi otro lado te sorprende.

- no me gusta tu otro lado

- bueno… no hay otra opción…tu lo buscaste…ya no hay vuelta atrás.

- ¡¿y por que con ella si eh?! ¡ella sale con tu hermano y aún así la tratas como si fuera la mejor en todo!!

- bueno es que lo es…-dijo Inuyasha sonriendo, disfrutando de la situación. –ciertamente eres hermosa pero..te falta algo que Aome tiene… un gran corazón.

- mientes…

- además…es irrelevante que salga o no con mi hermano…eso no cambia el hecho de que yo….la considero…la persona mas importante para mi

- eso significa que…

- si Kykio…que la amo…tal vez fue muy tarde cuando me di cuenta pero…ahora que lo se….no pienso dejar que se me escape de las manos…

- ¿Por qué…por que me dices todo esto? –preguntó Kykio con lágrimas en los ojos

- por que quiero que queden claras las cosas. Bien…-dijo Inuyasha poniéndose de pie y sacando un billete dejándolo en la mesa –me voy… tengo que hacer otras cosas, que tengas un buen día.

Kykio vio partir a Inuyasha, vio sorprendida el billete, antes nunca hubiera sido capaz de dejarla en un restaurante, de lanzarle un billete para la cuenta, de desearle un buen día después de decirle que era una simple mujer y que amaba a otra… pero no le sería fácil dejarla, no señor, nadie dejaba a Kykio, nadie.

……………………………..

La mañana llego, Aome estaba profundamente dormida mientras que su celular sonaba y sonaba, pero la cena se había alargado más de lo normal y pues necesitaba descansar, además era miércoles…no tenía clases temprano, entonces podría descansar hasta tarde.

" que raro…no contesta" pensó Inuyasha que estaba camino al hospital para ver los resultados de Kykio, a su lado iba la mujer de la que quería escapar pero no podía, lo veía sospechoso pero ella definitivamente ya sabía a quien marcaba por lo que se evito la pena de preguntar.

Llegaron al consultorio del doctor del día anterior, Kykio sonreía y esto era una mala señal, Inuyasha en cambio iba nervioso, la sonrisa de Kykio no era normal , era de triunfo, la conocía bien…

- bien ya tengo los resultados de los estudios –dijo el doctor viendo a Inuyasha seriamente – la señorita Kykio esta embarazada…muchas felicidades…

- eso….eso no puede ser –dijo Inuyasha viendo sorprendido al doctor y entonces noto la mirada del doctor, solo veía a Kykio...de manera extraña, y ella le sonreía y…le guiñaba un ojo sin que nadie lo notará…entonces…ella había…- maldita

- hijo no deberías hablar así de tu prometida! –dijo su madre afligida al ver a su hijo sumamente furioso

- maldita –volvió a repetir Inuyasha sin escuchar si quiera a su madre - ¿te acostaste con el doctor cierto? –preguntó Inuyasha dejando a todos sorprendidos y el doctor solo se hizo atrás y mostró una mirada nerviosa – eres una…

- ¡no dejaré que te expreses así de la mujer que será tu esposa! –dijo su padre terminantemente

- bien…-dijo Inuyasha poniéndose de pie – casarse con un Taisho no es cualquier cosa... aún no estoy convencido que…Kykio…-dijo Inuyasha viendo despectivamente a Kykio por un momento -merezca casarse conmigo…

-¡pero es tu hijo! –dijo la madre de Kykio

- on…no se preocupe señora…si ese hijo existe de verdad…yo me haré cargo…no huyo de mis responsabilidades ¿sabe?...no veo por que debe haber boda si puedo hacerme cargo del hijo yo solo…

- pero ¡no puede estar hablando en serio!

- mi hijo no tiene tan malas ideas…tiene razón, casarse con un Taisho no es cualquier cosa y esto en si es algo inesperado…y nos podremos hacer cargo del bebe cuando nazca..ya manejaremos a la prensa…-dijo el padre de Inuyasha pensativo..

- pero…-dijo Kykio viendo que todo se volteaba

- el orgullo de un Taisho va primero que nada Kykio…no puedo dejar el honor de mi familia en los suelos casándome con una mujer…como tu -dijo Inuyasha sonriendo

- no es necesario ser tan duro Inuyasha. –dijo su padre

- lo siento padre…

- la boda será entonces un asunto a tratar….Inuyasha tiene razón, hay un bebe de por medio pero no se puede tomar a la ligera la unión de dos familias…

- señor Taisho esta diciendo que mi familia no es valiosa? –pregunto Kykio enfadada

- no Kykio, estoy diciendo que no te conozco lo suficiente…no pondría objeción alguna si Inuyasha se casará con…por ejemplo Aome…a ella la conozco de toda la vida… pero…

- ¿con que Aome eh?

- no te enfades Kykio, era solo un decir –dijo Inuyasha viendo a la chica con una sonrisa

- vamos entonces tenemos otras cosas que hacer Inuyasha – dijo el señor Taisho

- si padre –dijo Inuyasha esperando que su familia saliera y después se acerco a Kykio y le susurro – te dije que no te metieras conmigo Kykio….


	14. preambulo de un juego intenso

**Hola a todos!!! **

**Bueno primero que nada gracias a todos los que leen mi fic, a los que ya han leído otros de mis fics y siguen leyéndolos gracias es muy valioso para mi el que lean mis historias, a los que se han leído de corridito mis fics gracias también por que se lo que es leer un fic de corridito ya me a pasado jajaja y a todos los que se molestan en dejar un comentario gracias a todos!!! **

**Otra cosa es que se que esperan o que prometí una escena o varias escenas lemon, ya por ahí puse una con Sango y Miroku, espero pronto poder poner otra esta vez con los personajes principales… jejeje bueno ya veremos como van saliendo las cosas ¡! **

**Se despide **

**Tomoeandikr **

**P E L I G R O S A **

**S E D U C C I O N **

**CAPITULO 13 " preámbulo de un juego intenso" **

Era Lunes, el día que el había estado esperando, se encontraba ansioso, algo nervioso, hace algún tiempo que no la veía y quería causarle una impresión adecuada, que había podido vivir perfectamente sin ella. Se vio por última vez en el espejo, su traje color negro y su cabello estaban perfectos, a comparación de como se veía cuando estaba con ella había una gran diferencia, le gustaba más su actual yo. Tomo las llaves de su auto y salió con tiempo de sobra, siempre había sido puntual y eso no había cambiado en nada.

Al llegar al lugar pidió un café y se sentó en una mesa con vista a la calle, esa mesa era algo como una costumbre para ellos, y aunque no había querido sentarse ahí la costumbre fue más, hacía mucho que no visitaba ese lugar, desde que se habían dejado de ver el había dejado de frecuentar ese lugar, no había llevado a nadie más a ese lugar, quizás era por que no quería que nadie llegará a ser como lo fue ella y aunque Aome estaba llegando a un punto similar en el que le interesaba más de lo normal la verdad es que aún no estaba listo para que fuera tan importante como lo fue Rin.

Finalmente la vio llegar, ella también había cambiado, en ese entonces ella traía el cabello más corto y una mirada aún de niña, ahora estaba llevando el cabello largo, y ya no tenía más el semblante de una niña inocente, esto le causaba cierta molestia a Sesshomaru que la encontraba endemoniadamente atractiva y esto no era bueno, se había propuesto no caer de nuevo en sus juegos y al verla tan atractiva le sería más difícil rechazar cualquier propuesta que ella le hiciera.

- buen día Sesshomaru…. espero no haberte hecho esperar demasiado –dijo la chica al tiempo que se sentaba y pedía un café

- no, recién llegué –dijo el hombre viendo hacía le ventana –tu llamada me extraño.

- solo quería verte, siempre me he preocupado de cómo estas –dijo la chica con una sonrisa amplia

- que amable de tu parte –respondió Sesshomaru en un tono frió

- ¿sigues resentido por lo que paso? –preguntó descaradamente la chica

- no, eso fue hace tiempo, ya lo superé –dijo el hombre viéndola de reojo

- pero pareces muy frió…¿así eres también con tu actual novia?

- mi relación con mi novia no te concierne Rin –dijo el en un tono más frió

- yo solo quiero saber como es… se que tu mereces a una chica cálida… que te cuide, no se si la tal Aome sea de esa manera, e leído que tuvo algo que ver con tu hermano y…-dijo ella restándole importancia al asunto

- bueno… me parece perfecto que te mantengas informada… así cuando se anuncie mi compromiso con ella te enterarás sin que tenga que verme en la penosa necesidad de llamarte –dijo el con un tono mordaz

- ah …¿piensas comprometerte? –preguntó la chica sonriendo – yo no lo creo llevas muy poco tiempo con ella y…

- no pretendes conocerme Rin, he cambiado demasiado como para que te jactes de conocerme en cambio yo se que tu sigues siendo básicamente la misma de hace años…. Solo estas buscando divertirte conmigo una vez más –decía Sesshomaru acercándose peligrosamente a la chica hasta quedar a unos palmos de ella – pero sabes….- murmuro el hombre – ahora yo también puedo jugar

- ¿quieres jugar entonces? –preguntó la chica sonriendo sin siquiera moverse

- digamos que estoy listo para lo que venga –dijo Sesshomaru regresando a su lugar

- ya veremos…

……………………………………

Estaba en clase, últimamente no había estado al cien en las clases pero con todo lo que estaba sucediendo con su vida las cosas quizás habían cambiado su perspectiva, yuca estaba viendo a su amiga, si había cambiado considerablemente en poco tiempo, ahora parecía más una mujer que una niña inocente, aunque todavía se veía inocente, tenía su encanto y los chicos de la universidad comenzaban a verla como algo imposible de alcanzar con los chicos que aspiraba ella.

" ¿Debería llamarle? … se supone que estamos saliendo…. Pero no se si llamarle esta bien… no quisiera interrumpirle en algo importante…pero es que tengo ganas de ir a comer con el, salir con el….de alguna manera me gusta pasar tiempo con el… esta bien le llamaré…no pasa nada…" pensaba Aome, entonces salió de la clase con su celular en la mano, marco el número de Sesshomaru y espero…

(conversación por celular)

- hola Sesshomaru! –saludo alegre la chica –quería ver si podíamos vernos más tarde….

- no puedo –respondió secamente el hombre lo cual extraño a Aome

- ah lo siento… pensé que podíamos ir a cenar o algo…

- no puedo….tengo algunos….pendientes –respondió con la voz algo ronca

- ¿pasa algo Sessho? –se escucho a una tercera voz, una voz femenina

- ah ya veo…debes estar ocupado, te dejo –dijo Aome terminando la conversación de repente al escuchar la voz de la mujer, se escuchaba tan familiar con el….¿acaso Sesshomaru le estaba ocultando algo?

………………………………

Sesshomaru cerró su celular, estaba molesto, ¿Por qué le había mentido de esa manera a Aome? Por supuesto que ella se había dado cuenta… Volvió a ver a Rin la cual lo miraba sonriendo, coqueta esperando que le dijera algo, entonces el volvió a marcar por celular, pero esta vez Aome no contesto…. Seguramente estaba enfadada….

- ¿Qué sucede Sessho? –pregunto Rin - ¿tu novia se enojo?...ya se le pasará…. Ya le compraras algo lindo mañana y…. bueno ya sabes…nadie se resiste a tus encantos eh?...

- me tengo que ir –dijo el al ponerse de pie

- ¿Qué? ¿no puede esperar hasta mañana? ¿Qué sucedió con las planes de esta noche?

- no puedo –dijo el mientras sacaba dinero de si cartera

- pero….¿que diferencia hará entre hoy y mañana? Ya sabes que te perdonará…

- ella es diferente…. Me tengo que ir.

- entonces te llamo en estos días…

- como quieras.

Sesshomaru desapareció entre las mesas dejando a Rin sola en la mesa, " va a ser más difícil de lo que pensé….pero como sea t e recuperaré Sesshomaru" pensó la mujer mientras terminaba su tasa de café.

………………………….

Por fin las clases habían terminado, Aome no había podido volver a concentrase desde esa llamada, lo mejor sería irse a su casa y… zas Aome choco con alguien mientras caminaba por los pasillos… levantó la cara y vio a Inuyasha sonriendo .

- a ti te estaba buscando –dijo el sonriendo - ¿quieres ir a comer algo?

- no se es que…

- vamos –dijo Inuyasha tomando la mochila de Aome –tienes que comer ¿no?

- si…-respondió Aome " me hará bien distraerme un poco" pensó – tienes razón, vamos a comer algo

- así me gusta…¿A dónde quieres ir?

- solo llévame a un lugar nuevo –dijo Aome sonriendo, Inuyasha le sonrió de vuelta y comenzaron a caminar hacía el estacionamiento.

- esta vez vamos en bus ¿si? –preguntó Aome. Inuyasha se extraño un poco pero no le hacía daño viajar en bus por un día

- esta bien como quieras –dijo y entonces pasaron de largo el auto del joven

Diez minutos después llegó un auto negro ya bien conocido en la universidad. Sesshomaru se bajo sin importar ponerle alarma al auto y se fue de inmediato al salón de clases de Aome solo para encontrarse con Yuca y con un montón de estudiantes que murmuraban cosas de el a sus espaldas, aunque claro no eran cosas desagradables…" ¿Dónde esta Aome?" preguntó el hombre, Yuca se intimido un poco pero contesto casi de inmediato " se acaba de ir, la verdad no vi a donde se fue y no me dijo" contesto solo para ver una mueca de molestia del hombre que después se dio la media vuelta y se fue. Yuca se preguntó sinceramente como era que su amiga mantenía una relación amorosa con tal bloque de hielo.

Bien si Aome no estaba en la escuela significaba que estaba en su casa, o camino a su casa, así que Sesshomaru se dirigió a casa de Aome, se fue por el camino que posiblemente ella tomaría pero no se la encontró, solo quedaba esperarla, después de todo la culpa era una poderosa arma…

…………………

Inuyasha estaba teniendo un problema con el bus, con las continuas paradas que hacía, con el monton de gente que subía y nadie bajaba… comenzaba a asfixiarse y lo peor era que nadie abría una maldita ventana, nadie se molestaba en decir que ya no cabía nadie más, iban muy tranquilos…¿Qué acaso esto siempre es así? Volteo a ver a Aome y vio su rostro lleno de tranquilidad…

- ¿sucede algo? –preguntó la chica notando el nerviosismo en Inuyasha

- no nada –mintió el chico

- mientes… ¿ya te desesperaste? –preguntó la chica sabiendo de antemano la respuesta

- algo… ¿ya vamos a llegar verdad? –preguntó Inuyasha

- ya…de hecho ya nos tenemos que bajar –dijo Aome poniéndose de pie, Inuyasha pudo ver como un hombre vio a Aome de manera no muy apropiada y lo vio de manera amenazadora, el hombre enrojeció y se volteo…Inuyasha bajo después de Aome y vio la calle, estaban en un vecindario común, al parecer muy concurrido por estudiantes como ellos. - ¿te gusta? De camino pensé que no habíamos venido a pesar de que todos hablan de este lugar…

- es interesante –dijo Inuyasha comenzando a caminar.

- me muero de hambre, vamos elige el lugar –dijo Aome con una sonrisa

- bien… creo que …-decía Inuyasha analizando los lugares hasta que encontró uno no muy lleno pero al parecer agradable – ahí

- bien, vamos – dijo Aome jalando a Inuyasha al lugar sentándose en una mesa que daba a la calle. Enseguida les trajeron el menú y eligieron algo rápido. – es muy lindo..hace mucho que no salíamos así.

- te lo dije… de vez en cuando no hace daño, yo extraño mucho tu compañía Aome –dijo Inuyasha tomando la mano de Aome

- no empieces Inuyasha…. No quiero hablar de eso –dijo Aome quitando se mano.

- esta bien como quieras Aome –dijo Inuyasha " solo con pasar tiempo contigo es más que suficiente" pensó el chico sonriendo.

La tarde pasaba, Aome estaba feliz de pasar algo de tiempo con Inuyasha, visitaban tiendas, se probaba ropa, algunas le quedaban tan bien que Inuyasha la tentaba a adquirirlas pero siempre había dicho que no, hasta que el salió de una tienda con una linda minifalda en una bolsa y se la regalo " es tuya" le dijo y después siguió caminando, Aome sonrió y se sonrojo, después de todo Inuyasha podía ser muy lindo cuando se lo proponía.

Para cuando dieron las 8 de la noche Inuyasha y Aome estaban de vuelta en el campus ya que Inuyasha había insistido en ir por su coche y llevar a la chica a su casa, Aome cansada de decir que no, accedió. A las 8.30 estaban ya cerca de su casa cuando Inuyasha al estacionarse murmuro " maldición" y después detuvo el auto por completo. Aome se fijo por la ventana y vio el auto de Sesshomaru en la puerta. " será mejor que no entres Inuyasha" le dijo la chica preocupada a su amigo que se encogió de hombros y sonrió " esta bien, como sea de todos modos ya me vio" dijo y después de encender el auto y que Aome salió de el se arranco de nuevo.

Aome suspiro, no sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba Sesshomaru esperando, pero se lo merecía, el había estado con otra mujer y no se lo había dicho… Aome entró en la casa y vio a su madre sentada sonriendo y a Sesshomaru en otro sofá sosteniendo una plática de algo… Cuando ella llegó Sesshomaru y su madre guardaron silencio enseguida. " ¿Dónde estabas?" preguntó su madre al ponerse de pie.

- con Inuyasha –dijo Aome, no tenía caso mentir, ella no era como Sesshomaru

- menos mal…me tenías preocupada…y Sesshomaru lleva aquí horas esperando.

- no tiene importancia ahora que llego –dijo Sesshomaru poniéndose de pie

- los dejo solos –dijo la madre de Aome al salir de la habitación.

- ¿fue por venganza? –preguntó Sesshomaru acercándose a Aome

- no, solo quise salir con Inuyasha aún somos amigos ¿sabes? –respondió Aome desafiando a Sesshomaru

- el no solo quiere tu amistad y lo sabes –dijo Sesshomaru lo más paciente posible

- lo se, pero eso no me impide ser amable con el –dijo Aome sin moverse de su lugar a pesar de que Sesshomaru estaba ya muy cerca de ella y la veía furioso

- eso no justifica que…

- además…tu estabas con otra mujer hoy en la tarde y no me lo dijiste

- no te debo una explicación de cada detalle de mi vida

- bien yo tampoco te debo una –dijo Aome muy seria

- no juegues conmigo –dijo Sesshomaru en un tono de advertencia

- solo estoy poniendo las mismas reglas que tu, si tu no me debes explicaciones, entonces yo tampoco te…debo una… es decir por que tu si y yo no, es algo que encuentro sumamente …-decía Aome pero fue interrumpida por Sesshomaru que colocó una mano en su cintura y la miraba de forma sugerente – no me veas así –dijo Aome totalmente sonrojada comenzando a ponerse nerviosa por la forma en que la veía el hombre. Sesshomaru la acerco a el un poco más , acarició con la otra mano su mejilla.

- ¿crees que te engañaría? –preguntó Sesshomaru en el oído de la chica.

- n…no cambies los papeles…-dijo Aome conteniéndose, " no dejaré que me ponga más nerviosa, estoy molesta con el" . Sesshomaru la jalo de la cintura quedando totalmente juntos, sin dejar un espacio entre ellos provocando un roce leve. – tu estabas con otra mujer.

- ahora estoy contigo –murmuro Sesshomaru mientras besaba lentamente el cuello de la chica que comenzaba ya a perder su fuerza de voluntad. Aome inconciente coloco sus manos alrededor del cuello de Sesshomaru dando paso a una cercanía más profunda. Sesshomaru la recargo en la pared más cercana mientras seguía dando besos en el cuello de la mujer, acariciando la cintura y la cadera de Aome.

- estoy…-trataba de decir Aome ya que perdía la concentración con las caricias de Sesshomaru – molesta contigo –terminó de decir la chica.

- puedo remediar eso –susurro Sesshomaru en el oído de la chica provocando que Aome temblará un poco. Subió la mirada y vio a la sonrojada Aome, aún tenía una mirada furiosa pero el sonrojo denotaba que no le desagradaba la idea de lo que estaban haciendo.

- solo estas jugando conmigo – dijo una muy molesta Aome separando a Sesshomaru con mucha dificultad y escapando del rincón en donde estaba. –no dejaré que juegues conmigo

- quien dice que estoy jugando contigo –dijo Sesshomaru al mismo tiempo que jalaba de la muñeca a Aome haciéndola quedar de nuevo muy junto de el.

- tu lo haces –dijo una furiosa Aome aún sonrojada pero dispuesta a no dejarse intimidar

- ¿te gustaría que jugará contigo? –preguntó Sesshomaru en un tono de voz bajo pero muy sensual, tentador. Sostenía a Aome de la cintura con una mano y con la otra recorría la comisura de sus labios, viéndola fijamente con esos ojos tan penetrantes, abrió con sus dedos un poco la boca de Aome la cual estaba ya por demás nerviosa, su mente parecía no estar funcionando. Sesshomaru se acerco más a ella, al punto de estar a menos de centímetros de besarla, pero no lo hacía. Ambos podían sentir el aliento del otro, Aome rogaba por que Sesshomaru la besará ya de una maldita vez… - ¿quieres que juegue contigo eh? –repitió mas sensual que la última vez bajando esta vez la mano de la cintura a la cadera peligrosamente cerca del trasero de Aome la cual se mostró más nerviosa con esa mano muy cercana a su trasero. Finalmente Sesshomaru la besó, muy lento, apenas rozando sus labios colocando una de sus manos en la nuca de Aome acariciando su suave cabello. Profundizo el beso poco a poco pidiendo la entrada a su boca, Aome lo abrazaba del cuello ya sin oponer resistencia. Sesshomaru rompió el beso pero no se separó mucho – me encantaría jugar contigo un día de estos. Aome – dijo y cuando estaba por besarla de nuevo pasos bajando de las escaleras hicieron que Aome se alejará rápidamente de el. Su madre apareció con una sonrisa

- ¿te quedas a cenar Sesshomaru? –preguntó amablemente la señora.

- no gracias, ya me tengo que retirar –dijo Sesshomaru como si nada hubiera pasado, Volteo a ver a Aome la cual aún estaba sonrojada –nos vemos mañana Aome – y después salió de la casa dejando a Aome de pie y a su madre ya en la cocina

- pronto cenaremos Aome! –le grito su madre desde la cocina.

- si madre –contesto Aome " maldita sea…el si que sabe provocar…" pensó la chica, por que aunque algo había pasado ya con Inuyasha con Sesshomaru estaba segura que la intensidad hubiera sido muy diferente…pero algo había salido mal…" ahhh que tonta soy se supone que estaba molesta con el" recordó Aome y después de eso se fue echando pestes a su habitación.


	15. el juego de la seduccion

**P E L I G R O S A**

**S E D U C C I O N.**

**CAPITULO 14 " el juego de la seducción" **

La mañana estaba algo fresca, podía decirlo a pesar de que aún seguía en su cama, no había podido dormir más que 4 horas pensando en como podría regresarle a Sesshomaru lo que le había hecho, había jugado con ella, le había impedido preguntarle…pero esto no se iba a quedar así, ¿quería jugar?, bien entonces jugaría con el. Se levantó decidida, se baño y eligió su ropa cuidadosamente, vio la minifalda que le había regalado Inuyasha, era en si algo corta, pero sería efectiva si quería provocar reacciones en el…definitivamente.

Muy segura de si misma Aome salió de su casa, esta vez se iría en taxi por que con esa falda no podía estar corriendo a la universidad ni tampoco irse en bus, solo por hoy iría en taxi. Vio la universidad y respiro profundo, era la hora de mostrarle a todos de lo que era capaz, Sesshomaru iba a pasar por ella más temprano, y entonces sabría lo que era jugar con Higurashi Aome. Sentía como todas las miradas se posaban en ella, tragó saliva de nuevo, los nervios se apoderaban de ella poco a poco, pero no le harían caer. Sentía como sus mejillas enrojecían al sentir la intensa mirada de los chicos.

…………………….

Finanzas, una de las materias más horribles que tendía pero era necesaria, ya había comenzado pero en realidad su mente estaba en otros lados, en cierta chica de cabello azabache y temperamento algo fuerte, vio hacía la ventana y vio a una hermosa chica caminar en el patio, llevaba una falda que por muy extraño que le pareciera se le hacía conocida, una blusa que ya había visto antes y… algo en ella le hacía pensar que la conocía…pero ¿Quién era esa mujer tan sexy?... Inuyasha casi se cae del asiento al descubrir que era la misma Aome que estaba vestida de manera tan sugerente y que varios chicos ya estaban a su alrededor fingiendo un falso interés en lo que ella decía. El chico se levantó de su asiento y si decir nada se salió del aula de clases, casi corría para alcanzarla pero al estar cerca fingió el estar por ahí y verla de repente…

- Aome.. ¿Cómo estas? –preguntó desinteresadamente

- bien!...¿te gusta como se ve la falda que me compraste ayer? –preguntó Aome sonriendo. Los demás chicos voltearon a ver a Inuyasha.

- ¿con que le regalaste esa falda tan sugerente a Aome perro? –preguntó Kouga que estaba en la bola de chicos que molestaban a Aome.

- yo…bueno…creí que se vería muy…bien con ella –dijo Inuyasha tratando de defenderse de las miradas acusatorias de todos los chicos.

- ¿no tienes clase Inuyasha? –preguntó Aome inocentemente

- eh… no…-mintió el chico " ni loco te dejo con estos pervertidos" pensó.

- bueno…no he desayunado…¿me acompañas? –preguntó en un tono algo sugerente que hizo que Inuyasha diera un paso atrás, sonrojado.

- c…claro –respondió Inuyasha mientras le ofrecía su brazo a la chica para que lo tomará. Entonces vio a la bola de chicos que los seguía y les dio una mirada glacial – me dijo a mi bola de pervertidos.

- bah… que aguafiestas – dijo uno de los chicos mientras se dispersaban y dejaban a Inuyasha con Aome.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar hacía la cafetería, que estaba llena, Inuyasha seguía a Aome, se había olvidado de sus clases, de su mochila… solo interesaba esa preciosa mujer que estaba delante suyo… " ¿Quieres algo?" preguntó Aome sacando a Inuyasha de su ensueño, " no, para nada…yo pago Aome…" dijo al momento que sacaba un billete y pagaba lo de Aome

Se sentaron en una mesa apartada, Aome cruzo las piernas de forma que Inuyasha las pudiera ver disimuladamente, veía el sonrojo del chico y sonrió, después de todo no era tan malo jugar de vez en cuando.

Estaba a punto de salir corriendo, la forma en que Aome comía la fruta que había pedido era muy …erótica, como mordía las fresas… como las tomaba… sus movimientos que de repente eran gráciles y delicados… incitándolo a acercarse más… " Aome" murmuro Inuyasha viéndola fijamente… todo había desaparecido…incluso la gente de la cafetería, solo estaban ella y el…

- ¿recuerdas ese sitio? –preguntó Aome señalando a un rincón. Inuyasha volteo a ver después de que reacciono

- s…si- tartamudeo al ver el sitio, era aquel lugar en donde todo había comenzado, donde un maldito botón había desatado todo lo que estaba sucediendo, recordaba su blanca y tersa piel, sus curvas pequeñas y bien definidas, su agitada respiración, sus mejillas sonrojadas y su cabello alborotado… todo un manjar… Enfoco su mirada en el cuello de la chica, quería besar esa piel… arrancar un gemido de su garganta como aquella vez en su habitación. Cuando menos se lo esperaba ya tenía a Aome muy cerca, le ofrecía un pedazo de alguna fruta que por los nervios no pudo distinguir. – A…Aome –alcanzó a decir Inuyasha sonrojado hasta las orejas.

- ¿Por qué tan nervioso Inuyasha? –preguntó Aome viéndolo divertida, como estaba disfrutando esto -¿en que estas pensando eh? –preguntó en forma sospechosa aún muy cerca de el viéndolo sonrojarse aún más.

- en…esa vez…-respondió Inuyasha tomando a Aome del cuello, sentía sus manos temblar pero no quitó la mano del cuello de Aome. a cual a pesar de sus predicciones no se movió tampoco. – te veías tan…hermosa.

- ¿y ahora no me veo bien? –preguntó Aome posando su mano en una rodilla de Inuyasha el cual estaba aún más nervioso.

- no….digo..si…te vez….muy hermosa –dijo Inuyasha acercándose más a ella sintiendo su respiración.

- eres muy lindo –dijo Aome alejándose lentamente de el " maldita sea… si sigo así … algo más podría ocurrir…no se me puede olvidar, es solo un juego, solo hoy…" .

- ¿en que piensas princesa? –preguntó Inuyasha al notar la mirada distante de Aome.

- en nada, no te preocupes –contestó Aome sonriendo –bien me voy a clases. – y entonces se puso de pie

- no vayas –dijo Inuyasha deteniéndola de una muñeca jalándola hacía el – quédate conmigo –le susurro al oído haciendo que temblara.

- no puedo –contestó segura alejándose de el un poco – te veo después Inu!

- si…después –dijo Inuyasha viendo como se alejaba…" maldita mujer me va a matar un día de estos.."

……………………………..

Estaba en medio de una junta cuando un mensaje a su celular llegó, generalmente no lo vería si quiera pero al ver el número no tuvo más remedio que contestarle, después de todo nunca se podía negar a ella, ni cuando comenzaron a estar juntos ni ahora…

Cuando la junta termino marco enseguida el número de Aome, aún estaba sensible por lo de ayer así que tenía que hacer que le olvidará el pequeño incidente con la llamada y la voz de Rin.

(conversación por celular)

- hola –le dijo secamente

- hola amor ¿Cómo estas? –preguntó una jovial Aome

- ¿quieres ir a comer hoy? –le preguntó

- si claro, me muero por verte –dijo Aome en un tono bajo

- yo también quiero verte.. quiero terminar lo de ayer –dijo Sesshomaru buscando poner nerviosa a la chica

- ah si? –preguntó Aome captando el juego en que Sesshomaru quería entrar –me encanta la idea –dijo tratando de ser sensual.

- pensé que eras mas tímida –dijo Sesshomaru mientras se alejaba del bullicio de la oficina

- tengo varias facetas…que tu aún no conoces –dijo

- me encantaría conocerlas una a una –dijo Sesshomaru sonriendo

- ya será…después … tengo que irme…te veo más tarde amor.

Sesshomaru colgó el celular, sonrió, algunas veces Aome era casi tan astuta como el y cuando quería jugar… era bastante interesante.

……………………………..

Iba ya tarde, seguramente Sesshomaru ya estaba esperándola pero no le importaba, algunos minutos más otros menos, no importaba. Iba caminando cuando sintió como alguien le rodeaba la cintura, volteo y vio a Inuyasha sonriendo. " Inuyasha… que sorpresa" le dijo Aome sonrojada y algo nerviosa. " quiero pasar toda la tarde contigo" le dijo al oído, Aome sintió como todo su cuerpo de crispaba solamente con el contacto de los labios de Inuyasha con su piel.

- eso no se va a poder –contestó otra voz. Inuyasha la reconoció e hizo cara de fastidio al alejarse lentamente sin muchas ganas de Aome. - ¿Qué haces aquí Kykio?

- ¿ te olvidas que tenemos que discutir lo de nuestra boda cariño? –preguntó fingiendo inocencia

- no mi vida, los preparativos, o la discusión de nuestra boda me tiene sin cuidado…-dijo Inuyasha en tono frió.

- no deberías hablar así con tu prometida –dijo un cuarto. Sesshomaru viendo ferozmente a su hermano –ni tampoco deberías tomar así a la novia de tu hermano.

- Aome es mi amiga… ¿en eso quedamos verdad Aome? –dijo Inuyasha descaradamente

- claro, somos solo amigos –dijo Aome viendo fijamente a Sesshomaru que estaba sumamente molesto.

- un amigo no le regala algo así a una amiga-dijo Kykio a Inuyasha

- ¿te refieres a esta falda? –preguntó Aome sonriendo – ayer que Inuyasha me la vio puesta me la regaló… le encanto como se me veía…-dijo Aome viendo de reojo a Sesshomaru que miraba a su hermano cada vez más furioso – no veo nada de malo en que me compré algo, somos amigos.

- suficiente –dijo Sesshomaru tratando de controlar sus emociones, hacía mucho que no se sentía tan enfadado – Aome vamonos –le dijo y la rodeo de un brazo

- anda llévate a esa cualquiera lejos de aquí! –gritó Kykio molesta.

- cuidado con lo que dices…-dijo Inuyasha viendo a Kykio amenazadoramente

- será mejor que cuides la boca de …tu…prometida –dijo Sesshomaru viendo de reojo a Inuyasha el cual estaba sosteniendo la mano de Kykio furioso.

- Sesshomaru –dijo Aome temiendo que el juego se tornara algo peligroso…-vamonos, tengo mucha hambre. – lo jalo de la mano y se fueron caminando...

……………………….

La comida estuvo en silencio, Aome había estado pensando como es que debería haber actuado, había sido una situación muy difícil, era la novia de Sesshomaru, por que quizás no se habían dicho nada, ni propuesto nada pero no era tan tonta ni tan ingenua como para no darse cuenta que la relación iba por ese camino, sabía perfectamente que Sesshomaru aún no la consideraba algo muy serio pero que si podría llegar a serlo si ella se lo proponía aunque quizás ella no quería dar ese paso aún..esforzarse lo suficiente.

Después de la comida Sesshomaru fue a dejar a Aome, nadie había mencionado nada de lo sucedido, pero cuando Aome bajo del auto se puso de pie junto a Sesshomaru, lo rodeo con sus brazos al cuello y lo vio muy de cerca.

- no te enojes conmigo –dijo en un tono dulce y tierno

- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan voluble? –preguntó Sesshomaru volteando a otro lado

- no lo soy…solo quiero…- comenzaba Aome cuando Sesshomaru cambió de posición y la dejo a ella recargada en el auto

- no juegues conmigo Aome –dijo Sesshomaru estando muy de cerca de la chica

- juego tanto como tu lo haces conmigo –dijo Aome sin tener miedo a la penetrante mirada de Sesshomaru

- ¿ esto es solo un juego para ti? –preguntó Sesshomaru mientras acariciaba el muslo de Aome, lentamente, - o ¿esto? – pregunto al momento de besar su cuello y dejar su piel chinita.- para mi no lo es… es más bien…un preámbulo

- ¿un preámbulo? –preguntó Aome ya nerviosa, después de todo no había estado tan preparada

- de lo que podría pasar… si seguimos "jugando" según tu definición –dijo Sesshomaru en el oído de la chica – de lo que me encantaría que sucediera…

- Sesshomaru yo…-comenzaba a decir Aome pensando bien sus palabras – yo…eso…bueno… no se…

- es algo por lo que vale esperar…-dijo Sesshomaru entendiendo la respuesta de Aome viéndola a los ojos.

- gracias –dijo Aome sonriendo abrazando a Sesshomaru aspirando su aroma

………………………

La tarde después de todo había estado interesante, aunque ella hubiera querido jugar la experiencia que el tenía había sobrepasado las intenciones de jugar de la chica. Sesshomaru sonrió mientras se estacionaba en la mansión, ahora tenía asuntos pendientes que tratar, con su hermano pequeño, el cual sabía estaba en casa debido a los problemas con Kykio.

Entró en la casa y la vio casi vacía, no había nadie cerca de la puerta solo se escuchaba a alguien trabajando en la computadora del estudio, así que se acerco, esperaba encontrar a su padre que siempre estaba en el estudio, pero al entrar se encontró con Inuyasha tecleando rápidamente algunas cosas al parecer era uno de esos escasos momentos en los que el chico se disponía a hacer tarea.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Inuyasha viendo de reojo a su hermano que estaba de pie en la entrada- ¿no deberías estar en alguna cena o algo así?

- en realidad vengo de con Aome –dijo Sesshomaru sonriendo al ver la expresión enfadada de su hermano que intento disimular.

- ah..-dijo secamente mientras ponía atención en el libro para después fijar su vista en la pantalla de la computadora.

- estábamos tratando de definir lo que es un juego para ella para mi es un preámbulo… aún es muy inocente –dijo Sesshomaru acercándose poco a poco a su hermano

- ¡no te atrevas a tocarla! –dijo Inuyasha sin pensarlo, le revolvía el estómago el solo pensar que su hermano pudo haber…

- pero si ese es mi derecho… soy su novio ¿recuerdas?

- ¿para que haces esto? –preguntó Inuyasha dándose cuenta que su hermano solo lo hacía para molestar

- solo quiero que quede claro que Aome esta saliendo conmigo- dijo Sesshomaru recuperando su porte frió – creí prudente recordártelo

- no es necesario, lo tengo presente –dijo Inuyasha molesto.

- bien –dijo Sesshomaru saliendo del cuarto.

- madito idiota –dijo Inuyasha al verlo salir.

……………………..

Aome estaba recostada en su cama, ya traía puesta su cómoda pijama, " no se si lo de hoy estuvo…realmente bien, al final Sesshomaru termino ganando de nuevo… pero supongo que la experiencia es lo que lo hace quien es…pero…lo que me preocupa es que…sus caricias son..casi tan placenteras como las de Inuyasha a pesar de que a quien amo es a Inuyasha….o…será que…¿eso esta cambiando?"


	16. noticias y soluciones inesperadas

**P E L I G R O S A **

**S E D U C C I O N**

**Capitulo 15 "noticias y soluciones inesperadas" **

Inuyasha estaba sentado en la terraza cuando su padre apareció, estaba preocupado al parecer por algo por que Inuyasha podía ver las facciones claramente serias de su padre, era extraño verlo así.

- ¿Qué sucede padre? –preguntó Inuyasha

- hablé con la madre de Kykio…-contestó su padre serio – esta situación de tu boda se ha vuelto más difícil de lo que pensé…

- pensé que no me iba a casar con ella..padre tenemos que…-contestaba Inuyasha preocupado

- ¿eres un hombre Inuyasha? –preguntó su padre seriamente, viéndolo a los ojos. Inuyasha sintió como si le hubieran abofeteado. Claro que era un hombre.

- claro –dijo algo molesto.

- no quiero hacer que tu vida se decida por algo tan absurdo por un error como el que cometiste con Kykio pero.. – dijo el padre de Inuyasha – pero ya eres un hombre y te tienes que hacer cargo de tus errores.

- eso ya lo se padre –dijo Inuyasha seriamente- Kykio no esta embarazada de mi, ni siquiera lo esta… lo se.

- pero Inuyasha! Esas acusaciones son muy…

- cree en mi padre… Kykio me esta jugando una mala pasada… pero la descubriré y te lo probaré…solo dame tiempo padre…- dijo Inuyasha

- bien…tu situación aún no será decidida… solo un tiempo Inuyasha. –dijo su padre terminantemente.

- gracias padre –dijo Inuyasha agradecido " te probaré que esa…cualquiera miente"

………………………..

El maldito mocoso no lo había llamado, ni el tampoco había querido agitar las aguas, no tenía nada comprometedor hasta hace unas horas que las fotos habían llegado a sus manos, era esa chiquilla que aunque Inuyasha se empeñaba en proteger ella seguía metiéndose en problemas…bien si eso era lo que ella quería entonces lo tendría, las noticias no tardarían en esparcirse, de eso el ya se estaba encargando …y después sería reconocido como un gran reportero.

………………………..

Las clases aburridas como siempre habían llegado a su fin, Aome estaba camino a su casa, subía las escaleras lentamente…" hoy fue un día tranquilo..sin Inuyasha…sin Sesshomaru…sin provocaciones…estos días me agradan" pensaba Aome mientras subía el último escalón del templo, sonreía ampliamente ante la posibilidad de tener un día tranquilo y normal por una vez en mucho tiempo.

Pero esas posibilidades se esfumaron cuando en frente de su casa había un grupo de reporteros buscando por ella, cuando Aome se dio cuenta intento huir, y es que no sabía la razón pero ella en televisión con reporteros no era una buena idea. Su intento de huir fue en vano ya que los reporteros la vieron y la rodearon enseguida.

- dígame señorita Higurashi..¿con quien de los dos hermanos Taisho se quedará?- preguntaba una señora – sabemos que sale con los dos.

- pero yo…

- ¿saben ellos que sale con ambos? –preguntó un hombre.

- bueno ellos…

- ¿busca usted su dinero?

- ¡no! De ninguna manera yo..

- se rumora que Sesshomaru salía con otra mujer –dijo una tercera mujer.

- yo no se nada acerca de…

- ¿y que hay con la boda de Inuyasha? ¿se conformaría usted con ser solo la otra?

- ¡no!...¡yo nunca seré la otra! –contestó Aome molesta.

- ¿eso quiere decir que le quitara el prometido a la señorita que esta comprometida con Inuyasha?

- ¡no!...yo… no quise…

- basta –dijo una voz masculina detrás de los reporteros. Aome levantó la vista y vio a un molesto Inuyasha detrás. Los reporteros sonrieron ante la visita.

- señor Inuyasha…¿sabía usted que Aome sale con su hermano? –preguntó una mujer pero se arrepintió al recibir la fría mirada de Inuyasha.

- son asuntos personales –dijo Inuyasha tomando a Aome de la cintura y empujándola a su casa lentamente dejando a los reporteros atrás.

Dentro de la casa Aome se sentó algo confusa e Inuyasha cerró las cortinas. La madre de Aome bajo y sonrió.

- quería llamar a tu celular hija pero no contestaste –dijo su madre – no se que hacen aquí.

- yo si a eso vine, pensé advertirte antes de que llegarás pero …-dijo Inuyasha con un periódico en las manos.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó Aome cuando Inuyasha extendió el periódico y Aome pudo ver una foto de ella con Sesshomaru en el restaurante, de ella e Inuyasha hace unos días, de Sesshomaru y esa …mujer…Sentía como la boca se le secaba…

- ¿estas bien Aome? –preguntó Inuyasha preocupado al ver a la chica palidecer.

- pero…a eso se referían con… que estaba saliendo con los dos… y ciertamente si lo ponemos así… pues es normal…-dijo Aome casi sin voz…

- - lo manejaremos bien…iré a hablar con mi padre… seguramente el sabrá que hacer… mañana seguramente iremos a mi casa saliendo de la Universidad –dijo Inuyasha – te llamaré mañana en la mañana, descansa Aome, no te preocupes todo va a estar bien.

- gracias Inuyasha…¿crees tu que… yo sea …una…? –preguntaba Aome recordando las hirientes preguntas de los reporteros

- tonta…a los reporteros no se les hace caso… -dijo tiernamente. – descansa.

Inuyasha salió de la casa de Aome surcando a los reporteros de nuevo, pero no tardo mucho en estar camino en su casa y cuando estuvo en su mansión la anciana ama de llaves le indico que su padre quería verlo en el estudio.

Al llegar vio a Sesshomaru sentado, a su padre detrás de un sillón con la dichosa noticia en las manos…

- ¿Qué vamos hacer? –preguntó Inuyasha que sabía perfectamente de que querían hablar.

- ustedes saben bien como pone este periódico a Aome- -comenzó su padre – esa pequeña a sido amiga de ustedes desde hace años… más de ti Inuyasha…y creo que no me había dado cuenta de la dimensión que el problema entre ustedes estaba tan avanzado…

- padre yo…

- déjame terminar Inuyasha… tu ya estas siendo afectado por la noticia de Kykio… no puedes darte el lujo de verte como un infiel…para los medios tu aún estas prometido con ella…y Sesshomaru no se puede ver afectado por un chisme…menos en estos momentos que esta cerrando un trato con una compañía Internacional…y la imagen de Aome se verá seriamente afectada si no hacemos nada…

- ¿a que te refieres padre? –preguntó Inuyasha sintiendo que el rumbo de la conversación se salía de su comprensión.

- anunciaré mi compromiso con Aome –respondió Sesshomaru encarando a su hermano.

- ¿Qué?...-preguntó Inuyasha incrédulo, sintió como su corazón latía rápidamente, no podían estar pensando en eso…- padre…

- es la única salida…-dijo su padre acercándose a su hijo que de repente había palidecido

- debe haber otra forma… ya se olvidarán del chisme! –dijo Inuyasha tomando a su padre de la ropa - ¡ya se olvidarán del chisme!

- ¡cálmate! –dijo su padre al tiempo que lo empujaba para que lo soltará

- ¡es que yo..yo la amo padre!...¡no puedes casarla con ese infeliz! –dijo Inuyasha desde el suelo respirando rápidamente

- hijo…si la amas entonces debes desear su felicidad- dijo su padre muy cerca de su hijo, y es que le dolía tanto verlo así.

- la cuidare bien –dijo Sesshomaru viéndolo desde una fría posición.

- maldito –dijo Inuyasha en voz baja – aún…no te acepta –dijo poniéndose de pie – y dudo que lo haga.

- Inuyasha, yo hablaré personalmente con su familia…debes hacerte a la idea de…que tu harás muy posiblemente una vida con Kykio y Aome con tu hermano.

- ¡me niego!... habla con quien quieras!...Aome nunca aceptará..-escupió Inuyasha lleno de furia – ella me ama tanto como yo a ella.

- no quisiera que te desilusionarás cuando el compromiso este hecho hijo –dijo su padre preocupado por su hijo que mostraba un coraje que nunca antes había visto.

- ¡ya lo verás! ¡Aome y yo…! –dijo Inuyasha respirando rápidamente por la furia que sentía. Salió del estudio y subía lo más aprisa que pudo a su habitación.

Al llegar golpeo la pared con fuerza, sentía como la rabia lo dominaba, había salido antes de decir una cosa de la que seguramente se arrepentiría toda su vida, después de todo su padre estaba buscando hacer lo mejor para todos pero…no esta vez, esta vez se estaba tratando de un futuro y una decisión que afectaría toda su vida … " no lo permitiré…" pensó Inuyasha decidido…" no te dejaré esta vez Aome…no esta vez"

…………………………..

Toda la noche y la mañana siguiente Aome había estado al pendiente de las noticias, todo el mundo la veía como a una cualquiera por estar saliendo tan descaradamente con dos hermanos que eran figuras públicas… pero esa no era su intención… ahora que lo pensaba ella solo había querido estar tomando la decisión correcta, pero las hirientes palabras que recibía indirectamente de los reporteros y los críticos le pegaban muy profundo… Soltó el control remoto cuando escucho el timbre, su madre había abierto la puerta y escuchaba la voz de el señor Taisho y de Sesshomaru dentro. Aome se tapo el rostro con la almohada, no quería ver a nadie.

Pocos minutos después alguien tocaba su puerta, ella no respondió, entonces la cerradura fue forzada y ella saltó al ver a Sesshomaru entrando a su habitación. Venía tranquilo y sereno como siempre, ella se sentó en la cama tapando su rostro con las rodillas.

- ¿Qué quieres? –preguntó hostil

- sabes bien de lo que vengo hablar. Inuyasha ye a estado tratando de localizar ¿cierto? –dijo Sesshomaru al ver su celular con 5 llamadas pérdidas de su inútil hermano.

- si pero no le he contestado…no tengo ganas de hablar con nadie –dijo lanzándole una indirecta para que se fuera pero el la ignoró.

- vengo a ofrecerte la solución- dijo Sesshomaru lentamente mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la cama, acariciando un brazo de la chica que ahora escuchaba con atención.

- ¿cuál? –preguntó curiosa Aome

- pero tendremos que olvidarnos de los juegos Aome. –dijo seriamente y suavemente.

- ¿a que te refieres? –preguntó una confundida Aome

- tomar una decisión definitiva Aome…mi hermano no te la puede ofrecer, pero yo si y lo sabes –dijo Sesshomaru pero Aome retrocedió al comprender de lo que estaba hablando

- ¡yo no estoy lista! –dijo Aome asustada y molesta -¡esto no es mi culpa!

- nadie a dicho que lo sea –dijo Sesshomaru tratando de ser paciente

- ¡pero voy a tener que pagar por esto ¿cierto?! – dijo Aome al ponerse de pie, sentía como toda su sangre hervía

- mira por la ventana! –dijo Sesshomaru tomándola bruscamente de la muñeca y obligándola a ver por la ventana ´- son reporteros!...¿no quieres que toda tu vida te reconozcan por ser la mujer que anduvo con dos de los Taisho por que al final…Inuyasha se casará con Kykio.

- ¡mientes! –dijo Aome entre lágrimas

- Aome mírame –dijo Sesshomaru enfrentando la mirada llena de dolor y confusión de la chica, suavizo su agarre y su mirada - ¿confías en mi? Nunca te he hecho daño y te he respetado. Lo sabes.

- si…pero…casarse es… - decía Aome desviando la mirada

- Aome –dijo Sesshomaru tomándola de la barbilla para que lo viera a los ojos – Inuyasha tarde o temprano se casará con Kykio.

- ¡el me dijo que no! …que todo era una farsa

- no esperes por alguien que planea una boda Aome… - dijo Sesshomaru al tiempo que la abrazaba, sintió como la chica aceptaba su abrazo – deja que yo cuide de ti…prometo que todo se calmará… - le susurro al oído

- yo… yo…-decía Aome con un nudo en la garganta " no puedo esperar a Inuyasha…si no acepto la prensa nunca me dejará en paz… además…además…Inuyasha se casa con Kykio después de todo…no lo culpo…si ella espera de verdad un bebe entonces…yo no puedo esperar algo más…Inuyasha…" pensaba Aome y cuando menos lo espero solo asintió con la cabeza y lágrimas comenzaron a caer, y de pronto un llanto incontrolable. Sesshomaru la mantuvo junto a el todo el tiempo, acariciando su cabello tratando de calmarla.

- deja que te cuide Aome…- dijo Sesshomaru

…………………….

Había tratado de hablar con ella desde hace unas horas, pero nada, estaba desesperado por saber que había pasado… La puerta principal se abría y escuchaba los pasos de su hermano y su padre, salió disparado para ver lo que había sucedido, enfrento a su hermano pero este llevaba una mirada fría como siempre, inexpresiva, entonces detuvo a su padre.

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿esta bien? Preguntó Inuyasha dejando ver su desesperación y miedo.

- si esta bien. –dijo su padre, lo tomo de ambos hombros y lo sostuvo fuertemente – hijo…todo esta arreglado…tu hermano y Aome…

- no –dijo Inuyasha en un débil susurro

- están comprometidos, ella entendió que era lo mejor –dijo su padre viendo la terrible reacción de su hijo, estaba pálido y lágrimas comenzaban a resbalar por sus mejillas. No pudo detenerlo cuando se le fue encima a su hermano.

- ¡maldito! ¡sabías que yo la amaba y tu …y tu…! –decía Inuyasha tragando sus propias lágrimas…sacudiendo a su hermano que permanecía inexpresivo, solo se movió para quitarlo de encima dejando a Inuyasha como si fuera un trapo viejo en el suelo escondiendo sus lágrimas de los demás

- hijo… - dijo el señor Taisho preocupado por su hijo.

- déjame padre… -dijo Inuyasha dando un manotazo a su padre que intentaba ayudarlo. Se puso de pie y subió las escaleras hacía su cuarto. Al llegar se tiró en su cama y grito lo más fuerte que pudo…esto era solamente una horrible pesadilla.

…………………………….

NO pudo haber dejado pasar más tiempo, a primera hora la había citado en una cafetería que era lo bastante discreta como para que pudieran hablar. Sesshomaru la vio llegar radiante como siempre, se sentó y le sonrió.

- ¡tan urgentemente me querías ver Sessho? –preguntó la mujer sonriendo segura de que Sesshomaru la había extraño mucho al llamarla tan temprano.

- lo que te voy a decir quiero hacerlo antes de que lo veas por la televisión. –dijo Sesshomaru tomando toda su fuerza que tenía para mostrarse frió con ella.

- ¿algún nuevo chisme de ti? Eh..ya sabes que no me preocupa…-dijo Rin sonriendo.

- no es un chisme, es una verdad. –dijo Sesshomaru tragando saliva – me caso con Aome.

- ¿Qué? ..-preguntó Rin sorprendida – debes estar bromeando…

- la boda será dentro de un mes. –dijo Sesshomaru ignorando las reacciones inesperadas de la mujer…después de todo… solo había regresado para jugar con el…¿Por qué ponerse así por eso?

- ¡no puedes! –dijo Rin con una lágrima

- ¿Por qué no? El juego termino Rin…lo nuestro terminó hace tiempo…-dijo Sesshomaru

- ¡no! Yo regresé para reconquistarte! …¡¿no entiendes que te amo?! que siempre lo hice, que si antes me fui, fue por que estaba asustada pero…ahora puedo recuperarte…y…¿te casas?

- tarde –respondió Sesshomaru con un sabor amargo en la boca – muy tarde para reconquistarme.

- ¿ya no sientes nada por mi? –preguntó la chica tomándolo de la mano, Sesshomaru la vio a los ojos, sabía que tenía que decidlo…

- no, solo quería pasar un buen rato contigo –dijo fríamente sintiendo como Rin lo soltaba de repente. – lo lamento.

Sesshomaru se levantó de la mesa y camino lejos de la mujer que alguna vez había amado con toda su alma, ¿lo amaba aún?, esto era una triste ironía… la felicidad máxima estaba a sus espaldas y el se alejaba, pero era un hombre de palabra, Aome era su futuro… aunque ahora podía entender como es que se sentía su hermano Inuyasha aunque no lo reconocería…


	17. al diablo con ellos

**P E L I G R O S A **

**S E D U C C I O N**

**Capitulo 16 " al diablo con ellos" **

El sol ya estaba en lo más alto pero el no se quería levantar, se cubrió con la almohada tratando de olvidar lo que su padre le había dicho, perdería a Aome para siempre…al pensarlo un dolor en su pecho se acrecentaba… La puerta de su cuarto se abrió, se levantó y vio a la anciana ama de llaves entrar con una charola de comida.

- llévatela no voy a comer nada –dijo Inuyasha descortés

- joven Inuyasha debería comer algo si va a luchar por la señorita –dijo la anciana como si se tratará de lo más normal

- ¿de que hablas? –preguntó Inuyasha

- ¿acaso no va a luchar por la señorita Aome? –preguntó la anciana.

- se casa Kaede –dijo Inuyasha derrotado

- ella no se rindió cuando esa noticia…creo que ella misma comprobó lo que usted sentía…

- si pero..

- si ella es su felicidad joven…entonces debería ir tras ella…hay veces que … uno debe olvidarse de todo lo demás y ser un poco egoísta.

- olvidarse de todo…-repitió Inuyasha

- ahora coma algo joven, ya verá que todo se solucionará –dijo la anciana saliendo de la habitación dejando a Inuyasha sentado en su cama confundido.

- luchar… -dijo Inuyasha y después sonrió, no todo estaba perdido…

…………………………….

Ya hace unos días desde que estaba comprometida, se sentía tan extraña, tan fuera de lugar, de la realidad. Hace apenas unos días había estado feliz, sin ninguna preocupación mayor que sus propios sentimientos, y ahora estaba por unir su vida a alguien que no sabía realmente lo que sentía por el. Aome tragó saliva, apretó sus puños por debajo de la mesa tratando de esconder su frustración. El modista y la estilista la veían constantemente, el modista llamado " Frank" sostenía un catalogo de vestidos de novia, ninguno traía precio lo cual le decía a Aome que los vestidos eran extremadamente caros, no sabía que clase de vestido tenía que elegir, su madre la veía son una sonrisa y después veía los vestidos imaginándose a su hija en cada uno de ellos.

- entonces señorita Higurashi…¿Cuál le parece bien? –preguntó Frank. Aome volvió a ver dos o tres páginas atrás y señaló el vestido que más le llamaba la atención, muy sencillo…- excelente elección!... es en verdad un vestido muy sencillo pero finísimo!

- bien señorita Higurashi ahora que tenemos el vestido tenemos que ver el peinado, el maquillaje… los zapatos…- dijo la estilista viendo a Aome de perfil.

- si…-dijo Aome molesta soltándose del agarre de la mujer- pero ya será otro día. Tengo otras cosas que hacer, la boda no es lo único en mi vida.

- que novia tan amargada –dijo Frank – la mayoría de las que vienen no hablan de otra cosa más que de su boda!... ni siquiera nos a contado acerca del novio!

- hija…-dijo su madre sonriendo amablemente.

- Sesshomaru, el novio…-comenzó Aome suspirando – es un gran hombre.

- ¿y es guapo? –preguntó la estilista sin saber de que Sesshomaru hablaban – ojala fuera como el que salió hace unos días en la revista de… espera… tu te me haces conocida…¡tu eres la que sale con los hermanos Taisho! –dijo la despistada estilista

- que observadora –dijo Aome en un tono sarcástico – si soy yo.

- ¿entonces te decidiste por Sesshomaru? –preguntó la mujer

- si…¿no es obvio? –contestó Aome comenzando a perder la paciencia.

- es tan guapo! –dijo Frank… - ¿va a venir a verte? –preguntó ilusionado de poder verle

- de hecho…-comenzó Aome cuando…

- ¿están listas? –preguntó Sesshomaru desde atrás. Frank al verlo casi se desmaya de la emoción y la estilista se quedo simplemente con la palabra en la boca. Aome no pudo evitar sonreír.

- si. Frank…te presento a mi …prometido, Sesshomaru –dijo Aome sonriendo al ver el sonrojo en las mejillas del modista.

- mucho gusto señor Sesshomaru! –dijo el modista estrechando fuertemente la mano de Sesshomaru que lo veía de reojo y algo reacio a acercarse más. Aome volvió a reír.

- ¿nos vamos? –volvió a preguntar Sesshomaru zafándose de la mano del modista

. de acuerdo, madre vamos –dijo Aome – chicos nos vemos otro día! –dijo al verlos aún sorprendidos y cuando salieron del establecimiento escuchó unos gritos provenientes seguramente de la estilista.

- no estoy seguro si este lugar es el más adecuado para tu vestido –dijo Sesshomaru al tiempo que le abría la puerta a Aome para que subiera al auto.

- tu padre nos dio la dirección –dijo la madre de Aome – a mi me parecen bastante simpáticos.

- si como a ti no te ven y te analizan cada segundo –dijo Aome

- te ahorraría de esto Aome pero sabes que nadie más lo puede hacer –dijo Sesshomaru arrancando el auto

- bien…lo se….Sesshomaru…¿podemos ir a comer? Me muero de hambre ¿verdad madre? –dijo Aome

- cerca hay un centro comercial..podemos buscar un restaurante ahí dentro –dijo Sesshomaru viendo de reojo a su prometida.

- gracias .

Al llegar al dichoso centro comercial y buscar el dichoso restaurante Aome se arrepintió de ver cuanta gente estaba esperando en la fila. La mayoría eran chicas de unos cuantos años, 15 o 16..¿que demonios tenían que hacer esas chicas en la fila de un restaurante comida italiana como ese? . Entonces Aome tuvo una brillante idea. " amor…" comenzó a decir en voz suficientemente alto para que la escucharan. " amor… que lindo eres al traerme aquí…se que tienes mucha hambre pero..tendremos que esperar" dijo Aome abrazando a Sesshomaru del cuello. Este la vio con el ceño fruncido tratando de averiguar que le sucedía a su prometida. Las chicas ya los veían de reojo y Aome aprovecho para darle un beso pequeño a Sesshomaru. "· Sesshomaru… aún no puedo creer que me caso contigo" dijo Aome sonriendo falsamente.

- ¡son ustedes! –dijo una chica finalmente –tu eres Sesshomaru Taisho y tu Aome!

- si…así es –dijo Aome orgullosa de que su plan estuviera funcionando

- Aome…-comenzó Sesshomaru viéndola de reojo

- amor, ten paciencia –dijo Aome silenciándolo con un dedo en la comisura de su boca.

- ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó una chica que veía a Sesshomaru sonrojada

- verán chicas, Sesshomaru se muere de hambre –dijo Aome sintiendo como Sesshomaru la veía de reojo pero le ignoro – pero.. no podemos tomarnos mucho tiempo ya que el regresa a la oficina… y verán que un par de enamorados como nosotros… buscamos pasar todo el tiempo juntos!.. –dijo Aome pegando su cabeza al hombro de Sesshomaru el cual la veía sorprendido pero en silencio…

- kawaiii –dijo una de las chicas

- pero no se ve muy convencido –dijo otra de las chicas, al parecer la mas astuta de todas –no los dejaremos pasar.

- o no lo malinterpreten, Sesshomaru en realidad es bastante tímido, a pesar de que es guapo, lindo, y encantador –decía Aome cuando al ver de reojo a Sesshomaru lo vio desviar el rostro no sin antes dejar ver un leve sonrojo.

- cierto –dijo finalmente Sesshomaru aún tratando de ver a otro lado fingiendo una fría mirada

- kawaiiii –dijeron todas las chicas.

- pasen entonces! Nosotros no somos nadie para evitar que pasen tiempo juntos! –dijo la chica que parecía astuta.

- ¿o de verdad?...- dijo Aome sonriendo – gracias a todas! No olviden dejar sus direcciones al capitán de meseros para invitarlas a la boda! – dijo Aome mientras caminaba hacía el interior del restaurante.

Cuando se dejaron de escuchar los gritos de las chica sy ya una vez que estaban sentados en su mesa y viendo el menú…

- no pienso invitarlas a la boda –dijo Sesshomaru

- era una broma, para ahorrar tiempo –dijo Aome sonriendo al recordarlo todo.

- no es bueno jugar así –dijo su madre

- vamos…un pequeño juego… además…tu te sonrojaste –dijo Aome viendo a Sesshomaru

- no es verdad, solo estas imaginando cosas –dijo el fingiendo ver la carta con sumo interés.

- ja…si como no –dijo Aome sonriendo.

La comida había estado bastante divertida, hacía mucho que no se sentía tan bien, tan satisfecha al haber logrado algo, finalmente había hecho sonrojar el bloque de hielo como le decía su amiga Yuca a Sesshomaru. Ahora era tiempo de ponerse a hacer deberes, se había atrasado bastante y todo por sus jueguitos tontos.

Aome cerró la puerta de su habitación con seguro, quería estudiar y hacer sus labores en santa paz. Se quitó la chamarra y la aventó a su cama sin ponerle atención realmente donde había caído, se dejo caer ella también en la cama cerrando los ojos tratando de no pensar en nada. Cuando de pronto sintió que alguien entraba en su habitación, "tonterías" pensó y no abrió los ojos,.

- Aome…-se escuchó en la habitación. Aome saltó de la cama al escuchar la voz y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

- Inuyasha…casi me matas del susto –dijo Aome algo alterada -¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¿Por qué te casas con mi hermano? –preguntó Inuyasha sin rodeos, viéndola fijamente a los ojos esperando por una respuesta sincera.

- tu te casas con Kykio –dijo Aome como excusa aunque sabía que no era suficiente. – y…no pienso esperarte más.

- esa no es una excusa –dijo Inuyasha acercándose – dime algo…¿me amas?

- yo..eso no viene al caso –dijo Aome volteando el rostro. Inuyasha tomo con sus dedos de la mano derecha la barbilla de la chica y lo obligo a verle.

- responde..es muy importante Aome. –dijo seriamente.

- si –dijo Aome – pero ya no tiene caso…tu vas a …- decía Aome cuando sintió los labios de Inuyasha acariciando los suyos.

- eso era todo lo que quería saber. –dijo el chico sonriendo. Soltó a Aome y se fue directamente al armario. Comenzó a sacar cosas como si de su casa se tratase, ropa, abrigos, zapatos…

- ¿Qué haces? –preguntó Aome confundida.

- no hay tiempo. Ayúdame –le dijo Inuyasha mientras metía toda la ropa que había sacado en una maleta. Aome frunció el ceño sin entender aún.

- ¿Qué haces? –volvió a repetir la misma pregunta.

- ¿Qué no es obvio tonta? –dijo Inuyasha en un tono cariñoso – nos vamos. Ni yo me casaré con Kykio ni tu con mi hermano. Punto. – dijo Inuyasha al tiempo que cerraba la maleta con algo de dificultad- no metí toda tu ropa por que con una maleta bastará. Vamos –y entonces la tomo de la muñeca y la jalo hacía la ventana.

- ¡no puedo hacerlo! -dijo Aome deteniéndose de repente como si apenas hubiera escuchado la noticia –no puedo… ¿Qué va a pasar con mi universidad? ¿con mi familia? ¿con …

- me amas ¿no? –dijo Inuyasha aún con un pie fuera de la ventana sosteniendo su muñeca y con la otra mano la maleta – yo también, eso es todo lo que necesitamos. Además no nos iremos por siempre…Aome…¿acaso no quieres regresar el tiempo y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado?...solo estar juntos…- Aome estaba poniendo en una balanza todo cuando Inuyasha dijo eso…si…muchas veces lo había deseado, con toda su alma…más cuando Sesshomaru la confundía, cuando los reporteros la asediaban hace unos días…si…y entonces todas las razones para quedarse desaparecieron .

- necesito dejarle una nota a mi madre –dijo aún sin creer lo que estaba haciendo. Inuyasha le soltó y ella rápidamente escribió una carta pequeña que dejo sobre su escritorio.

- bien… es muy fácil bajar de tu techo. Primero bajo yo con la maleta y después te ayudo…no hay que hacer ruido –dijo Inuyasha saliendo por la ventana con Aome y la maleta. Bajo sin mucha dificultad por una enredadera pegada a la pared y después Aome lo imitó.

Una vez abajo corrieron hacía un carro negro…Inuyasha la subió rápidamente y después se subió el con todo y maleta en los asientos traseros. Aome no entendía bien quien iba adelante cuando una voz familiar sonó.

- pensé que se tardarían menos-dijo la voz masculina. – Inuyasha te tardaste una eternidad

- lo siento…había que hacer las maletas –dijo Inuyasha algo nervioso – apúrate…

- ¿Miroku? –preguntó Aome extrañada. Lo había visto un par de veces con Inuyasha antes, además era el novio de su mejor amiga…esperen..si Miroku estaba conduciendo entonces..- Sango?

- hola amiga..-dijo la joven sonriendo desde el asiento del copiloto. - ¿no es romántico esto de escaparse?

- ¿Qué hacen aquí? –preguntó Aome sorprendida.

- Inuyasha no podía hacerlo solo…-dijo Miroku viendo por el espejo retrovisor la cara enfadada de su amigo.

- claro que podía –refunfuño Inuyasha.

- claro…pero bueno nos pidió ayuda por que no podía llevar su auto…

- a mi me pareció muy buena idea…no iba a dejar que te casarás con alguien así sabiendo que tu no lo amas- dijo Sango

- pero…¿acaso soy tan predecible? ¿Cómo sabían que le iba a decir que si a Inuyasha? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si le decía que no? Eh? –dijo Aome algo molesta

- ¿Cuándo me has negado algo Aome? –preguntó Inuyasha acariciando la rodilla de Aome de forma sugerente, poniendo nerviosa a la chica.

- ya entendí el punto –dijo Aome sonrojada. Sus amigos iban realmente emocionados mientras ella estaba totalmente confundida, asustada, insegura de hacer lo correcto…

- llegamos –dijo Miroku al estacionarse – no podemos acompañarlos por que comienza a llover y Sango tiene que cuidarse además…tenemos que regresar por si tu familia pregunta Inuyasha.

- gracias amigo…estaré en contacto –dijo Inuyasha – Sango…nos vemos.

- que les vaya bien. Amiga, cuídate mucho…no olvides llamarme…por favor amiga –decía Sango con verdadero afecto.

- gracias –dijo Aome secamente, estaba tan nerviosa que no podía decir nada más. Inuyasha le abrió la puerta de su lado después de unos segundos y le tomo de la mano para que saliera del auto. Aome lo vio, llevaba ya su maleta y otra más en la misma mano… se veía sonriente y feliz…la verdad no parecía que se estuviese escapando.

El auto se alejo e Inuyasha la jalo hacía el interior de la estación del tren. " vamos nuestro tren esta apunto de salir" . Aome solo se dejo llevar entre la gente que Inuyasha empujaba para que pudieran pasar mejor…"¿acaso estoy haciendo bien?..¿y si es la peor decisión de mi vida? …yo lo amo pero Sesshomaru no se merece esto…mi madre…mi universidad…" Aome comenzó a notar que se le dificultaba respirar… Ahí estaba enfrente del tren…Inuyasha la seguía jalando…pero…

- no puedo…-dijo Aome sin verle a los ojos.

- Aome. –dijo Inuyasha volteándose a verla –escúchame bien…no pienso perderte, si tu me amas y yo a ti no veo razón alguna para no estar juntos…si los demás no lo entienden..¡al diablo con ellos!...pero esta vez solo somos tu y yo…- dijo Inuyasha y después la abrazo con el brazo libre – te cuidaré bien…ya lo verás…estaremos bien.

Aome no dijo nada más, sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, Inuyasha tenía razón, esta vez solo eran ellos dos…y si nadie más entendía…al diablo con ellos…

Ambos abordaron el tren y se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos. Aome ya no se sentía confundida, un nuevo sentimiento la embargo, emoción.

-¿ a donde vamos?-preguntó Aome viendo por la ventana tratando de encontrar algún letrero que le dijera a donde iba el tren.

- es una sorpresa. No te preocupes planee todo con sumo cuidado… para cuando se den cuenta que ya no estoy estaremos a miles de kilómetros de aquí…solos. –dijo Inuyasha sonriendo y tomando la mano de Aome. La besó delicadamente y después la abrazó.

" solos" pensó Aome sonrojada… había un nuevo mundo allá afuera y estaba esperando por ellos…" esta vez…no dejaré que nadie me aparte de ti…Inuyasha"


	18. descubrimiento

**Nota: hola! Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, me alientan a seguir escribiendo los capítulos y bueno…se que las cosas en la historia parecen ya estar definiéndose pero conforme reciba los comentarios la puedo seguir o simplemente terminar como lo tenía planeado en un principio. Ustedes deciden! Jaja aunque aún faltan algunos capítulos.**

**P E L I G R O S A**

**S E D U C C I O N **

**Capitulo 17 " descubrimiento" **

Era ya muy tarde y su hija no bajaba, tenía que ir a despertarla, así que la madre de Aome abrió la puerta de su hija solo para encontrar una cama vacía, un mundo de ropa y cosas tiradas en el suelo y una carta encima del escritorio de su hija, sin hacer ningún ruido, sin decir nada leyó la carta en silencio. Cuando la terminó de leer sonrió " espero hagas lo correcto Aome" se dijo a si misma y después dejo el cuarto. No había querido hacer escándalo, no era necesario ser un genio para figurarse con quien estaba y por que lo había hecho, después de todo era su hija y conocía perfectamente su corazón, solo quería lo mejor para ella.

Más tarde en la compañía se encontraba Sesshomaru marcando un número por teléfono, parecía estar algo ocupado con muchos papeles que estaban en su escritorio, espero un poco en el teléfono pero enseguida colgó "no contesta" dijo, y después volvió a marcar otro número, esta vez habló poco para después dejar los papeles en el escritorio y salir de su oficina.

…………………………

Era extraño el tener al jefe en la casa, la mayor parte del tiempo estaba en la compañía pero hoy era diferente, se había quedado a descansar un poco más, claro que para el jefe el concepto de descansar implicaba el trabajar en casa. La vieja ama de llaves, Kaede subía para limpiar el cuarto del joven de la casa. Inuyasha, ayer en la noche había estado en la casa buscando algunos libros que necesitaba para la universidad, seguramente había dejado un tiradero en la habitación…

Abrió la habitación y dejo el canasto que traía en las manos en el suelo, comenzó por levantar algo de ropa que había en el suelo, las puso en la canasta que había dejado a un lado y la levantó después de que tuvo bastante ropa dentro. Fue hacía el closet y al abrirlo se encontró con que la ropa que antes estaba ahí ahora faltaba, buscó entonces rápidamente hacía donde estaba antes una vieja maleta y se encontró con la sorpresa de que faltaba entonces buscó en su cajón y vio las cosas revueltas. Había huido, se había llevado todo, su ropa y también los papeles que ella sabía que eran del banco. Tenía que saberlo, su jefe tenía que saberlo. Así que corrió lo más que le permitía su edad hasta llegar al estudio donde su jefe estaba tecleando en una computadora portátil.

- ¿Qué sucede Kaede? –preguntó el señor Taisho al ver a la agitada anciana en la puerta

- huyó –dijo con la respiración entrecortada

- ¿Quién Kaede? –preguntó el señor Taisho temiendo la respuesta

- Inuyasha…-contestó la anciana. El señor Taisho se levantó de inmediato y salió del estudio, subió las escaleras corriendo y entró en la habitación de su hija, abrió el closet y encontró el espacio vacío.

- se llevó todo –dijo el señor viendo automáticamente por la ventana.

- así es señor…¿usted cree que…?-preguntaba la anciana desde la puerta.

- trae el teléfono…necesito hacer algunas llamadas. –dijo el señor Taisho sin voltear a ver a su ama de llaves.

- si señor –contesto la anciana dejando la habitación. Sabía que su jefe estaba completamente irritado pero sobre todo preocupado.

…………………….

Llegaba ya al templo de Aome, subió la escalinata lo más rápido que pudo, la voz de su madre se escuchaba algo nerviosa y algo le decía que eso no era bueno. Cuando llegó lo recibió la madre de Aome, estaba sonriente pero un semblante de preocupación se asomaba en su mirada.

- pase pase Sesshomaru –dijo la señora amablemente – tengo que hablar con usted.

- ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Sesshomaru al momento que tomaba asiento

- es…Aome –comenzó la señora – Aome se ha ido.

- ¿Cómo que se fue? –preguntó Sesshomaru sin saber realmente si quería escuchar la otra parte

- huyó –respondió la madre – encontré una nota en su habitación, apenas esta mañana… creo que debía saberlo…

- maldito –dijo Sesshomaru por lo bajo apretando un puño – la encontraré, no se preocupe –dijo mientras se ponía de pie –la encontraré.

- pero…

La madre de Aome no había podido decir nada más, Sesshomaru se había puesto de pie como de rayo y salió después de decir esas palabras, estaba realmente furioso, podía verlo, tenía una mirada peligrosa…" ojala y esto sea lo mejor" dijo la señora preocupada por lo que pudiera llegar a suceder.

…………………………..

Era un pueblo realmente hermoso, las calles estaban adoquinadas, las casas estaban pintadas de alegres colores, la gente se paseaba por las calles sin necesidad del tiempo ni de los relojes. Aome estaba maravillada por el lugar en el que estaban, estaba agotada por que el viaje había durado toda la noche pero valió la pena, era el lugar más alejado, romántico que había cerca. Miro a Inuyasha que estaba dormido, recargado en el asiento. ¿Qué sucedería ahora que estaban solos?. Antes de que tuviera tiempo de pensar en algo más el taxi se detuvo " estamos en el hotel" dijo. Inuyasha se despertó, pagó y después de sacar las maletas vio el viejo edificio delante de el, no era un cinco estrellas pero al menos estaba completo.

Entraron y enseguida percibieron el aroma de antigüedad, los muebles eran viejos pero se conservaban, y el ambiente parecía de otro tiempo. Aome se quedo de pie a un lado de Inuyasha mientras este hablaba con un anciano.

- queremos un cuarto –dijo cansado

- ¿tiempo? –preguntó el anciano en un tono monótono

- indefinido, le pagaremos por día –dijo Inuyasha

- nombre –dijo el viejo sacando una polvorienta libreta

- nombre…-dijo Inuyasha tratando de pensar.

- Hikaru…Sagara –dijo Aome rápidamente.

- ¿usted se llama Hikaru Sagara? –preguntó el anciano a Aome

- no… yo me llamo así…idiota –dijo Inuyasha – ella es mi esposa.

- cuarto 15 – dijo el anciano al entregarle una llave – un botones les llevaría la maleta pero… es aún muy temprano para que llegue a trabajar.

-pero si son las 12 del día –dijo Aome viendo su reloj

- entran a las 2 –dijo el anciano.

- vamos Aome, me muero de cansancio –dijo Inuyasha tomando las maletas del suelo

- si…-contesto Aome " su esposa…dijo que yo era su esposa…" pensaba mientras caminaban hacía la habitación.

Al abrir la puerta se encontraron con una habitación bellamente decorada, una cama grande con un edredón suave, un armario grande y viejo, un espejo y un asiento, todo bien limpio. Inuyasha dejo las maletas en el suelo y se dejo caer en la cama "estoy exhausto" dijo. Aome miro por la ventana y vio la hermosa vista, casi todo el pueblo se podía ver desde ahí.

" ¿Cómo se te ocurrió este lugar?" preguntó Aome volteando a ver a inuyasha. " suerte…te cuento después…vamos a dormir…¿si?" dijo Inuyasha acomodando las sabanas para que pudieran dormir. Aome se dio cuenta que dormiría en la misma cama que Inuyasha y entonces se sonrojo profundamente. Inuyasha la vio divertido " no te voy hacer nada…aún" . Aome asintió con la cabeza y aún sonrojada se sentó en la orilla de la cama, se quitó los zapatos e Inuyasha la jalo hacía el, apretando su cintura. "Inuyasha tu dijiste que…" decía Aome en un susurro cuando escuchó los ronquidos de Inuyasha. "vaya al decir que solo dormiríamos decía la verdad" dijo Aome sonriendo que comenzaba a sentir como sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse poco a poco.

……………………………..

Cuando llegó a su casa la encontró de cabeza, los sirvientes estaban corriendo de un lado a otro, no hacía falta preguntar por que. Se dirigió a la oficina de su padre dentro de la mansión y lo encontró con teléfono en mano, paseándose de un lado a otro pasándose la mano por el negro cabello que lo caracterizaba, señal de nerviosismo.

- ¿alguna noticia? –preguntó Sesshomaru sentándose en un sillón de cuero.

- nada, saco todo su dinero de la cuenta que tenía y de la que yo le saqué, las transfirió a otras cuentas en diferentes bancos por lo que no me pueden dar información… - dijo el padre sentándose en su sillón – no lo entiendo… yo le enseñe todo y ahora huye del compromiso así… como un cobarde

- Aome también huyó –dijo Sesshomaru

- ¿Qué? –preguntó el señor Taisho, golpeo la mesa. – ya entiendo…se fueron juntos…Inuyasha arrastro a Aome en sus tonterías…tengo que hablar con..

- la familia de Aome? ya lo hice, a decir verdad están bastante tranquilos – dijo Sesshomaru al ponerse de pie.

- hablé con la policía, estarán al pendiente si usa alguna de sus tarjetas de crédito, algún indicio que nos diga a donde fue… preguntarán en los alrededores quien los vio huir y si podemos averiguar en que transporte se fue.

- no creo que haya usado su nombre real –dijo Sesshomaru

- pero tenemos que hacer el intento. Inuyasha debe cometer algún error –dijo el señor Taisho desesperado.

- va a estar bien –dijo Sesshomaru poniéndole una mano en el hombro de su padre – si supo como desaparecer sabe como mantenerse.

- tendré que hablar con la madre de Kykio…esto solo va a empeorar las cosas…

Sesshomaru se fue a su habitación, la cerró con llave, quería estar solo. Se sentía confundido, sentía rabia, su prometida le había sido arrebatada por nada menos que su hermano menor, la quería de regreso, con el, junto a el. Ese sentimiento era comprensible, era totalmente razonable, pero había otra parte de el que se sentía aliviado, libre de hacer lo que quisiera, de ir con quien quisiera y solo una persona le venía a la mente. Rin.

…………………………………..

Para cuando despertó ya era tarde, el sol se estaba poniendo tiñendo de colores el cielo. Volteo a un lado y no vio a Inuyasha, se sentó algo extrañada de que no estuviera con ella, así que se puso de pie " Inuyasha" dijo en voz alta, no podía estar muy lejos, el cuarto era pequeño, a decir verdad no estaba dentro del cuarto, podía saberlo.

- hola creí que dormirías hasta mañana en la mañana – dijo Inuyasha que entraba a la habitación con una bolsa en las manos. – traje algo de comer, es de un pequeño restaurante italiano a la vuelta… no se si este bueno pero…tendremos que arriesgarnos.

- gracias…la verdad es que me muero de hambre –dijo Aome mientras sacaba la comida de la bolsa, Inuyasha se alejaba

- comienza, tengo que hacer una llamada –dijo el chico

- pero..

- no te preocupes… no tardaré.

Inuyasha saco su celular, la llamada tenía que ser corta para no ser localizado, después tendría que apagar el celular.

(conversación por celular)

- padre…

- Inuyasha ¿Dónde estas?!...

- no lo voy a decir padre, escúchame..

- ¡¿Cómo pudiste?!

- ¡escúchame!... no pienso regresar en un tiempo, Aome esta conmigo, estamos bien, solo quiero pedirte una cosa, obliga a Kykio a realizarse los exámenes de nuevo… no le avises de lo contrario preparará todo…

- pero…

- te llamaré en unos días.

- Inuyasha.

El señor Taisho colgó el teléfono, por lo menos sabía que estaba bien, tenía dinero y era inteligente como para sobrevivir, si tanto insistía en los análisis entonces nada le quitaba hacerlo, después de todo era su hijo y debía creerle más a el.

……………………….

La noche había llegado, el cielo estaba lleno de estrellas y la brisa era cálida y agradable. Apenas habían terminado de comer, pero no estaban cansados, habían dormido por horas y ahora no sabían que hacer.

- deberíamos ir a conocer los alrededores –dijo Inuyasha viendo por la ventana las calles, estaban transitadas y llenas de gente.

- si…me parece buena idea –dijo Aome – vamos

Salieron del hotel, y el administrador al verlos preguntó " ¿desean dejarme sus llaves para cuando regresen?" , Inuyasha lo pensó un poco " no, gracias, pero…¿Qué hay por aquí para ver?" preguntó. El anciano sonrió como si recordará algo " en el lago exhiben películas gratis, no es el hecho de ver una película gratis debo decirles que es un momento digno de verse" dijo el anciano. " Gracias" contestó Inuyasha. Al salir tomó de la mano a Aome la cual sonrió, estaba feliz, tranquila.

Después de rodear algunas calles llegaron al lago, era hermoso sin duda, el proyector estaba en un par de árboles y en efecto había una película, pero eso no era lo que había que apreciar. En el lago había luciérnagas que adornaban todo el agua mostrando bellos matices, haciendo del lugar algo realmente romántico.

- ¡es hermoso! – dijo Aome sonrojándose

- vaya… vale la pena – dijo Inuyasha tomando de la mano a Aome. Le besó la mano y esta se sonrojo – te ves linda cuando te sonrojas.

- ¿crees que Sesshomaru este…?

- no pienses en el…ni en nada más que nosotros aquí y ahora –dijo Inuyasha tomando de la cintura a Aome atrayéndole hacía el, quedando muy de cerca.

- es difícil sabes –contesto Aome al momento de rodear el cuello de Inuyasha con ambos brazos – pero puedo intentarlo.

- Aome…- Inuyasha abrazó con fuerza a la chica – te amo.

- y yo a ti Inuyasha. – contestó Aome sonriendo - ¿quieres sentarte? – preguntó

Ambos se sentaron en el pasto, Inuyasha se colocó atrás rodeando a Aome con sus piernas, colocando las manos en la cintura de la chica. Aome se sonrojo y sonrió, estaba feliz de estar así y ciertamente los demás por el momento no importaban, simplemente Inuyasha y ella.

Para cuando dieron las 11 la película había terminado y las parejas comenzaban a dispersarse, Inuyasha se puso de pie y suspiro, aún no tenía sueño pero no sabía como era el pueblo a esas horas de la noche " es mejor irnos al hotel" dijo.

Así llegaron a la habitación, Inuyasha boto su chamarra en una silla y se recargo en la pared viendo como Aome sacaba de su maleta lo que parecía ser su pijama, un juego de blusa de tirantes y short pequeño.

- me voy a cambiar –dijo Aome sonrojada al sentir la penetrante mirada del chico

- adelante –dijo Inuyasha con una sonrisa pícara en sus labios

- ¿me vas a ver cambiarme? –preguntó Aome tragando saliva sintiendo como el color se subía a sus mejillas

- claro, de toda la noche el verte cambiar es lo mejor –dijo Inuyasha sonriendo al ver a Aome sonrojarse y casi tartamudear

- n…no se si…sea lo mejor…es decir yo… Inuyasha yo…-decía Aome nerviosa con la ropa en las manos haciéndola rollo y arrugándola

- tranquila Aome, esta noche solo voy a ver –dijo Inuyasha cruzando los brazos.

- b…bien –contestó Aome. Comenzó quitándose el suéter, se quitó los calcetines, y con movimientos torpes subió hasta su blusa, sentía como sus manos le temblaban pero no se detuvo, la quitó lentamente hasta quedarse en sujetador, se sonrojo más si eso era posible, evito la mirada de Inuyasha aunque sabía perfectamente que no dejaba de verla.

- bellísima –dijo Inuyasha en voz baja viendo como lentamente Aome desabrochaba el botón de sus jeans, lentamente comenzó a bajarlos hasta dejar al descubierto sus blancas y torneadas piernas. Inuyasha la admiro, se veía tan delicada como jamás la había visto, era hermosa e ingenua, su cintura era pequeña, deseaba tenerla en sus brazos, rodearla con sus manos, reconocer cada parte de su cuerpo….pero no podía solo iba a mirar por esta noche.

- listo –dijo Aome que ya tenía su pijama puesta, estaba aún sonrojada pero más tranquila. Inuyasha entonces se agacho y tomo un pantalón de su maleta, era de algodón y era rojo, su pijama. - ¿Qué haces? –preguntó Aome al ver que comenzaba a desabotonar su camisa poco a poco, viéndola fijamente a los ojos.

- nada, poniéndome la pijama tal como tu lo hiciste –contestó Inuyasha como si de algo natural se tratará.

- ¿te gusta lo que ves Aome? –preguntó Inuyasha acercándose a Aome, levantó el rostro de la chica con un dedo en la barbilla y la obligo a verlo a los ojos. – dime…¿te gusta?

- s….si –contestó Aome al ver a Inuyasha sin camisa mostrando su bien trabajado torso, delgado pero musculoso.

- me alegro –dijo Inuyasha sonriendo pícaro, se quitó los jeans dejando ver sus boxers azules, evitó la mirada de Aome al solo verla de reojo, se puso sus pantalones y después sonrió. Se acerco a Aome y tomó su rostro con ambas manos – Aome, eres hermosa.


	19. provocaciones

**P E L I G R O S A **

**S E D U C C I O N**

**Capitulo 18 " provocaciones " **

La luz que se filtraba desde la ventana lo estaba molestando, abrió los ojos lentamente solo para encontrarse con una figura a su lado, Aome. Se veía tan dulce y delicada cuando dormía, quien iba a decir que esa misma chica era toda una bestia cuando se trataba de defender, la verdad es que Aome tenía tantas facetas y estaba ansioso por verlas todas. Se sentó en la cama y se tallo los ojos, vio su reloj, eran las 9 de la mañana, que bien se sentía despertarse tarde, sin nadie quien lo moleste, sin universidad a la que ir, era simplemente genial. Se levanto de la cama y se metió a bañar.

Sentía que algo se le olvidaba, pero ¿Qué era?, no sabía, sentía una ansiedad por levantarse y ver que era lo que se le olvidaba, así que se levantó y se encontró en otra habitación y las imágenes de lo que había sucedido unos días antes le regresaron, ahora lo recordaba, estaba con Inuyasha, la vieja costumbre de levantarse para ir a la universidad la había hecho despertarse, así que vio su reloj, las 9 con quince minutos, vaya si hubiera tenido que ir a la universidad ya hubiera llegado tarde. La puerta del baño se abrió y de ella salió Inuyasha con apenas una toalla en la cintura, Aome al verlo se sonrojo y volteo el rostro, Inuyasha se acerco y con dos dedos le volteo el rostro tomándola de la barbilla " Buenos días Aome" le dijo en un tono sensual y provocativo, Aome lo vio a los ojos y sonrió, lo beso aprovechando la cercanía "buenos días Inuyasha" le contesto y después tomo algo de ropa de su maleta y se dirigió al baño " hey Aome ¿vas a salir como yo del baño?" preguntó Inuyasha con una sonrisa pícara y Aome con una sonrisa le contestó " no cuentes con eso" y cerró la puerta del baño.

Para cuando ambos estuvieron listos el sol ya estaba bien en lo alto, así que fueron a ver que había para desayunar en la plaza del pequeño pueblo. Encontraron un pequeño restaurante donde les pareció apropiado desayunar, tenía una hermosa vista hacía la plaza donde había una variedad de tiendas y era un hermoso lugar.

- ¿no crees que tu familia este preocupada? –preguntó Aome de repente

- no, ayer llamé a mi padre, con eso es suficiente, además tengo dinero, y se me cuidar no hay nada de que preocuparse –dijo Inuyasha tomando un sorbo de su café

- pero…- dijo Aome algo indecisa mientras jugaba con la cuchara en su café – siento que no estuvo bien que dejáramos todo atrás.

- ya te lo dije, no había otra manera de hacerlo Aome –dijo Inuyasha tomándola de la mano - ¿no estas segura de querer estar conmigo? ¿o de que no te cuide bien?

- no, no es eso, yo te amo y lo sabes es solo que ¿Cuándo retomaremos nuestra vida? Tu sabes la universidad…

- pronto, cuando las cosas se calmen, no te preocupes Aome, la vida sigue y nosotros podemos retomar la universidad cuando regresemos – dijo Inuyasha sonriendo –ahora deja de preocuparte por cosas así y disfruta del momento.

- tienes razón –dijo Aome sonriendo.

………………………….

La llamada de hace un momento la había dejado algo preocupada, el señor Taisho nunca llamaba tan temprano y nunca las citaba cuando no había un asunto que tratar sobre la boda, con Inuyasha fuera seguramente querría cancelar la boda o hacer algo era mejor ir cuanto antes y ver que se puede hacer.

Al entrar a la mansión, el señor Taisho ya las esperaba en el estudio, el carro estaba afuera encendido y listo para partir, cuando este las vio entrar sonrió como si nada estuviera pasando " pasen estamos a punto de irnos" dijo. Kykio sintió que las manos el sudaban ¿irse a donde? Se preguntó. Pero no dijo nada, solo subió al carro con su madre que iba sonriente y se dejo llevar.

Cuando vio el lugar al que iban casi se sintió desfallecer, el señor Taisho la sostuvo del brazo ¿te encuentras bien querida te ves algo pálida?" le preguntó, Kykio solo asintió con la cabeza mientras caminaba hacía el hospital, al entrar ya los esperaba in doctor, su madre algo confundida los siguió

- ¿para que me trae señor Taisho, mi cita aún no es y es en otro hospital –le dijo Kykio

- me gusta tener dos opiniones, hice un trato para que los resultados me los entregaran de inmediato, quiero estar seguro de que mi nieto esta bien, no hay nada de que preocuparse.

- cierto, muy bien dicho señor Taisho –dijo la madre de Kykio sonriente

- bien, vamos Kykio, el doctor nos espera –dijo el señor invitando a Kykio a pasar la cual no tuvo más opción que pasar

Al pasar el doctor la esperaba en un cuarto contiguo para poder realizarle los exámenes, Kykio vio a su madre como pidiendo ayuda pero su madre le sonrió, al fin y al cabo no sabía nada de ella y su plan.

Una hora después el mismo doctor volvió llamar al señor Taisho, Kykio busco la manera de huir, de salir de ahí pero no encontró excusa, no había salida.

- señor Taisho la joven Kykio esta perfectamente bien, sana… - dijo el doctor con una sonrisa

- ¿y el bebe? –preguntó la madre de la chica

- ¿bebe? ¿Qué bebe? La chica no esta embarazada. –dijo el doctor extrañado. El señor Taisho cerro los ojos momentáneamente y después se puso de pie.

- gracias por todo –dijo al tiempo que abría la puerta para irse cuando la madre de Kykio hablo

- ¡¿Cómo que no estas embarazada?! –preguntó , el doctor prefirió salir del consultorio con una débil excusa

- madre yo…

- no hay excusa….señor Taisho yo…-dijo la madre apenada

- no hay nada que decir, Inuyasha me lo había dicho y no quise creerle, he sido un ingenuo, no diré nada de esto a la prensa si es lo que le preocupa pero no quiero volver a verlas cerca de mi familia –dijo el señor Taisho saliendo del consultorio dejando a la señora gritándole a su hija la cual permanecía callada

" Inuyasha … espero me perdones …" pensaba su padre mientras salía del lugar, ahora más que nunca ansiaba que regresará para poder arreglar las cosas con el.

………………………………

La búsqueda había comenzado, los mejores detectives estaban buscando a su maldito hermano, pero las pistas eran pocas o mejor dichas nulas, ahora se dirigía al maldito cuarto de su hermano, ahí seguramente encontraría al compañero de cuarto de Inuyasha, un tal Miroku, quizás el podría decirle algo útil acerca de su hermano.

Tocó la puerta al escuchar voces, no sola una masculina si no una femenina también, un chico de cabello alborotado y mejillas algo rojas abrió la puerta, y aunque su aspecto no era muy bueno su porte era algo elegante debía decirse.

- quiero hablar contigo –dijo Sesshomaru secamente que se abrió paso aunque el sujeto no le había dado permiso de pasar, al entrar encontró a una chica embarazada sentada en la cama, sonrojada y con el cabello alborotado.

- es de mala educación pasar sin que lo inviten a uno –dijo educadamente Miroku sentándose a lado de Sango la cual tomo su mano

- no tengo tiempo para esas estupideces ¿Dónde esta mi hermano?

- Inuyasha dejo de venir a la universidad hace unos días, no he sabido nada de el –dijo Miroku

- mientes –dijo Sesshomaru secamente comenzando a enfadarse

- es cierto, Inuyasha no ha venido desde hace unos días- dijo Sango

- tu no te metas –dijo Sesshomaru con un tono frió

- le voy a pedir que no se vuelva a dirigir a Sango de esa manera, ya le dijimos todo lo que sabemos ahora váyase –dijo Miroku poniéndose de pie

- tarde o temprano sabré donde esta, sus intentos por cubrirlo serán inútiles –dijo Sesshomaru poniéndose de pie y saliendo de la habitación

- vaya tipo…con razón Inuyasha odia ir a su casa –dijo Miroku. Para después voltearse a Sango y tomarla entre sus brazos – ahora ¿en que estábamos?

…………………………………..

El atardecer estaba ya cayendo sobre el pueblo, la tarde se hacía un poco fría mientras la gente se preparaba para cerrar los negocios. Inuyasha y Aome no se percataban de esto ya que estaban sentados en la orilla del lago viendo el paisaje, ahora no hay función de cine ni parejas bailando, nada, solo ellos dos viendo el paisaje. Aome se recargó sobre el hombro de Inuyasha y sintió como este la abrazaba

- es precioso ¿verdad Inuyasha? –preguntó Aome sonriendo

- cierto –dijo Inuyasha que estaba concentrado en el suave cabello de Aome, tenía un tenue aroma a jazmín que le encantaba, paso su mano derecha entre el cabello acariciándolo levemente.

- Inuyasha…si sigues así voy a dormirme –dijo Aome riendo

- hueles delicioso –dijo sin hacer caso a las palabras de Aome, recargo su cabeza en el cuello de Aome.

- Inuyasha…me haces cosquillas –dijo Aome algo sonrojada

- y…¿si hago esto…también te da cosquillas? –preguntó Inuyasha al tiempo que besaba lentamente el cuello de Aome.

- I…Inuyasha –dijo Aome más sonrojada

- también sabes delicioso –dijo Inuyasha entre besos jalando de un momento a otro a Aome para estar más cerca, ahora estaba ella entre las piernas de Inuyasha de espaldas.

Inuyasha paso su mano por la cintura de Aome, y con la otra la retenía del brazo, sintió como Aome le acariciaba el cabello mientras el besaba su cuello, bajo lentamente hasta llegar a la clavícula, podía sentir como la respiración de Aome comenzaba a cambiar, en cambio el aún estaba tranquilo. " Aome" volvió a decir Inuyasha mientras volteaba el rostro de la chica y la besaba lentamente, tomándose su tiempo para disfrutar su sabor y del momento.

- Inuyasha… -dijo Aome en un tono diferente – se que… tu y Kykio…

- ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Inuyasha sintiendo el tono serio de Aome

- ella y tu….bueno…-decía Aome pensativa – ya habían hecho el amor…¿cierto? – terminó de decir Aome, Inuyasha volvió a recargar su cabeza en el hombro de Aome

- cierto –dijo Inuyasha en un tono serio – pero… no fue exactamente hacer el amor Aome.

- ¿a que te refieres? – preguntó Aome

- a Kykio no la amaba, por lo tanto no fue exactamente hacer el amor, fue más que nada tener sexo –dijo Inuyasha viendo de vez en cuando a Aome de reojo

- ah… y…¿conmigo que sería? –preguntó Aome viendo detenidamente a Inuyasha

- el amor por supuesto –dijo Inuyasha como si fuera algo de lo más normal haciendo sonrojar a Aome - ¿entiendes?

- claro, no soy tonta –dijo Aome molesta por haberse visto tan inocente –no soy nueva en esto ¿sabes? – dijo sonrojada, Inuyasha tosió levemente y la volteo a ver

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –preguntó Inuyasha fingiendo que todo seguía igual

- nada, que ya he tenido mis experiencias –dijo Aome tratando de cambiar el tema

- ¿Cuáles experiencias? –preguntó curioso

- mmm –comenzó Aome pensativa – tu sabes, besos… y…bueno básicamente con nadie he ido más lejos de lo que he llegado contigo… pero…se la teoría! –dijo Aome emocionada

- la teoría – repitió casi para si mismo con una sonrisa en el rostro – bueno entonces yo te enseñaré la practica.

- Inuyasha…-dijo Aome sonrojada

- todo a su tiempo por supuesto –dijo Inuyasha al ver a la chica tan nerviosa

- claro…

……………………………….

La casa estaba oscura, sabía que su padre estaría en el estudio, pero al llegar ahí se encontró con la sorpresa de que no estaba ahí, entonces el otro lugar posible era la terraza y ahí estaba, sentado tomando una copa viendo hacía el jardín.

- ¿alguna noticia? –preguntó sentándose en una silla en frente de la de su padre

- no, los investigadores siguen buscando información… ¿y tu?

- nada –dijo en tono cansado

- Kykio estaba mintiendo –dijo el señor Taisho viendo hacía el jardín con su aire supremo

- ¿Qué? –preguntó Sesshomaru sorprendido

- No estaba embarazada, en realidad Inuyasha decía la verdad…y no le creímos…no lo hicimos –dijo el señor Taisho

- eso no cambia las cosas –dijo duramente el joven

- Aome aún es tu prometida y tienes el derecho de reclamarla, pero… ¿te has puesto a pensar en que quiere ella?, ella acepto tu proposición por que sabía que Inuyasha se casaría con Kykio, esto cambia las cosas

- en cuanto los investigadores los encuentren quiero ser el primero en verlos –dijo Sesshomaru poniéndose de pie

- piensa las cosas

- buenas noches padre

Sesshomaru dejó a su padre en la terraza, no le interesaba pensar las cosas, Aome era su prometida, Inuyasha había cometido muchos errores de los cuales a el no le interesaba saber nada pero Aome no formaría parte de otro de sus errores, esta vez se había inmiscuido con algo que le importaba a el, con algo que era suyo, esta vez Inuyasha no podría salirse con la suya.

…………………………

Estaban ya de regreso de su paseo, se encontraba realmente agotada, iban apenas de regreso de su larga caminata cuando escucharon los gritos de una mujer, ambos corrieron hasta un callejón, donde se encontraron a una pareja discutiendo, el hombre acababa de golpear a la mujer y la estaba obligando a permanecer callada. "¡suéltala!" dijo Inuyasha al tiempo que lo empujaba, el hombre lo vio detenidamente y se levantó, furioso.

- mira estúpido mocoso deja de estar molestando y deja de meterte en asuntos que no te conciernen –dijo el hombre tomando de la ropa a Inuyasha

- ¡suéltame! –dijo Inuyasha al tiempo que se soltaba del agarre del tipo – maldito…basura como tu deberían ir a la cárcel

- ahora verás –dijo el tipo sacando un cuchillo de su bolsa

- no!...detente carió, mejor vamos a casa –dijo la señora. El hombre se acerco a Inuyasha y lo golpeo en el pecho, Inuyasha desprevenido cayó al suelo. Aome fue enseguida a su lado

- no vaya con el! –dijo Aome viendo a la señora partir

- no entiendes niña, mejor cuida a tu novio y dile que muchas gracias por todo –dijo y después se perdió en medio de la calle

- maldita mujer…de haber sabido no me meto –dijo Inuyasha molesto

- tonto lo hizo para protegerte –le dijo Aome - ¿estas bien?

- si, no hay nada de que preocuparse –dijo sonriendo - ¿te asustaste?

- no tonto –dijo Aome algo molesta –mejor vamos al hotel si? Estoy cansada

- bien, esta bien – dijo Inuyasha sacudiendo su pantalón – vamos

Al llegar al hotel, Aome se dejo caer en la cama, estaba exhausta. " voy a pedir algo de tomar Aome" le dijo Inuyasha a Aome que solo hizo un ruido como síntoma de que había escuchado. Las bebidas llegaron e Inuyasha pagó, regresó con las bebidas cuando vio que Aome se había quedado dormida en la cama sin si quiera cambiarse. Sonrió y dejo las botellas en la mesa "¿Qué voy hacer contigo?... a veces eres tan inocente" pensó Inuyasha, coloco una mano gentilmente en el hombro de Aome la cual solo carraspeo un momento y abrió muy poco los ojos, parecía dormida aún. " hay que ponerte la pijama Aome, no puedes dormir así" le dijo, ella solo asintió y levantó los brazos, Inuyasha solo sonrió para mismo "¿acaso espera que yo la cambie?" se preguntó sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

" Bien no creo que haya problema" se dijo a si mismo

Entonces le quitó con cuidado la blusa dejándola en sujetador, la recorto en la cama y después jalo los jeans desde abajo para poder quitarlos. Una vez hecho esto ya la tenía en ropa interior, la admiro por leves instantes, se estaba sonrojando, nunca antes la había visto así, cuando de repente la almohada que había sido lanzada por la joven al encontrarse con la mirada curiosa del joven, Inuyasha se levantó del suelo y la vio sorprendido.

- ¿no estabas dormida? –le preguntó incrédulo

- un poco, pero creí que el show había sido suficiente – dijo Aome con una sonrisa en su rostro – yo también puedo jugar como tu lo hiciste hoy en la mañana conmigo…que no se te olvide – le dijo guiñándole un ojo al tiempo que se ponía su pijama

- maldita… ya verás, te arrepentirás de haber jugado conmigo –le dijo Inuyasha sonriendo satisfecho de si mismo – más tarde me estarás rogando por que me detenga – le dijo mostrándola una mirada traviesa acercándose poco a poco a ella hasta subir la rodilla a la cama y quedar encima de ella solo deteniéndose con una mano recargado en el colchón.- ahora si…¿Qué decías?

- tramposo –dijo Aome sonrojada

- solo estoy ejerciendo el derecho que tengo –dijo Inuyasha besándole el cuello a la chica, bajando la mano por su antebrazo hasta llegar a su mano y entrelazar los dedos con los suyos.- me muero por hacerte mía Aome…- le susurro al oído

- Inuyasha…- dijo Aome en un suspiro

- pero…se esperar Aome y cuando estés lista… tu serás la que tendrás la iniciativa –dijo Inuyasha recostándose junto a Aome.

- gracias Inuyasha.


	20. paraiso

**P E L I G R O S A **

**S E D U C C I O N **

**Capitulo 19 " paraíso" **

Los reportes no decían nada, solo conjeturas de lo que podría ser su paradero. Dejo caer el expediente al suelo, nada lograría leyendo esos mediocres reportes. No los encontraría hasta que ellos quisieran aparecer, su hermano era más joven pero no menos tonto, sabía bien lo que hacía y había planeado todo con cuidado para no ser descubierto, eso le daba de crédito. Pero… el haberse llevado su prometida era algo que nunca le perdonaría, ciertamente Aome tenía una debilidad por el pero eso podría haber cambiado con el tiempo y el le negó ese derecho al llevársela lejos, la recuperaría, sin duda alguna la recuperaría y le demostraría a su hermano que las cosas aún no están dichas.

Se puso su saco y salió de su habitación, la vería de nuevo, ella le había llamado y el no le había podido negar nada, siempre era así, podía decir que no a quien fuese excepto a ella y últimamente a Aome cuando estaba con el. La vería en la cafetería de siempre, donde todos los recuerdos tristes y felices que tenían estaban.

Llegó a la cafetería puntual, ella ya estaba ahí, hermosa y delicada como siempre, su mirada estaba pérdida en la ventana, viendo pasar las personas, estaba preocupada el lo sabía. Se sentó y espero a que ella comenzará a hablar, en realidad el no tenía nada que decir.

- creí que no vendrías –dijo Rin sonriendo

- nunca te he negado nada –respondió el al tiempo que pedía algo de beber

- desde ese día, cuando me dijiste que te casabas estuve pensando…al principio me dolió el saber que te había perdido definitivamente pero después pensé que esto es amor, que si en realidad te amo debo alegrarme por que tu estés feliz con esa mujer..

- Rin…

- pero a mi no me consta que así sea, te has negado a estar conmigo desde que te lo propuse, no me dijiste que no, cierto pero saliste corriendo en cuanto ella te llamo… - Rin sonrió tristemente – y ahora ella huyo cierto?

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? –preguntó el sorprendido, ni siquiera los medios lo sabían

- tengo mis fuentes pero eso no importa, ella huyo con tu hermano y aún así tu la buscas… ¿Por qué? ¿la amas tanto como para perdonarla por esto?

- ella no tiene la culpa –contestó Sesshomaru sorbiendo un poco de su café

- no te ciegues, quizás tu hermano fue el de la idea pero te aseguro que no se la llevó a fuerzas, ella acepto irse. –dijo Rin duramente haciendo que Sesshomaru dejará su café en la mesa de un golpe. – no deberías molestarte, es la verdad y nada podrá cambiarla. Ella te dejo

- eso no es tu problema –le dijo fríamente Sesshomaru – si la amo o no es mi problema. – y se puso de pie pero Rin lo detuvo del brazo

-- no me malinterpretes, yo….tu eres lo más importante para mi, no estoy segura de lo que sientes por ella, puede que sea amor o que sea orgullo lo que te mueva pero…no me alejaré de ti. Quiero ayudarte a encontrarla.

- pero…-dijo Sesshomaru dudando

- permíteme que te ayude, si la encuentras podrás aclarar lo que sientes, aún tenemos una oportunidad, solo tenemos que encontrarla…-dijo Rin sonriendo

- bien…- dijo Sesshomaru sentándose de nuevo – esto no significa…

- se lo que significa, esto no es un seguro, lo se.

Sesshomaru se quedo en silencio, después de todo no podía negarle eso, y ciertamente no sabía si quería negarse…simplemente su presencia le ayudaba a sobrellevar todo esto.

………………..

Era el campus, estaba en el campus, en el jardín donde habían pasado tantas cosas, el sendero hasta la salida estaba en frente suyo, podía salir ya pero por alguna razón se sentía confundida, preocupada, comenzó a caminar y conforme avanzaba una figura se deslumbraba, " Inuyasha" dijo Aome sonriendo, casi corriendo hacía el, hasta llegar a la entrada, elevar la mirada y ver a Sesshomaru…" Sesshomaru…pero…¿Por qué?" pensó Aome y fue cuando se despertó. Colocó su mano en el pecho, le latía muy fuerte, aún podía sentir la sensación de confusión…¿Por qué había soñado con Sesshomaru?... Aome volteo y vio el pacífico rostro de Inuyasha, el aún dormía… se veía tranquilo, pasó una mano por el negro cabello de Inuyasha y lo acarició lentamente. " No puedo seguir dudando… Inuyasha arriesgo todo por mi, el me ama y Sesshomaru…solo se a aprovechado de la situación con Kykio e Inuyasha… se preocupa por mi pero…difícilmente hará lo mismo… yo…yo…amo a Inuyasha y nada lo cambiará" pensaba Aome. Se inclino y le dio un beso en la frente a Inuyasha que despertó al contacto.

- ¿Qué sucede Aome? –preguntó Inuyasha al despertar, aún era temprano para despertar

- nada, solo quería darte un beso, te veías tan adorable dormido –dijo Aome sonriendo

- ¿me veo adorable ahora? –preguntó Inuyasha mientras quedaba encima de Aome

- no…ya se fue el encanto –dijo Aome riendo

- ah verás si…-decía Inuyasha mientras besaba el cuello de Aome, lentamente marcando su camino, podía sentir como ella estaba nerviosa pero no lo detenía al contrario se abrazo de su cuello, viendo esto Inuyasha continuo con su camino, bajo los tirantes de la pijama de Aome y beso su clavícula, sus hombros, acarició gentilmente el abdomen de Aome que dejaba ver una respiración bastante agitada – Aome…¿quieres que continué?

- si… estoy segura –dijo Aome sonrojada

- bien… - dijo Inuyasha mientras continuaba con su tarea.

" Esto es lo mejor… yo amo a Inuyasha…y Sesshomaru…quedará en el pasado…"

" Aome…nada ni nada nos separará…no importa quien sea…"

Inuyasha le quitó la blusa a Aome, dejando ver su sujetador blanco de encaje " como el de aquella vez" pensó Inuyasha y después sonrió, acaricio la cintura de Aome, delineo su figura para después bajar hasta los muslos de Aome, los acaricio, sintió la suave piel, subía lentamente con suaves caricias hasta quitar el short que le impedía ver a Aome en ropa interior.

La observo, era simplemente hermosa, ahí recostada sonrojada y nerviosa. " ¿ solo vas a ver?" preguntó Aome nerviosa, Inuyasha sonrió " solo admiraba… lo hermosa que eres" dijo y después volvió a recostarse. Se apodero de sus labios buscando un beso tibio para después transformarlo en uno apasionado mientras acariciaba los dulces y suaves pechos de Aome por encima de su sujetador. Volvió a besarle el cuello mientras le quitaba el estorboso sujetador.

Una vez habiendo resuelto el problema del sujetador acarició libremente cada rincón del cuerpo de Aome, arrancándole suspiros cada vez más profundos y pronunciados. Bajo la mano hasta la entre pierna de Aome, acariciándola levemente, rozando los dedos con las pantaletas de Aome " Inuyasha" murmuro Aome

" espera y veras" le respondió Inuyasha colocando los dedos en sus caderas para impulsarse y besarle de nuevo, esta vez no había distancia entre ellos, Inuyasha solo en ropa interior comenzaba con un lento vaivén, casi involuntario que hacía que sus partes más íntimas rozaran y Aome comenzará a gemir, el mismo comenzaba a perder el control pero la idea de que su Aome era virgen lo detenía, debía ser gentil esta vez.

Así que con toda la ternura del mundo volvió a besar el cuello de Aome, bajando lentamente deteniéndose un poco en sus pechos, jugando con ellos, mordiéndolos un poco sin causar dolor solo placer, lleno de besos el abdomen de Aome, hasta llegar al límite que le marcaba la prenda íntima, así que con una mano la fue bajando lentamente hasta dejar a Aome completamente desnuda. Se detuvo para admirarla un poco nuevamente pero ella lo jalo para que se recostara con ella de nuevo, el la obedeció y sintió su nerviosismo.

" no te haré daño, seré gentil, lo prometo" le susurro al oído, entonces se preparo para entrar en ella. Y sin previo aviso lo hizo, dejo su miembro quieto por algunos segundos, en lo que el cuerpo de Aome se acostumbraba a la sensación, el mantenía la mirada fija en el rostro de Aome, ella mantenía los ojos cerrados, sonrojada y algunas lágrimas se habían escapado, también podía sentir las uñas de Aome encajandose en sus espalda, no importaba. Entonces comenzó con un leve vaivén, poco a poco cambiando los gemidos de dolor por placer, hasta que perdió el control y las embestidas eran mas duras y rápidas. Inuyasha abrió los ojos, el casi llegaba pero quería ver el rostro de Aome…

" INUYASHAAAA" gritó ella cuando llegó su climax, Inuyasha llegó poco tiempo después. Se tumbo junto a Aome y la abrazo " te amo" le dijo, y le dio un beso en la frente, ella se veía realmente sonriente, agotada pero feliz.

" Creo que fue la mejor decisión…fue realmente mejor de lo que esperaba…te amo Inuyasha" pensó Aome antes de quedarse profundamente dormida.

………………………………

Desde que Rin se había ofrecido a ayudar las cosas se habían facilitado en la busca y complicada en su cabeza, todo se había vuelto más confuso aunque no quisiera aceptarlo frente a nadie. Todos tenían la clara idea de que quería encontrar a Aome cueste lo que cueste, y si era así pero… las razones del por que de vez en cuando se le olvidaban y el tenía que recordarlas por si mismo. Un hombre no debería faltar a su palabra y el compromiso con Aome era ya casi un hecho, además de vez en cuando sentía que la extrañaba y eso era lo que lo descontrolaba ¿Por qué sentir que extrañas a alguien cuando no sientes nada por ella? A menos que hayas comenzado a sentir algo por ella. No estaba seguro, ese sentimiento era similar al que había estado sintiendo desde la partida de Rin, un vació que lo obligaba a continuar buscando algo con que llenarlo, y Aome había llenado cierto espacio del vació, debía reconocer que no todo pero si se había vuelto parte importante de su vida, ahora que no estaba podía verlo claramente, aunque claro nadie lo sabía.

Se puso de pie y vio por la ventana de su oficina, todo se veía más pequeño debido a la altura del edificio, pero el en realidad no estaba prestando atención a esto, su mente estaba lejos recordando momentos que había pasado con Aome, todo había comenzado por querer molestar a su hermano, siempre hablaba de Aome " y Aome esto…" y Aome lo otro, quería ver que tenía de interesante la tal Aome, no negaba que cuando la vio supo que era bella aunque con un aire infantil que sin saberlo más tarde sería una de las cosas que más le agradarían de ella. Era una persona abierta a conocer a más gente y su sonrisa era cálida, reconocía que le recordaba a la de Rin.

Rin había sido la mujer que lo había marcado para siempre, su historia se parecía un poco a la de su hermano con Aome, la había conocido en la universidad, mientras el estudiaba negocios ella estudiaba literatura y poesía, algo muy diferente. Ella se le había acercado y comenzando a estar con el en todo momento, sin pretexto alguno solo querer pasar el tiempo con alguien diferente, el no le había dicho nada, nunca se lo dijo, solo permanecía en silencio como si ella fuera una parte natural del paisaje, pero poco a poco se fue haciendo importante hasta que se acostumbro a su presencia tanto como para extrañarla cuando no estaba, y el paso fue inevitable, la beso un día de verano, y no se arrepintió, ella lo esperaba también ya que la frase que dijo después le había hecho cierta gracia " pensé no lo harías nunca" le había dicho y a partir de ahí no se separaban para nada, la relación se hacía cada vez más seria y obvia en la dirección que iba. Esto se reflejo después de que salieron de la universidad, las citas eran mas serias, las platicas, todo iba viento en popa. No había podido evitar pensar en que su futuro era inevitablemente juntos y no le desagradaba par nada la idea… pero… después de que el pensó que todo estaba bien ella lo dejo, se fue sin decir adiós solo una inútil nota y nada más.

Se había sentido usado, terriblemente incompleto por que… ella se había convertido en todo y en esos instantes su corazón juro no volver a entregarse así.

Ahora las cosas habían cambiado, el se encontraba entre un nuevo futuro con Aome una mujer que se parecía a Rin o Rin que decía lo amaba…

" Demonios" dijo en voz alta sin encontrar respuesta a sus preguntas.

……………………………..

Era hora de levantarse, lo sabía por los rayos de sol que se filtraban desde la ventana, estiro el brazo solo para encontrar un espacio vacío, se levanto preguntándose donde estaba Inuyasha, se puso una bata y termino de abrir las cortinas, aspiro la brisa matutina y se dio cuenta que tenía hambre, mucha de hecho.

La puerta se abrió y ella volteo rápidamente para encontrarse con Inuyasha que estaba completamente vestido y traía una bolsa en las manos.

- pensé que tendrías hambre así que fui a comprar algo para desayunar –dijo dejando las cosas en la mesa – buenos días – le dijo dándole un beso

- gracias…eres muy considerado –dijo Aome sonriendo ampliamente – Inuyasha…¿Cómo vamos a lidiar con esto cuando regresemos?

- no lo se…-contesto mientras comía un bocado

- ah…- dijo Aome desilusionada – pensé que ya tenías todo planeado

- algunas cosas van conforme la marcha…además… no hay nada con que lidiar –dijo Inuyasha de lo más natural

- ¿a que te refieres con eso?

- no hay nada que discutir…tu eres mía y yo soy tuyo ¿cierto? –dijo Inuyasha viendo de reojo a Aome que se había sonrojado – jaja ¿Por qué te sonrojas? Es cierto y lo sabes.

- cierto…es solo que…este momento lo veía muy lejano –dijo Aome

- se que no me vi muy inteligente antes pero te aseguro que no volveré a dejarte ir

- Inuyasha…

………………………………

Para ser sinceros la cuestión era que la familia Taisho no había dado de que hablar en los últimos días, había buscado al hijo menor, Inuyasha pero no aparecía por ningún lado, un viaje de estudios es lo que habían dicho, y a la chica Aome tampoco estaba y también estaba en el mismo viaje, no habían especificado en donde ni cuando se habían ido pero nadie parecía interesado en investigarlo, nadie excepto el.

Naraku ya había comenzado a investigar el paradero de Inuyasha desde hace algunos días, tenía algunas pistas y esta tarde se dirigía hacía un pueblito en donde la pista más fuerte se concentraba, no estaba seguro de que ese fuera el lugar pero tendría que averiguarlo.

Al llegar al dichoso pueblo vio que sería muy fácil encontrarlos si es que estaban ahí, era muy pequeño y no tenía mucho a donde ir. Preguntó en el hotel más lujoso del lugar y se vio con la sorpresa de que efectivamente ahí se encontraban algunos clientes, nadie con el nombre de Inuyasha Taisho pero estaba seguro de que se habían registrado con otro nombre por lo que el también se registro con un nombre falso, esperaría algunos días para ver si los veía por los alrededores, entonces si los encontraba volvería a tener noticia y se encargaría de que esta vez fuera en grande y no solo notas pequeñas.


	21. nadie podra separarnos

**P E L I G R O S A **

**S E D U C C I O N**

**Capitulo 20 " nada podrá separarnos" **

La mañana llegaba con esperanzas renovadas para encontrar a su prometida. Sesshomaru fue despertado por una chica que entro en su habitación, era nada mas y nada menos que su sirvienta que le traía el desayuno. Junto con la bandeja dejó un sobre con una carta y después se retiro de la habitación. Se levantó, se puso se bata de seda roja y se sentó en la mesita. Abrió la carta y se encontró con la escritura de Aome.

_Querido Sesshomaru: _

_No intento que me perdones con esta carta ni que me entiendas, pero tenía la necesidad de pedirte perdón y de explicarte las cosas, creo que es lo menos que puedo hacer después de todo lo que has hecho por mi. _

_No culpes a Inuyasha por lo que sucedió, también fue mi culpa, creí estar preparada para casarme contigo pero la verdad es que aún amo a Inuyasha y cuando se presento la oportunidad no dude en hacerlo. Ahora me siento culpable por haberme ido sin decirte nada ni darte alguna explicación, pero lo que es un hecho es que es mejor quedar así, romper el compromiso que teníamos. Te mereces a alguien que sea completamente tuya, alguien que te ame por completo. Estoy segura que encontrarás a alguien así. _

_Por lo pronto espero que con esta carta todo haya quedado un poco más claro. _

_No me busques, cuando estemos listos Inuyasha y yo regresaremos. Lo prometo. _

_Con cariño _

_Aome. _

Sesshomaru dejo la carta en la mesa después de leerla, lo que pedía Aome le era imposible, no podía dejarla ir, ya había comenzado la búsqueda, además no sabía si estaba siendo manipulada por Inuyasha, que era lo más seguro. No se daría por vencido, el hecho de que Aome le hubiera mandado la carta significaba que la culpa estaba en ella, aún había una oportunidad para el.

……………………………………

" me pregunto si ya le llegó la carta…¿habré hecho bien en mandarla?...Inuyasha no sabe de esto pero no podía seguir con la culpa de no haberle dicho nada…" pensaba Aome mientras tomaba un baño, aún era temprano pero no había podido dormir mucho ya que Inuyasha se lo había impedido. ( ya se imaginan como n.n)

Escuchó la puerta del baño abrirse y se tapo inmediato con la cortina del baño, vio entonces entrar a Inuyasha aún medio dormido, con el torso desnudo un unos boxers.

- ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¡me estoy bañando! –gritó Aome sonrojada haciendo que Inuyasha volteara y sonriera

- ¿y que? No hay ni una parte de tu hermoso cuerpo que no haya visto ya…¿o si?

- pues…no pero…- decía Aome como excusa – bueno de todos modos ya estaba terminando.

- bien…-dijo Inuyasha tomando una toalla grande. Abrió la cortina de la regadera y envolvió a Aome en la gran toalla secándola. – pensé que sería buena idea irnos de aquí, conocer otros lugares.

- es buena idea … pero… - dijo Aome pensando – extraño mi casa Inuyasha.

- resiste un poco más ¿si? Pronto volveremos. – dijo Inuyasha después de besarle la frente.

- si!

- ahora me voy a bañar.

Aome salió del baño envuelta en la toalla, encendió el televisor en el canal que estaba y se sentó en la cama, no había prisa por nada, así que mientras se cepillaba el cabello puso atención el programa y se dio cuenta que era el que solía ver con su madre.

" Seguramente ahora mi madre esta viendo lo mismo… los sábados veíamos juntas el programa… se que escapar con Inuyasha fue precipitado, no me arrepiento pero..extraño a mi familia y mi Universidad… no debería dejar tanto tiempo sin continuar…" pensaba Aome " las cosas deben haber cambiado…me pregunto si la prensa ya sabe algo de nosotros…"

Recuerdos comenzaron a venir a la mente de Aome, no podía dejar de recordar su vida antes de que decidiera seducir a Inuyasha, ciertamente no era completamente feliz pero podía estar en paz, tenía a su familia, a sus amigos, a Inuyasha como amigo…todo había cambiado ya, Inuyasha ya estaba con ella pero…ahora estaba lejos de su familia y todo lo demás…¿había valido la pena? " si…lo vale" dijo Aome en voz baja para si misma.

- ¿si vale que? –preguntó Inuyasha que estaba saliendo del baño con unos jeans y una camisa semi abrochada

- nada, nada algo de la televisión –respondió Aome rápidamente sonrojada

- ah…entonces ya pensaste a donde quieres ir?

- si…quiero regresar –dijo Aome aún algo insegura

- regresar… no entiendo por que…estamos tan bien aquí y… -decía Inuyasha

- no podemos seguir evitando a todos Inuyasha, tarde o temprano los enfrentaremos –dijo Aome al tiempo que se acercaba a Inuyasha y lo abrazaba por detrás – siempre te apoyaré y lo sabes…lo vamos hacer juntos…eh?

- si…tienes razón, solo dame un día más aquí, un día y…

- esta bien…un día.

……………………………….

Hacía mucho tiempo que no iba a esas oficinas, desde que había estado con el en una relación, pero… esta vez era algo urgente, por fin sabía algo de su7 hermano y esa prometida suya, le había costado mucho obtener la información pero en realidad quería ayudarle, no sabía por que, no sabía si en realidad era lo mejor para ella pero si el quería encontrar a esa mujer entonces ella le ayudaría en todo lo que pudiera. Subió al elevador y se encontró con una nueva decoración en las oficinas, se acerco a la recepcionista y le pregunto por el, la mujer enseguida la llevó hacía su oficina y su secretaria la atendió.

Después de pocos minutos Sesshomaru la recibió, entró en su amplia oficina y lo vio sentado, esa imagen de el bajo los rayos del sol que entraban por la ventana, con su porte elegante y sonriendo…nunca lo olvidaría.

- no espere que vinieras –dijo Sesshomaru recibiéndola

- es un asunto urgente, más para ti que para mi, te lo aseguro –dijo Rin con un aire lleno de misterio

- de que se trata? –preguntó tratando de no verse muy impaciente

- tengo información que podría ser útil.- contestó Rin dándole un fólder con algunos documentos – como puedes ver parece ser que estén en el pueblito que se muestra ahí.

- ¿Cómo lo obtuviste? –preguntó incrédulo Sesshomaru – mi padre y yo hemos contratado a los mejores y aún así..

- no importa, solo… quiero saber que harás…¿irás a buscarlos?

- es mi plan –contesto al tiempo que revisaba los papeles – aunque es un viaje de al menos medio día.

- ya veo, solo… una cosa- dijo Rin levantándose – no seas muy duro con Inuyasha, es joven y esta enamorado.

- eso lo decidiré yo… gracias por todo – le dijo Sesshomaru rodeando el escritorio para poder estar frente a ella.

Rin salió de la oficina suspirando, había hecho lo correcto, si Sesshomaru era feliz con esa chica entonces ella también lo era.

…………………………………….

Estaban por comer cuando Inuyasha se detuvo, Aome lo volteo a ver, el al notarlo volteo a verla como si nada y siguió caminando, Aome no le tomo importancia al asunto. Llegaron al restaurante de comida italiana donde habían estado comiendo los últimos días y ordenaron algo.

- Aome, espera aquí, necesito comprar algunas cosas si nos vamos mañana. – dijo Inuyasha levantándose de la silla

- espera voy contigo –dijo Aome

- no te preocupes, regreso antes de que traigan la orden, no tardo –dijo Inuyasha saliendo del establecimiento

- ah… mañana….

Inuyasha regresó después de unos 10 o 20 minutos máximo, traía consigo algunos paquetes, seguramente comida o agua para el viaje pensó Aome. El se veía tranquilo, sonriente, demasiado como para que estuviera conciente de que al día siguiente iban a enfrentar a ambas familias. Comieron lentamente, sin ningún tipo de prisa, Aome comía y platicaba de todo, Inuyasha la contemplaba hablar, adoraba cuando ella se emocionaba con algo o el solo hecho de ver esos ojos brillar y sonreír.

- antes de irnos al hotel deberíamos pasar al lago por última vez – dijo Inuyasha al salir del restaurante – no sabemos cuando volveremos

- tienes razón – accedió Aome, ciertamente ese lugar había sido uno de los más hermosos al que haya visitado.

- vamos entonces –dijo Inuyasha tomándola de la mano caminando bajo los últimos rayos de sol que había.

Llegaron al lugar y como siempre había una o dos parejas sentadas contemplando el paisaje, Inuyasha y Aome se sentaron en un tronco frente al lago, el rodeo con sus manos la cintura de Aome sentándose atrás de ella. Aome sentía como las manos de Inuyasha temblaban un poco, no le dio importancia, seguramente estaría nervioso por el día de mañana.

- Aome…mañana acaban nuestras vacaciones de en sueño, no sabemos que pasará…pero lo que es seguro es que no dejaré que nos separen de nuevo… nunca más…es por eso que… quisiera… que nos casáramos…-decía Inuyasha mientras veía el paisaje, Aome no se movió en cuanto escuchó esto – Aome…cásate conmigo…¿si? – Inuyasha acababa de sacar un anillo de su bolsillo.

- Inuyasha…yo…- decía Aome admirando el anillo y después la mirada de Inuyasha, tierna y decidida – aún es …somos muy jóvenes…yo…

- no hay edad para estas cosas Aome, se que tu eres la mujer de la que estaré enamorado toda mi vida, no es necesario esperar más…-decía Inuyasha- además… de esta manera…podré tenerte siempre conmigo… yo te cuidaré…ya verás…

- Inuyasha… estoy segura que me harás la novia más feliz del mundo –dijo Aome sonriendo

- entonces eso es un ¿si? –preguntó Inuyasha emocionado

- si Inuyasha, es un si! –dijo Aome abrazando a Inuyasha el cual enseguida le puso el anillo de compromiso – lo compraste hace un rato ¿cierto?

- la verdad no estaba muy seguro pero…decidí hacerlo en cuanto vi el anillo…- dijo Inuyasha colocándolo en el dedo de Aome – bien ahora nada ni nadie podrá decir que no estamos haciendo las cosas como se deben …y bien a regresar al hotel

- pero si aún es temprano

- si pero nuestra última noche…-decía Inuyasha mientras atraía más a Aome hacía el – puede ser especial ¿no lo crees?

- Inuyasha…-dijo Aome sonrojada – yo…

- me encanta como te sonrojas…vamos –dijo Inuyasha jalando a Aome para que se pusiera de pie.

Caminaron por toda la orilla hasta tener que desviarse, las calles empedradas hacían que el caminar por esas calles fuera realmente tranquilo, hermoso. Inuyasha tomaba de la mano a Aome mientras caminaban de regreso hasta que llegaron al hotel y vieron un auto estacionado, Inuyasha se detuvo en seco.

- no puede ser….- dijo en voz baja

- ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Aome viendo la extraña actitud de Inuyasha

- Sesshomaru…ese carro es de Sesshomaru –dijo Inuyasha mientras pensaba en una forma de escapar

- ¿estas seguro? –preguntó Aome más nerviosa

- si…es el… vamos Aome necesitamos tiempo para pensar –dijo Inuyasha dando la vuelta cuando fue jalado de la camisa y tirado al suelo. Se soltó de inmediato y vio a su hermano viéndolo furioso.

- ¿pensabas escapar como la última vez? –preguntó Sesshomaru

- nunca… ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Inuyasha sin saber que decir

- vine por ustedes dos –dijo viendo fríamente a Aome la cual sintió ganas de esconderse detrás de Inuyasha

- Sesshomaru…no tenías por que…nosotros de todos formas regresamos mañana –dijo Aome

- no tengo por que creerte, antes me mentiste…dices eso como una excusa patética- dijo Sesshomaru

- no…yo..nunca…-decía Aome sorprendida por la rudeza de las palabras de Sesshomaru, nunca le había hablado con tanta frialdad, ahora veía cuanto lo había lastimado. Bajo la cabeza y desvió la mirada

- hey…si tienes algo que decir es en contra de mi. Aome no tiene nada que…-decía Inuyasha con su usual tono de buscapleitos

- ella tiene tanto que ver como tu, ¿accedió a irse no? –decía Sesshomaru fríamente, tanto así que Inuyasha cedió de inmediato – nos iremos mañana por la mañana, basta de juegos estúpidos

Sesshomaru se dio la media vuelta y se metió al hotel, Aome camino detrás de el e Inuyasha la siguió hasta la habitación.

El ambiente ya no era digno de un paraíso, se había vuelto tenso e incomodo, incluso entre ellos dos. Aome se cambió por su pijama y se acostó de inmediato, sin decir nada a Inuyasha el cual solo la veía preocupado, se acostó junto a ella y escucho el silencio de la habitación.

-nada podrá separarnos…¿cierto Aome? –preguntó Inuyasha algo temeroso de la respuesta de su ya prometida, la reacción que había tenido hace unos minutos no se la había esperado, su hermano había sido muy duro con ella…

- cierto – dijo en voz apagada Aome. Inuyasha la abrazó por al espalda y la volteo para poder recargarla en su pecho

- nada Aome…ni siquiera Sesshomaru…¿entiendes?...ni siquiera el.


	22. incomodidad

**Hola a todos**

**Bueno gracias a todos por sus reviews y si espero llegar a los 200 jaja espero y se pueda y bueno hablando de la historia si les impacto la rudeza de Sesshomaru el capítulo pasado en este verán a un sesshomaru mas enojado que nunca…frío…**

**P E L I G R O S A **

**S E D U C C I O N**

**Capitulo 21 " incomodidad" **

La mañana trajo consigo un ambiente lleno de ansiedad y sumamente tenso, la sola idea de compartir un viaje de seis horas con Sesshomaru ponía a Inuyasha nervioso y de muy mal talante, volteo a ver a Aome la cual estaba vistiéndose, parecía estar normal de nuevo, ya no tenía esa expresión de culpa y tristeza como la noche anterior, suspiro aliviado, por lo menos ella estaba bien.

En el momento que iba a hablar la puerta se abrió, Inuyasha volteo a ver y vio a su hermano listo para irse, ¿Quién demonios le habría dado la llave?

- ¡¿Por qué demonios entras así?1 –gritó exaltado Inuyasha - ¡¿Qué hubiera pasado si Aome se hubiera estado vistiendo?!

- ya tuve el placer de verla en ropa interior si mas no recuerdo ¿cierto Aome? –dijo Sesshomaru sin ver a Aome, estaba sin duda buscando pelea

- voy a desayunar –se excuso Aome saliendo de la habitación.

- ¡imbécil! ¡¿Qué no ves que la lastimas?! …- gritó Inuyasha – ella no tiene que pagar nada….

- por supuesto que si… no imagines cosas Inuyasha, que este comportándome así con ella no significa que no la quiera de regreso, el enojo es algo humano –dijo Sesshomaru – prepárate salimos en corto

- maldito…si piensas que voy a dejar que me la quites, que nos separes estas muy equivocado –advirtió Inuyasha con un tono extraño – también soy un Taisho y puedo hacer uso de la misma fuerza que tu.

- ¿me estas amenazando? –preguntó algo divertido Sesshomaru

- solo te advierto…si llegas a dañar a Aome de alguna manera…no tomaré en cuenta que eres mi hermano y lamentarás haberlo hecho –dijo Inuyasha en un tono frió, similar al de Sesshomaru el cual lo vio seriamente. Francamente nunca lo había escuchado así.

- no olvides que eres mi hermano menor…tengo mas experiencia que tu, no intentes nada…- dijo Sesshomaru saliendo del cuarto

Inuyasha tomo las maletas y las saco del cuarto, no le diría nada más por que esta vez iba en serio, no le importaría que el fuera su hermano, lo vencería, no dejaría que lo apartara de Aome, no esta vez ni nunca.

……………………..

En realidad no tenía hambre, le había costado mucho trabajo el fingir frente a Inuyasha que todo estaba bien, la noche anterior no había podido esconder sus sentimientos, se sentía mal por haber herido a Sesshomaru así, sabía que estaba herido por como la trataba… nunca antes se había dado cuenta de cuanto daño había hecho al irse, desde el día anterior había comenzado a pensar en su madre, sus amigos… había pagado un alto costo por su felicidad, no se arrepentía de haber escogido a Inuyasha, pero sentía una gran carga por haber causado ese sufrimiento, ahora no había marcha atrás, si había escogido ese camino lo seguiría con todo y consecuencias, así significara cargar con esa culpa.

- ¿la culpa no te deja desayunar? – se escucho detrás de ella. Aome volteo y vio a Sesshomaru de pie atrás de ella –deberías comer algo, no es que me interese

- si no te interesa entonces no hagas proposiciones –dijo Aome poniéndose de pie lista para salir del lugar

- ¿si te lo hubiera dicho Inuyasha lo hubieras hecho? ¿hubieras desayunado algo? –preguntó Sesshomaru con la mirada en la pared

- no, si no tengo hambre no lo hago –respondió Aome aunque algo sorprendida

- mientes, lo hubieras hecho –dijo Sesshomaru aún sin verla

- si ya sabías la respuesta entonces para que me preguntas –dijo Aome en voz baja - ¿es para castigarme?

- quería saber que tan sincera eres conmigo –dijo sencillamente poniéndose de pie – que no hayamos concretado nuestro compromiso no significa que no te conozca lo suficiente como para saber cuando mientes – dijo y después se adelanto a la puerta – salimos en 10 minutos

Aome dejo salir algunas lágrimas " me lo esta haciendo lo más difícil que puede…sabía que iba a ser duro pero… las cosas se pondrán peor…cuando lleguemos…" pensaba Aome, levanto la vista y vio a Inuyasha cargando las maletas, para su sorpresa sonreía, como si estuvieran regresando en las mejores condiciones, y entonces Aome recordó las palabras de Inuyasha en la noche anterior " es cierto…no importa que tan duro sea…si Inuyasha esta conmigo entonces…todo será más fácil" entonces siguió caminando hasta llegar a la puerta del hotel donde vio el auto de Sesshomaru, a Inuyasha subiendo las maletas…" es hora de regresar"

Sesshomaru le abrió la puerta del copiloto a Aome, la cual se sorprendió con el hecho, " aún soy un caballero" dijo Sesshomaru como leyendo sus pensamientos , Aome se sonrojo e Inuyasha farfullo algunas maldiciones que fueron escuchadas por su hermano " pero por lo que veo tu aún no logras aprender como es ser un caballero" dijo Sesshomaru a Inuyasha el cual solo le dio una mirada feroz y se metió al auto en la parte trasera.

………………………………

Después de tres horas de viaje Aome se encontraba algo aburrida, cansada, las peleas por pequeñeces estaban a la orden del día, donde Inuyasha reclamaba por algo, Sesshomaru lo callaba de inmediato e Inuyasha volvía a reclamar, así estaba la situación. Vio a lo lejos una gasolinera, sonrió, era el momento perfecto para detenerse y escapar de esos dos. " ¿podemos detenernos un momento?" preguntó Aome, Sesshomaru la vio de reojo y se detuvo en cuanto llegaron a la gasolinera. Aome se bajo y se dirigió al baño.

Al entrar suspiro, era realmente un alivio escapar por algunos momentos de esos dos, entonces se dedico a inspeccionar el baño con la mirada, estaba realmente sucio, y vació, quizás no había sido tan buena idea el detenerse en ese lugar alejado de todo. Se apresuro entonces a lavarse la cara y las manos, no era bueno detenerse mucho tiempo. Entonces un par de tipos entraron al baño y la vieron, Aome dio dos pasos atrás.

- esto es el baño de damas…- dijo valientemente a pesar de que sabía que los tipos no les interesaba si era el baño de mujeres o no. – salgan de inmediato

- que valiente ¿no crees Tom? –preguntó uno de los hombres acercándose a ella a medida que Aome se hacía más atrás - vamos …no tengas miedo…

- aléjense de mi – dijo con miedo Aome al sentir la cercanía peligrosa de aquellos hombres

- solo nos vamos a divertir un rato –dijo el otro hombre

- no –dijo Aome determinada a salir de ahí camino hacía la puerta pero el segundo hombre le cerró el paso – déjeme salir o le aseguro que se arrepentirá

- ¿me vas a pegar? – preguntó el hombre más bajo - ¿tu y quien más?

- ya agarrala me esta cansando – dijo el hombre más alto tomando a Aome por detrás y el otro hombre acercándose por en frente.

- ¡INUYASHA! –gritó Aome a todo pulmón

En el estacionamiento, Inuyasha escucho el grito de Aome y de inmediato salió corriendo hasta el lugar, la puerta se encontraba atracada con algo y a dentro escuchaba los gritos desesperados de Aome " ¡VOY ENSEGUIDA AOME! ¡MALDITOS DÉJENLA EN PAZ!" gritaba mientras trataba de entrar cuando una fuerza extra logró romper el seguro de la puerta, Sesshomaru estaba a su lado, con esa mirada que nadie quisiera merecer de su parte.

Al entrar vieron a los hombres tratando de quitarle la ropa a Aome la cual lloraba, Sesshomaru tomó al que tenías las manos en el cuerpo de Aome y lo estrelló contra la pared, de inmediato le dio un golpe en el estómago haciendo que perdiera la conciencia, el otro empujo a Aome haciendo que se estrellara contra un lavabo mientras que Sesshomaru le daba un golpe certero a la cara e Inuyasha se arrodillaba junto a Aome la cual tenía una herida en el pómulo derecho.

- voy a lavarte esa herida- dijo Inuyasha sacando un pedazo de papel de su bolsillo mojándolo.- ¿te hicieron algo más?

- no…llegaron a tiempo –dijo Aome secándose las lágrimas

- debemos irnos, estos dos no tardaran mucho en despertar –dijo Sesshomaru saliendo del lugar.

- cierto, vamos – dijo Inuyasha tomando a Aome de las piernas para poder cargarla entre sus brazos

- Inuyasha..no es necesario –dijo Aome sonrojada

Inuyasha no contestó a las palabras de Aome, simplemente la depósito en el asiento delantero, le abrocho el cinturón y cerró la puerta, Aome aún sonrojada fijo la vista al frente.

" me encanta cuando se porta así… me pone tan nerviosa…a pesar de que…" pensaba Aome pero al pensar en esa noche tan especial se sonroja más cosa que lamento después cuando Sesshomaru la vio de reojo algo extrañado. " debo dejar de pensar en estas cosas mientras estoy en el auto…"

Poco tiempo después ya estaban camino a la ciudad nuevamente, Sesshomaru estaba un poco más calmado, la pelea con los tipos le había servido de cierta manera para sacar algo de la tensión que estaba guardando. Vio nuevamente a la chica que iba a su lado, ahora estaba tranquila, pero cuando la había visto en el baño asustada, intranquila, había sentido la penosa necesidad de tomarla entre sus brazos y abrazarla para evitar su sufrimiento, se había tenido que contener, su hermano, ya sea por la buena o por la mala tenía ya el corazón de la chica, y aunque se negaba a aceptarlo en frente de ellos dos, lo sabía perfectamente, ellos habían decidido no hablar acerca de la sortija que traía Aome en la mano pero el sabía bien lo que significaba.

El resto del viaje fue tranquilo y sin ninguna novedad, tanto así que Aome se durmió sin tener que preocuparse por alguna pelea entre los hermanos ya que ambos iban concentrados en otra cosa. Pero después de algún tiempo de estar dormida sintió como el auto se detenía, abrió lentamente los ojos solo para encontrarse en la mansión de los Taisho, Sesshomaru acababa de estacionar el auto y ahora estaba bajando las maletas con Inuyasha. Aome trató de ver la expresión de Inuyasha pero tanto su cabello como sus movimientos le impedían verlo así que prefirió salir del auto.

- creí prudente dejarte dormir un poco más –dijo Inuyasha mientras acomodaba las maletas – debes estar agotada

- no es nada, estoy bien…- dijo Aome tratando nuevamente de ver la expresión de Inuyasha.

- Inuyasha –dijo el señor Taisho que acababa de salir, estaba de pie en la puerta principal, su mirada era de sorpresa. Bajo la cabeza y comenzó a bajar la escalinata, Inuyasha desvió la mirada como si esperara un golpe. Pero no fue así. El señor Taisho lo atrajo para si y lo abrazo con ambos brazos – me alegra que estés bien.

- padre…-dijo Inuyasha desconcertado sin saber que hacer. El señor Taisho se separó de su hijo y se dio la media vuelta hacía la mansión nuevamente

- tenemos que hablar seriamente, pero…ya será mañana, por hoy es más que suficiente, Aome llama a tu casa, te llevaremos enseguida

- pero…yo creí que…

- Sesshomaru lo hará –dijo el señor Taisho

- puedo hacerlo yo, aún no estoy tan cansado –dijo Inuyasha

- no estas en condiciones de pedir nada Inuyasha, no me malinterpretes –dijo el señor Taisho con una voz dura

- padre….

- padre me llevo a Aome –dijo Sesshomaru subiendo al auto de nuevo – sube – le ordeno a Aome la cual obedeció sin chistar, vio a Inuyasha una vez más y después lo perdió de vista en cuanto salieron de la mansión.

No sabía que decir, que hacer, estaba nerviosa sin duda, y es que Sesshomaru no había dicho nada en todo el camino y ya casi llegaban a su casa, y aunque estaba ansiosa por ver a su familia también estaba nerviosa por dejar las cosas así con Sesshomaru.

Se estaciono a una cuadra de su casa y aún con las manos en el volante le dijo

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? –le preguntó de repente sin ningún miramiento

- no tenía derecho a hacerlo…pero…-comenzaba Aome nerviosa

- solo pregunté por que lo habías hecho

- por que en verdad lo amo –dijo Aome simplemente, no había otra respuesta más que esa.

- una respuesta sincera…eso espero –dijo Sesshomaru viéndola a los ojos

- si lo es –dijo Aome segura de su respuesta

Después de esta respuesta Sesshomaru bajo del automóvil y abrió la cajuela del auto mientras Aome bajaba del mismo. Cargo sus maletas y emprendieron la caminata hasta la escalinata de la casa de Aome, iban en silencio, sin decir nada, simplemente caminando…y aunque había tanto que decir nadie lo hacía, quizás con lo que se había dicho las cosas habían quedado lo suficientemente claras para ambos.

Aome toco la puerta con nervios, escuchó los pasos presurosos de su madre y después la vio ahí enfrente de la puerta, con la mirada llena de sorpresa y después de unos segundos la abrazó fuertemente " Aome…hija por fin has vuelto" dijo su madre sosteniendo a su hija en brazos. Después se separó y vio a Sesshomaru extrañada.

- creí que te habías ---comenzó pero fue interrumpida por Aome

- esta en su casa, su hermano me hizo el favor de traerme –dijo Aome amablemente tomando su equipaje en las manos – gracias pòr todo Sesshomaru.

- hasta luego –dijo este sin voltear a ver a Aome y se retiró. Aome suspiró aliviada y vio la casa vacía.

- ¿y mi abuelo y Sota?

- fueron a una convención, llegarán mañana en la mañana, pero pasa hija, ven tienes que comer algo seguramente estas cansada –dijo la madre de Aome mientras pasaban al comedor. –y dime… finalmente Inuyasha se decidió.

- me pidió que me casará con el –dijo Aome emocionada al recordar el bello momento, levantó la mano en la que tenía el anillo y se lo mostró a su madre la cual emocionada examino la piedra – vaya hasta que finalmente lo hace, Aome estoy muy feliz por ti.

- gracias madre… - dijo Aome sonriendo. – me voy a mi habitación, estoy cansada.

- duermes bien hija, descansa.

Aome subió a su habitación y se recostó en su cama.

" Nunca pensé que las cosas salieran de esta manera, la última mirada de Sesshomaru era indescifrable, le dije la verdad…no tuve opción, era lo más justo tanto para el como para mi, no importa cuanto me esfuerce nunca podré amarlo como a Inuyasha…"

Un ruido la saca de sus pensamientos, era su teléfono lo contestó ya casi dormida.

- Bueno…- dijo esperando que fuera alguien no muy importante

- Aome…¿estas bien? –se escuchó preguntar de una voz masculina ya conocida para ella.

- Inuyasha – dijo sorprendida de escucharle

- ¿estas bien? – volvió a preguntar

- bien…si estoy bien…- contestó la joven con un leve sonrojo

- ¿Cómo te trató Sesshomaru? –preguntó con un tono ligero de molestia

- bien, no te preocupes –dijo la chica sonriendo enternecida por el acto de su prometido

- me alegro –dijo el más aliviado – iré a verte mañana, también es necesario que hable con tu madre…

- Inuyasha… te amo –dijo Aome como despedida

- yo también Aome – contestó Inuyasha y después colgó.

Inuyasha dejo su celular en el buró de su habitación, estaba dispuesto a quedarse dormido pero su celular volvió a escucharse, contestó ya que el número no lo reconocía.

- diga…

- Inuyasha…no puedes dejar las cosas así…

- Kykio? –preguntó este incrédulo

- finalmente te encuentro y no pienso perder la oportunidad…tenemos que hablar….me lo debes

- yo no te debo nada – dijo fríamente – pero no pierdo nada, mañana a las diez en la universidad

- bien, en la universidad


	23. estupido

**P E L I G R O S A **

**S E D U C C I O N **

**Capitulo 22 " estúpido" **

Se había levantado temprano solo por verla a ella, esta vez era diferente y estaba más claro que nunca el hecho de que ahora amaba a Aome, quizás siempre la había amado pero nunca se había atrevido a aceptarlo. Se sentía malhumorado, el simple hecho de tener que verla, te hablar con ella lo ponía de mal humor, pero muy dentro de el sentía que le debía al menos eso.

Estaciono su auto lejos de la puerta de la universidad, ella ya estaba en la puerta, lo sabía, su espléndida figura y su atuendo provocativo eran inconfundibles, antes hubiera estado nervioso por verla así pero ahora le era indiferente, otra cosa sería si Aome se vistiera así, entonces si estaría nervioso.

- sabía que vendrías – dijo Kykio con una sonrisa. Intento besar a Inuyasha pero este la tomo de los brazos y la alejo

- ¿Qué quieres? –le preguntó con rudeza

- platicar contigo – le dijo Kykio tomándolo del brazo, el aunque molesto no lo rechazo – pero llévame a otro lado, aquí en la universidad no.

- bien…- dijo Inuyasha caminando en dirección a una cafetería cercana a la universidad.

- ¿no piensas llevarme al lugar que siempre me llevabas? –preguntó Kykio sonriendo cínicamente

- esto es lo más que pienso pagar – dijo Inuyasha entrando al establecimiento

- ¿no traes dinero querido? –preguntó en son de burla

- no quiero gastarlo en ti – corrigió Inuyasha. Kykio escogió una mesa delante del gran ventanal, Inuyasha no se opuso.

- y bien…¿de que quieres hablar? –preguntó Inuyasha

- Inu…se que me he portado mal contigo pero…¿no podrías reconsiderar lo nuestro? –preguntó inclinándose un poco hacía delante mostrando sus hombros desnudos

- no quiero –dijo Inuyasha dando un sorbo a su café – no vale la pena

- tu y yo nos la pasamos muy bien –dijo Kykio en tono sugerente

- eso quedo atrás –dijo Inuyasha sosteniéndole la mirada a Kykio, no lo intimidaba

- pero…¿acaso Aome te satisface como yo? –preguntó Kykio

- no –dijo Inuyasha tranquilamente – ella me llena por completo.

- eres un caso perdido… solo piensas en ella…- dijo Kykio sentándose bien – pero cuando estabas conmigo no era así

- y … ¿Quién te asegura que yo no pensaba en ella mientras te besaba? –preguntó cruelmente Inuyasha haciendo enfadar a Kykio

- mientes –dijo entre dientes – mientes de lo contrario no te hubieras quedado conmigo tanto tiempo

- bueno…eso nunca lo sabrás –dijo Inuyasha sonriendo

- eres un canalla – dijo Kykio poniéndose de pie – pero ya te arrepentirás de haberme dicho estas cosas

- perro que ladra no muerde –dijo Inuyasha sin verla si quiera

- ya lo verás –dijo Kykio antes de irse.

- solo perdí mi tiempo –dijo Inuyasha al sacar un billete para pagar los cafés.

Para cuando se levantó de su cama ya era medio día, y no se avergonzaba de ello, la verdad estaba bastante cansada y el solo hecho de haber estado pensando en su futura boda con Inuyasha la mitad de la noche bastaba para justificar sus horas de sueño- Saco de inmediato su celular y marco el número de Inuyasha, quería saber a que hora vendría para poder estar lista. Marco pero nadie contesto, era raro, bueno quizás y estaba ocupado. Se puso de pie y se metió a bañar, no tardo mucho ya que el hambre la estaba matando, así que salió envuelta en una toalla, entró a su habitación tarareando una canción, cuando sintió un par de manos rodeándola por la cintura, Aome dio un brinco y volteo asustada para ver que era Inuyasha quien estaba ahí.

- Inuyasha –dijo aliviada

- pues si…¿o esperabas a alguien más? –preguntó ciertamente celoso viéndola de reojo mientras jugaba con las cosas que encontraba en la habitación.

- no seas tonto –dijo Aome sonriendo – es solo que no te esperaba tan temprano.

- ¿te da gusto verme? –preguntó Inuyasha acercándose poco a poco sin perderla de vista mientras ella fingía que buscaba que ponerse.

- mmm…. No lo se …-dijo Aome sonriendo para si misma mientras le daba la espalda a inuyasha

- ah…¿no lo sabes?...puedo convencerte –dijo rodeándola por la cintura acercándose a su oído y susurrando – soy muy bueno en ello.

- convénceme –dijo Aome aguantando las ganas de voltearse y besarlo.

- después me pedirás que no me detenga –dijo Inuyasha mientras besaba el fino y suave cuello de Aome.

- no lo creo –dijo Aome haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no caer en su juego.

- yo creo que si –dijo Inuyasha susurrando en su oído nuevamente.

Aome podía sentir las suaves caricias de Inuyasha subir por su muslo derecho, mientras que su otra mano había encontrado el borde de la toalla y acariciaba el vientre desnudo. Dejo escapar un gemido cuando este le mordió un poco más abajo del cuello, se castigo mentalmente por ello ya que debido a eso Inuyasha había intensificado sus caricias provocativas, que lentamente se acercaban al límite de sus caderas sin traspasarlo. Recibía dulces caricias en su vientre…bajando hasta las caderas y un poco más….mientras que su otra mano se acercaba a su entre pierna sin llegar a su intimidad… " Inuyasha" dijo mordiéndose los labios, cerró los ojos para poder disfrutar al máximo de las sensaciones… " ¿te gusta?" preguntó en un tono ronco, Aome iba a responder cuando escuchó pasos en el pasillo, muy cerca…apartó a Inuyasha de su lado como pudo, justo a tiempo antes de que su madre entrara en la habitación, seguida de su hermano Sota que cargaba unas cobijas.

- te traje tus cobijas Aome…ya están limpias, ya ves que la tinto…-comenzó a decir la madre cuando vio a Inuyasha viendo hacía la ventana rascándose la nuca – Inuyasha…me da gusto que hayas encontrado a Aome…-dijo la madre sonriente.

- si…gracias por dejarme esperarla en su habitación –dijo Inuyasha intentando por todos los medios bajar el color rojo de sus mejillas.

- Aome, hija no te tardes has de tener hambre –dijo la madre de Aome saliendo de la habitación. Sin embargo Sota veía a Aome y a Inuyasha una y otra vez, su hermana ocultaba el rostro fingiendo que elegía su ropa mientras que Inuyasha se negaba a verlo.

- ¿Qué tanto estas viendo enano? –preguntó finalmente

- Inuyasha…¿no deberías esperar hasta que te cases con mi hermana para hacer eso? –preguntó Sota

- h….hacer….hacer…¿Qué? –preguntó Inuyasha sonrojándose por completo.

- pues lo que hacían antes de que mi madre y yo entráramos –dijo inocentemente mientras que su hermana al borde de la histeria lo voltea a ver.

- Sota, no estábamos haciendo nada –dijo tratando de escucharse convincente

- si….yo los escuche… el preguntó que si te gustaba –dijo Sota caminando hacía el cajón que estaba abierto y señalo su interior. – Inuyasha te ayudaba a elegir tu ropa!

- era eso…-dijo Inuyasha aliviado tomando a Sota por los hombros – tienes razón, mejor le damos privacidad a tu hermana para que se cambie, muéstrame los nuevos videojuegos que compraste –dijo Inuyasha saliendo de la habitación, le guiñó un ojo a Aome la cual sonrió igual de aliviada que Inuyasha.

Se sentía renovada, como si fuera una persona totalmente diferente, hoy se sentía linda y hermosa, fuerte para enfrentar lo que fuera, no sabía las razones pero así se sentía. Bajo las escaleras y vio a Inuyasha jugando con Sota, sonrió era sin duda una imagen adorable, ese era el hombre con el que se iba a casar.

- ya estoy lista –dijo Aome viendo como Inuyasha se ponía de pie e iba hacía ella.

- bien… antes de hablar con tu madre acerca de todo…mi padre nos citó –dijo Inuyasha poniendo un tono serie de repente – pero no te preocupes, hasta ahora se a portado increíblemente tranquilo

- eso es lo que me preocupa – dijo Aome con cierto aire de preocupación

- no debería, ¿ no te prometí que te cuidaría y nadie nos separaría? –preguntó el sonriendo confiado – bueno pues pienso cumplir mi palabra

- tienes razón –asintió Aome – Sota dile a mi madre que voy a ir con Inuyasha a su casa.

- si hermana! – respondió el hermano pequeño mientras jugaba – adiós Inu!

- nos vemos – dijo Inuyasha mientras agitaba la mano para despedirse

El ambiente estaba como si nada hubiera pasado, como si fuera de lo más normal lo que estaba sucediendo, Aome sonreía, las cosas ahora solo mejorarían, estaba segura, ya lo pero había pasado, aunque si estaba un poco nerviosa por la plática con la familia de Inuyasha, el padre de Inuyasha nunca se había mostrado inflexible ante nada, al final siempre cedía.

Llegaron a la mansión, Aome bajo del auto y vio la morada, nunca antes la había visto tan imponente como ese día, Inuyasha la tomó de la mano y la jalo hacía el interior. Kaede la amable anciana ama de llaves los recibió con una sonrisa, los guió entonces hasta la terraza donde se hallaba el señor Taisho.

Estaba sentado en una cómoda silla blanca de jardín, tomando al parecer una bebida exótica, leyendo el periódico, al verlos les invito a sentarse en dos sillas en frente, pero había una tercera, ¿acaso….? Y entonces llegó el último integrante de esa junta, Sesshomaru, que se sentó en la silla, con su mirada apacible.

- al fin tengo a mis dos hijos reunidos en la mesa –dijo el señor Taisho – por mucho tiempo pensé que la familia estaba unida, que a pesar de sus diferencia entre ustedes dos siempre se apoyarían pero… todo es tan frágil que – y discúlpame por esto Aome – una mujer los separó.

- padre…no es solo una mujer, Aome es…- comenzaba a decir Inuyasha cuando su padre lo silenció.

- no me interrumpas Inuyasha, eres el que menos tiene palabra aquí –dijo fríamente. Aome ahora sabía de donde Sesshomaru había obtenido su voz fría. – como decía, las cosas dieron un giro inesperado, como jefe de familia y padre de ustedes dos debo poner fin a esto, por la salud de ustedes dos.

- padre no es necesario que…-decía Sesshomaru pero tuvo el mismo resultado que Inuyasha

- silencio Sesshomaru –dijo el señor Taisho inclinándose hacía delante viendo fijamente a los ojos a Aome – bien, Aome te conozco desde hace muchos años, pero esta vez te pido disculpas si te ofendo de alguna manera. Jugaste con los sentimientos de mis dos hijos, anduviste con Sesshomaru para después dejarlo plantado por Inuyasha, el cual también hizo daño a otra mujer… -decía viendo la repentina reacción de Inuyasha – no importando lo que haya dicho o hecho, salió dañada por esto. Por su egoísmo.

- señor Taisho…-comenzó Aome, tenía unas ganas enormes de llorar, y aunque estaba resistiendo las ganas de hacerlo algunas lágrimas se escapaban – no fue mi intención hacer daño..de verdad…yo….en realidad….

- ¿a quien amas Aome? –pregunto con tono más dulce que el anterior, era increíble el contraste de tonos.

- a Inuyasha – dijo Aome secándose las lágrimas en los ojos.

- pero estas comprometida con Sesshomaru….- dijo el señor Taisho. Inuyasha al escuchar esto se puso de pie repentinamente.

- ¿no pensarás obligarla a casarse con mi hermano verdad? - dijo tratando evidentemente de contener su voz y furia

- Inuyasha hijo… tu irracionalidad siempre te lleva por los caminos más difíciles –dijo el señor Taisho con toda la calma del mundo

- ¿irracionalidad dices? –preguntó Inuyasha conteniéndose – bien, irracional o no, yo le pedí a Aome que se casará conmigo, ella acepto por lo que es mi prometida, no importa quien diga lo contrario – dijo desafiando a Sesshomaru y a su mismo padre

- ¿incluso yo Inuyasha? –preguntó viéndolo de reojo

- si padre lo siento, en esto no cederé –dijo Inuyasha decidido tomando la mano de Aome que estaba nerviosa .

- ¿y si te niego tus privilegios como el dinero?

- trabajaré –dijo decidido

- ¿y si te hecho de la casa?

- buscaré donde vivir.

- ¿podrás mantener a Aome y a ti?

- si, lo haré –dijo Inuyasha besando el dorso de la mano de Aome – si no lo aceptas solo házmelo saber y sacaré mis cosas de inmediato.

- no será necesario, si eres capaz de hacer todo lo que me dices, entonces no hay fuerza humana que los separe, ni siquiera yo –dijo sonriendo el señor Taisho

- padre…-dijo Inuyasha sorprendido

- señor Taisho –dijo Aome

- habrá que planear bien la boda –dijo pensando el señor Taisho

- me voy –dijo Sesshomaru poniéndose de pie.

- Sesshomaru…- dijo Inuyasha viendo partir a si hermano mayor.

- déjalo hijo, Sesshomaru se repondrá, te lo aseguro. –dijo el señor Taisho

- bien..- dijo Inuyasha aún algo inseguro.

Después de haber tenido esa extraña plática Aome se sentía más tranquila, ahora estaban en el centro, caminando por las calles, iban tomados de las manos admirando las cosas nuevas que mostraban en los escaparates de las tiendas. Sin decir nada, ni una sola palabra, solo caminando, disfrutando de la compañía del otro. De pronto se detuvieron, en una tienda de electrónica las televisiones estaban encendidas, algo había captado la atención de la chica, n la televisión, la imagen de Inuyasha, " mira Inuyasha" dijo en voz suave, el chico se detuvo a ver también, " _nos enteramos que Inuyasha Taisho, el joven que nos había dado tanto de que hablar regresó de su misterioso viaje hace algunos días, y justamente hoy en la mañana nos mandaron el exclusivo video donde se muestra como claramente se esta buscando una reconciliación con Kykio. " _ enseguida pusieron un video donde Inuyasha esta en alguna parte con Kykio, sentados en una mesa, ella esta sonriendo y el algo serio.

Aome parecía querer hablar pero las palabras no le salían, la boca se le había secado, ahí es donde estaba Inuyasha en la mañana, era por eso que no había contestado su celular.

- ¿así que una reconciliación….- dijo Aome en un tono de voz que Inuyasha no supo como identificar

- no paso nada, solamente quería hablar y…-comenzaba a explicar, con palabras torpes viendo a Aome de reojo la cual estaba de pie, con su flequillo cubriendo su mirada

- ¿aún sientes alguna clase de atracción hacía ella? –preguntó seriamente, calmadamente

- ¡no! –se apresuró a decir Inuyasha tratando de llegara a las manos de Aome pero ella las quitó

- ¿entonces por que no le dijiste que no si es que ella quería verte? ¿tan difícil es decir que no? –preguntó Aome - ¿o mejor dicho tan difícil es decirle que no a ella?

- no seas tonta Aome –dijo Inuyasha bruscamente comenzando a exasperarse por el comportamiento tan infantil de la chica

- ah….¿yo soy la tonta?...tu sales con tu ex y yo soy la tonta….si supongo que si lo ves desde cierto punto de vista si lo soy –dijo con cierto desdén

- no entiendes, no quise decir eso –dijo Inuyasha tomándola de los hombros

- ¡no me toques! –dijo Aome soltándose bruscamente de Inuyasha. Se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar

- ¿A dónde vas? …tenemos que hablar –dijo Inuyasha sosteniéndole la muñeca

- será mejor discutir en otra ocasión…no quiero decir algo de lo que me voy a arrepentir –dijo en voz seca.

- Aome…- dijo Inuyasha soltándole la muñeca dejándola ir. " estúpido…estúpido…ESTÚPIDO" eran las palabras que se repetían en su cabeza una y otra vez.


	24. el amor de dos hermanos

**P E L I G R O S A **

**S E D U C C I O N **

**Capitulo 23 " el amor de los hermanos" **

No se había dado cuenta de lo aburridas que eran las clases hasta ahora, siempre había asistido y puesto atención, después de todo es a lo que se iba a dedicar en un futuro, pero hoy, su primer día después de mucho estaba aburrida de la clase, de sus compañeros, de la universidad en general, lo único que tenía en mente era la imagen de Inuyasha en la televisión charlando de lo lindo con la idiota de Kykio. Por instinto quizás vio su mano, el anillo brillaba aún después de todo, y no es que esperara que dejará de brillar por una cosa tan sencilla como una pelea pero era realmente raro ver a su anillo brillar, aún cuando la boda estaba cada día más lejos, o al menos eso sentía. Sintió que alguien la llamaba, volteo y vio a Yuca, su amiga fiel llamando por su nombre, parecía haber estado ya un tiempo intentando.

- ¿Qué sucede Yuca? –preguntó Aome

- estas como ida…¿es por lo de Inuyasha? –preguntó Yuca que ya estaba al tanto de todo

- no –mintió Aome. Ya su amiga había tenido suficiente a lo largo del día al escuchar sus quejas de Inuyasha

- no es necesario que mientas –dijo Yuca sonriendo – se que es por el

- lo siento –se disculpo Aome – no lo puedo evitar

- ¿no te ha llamado? –preguntó Yuca al ver el celular de Aome

- si, todos los días –admitió Aome – pero le contesto muy pocas veces

- ¿y que te dice? –preguntó Yuca interesada

- lo usual, que como estoy, que hago, que hace el… como si nada hubiera pasado –dijo Aome con la cabeza apoyada en su mano derecha

- ¿y…no se a disculpado contigo?

- no, aunque es algo raro, al final de todas las llamadas siempre me dice " te quiero Aome, no lo olvides, ¿me escuchas? Nunca"

- trata de hacerte ver que te ama a pesar de todo –dijo pensativa Yuca

- si …creo que si –dijo Aome aún sin mucho entusiasmo

- ¿y entonces cual es el problema? –preguntó Yuca confundida

- la confianza Yuca, la confianza…las dudas…es decir….si ella pudo convencerlo de verse a mis espaldas ¿Qué otras cosas será capaz de hacer?, quizás nunca me quite su sombra

- no seas tan pesimista – dijo sonriendo Yuca – Inuyasha se escapo contigo, desafió a su familia por ti y te llama todos los días a pesar de que tu lo tratas mal ¿Qué otras pruebas quieres?

- No lo se Yuca, perdón es que no se que me pasa , tienes razón – dijo Aome fingiendo una sonrisa " Aún así al verlo solo puedo ver en mi mente su imagen con ella"

- oye Aome… ¿ quieres ver Inuyasha? –preguntó Yuca viendo discretamente hacía la ventana de vez en cuando

- no por ahora –contesto Aome algo aburrida

- pues creo que tendrás que verlo –dijo Yuca no muy segura de cómo lo iba a tomar su amiga

- ¿Qué dices? –preguntó Aome quitando finalmente su pose de aburrimiento para ponerle más atención a su amiga que señalo hacía a afuera y Aome volteo sabiendo lo que se encontraría. Ahí estaba con su pose de modelo, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón, la mirada pérdida en el pasillo por ahora medio vació. Aome suspiro " creo que no hay opción" pensó.

La campana que anunciaba el fin de una clase se escuchó, Inuyasha enseguida enfoco su mirada en el salón que tenía en frente y en todos los estudiantes que salían de el, muchos conocidos pero la persona que le importaba a penas iba saliendo. Lucía tan diferente de hace algunos días, no sonreía o por lo menos no para el, lucía triste y distante, y aunque no había dejado de arreglarse su aspecto era algo descuidado, había regresado a la sudadera, tenis y jeans, pero eso no importaba, ya no la podía ver como antes, la amaba y por eso su aspecto ya no le importaba tanto, era lo de menos. Se acerco a ella y le sonrió, le mostró la mejor sonrisa que tenía, Aome lo vio y fingió una fría sonrisa, Inuyasha se decepciono un poco pero podía entender, el era el culpable.

- ¿Cómo te esta va tu primer día después de todos estas semanas? –preguntó amable sin hacer contacto con ella.

- bien –se limitó a decir Aome mientras caminaban por el pasillo

- tienes descanso ¿cierto? –preguntó Inuyasha con un tono alegre y poco usual en el

- si …¿Por qué? –preguntó Aome sabiendo de antemano la respuesta

- quería…bueno...pasar algo de tiempo contigo –respondió Inuyasha

- ¿no te es suficiente las tardes? –preguntó fríamente Aome hiriendo a Inuyasha el cual no lo demostró

- cuando se ama a una persona nunca es suficiente el tiempo que pasas con ella –respondió Inuyasha sonriendo amablemente. Aome se sorprendió e incluso se sonrojo ante este comentario pero trato de disimularlo

- bien, vamos –dijo mientras salían del edificio y se encontraban con unos hermosos jardines ahora llenos de estudiantes

- ¿no tienes hambre Aome? preguntó Inuyasha viendo que cada paso se alejaban más de la cafetería

- no, así esta bien –dijo Aome tomando el camino hacía un jardín más apartado, con más calma

Debajo de un gran árbol se sentaron ambos, uno junto del otro con poca distancia entre ellos. Aome saco un libro de su pequeña mochila y comenzó a hojearlo, después de todo tenía que terminarlo dentro de dos días y aún ni siquiera iba a la mitad. Sabía perfectamente que Inuyasha no aguantaría mucho antes de ponerse de pie y hacer algo, ya sea caminar en círculos, correr, o algo, el no era del tipo que le gustaba estar sentados bajo la sombra de un árbol. Lo veía de reojo de vez en cuando pero nada, no se levantaba y permanecía con los ojos cerrados. Pasados unos minutos el silencio desespero a Aome primero que a Inuyasha. " ¿no piensas hablar nada? " preguntó Aome fingiendo que no le interesaba la cosa, Inuyasha aún sin abrir los ojos le contestó " si venimos aquí es por que quieres paz para leer ese libro, no quiero molestarte". Aome gruño, esto no se lo esperaba. Trato de concentrarse en su lectura pero el tener cerca de Inuyasha y que estuviera en silencio sin hacer nada era realmente extraño por no decir fuera de lo común y alarmante.

- ¿ no tienes clases? – preguntó Aome

- ¿me estas corriendo? –preguntó un ofendido Inuyasha

- no, yo nunca haría eso –respondió Aome – pero… tu dejaste la universidad al mismo tiempo que yo

- ¿y? la verdad es que la universidad no es mi prioridad Aome, pero no te preocupes, la terminaré –dijo Inuyasha sonriendo. Sin darle tiempo de nada Inuyasha jalo a Aome del brazo haciéndola caer sentada en su regazo, vio su rostro sonrojado y molesto, era tan adorable verla así – estamos cerca de " ese" jardín ¿recuerdas?

- s…suéltame –pidió Aome sin mucha fuerza de voluntad

- extraño estar así contigo – susurro Inuyasha en el oído de Aome, rodeándola por la cintura, acercándola más a su cuerpo – extraño las noches cuando dormía contigo.

- I…Inuyasha…-dijo Aome tratando de pensar en algo pero su concentración estaba muy lejos. Solo podía sentir los besos de Inuyasha bajando por su cuello, sus caricias en su espalda baja, sus dulces susurros.

- necesito que me perdones…-susurro Inuyasha – sabes que no la amo…no sería capaz de hacer la mitad de las cosas que he hecho por ti…por ella, no valdría la pena…Aome..tienes que creerme…

- Inuyasha…lo siento –dijo Aome levantándose de repente – mis clases están a punto de comenzar - y después de haber dicho esto salio corriendo. Inuyasha no pudo detenerla pero vio como se limpiaba unas cuantas lágrimas mientras corría, suspiro – por lo menos no ha roto el compromiso – se dijo a si mismo

……………………………….

Ahí estaba, de pie afuera de aquel departamento que hace años no visitaba, no le quedaba otro lugar a donde ir, o mejor dicho no quería ir a ningún otro lugar que no fuera ese. Al salir de la casa de su padre el primer lugar que pensó ir fue a este departamento, no sabía por que pero se sentía indigno de verla y contarle lo que sucedía…¿Por qué?...Nunca le había faltado valor, así que no comenzaría ahora. Toco la puerta y espero paciente, al abrir la puerta se encontró con la mujer que quería ver. Vestía unos pescadores, una playera, sandalias y un delantal, sin duda se veía linda en esa faceta. Al verlo de pie en su puerta se sonrojo y después lo dejo pasar. Al entrar se podía sentir un ambiente hogareño, muy distinto al de su mansión.

- ¿Sesshomaru? –preguntó Rin por cuarta vez, parecía que el estaba fuera de si, algo extraño había sucedido. - ¿te encuentras bien?

- no recordaba que tu apartamento fuera tan cálido – dijo Sesshomaru sin hacer caso a la pregunta de Rin

- si..bueno le hice algunas modificaciones y perdona mi vestimenta pero no esperaba que vinieras –se excuso Rin sonriendo

- esta bien, el atuendo de ama de casa de queda bien – confesó Sesshomaru haciendo sonrojar a Rin que prefirió cambiar el tema

- ¿a que se debe el honor de tu visita?

- se casan – dijo simplemente Sesshomaru, desvió la mirada a un lado – mi padre no se los impidió, ya… todo quedo dicho

- Sesshomaru…- parecía que el hombre que tenía en frente no fuera el frío empresario que todos conocían, parecía derrotado, le dolía verlo así. Se acerco y le puso una mano en el hombro al tiempo que se sentaba junto a el en el sofá – ella lo ama ¿cierto, entonces es lo mejor que se pudo haber hecho…- decía mientras tomaba a Sesshomaru de la barbilla y le volteaba el rostro para que el la viera - ¿no querrías retenerla a la fuerza cierto?

- no, eso no –contestó Sesshomaru sincero, sus ojos reflejaban una confusión que hace mucho no sentía, por que a pesar de que si visita era por la pérdida de su prometida, en realidad estaba más preocupado por no caer ante los encantos de Rin, se encontraba nervioso, ansioso, prefirió soltar el agarre – perdona que te haya molestado

- quédate – sugirió Rin tomándole la mano – en tu casa no te sentirás bien, quédate por lo menos esta noche, por mi no hay problema.

- gracias –dijo Sesshomaru volviendo a su lugar en su lugar en el sofá, recargó su cabeza en el respaldo y de pronto se sintió totalmente relajado, podía dormir en ese lugar sin dudas, de pronto sintió una cabeza recargarse en su pecho, automáticamente rodeo con su brazo aquella mujer que lo hacía sentir tan extraño – gracias Rin… por todo.

Rin cerró sus ojos, escuchar y tener a Sesshomaru así de cerca era suficiente para ella, estaba en paz y tranquila, si tan solo pudiera ayudar a Sesshomaru, si tan solo …

………………………….

Esta bien, quizás y se había comportado de un modo exagerado pero al ver a Inuyasha con Kykio le recordó que ella había sido muy importante en su vida, una vez en el pasado la había dejado por ella ¿Cómo no se iba a sentir mal? No podía imaginar que eso regresara y aunque por días se había estado convenciendo de que lo mejor era no hacerse ilusiones ahí estaba el, llamándole todos los días, siendo tan lindo como siempre, sin rendirse demostrándole que no importaba que, el estaba ahí junto a ella. Era hora de avanzar y portarse como debería.

Aome levantó la cabeza y sonrió, haría lo mejor para no estropear nada. Siguió caminando hacía la salida de la universidad cuando alguien le detuvo.

- demonios parece que todos se empeñan en que hoy sea un día fatal –dijo Aome

- a mi no me interesa como vaya tu día –respondió Kykio que estaba en frente suyo –mientras más mal vaya mejor para mi

- ¿Por qué no me dejas en paz? –preguntó Aome haciendo a un lado a Kykio

- ¿ya te dejo Inuyasha para venir conmigo? –preguntó Kykio cuando Aome le daba la espalda

- Inuyasha nunca sería capaz de dejarme, hacer algo por ti sería una pérdida de tiempo según sus palabras –respondió Aome sin voltear a verla

- ¡ mientes! –gritó Kykio – Inuyasha haría todo por mi!

- ¿a si?...¿entonces por que no esta comprometido contigo? –preguntó Aome – la que se casa con el soy yo, a la que ama es a mi y nada de lo que hagas podrá impedirlo. Nada.

Aome comenzó a caminar para dejar la escuela cuando Kykio la tomó por sorpresa y la abofeteo en frente de todos. Algunas estudiantes la sostuvieron por detrás mientras Kykio gritaba todo tipo de improperios y amenazas. Kouga que estaba cerca se acerco y ayudo a Aome la cual estaba de espaldas. " ¿estas bien?" le pregunto y Aome solo asintió con la cabeza, los estudiantes llevaron a Kykio lejos del lugar rumbo a la oficina del director mientras que Aome prefirió irse a su casa, no valía la pena quedarse ahí, esa cachetada había sido un intento desesperado por apartarla de Inuyasha, lo cual no lograría.

……………………….

Nunca se había dado cuenta de lo aburrido que era la programación de la televisión por las tardes, nada tenía que ver, nada tenía que hacer, la mansión estaba sola y nada podía distraerlo de sus pensamientos, estaba preocupado por Aome y por Sesshomaru que no había aparecido en todo el día. Alguien toco el timbre, ahora tenía que abrir la puerta por que Kaede estaba en la parte de arriba. Perezosamente se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a la puerta, le importo poco el fijarse quien es, solo abrió la puerta para encontrarse con Aome.

La chica estaba algo agitada debido a que seguramente había llegado corriendo a la mansión, sus mejillas estaban rojas, pero una estaba inflamada y tenía una pequeña herida en la mejilla.

- Aome… ¿Qué te sucedió? –preguntó Inuyasha viendo a Aome sorprendido tocando levemente la parte afectada – pasa déjame curarte eso…

- después –dijo Aome agarrando a Inuyasha de la mano para que se detuviera – no es importante. – acto seguido Aome se recargo en el pecho de Inuyasha – perdóname.

- Aome…- dijo sorprendido Inuyasha que ahora acariciaba el suave cabello de Aome- pero si no hay nada que perdonarte ¿no se supone que soy yo quien este pidiendo perdón?

- lo siento… se que… Kykio no significa nada para ti es solo que el verte con ella…- decía Aome intentando escucharse lo más calmada

- olvídalo, lo importante es que aún estas comprometida conmigo – dijo Inuyasha sonriendo

- si….

- ahora…-dijo Inuyasha levantando el rostro de Aome para poder ver mejor la herida de su mejilla - ¿Quién te hizo esto eh?

- Kykio…-dijo en un susurro. Vio como el rostro de Inuyasha se tensó – pero no tiene importancia

- pero Aome…

- lo importante es que estoy aquí – dijo convencida Aome sonriendo – ahora ibas a curarme esto no?

- si…cierto…vamos. – dijo Inuyasha tomando la mano de Aome subiendo las escaleras en busca del botiquín que se encontraba en el baño principal. Cuando llegaron sentó a Aome en el borde de la tina de baño mientras preparaba todo. – bien Aome, quieta. – Inuyasha puso algo de alcohol en la pequeña herida, Aome dio un respingo, ardía. – estate quieta – dijo Inuyasha tomando la barbilla de Aome firmemente – lista – dijo cuando terminó de poner el curita en la mejilla de Aome.

- gracias… - dijo Aome sonrojada. Inuyasha se inclino sobre ella haciendo que ambos cayeran a la tina, Aome iba a reír cuando sintió el cuerpo de Inuyasha encima suyo, el se veía realmente decidido a seguir con lo que se habían quedado en la universidad, la besó tiernamente mientras rodeaba la cintura con sus manos. Aome dejo escapar un suspiro, y dejo que Inuyasha siguiera amándola.

………………………………

Era ya media noche, normalmente le hubiera sido sencillo dormir pero con el en la sala era casi imposible y no por que hiciera mucho ruido como se podría pensar pero los nervios no la dejaban tranquila, no había pensado en eso y se había puesto la pijama de siempre, un pantalón de algodón con una blusa de tirantes, nada sexy. " tranquila, nada va a pasar, el esta perturbado por lo del compromiso de su hermano, nada más" pensó para si misma. Así que decidida a olvidarse de sus nervios estúpidos, salió a tomar un vaso de agua y al salir de su habitación lo encontró viendo por la ventana fumando, su mirada se veía algo distante.

- espero no te moleste que fume –dijo sin voltear a verla – no podía dormir

- esta bien, yo misma e intentado de dejar el cigarro –confesó Rin acercándose hasta quedar a su lado - ¿te sientes bien?

- lo más normal que se podría sentir alguien – dijo acabando su cigarro

- se que no es de mucha ayuda pero… cuentas conmigo para lo que necesites…-dijo Rin tratando de buscar un alivio para ese hombre – yo… siento que… no…yo quiero ayudar y…

- ¿Por qué regresaste? – preguntó Sesshomaru abrazándola – la verdad

- quería estar contigo – confesó Rin conteniendo algunas lágrimas suyas – en todo el tiempo que me fui, yo..siempre pensé en ti, yo solo quiero estar contigo.

- Rin…- dijo Sesshomaru levantando la barbilla de la chica para poder verla a los ojos - ¿me amas?

- si…- dijo la chica, no necesitaba decir más, tan sencillo como eso

- es todo lo que necesito –dijo Sesshomaru antes de aprisionar los labios de Rin con los suyos y estrecharla más

- vamos a intentarlo una vez más…- dijo Rin acariciando el rostro de Sesshomaru que ahora se veía relajado

- lo intentaremos una vez más – aseguró Sesshomaru acariciando las preciosas facciones de Rin, hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de cuanto había extrañado el estar con ella.


	25. conociendo a la familia: el rancho

**P E L I G R O S A **

**S E D U C C I O N **

**Capitulo 24 " el rancho de los Taisho, conociendo a la familia" **

No estaba segura de que esa idea hubiera sido la más indicada, sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que conocer a toda la familia Taisho pero le había tomado por sorpresa la proposición de los padres de Inuyasha. Y Ahora así estaba, camino al rancho de la familia de los Taisho, Inuyasha que iba a un lado de su padre en los asientos delanteros de la camioneta iba con la vista pérdida en el paisaje, el señor Taisho atento al camino y la señora Izayoi callada como una tumba... bueno era comprensible, después de cuatro horas de viaje no se podía esperar una plática amena cuando se estaba algo cansado y más si estaba anocheciendo. La idea era pasar tres días enteros ahí, era por eso que habían salido camino al rancho en cuanto las clases de Aome habían terminado, además el Lunes no había clases por lo que los tres días estaban perfectos.

Después de algunos momentos Aome visualizó un gran portón, por fin habían llegado, fue entonces cuando comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, en vano intento aplacarse el cabello, ahora lo tenía algo rebelde. El señor Taisho le abrió la puerta de la camioneta a Aome e Inuyasha a su madre. Enseguida dos personas salieron al encuentro de la familia, la ama de llaves Yuki que parecía ruda de carácter y uno de los empleados de nombre Totosai.

- bienvenido Señor Taisho –dijo la señora con un tono de voz de profundo respeto – espero que el viaje haya sido placentero

- si lo fue, gracias Yuki –agradeció el señor Taisho abriendo la cajuela para sacar las maletas

- yo le ayudo señor – se ofreció el anciano Totosai

- usted debe ser el amo Inuyasha – dijo la señora viendo con detenimiento a Inuyasha

- si…Sesshomaru tenía mucho trabajo y no pudo venir – dijo ayudando a su madre a sacar sus cosas de la camioneta

- y…-dijo la señora viendo a Aome que estaba limpiando su atuendo

- ah, Yuki ella es Aome Higurashi no se…si la recuerdas, venía de pequeña y… - explicaba la señora Taisho

- ah..si la pequeña que jugaba con el amo Inuyasha – dijo la señora haciendo uso de su excelente memoria

- ah…me da gusto regresar – dijo Aome sonriendo saludando a la mujer

- espero su estadía sea placentera –dijo la señora con una expresión seria – ahora será mejor llevarlos a sus habitaciones, el resto de la familia se encuentra en el campo y regresarán para más tarde.

- siempre tan servicial –dijo el señor Taisho sonriendo – vamos Inuyasha carga las maletas de Aome ¿no pensaras que ella las va a cargar verdad?

- enseguida padre –dijo Inuyasha viendo los alrededores – vamos Aome – le dijo tomándola de la mano

Entraron a la gran mansión, que rebasaba a la de la ciudad por mucho. Pasaron el gran recibidor y subieron las escaleras hasta el tercer piso, donde después de cruzar un pasillo corto llegaron a cinco habitaciones, la del fondo les fue asignada a la pareja Taisho, seguramente era la más grande de la mansión. A inuyasha la que seguía y a Aome junto a el. Aome al entrar a su habitación la examino, estaba realmente preciosa, con un ropero antiguo para guardar su ropa y una cama matrimonial. También constaba de baño propio, lo cual agradeció Aome.

- prepárate para la cena – le dijo Inuyasha cuando se había marchado. Así que saco unos jeans, una blusa y un abrigo estaba haciendo frió por esos rumbos.

Después de darse un baño y vestirse salió de su recamara solo para encontrarse con Inuyasha que estaba de pie en frente de su habitación sentado en un pequeño sillón. Al verla se levantó y le dio un beso fugaz. " quiero decirte antes que nada que aquí las cosas se manejan diferentes, aquí la costumbre es que las mujeres ayuden con las labores domésticas, incluso mi madre lo hace y mis tías…y …bueno ya te puedes imaginar… son más tradicionalistas que en casa…" dijo Inuyasha viendo a los ojos a Aome la cual sonrió. " No te preocupes, solo son labores domésticas, podré hacerlas" dijo y después el sonrió.

Al bajar a cenar ya estaba una gran mesa puesta, algunos miembros de la familia Taisho ya estaban sentados, Aome respiro profundo y avanzo tomada de la mano de Inuyasha, casi nadie los notó llegar hasta que Inuyasha saludó a todos.

- Buenas noches a todos – dijo y fue respondido por la mayoría

- buenas noches – lo imitó Aome, todos le respondieron de igual manera pero examinándola

- Inuyasha querido… llegan a tiempo para iniciar la cena – dijo una señora que tenía cierto parecido con el padre de Inuyasha

- claro tía – contestó Inuyasha cortésmente

- primo, ¿Quién es tu bella acompañante? –preguntó un joven un poco mayor que Inuyasha - ¿es acaso la bella amiga que traías de pequeño?... no podría olvidar su rostro, no ha cambiado en nada

- Aome – dijo Inuyasha tomando la mano de Aome, la cual traía el anillo

- ¡oh! Y trae un anillo de compromiso! – notó una señora, seguramente tía de Inuyasha

- si… ya lo veo –dijo otra de las señoras

- así que estas comprometida querida – dijo el primo de Inuyasha – es una lástima, claro que si… tu prometida no esta viendo…entonces podemos salir uno que otro día…

- hijo! – regaño la madre del chico

- no te preocupes tía – contestó Inuyasha mordazmente – no perderé de vista a Aome.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – preguntó el primo notando cierto tono de Inuyasha que lo incomodaba

- que esta comprometida conmigo, por supuesto – dijo viendo fijamente al que se llamaba su primo. Aome podía sentir como sus mejillas se habían incendiado y como se había hecho un silencio en la mesa.

- Inuyasha!..¡felicidades! – dijo la misma madre del primo – no sabíamos que estabas comprometido!...creímos que el primero sería Sesshomaru!

- bueno… las cosas se complicaron para el – contestó el señor Taisho

- pobre de Sesshomaru – dijo otra de las tías – tan a puesto y sin prometida aunque por ahí leí que una chica le había roto el corazón…

- no pongas atención en los chismes tía – dijo Inuyasha rápidamente

- por que no comenzamos a cenar eh? –sugirió Izayoi notando la tensión en la mesa.

- claro querida, es una excelente idea – dijo el señor Taisho sonriendo – Yuki sirve la cena ya.

- en seguida señor – contestó el ama de llaves.

La cena transcurrió sin más grandes sucesos, Aome conocía poco a poco a los miembros de la familia de Inuyasha, algunos tenían el carácter muy similar al de Sesshomaru, calmados, listos, educados pero fríos y otros tantos tenían un carácter agradable y sincero, principalmente las mujeres, y los hombres cada uno demostraba un carácter fuerte a su manera, Inuyasha incluso se comportaba diferente, era como si trataran de marcar su territorio, y sensación no le agradaba a Aome pero parecía que las otras mujeres de la familia ya estaban más que acostumbradas.

Al caer completamente la noche sobre el rancho todos se retiraron a sus habitaciones correspondientes, Inuyasha subía tomado de la mano de Aome y al llegar a su habitación jalo a Aome con el. " duerme conmigo ¿si? " pidió Inuyasha cerrando la puerta de la habitación de Inuyasha. " pero tus padres y.." decía Aome sonrojada, Inuyasha la vio divertido y le susurro en el oído " solo pensaba dormir pero si tu quieres… podemos hacerlo silencioso" dijo en una voz muy sensual. Aome se sonrojo pero sonrió " esta bien, si solo es dormir, solo me voy a poner mi pijama" dijo y salió de la habitación de Inuyasha. Saco su pijama que consistía en un camisón no muy sexy pero cómodo, se cepillo el cabello y salió de su habitación. Toco en la puerta de Inuyasha y este abrió con la pijama ya puesta también, le sonrió y la dejo pasar. Yuki, el ama de llaves lo había visto todo y no le había parecido bien del todo.

Para la mañana Aome estaba muy relajada, había creído que Inuyasha no la dejaría dormir pero para su sorpresa solo la había abrazado y enseguida se había quedado dormido, ella lo imitó. Cuando abrió los ojos el ya se estaba vistiendo, sonrió al verla semidespierta . " Buenos días Aome, las labores para mi ya comenzaron, si quieres quédate a dormir aquí hasta que desees, solo asegúrate de que alcances el desayuno" . Entonces se acerco y la beso acariciando su mejilla " te amo" le susurro al oído y después salió, Aome sonrió.

Inuyasha le había dicho que podía quedarse a dormir hasta que quisiera, pero el hambre le gano y se levantó, se dio un baño y bajo las escaleras, para encontrarse con todas las mujeres de la familia en la cocina, tomando algo y comiendo algo, entró tímida y se sentó en un banco, se sirvió algo de café y tomó un pan, no quería causar molestias. Pronto un plato con abundante comida le fue servido y volteo a ver al ama de llaves que la mirada extraño. " Aome come, te cansarás pronto si no te alimentas bien " le dijo la señora Izayoi " espero que no te moleste ayudar un poco con los albores Aome, todas hacemos algo y…" decía la señora Taisho cuando Aome contestó " no se preocupe Inuyasha ya me había dicho que había que hacer algunos labores, no hay problema" . Poco a poco las señoras fueron saliendo a realizar diversas actividades y finalmente se quedo sola con Yuki que estaba haciendo los preparativos para la comida. " En cuanto estés lista te diré de que te encargaras" le dijo, Aome asintió.

Pronto Aome terminó de desayunar y se presentó en la cocina donde solo estaba Yuki, enseguida comenzó a cortar comida, verduras, carne, nada difícil, la verdad es que eso de vivir en el rancho por tres días no le desagradaba después de todo. Pronto terminó con lo que tenía que hacer, vio a Yuki que venía de hacer la limpieza en algún área de la mansión.

" ten" le dijo dándole una canasta, Aome se quedo de pie, con la canasta en las manos sin hacer nada. " ¿Qué esperas? Ve por los huevos, tenemos algunas gallinas y si no recogemos los huevos no podremos desayunar mañana, ve por ellos" le dijo en un tono duro. Aome se molestó ¿Quién se creí que era?, bien iría por esos malditos huevos. Salió de la cocina por la puerta trasera encontrando el gran terreno, había mucha tierra y corrales con animales. Visualizó el gallinero, se dirigió a el y entró, eran unas escasas 8 gallinas, sacar los huevos iba a ser fácil. Sin poner mucho cuidado en sus movimientos levantó a la primera gallina y sacó un huevo, solo faltaban dos, pero entonces sintió un picotazo en la mano derecha, retiró la mano para ver una pequeña herida, lo suficiente profunda para que sangrará. Vio hacía la cocina y ahí estaba Yuki, viéndola desafiante. Aome comprendió todo, bien así tuviera que recibir picotazos sacaría los malditos huevos.

Entró en la cocina con la canasta colgada de un brazo, tenía múltiples heridas en las manos pero se aguantó las ganas de llorar y dejo la canasta ocultando sus manos del ama de llaves, en ese momento entró el primo de Inuyasha, Hiro según recordaba Aome. La vio al borde de las lágrimas y se acerco discretamente hacía ellas, le vio las manos y se sorprendió.

- no me digas que…- comenzó.- Yuki ¿no le dijiste que necesitaba guantes?

- se me olvido joven – se excuso el ama de llaves con la cara más seria que tenía

- no se te vuelva a olvidar un detalle así – dijo Hiro – vamos Aome te vendo esto

- pero…- dijo Aome

- ¿no intentas quedarte así verdad? – dijo Hiro sonriendo – vamos.

Subieron las escaleras, Hiro traía abrazada a Aome la cual ya soltaba algunas lágrimas, pero trataba de retenerlas lo más posible. Al llegar al baño Hiro la sentó en la taza del baño mientras sacaba cosas del botiquín, cerró la puerta del baño y con sumo cuidado comenzó a vendar y a aplicar antiséptico a las heridas de Aome.

Inuyasha iba entrando a la cocina, estaba algo cansado pero por ese día había terminado temprano, se había apurado para pasar la tarde con Aome. Vio a Yuki terminar algunas cosas y después le preguntó por ella " subió con el joven Hiro, no entiendo a las jóvenes de ahora, si esta comprometida con usted no debería estar a solas con otro hombre" dijo como comentario "inocente" antes de salir de la habitación. Inuyasha hecho una furia subió las escaleras, su primo era un mujeriego de lo peor y podía usar cualquier artimaña para hacer caer a Aome bajo sus encantos. Al subir lo primero que vio fue a ambos saliendo del baño que estaba cerrado anteriormente, Hiro acariciaba las mejillas de Aome y esta sonreía. Sin ver nada mas Inuyasha se acerco y tomo fuertemente la mano derecha de Aome. Se llevó una sorpresa cuando esta saltó y dio un grito de dolor. Asustado dio un paso atrás y soltó la mano de Aome.

- imbécil esta lastimada –dijo Hiro molesto - ¿estas bien Aome?

- ¿ Aome? – preguntó Inuyasha al ver la mirada escondida de la chica – yo no sabía…

- eso es lo que estábamos haciendo en el baño, vendándola, no la estaba seduciendo ni nada por el estilo...- dijo Hiro viendo a Inuyasha – como tu estabas pensando

- yo…- dijo Inuyasha apenado

- ¡¿eso es lo que pensabas?! ¡¿Qué me dejaba seducir por un primo tuyo?! – preguntó Aome furiosa con lágrimas en los ojos - ¡contesta idiota!

- no fue mi intención…- se excusaba Inuyasha – yo…

- ya no lo soporto – dijo Aome entre dientes – me voy a mi recamara. – y entonces emprendió el camino a su habitación con Inuyasha por detrás siguiendo cada paso suyo.

- Aome, escúchame no lo sabía, no desconfiaba de ti… fue de ese idiota… - decía Inuyasha – déjame ver tus heridas… Aome…detente… - pedía Inuyasha al ver que la chica no cedía ante sus peticiones - ¿Cómo te las hiciste? Aome… - y eso fue lo último que dijo Inuyasha antes de recibir un portazo en la cara por parte de Aome. – demonios…soy un imbécil.

…………………………………………..

La comida se iba a servir, Inuyasha veía constantemente las escaleras en busca de alguna señal que le dijera que su prometida iba a bajar a comer pero nada. Se sentó al igual que la mayor parte de la familia, todos notaron el asiento vació a un lado de Inuyasha.

- ¿no va a bajar tu prometida querido? –preguntó su madre

- se sintió indispuesta – dijo Inuyasha nervioso

- indispuesta o enfadada – corrigió su primo que fingía estar partiendo su carne

- indispuesta – dijo determinante Inuyasha

- basta chicos, no entiendo por que ustedes nunca se pueden llevar bien – dijo el señor Taisho

- por que Hiro siempre quiere lo que yo tengo…¿cierto Hiro? – dijo Inuyasha en un tono de acusación

- no es verdad – contestó Hiro calmado

- pero esta vez… no me quitará lo que es mió- dijo Inuyasha partiendo su carne – así que no hay de que preocuparse – y entonces sonrió. Y hiro se molesto

Al terminar la comida Inuyasha se levantó de inmediato, llevó su plato a la cocina y sin decir nada sirvió una porción extra de todo, la puso en una charola, y la subió a la habitación de Aome. Sin tocar siquiera entró en la habitación y vio a la chica acostada en la cama aparentemente dormida, dejo la charola en la mesita y se sentó en la orilla de la cama, al parecer estaba dormida, se veía tan linda así descansando. Acarició las mejillas de la chica acomodando su cabello detrás de su oído y Aome se despertó al instante, al verlo sonrió y después al parecer recordó la situación ya que endureció su mirada.

- Aome, lo lamento, no lo sabía – dijo inuyasha – mi primo Hiro tiene fama de mujeriego, no quería que comenzará contigo, quería evitarte una molestia

- ¿de verdad? –preguntó Aome dándole la espalda a Inuyasha

- te traje al rancho para pasar tiempo contigo, para… que conozcas a mi familia – dijo Inuyasha abrazando a Aome por la cintura

- Inuyasha – dijo Aome volteando a ver a su prometido

- ahora me vas a decir que te paso –dijo Inuyasha tomando sus manos con cuidado

- nada, una tontería mía, no te preocupes –dijo Aome sonriendo – no tengo hambre…¿Por qué no vamos a dar un paseo eh?

- Aome estas evitando mi pregunta – dijo Inuyasha

. ah ya te dije que no es nada, vamos ¿si?

- esta bien, vamos.

……………………………………..

Cuando le había sugerido a Inuyasha un paseo se refería a algo más romántico, sin nadie más que ellos pero ahí estaban cada uno con un perro gigante que caminaban delante de ellos y amenazaban con jalar a Aome con ellos. Inuyasha parecía no tener problemas con su perro, decía que en el rancho siempre se podía aprovechar el tiempo de manera que al final del día todas las cosas quedarán hechas, los perros necesitaban caminar así que, era el momento perfecto.

Pasaron el área donde estaban todos los animales para encontrarse con bosque y claros que armonizaban y formaban parte de un hermoso paisaje. La soledad muy pronto se hizo presente, el silencio del campo y la paz de estar al fin " solos". Aome volteo a ver a Inuyasha que sonreía, el también estaba en paz en ese lugar, así como estaban en esos momentos. De un momento a otro las cosas cambiaron sin que Aome pudiera pensar en eso. El perro que ella paseaba había visto algo moverse, y sin esperar a que Aome lo soltará se hecho a correr para alcanzar el animal, Aome con la correa atorada en su muñeca fue jalada por el gran perro, iba pidiendo a Dios por que Inuyasha los alcanzará y pudiera detenerla pero lo veía muy lejos.

El animal que el perro perseguía era una ardilla que al final había subido al árbol y el perro por la gran velocidad en la que corría no pudo detenerse y cayó de inmediato al lago, junto con Aome. El perro salió corriendo secándose, Aome salió tras de el, temblando de frió, el agua estaba helada y la tarde ya casi daba paso al anochecer. Inuyasha llegó poco tiempo después agitado, con su perro sacando la lengua. Al ver a Aome sonrió y enseguida amarro a su perro a un árbol junto con el de Aome.

" Ten" le dijo al quitarse la camisa aún riendo. Aome la acepto enojada, después de todo no era la culpa de Inuyasha. " ponte eso mientras enciendo una fogata para calentarte y secar tu ropa" dijo Inuyasha mientras se metía al bosque. Aome se quitó su ropa mojada y se puso la camisa de Inuyasha, se vio a si misma, nunca antes había usado la camisa de un hombre, y menos en esas condiciones, se acerco la manga a su nariz, quería olerla, delicioso.

Poco tiempo después Inuyasha regresaba con leña y en muy poco tiempo prendió una fogata debajo de unos árboles. Se recargó en uno de loa grandes árboles y llamó a Aome para que se sentara con el. La chica se sentó entre las piernas de Inuyasha dejándose rodear por sus rodillas y los fuertes brazos de Inuyasha.

- ¿no es perfecto? –preguntó Inuyasha viendo hacía el cielo – este paisaje nunca lo verás en la ciudad

- es cierto…es hermoso – dijo Aome viendo hacía el cielo y el lago que hacían una combinación perfecta – aunque ciertamente me gustaría tener un poco más de ropa puesta – dijo sonrojándose

- ¿acaso solo traes mi camisa puesta? –preguntó Inuyasha recargando su cabeza en el hombro de Aome, su voz era casi un susurro

- que te importa –dijo Aome sonrojada.

- mucho…-dijo Inuyasha en un susurro – por que significa más diversión…

- Inuyasha…- dijo Aome más sonrojada si eso era posible – estamos en medio del bosque…no podemos hacerlo aquí.

- no hay nadie que nos vea…- se excuso el hanyou mientras comenzaba a besar el cuello de la chica bajando lentamente la camisa de un lado y con el otro brazo atrayendo mas el cuerpo de Aome hacía el suyo – te amo Aome…

- Inuyasha … - decía Aome mientras se dejaba llevar por el momento sintiendo los cálidos labios de Inuyasha recorrer su cuello, desabrochar los botones de la camisa cuando…

- joven Inuyasha – dijo un hombre de pie frente a ellos, estaba viendo fijamente a Aome sin que pudiera evitar sonrojarla

- podría voltearse?! –preguntó Inuyasha enfadado levantándose - ¿Qué quiere?

- su padre lo llama, parece que su tía entró en trabajo de parto y la van a llevar al hospital, lo necesitan – dijo el hombre algo nervioso por las miradas asesinas de Inuyasha

- enseguida vamos, llévate a los perros – ordeno Inuyasha, Se volteo para ver a Aome que estaba sonrojada - ¿ya esta seca tu ropa?

- no aún no – murmuro Aome

- tenemos que ir – dijo Inuyasha

- ¿pero así como estoy vestida? – preguntó Aome sonrojada y algo alterada

- con suerte y nadie lo note, entraremos por atrás y llamaremos a mi padre desde ahí – dijo Inuyasha – vamos Aome no podemos perder el tiempo

- si…- respondió Aome, se sentía insegura del plan de Inuyasha para que no los vieran pero ya no había nada que hacer…solo rogar al cielo por que las cosas salieran bien

**Notas de la autora **

**Hola a todos!!! Este capitulo fue uno de los más largos pero es que creo que no debía ser cortado a la mitad y bueno… así quedo al final Les quiero agradecer por estar leyendo mi fic, no olviden dejar review!! Mi meta son los 200 y juntos podemos hacerlo!!!! **

**Adelante del siguiente capitulo: ¿alguna vez se imaginaron a Aome y a Inuyasha como padres? …bueno en este capitulo tendrán la oportunidad de serlo…**


	26. padres por un dia

**P E L I G R O S A **

**S E D U C C I O N **

**Capitulo 25 " padres por un día" **

El frió viento golpeaba sobre su cuerpo, sus piernas estaban heladas al igual que sus manos aunque no podía sentirse bien debido a las vendas, Inuyasha también estaba frió, pero parecía no decir nada para no incomodarla, solo volteaba de vez en cuando hacía ella y le decía " ya casi estamos ahí Aome ya casi" le decía.

Finalmente llegaron, el hombre fue a llamar al padre de Inuyasha mientras que estos estaban en la cocina que por el momento y para su suerte estaba vacía. " ¿lo ves?, no hay nadie" le dijo Inuyasha a Aome la cual agradeció su suerte muy temprano. Hiro, su primo entraba a la cocina, al verlos sonrió y después vio a Aome y no pudo evitar sonreír aún más.

- ¡¿Qué estas viendo idiota?1 – dijo Inuyasha tapando a Aome con su cuerpo

- es inevitable, dime…¿se estaban divirtiendo en el bosque? –preguntó Hiro haciendo enojar aún más a Inuyasha – por lo menos alguien se divierte en este rancho, con eso de mi tía todos están algo nerviosos

- Inuyasha que bueno que llegas –dijo su padre entrando en la cocina, vio a su hijo con el torso desnudo y atrás a Aome sonrojada y evitando su mirada – necesito que tu y Aome cuiden del pequeño Kyo, el hijo de tu tía, ya sabes tiene un año y necesita que lo cuiden

- pero padre…¿no será mejor cualquiera de mis tías? . Aome y yo no sabemos nada de niños y…- decía Inuyasha

- tonterías, les va a ir bien, además tus tías van a estar ocupadas. – dijo dándose la vuelta – e Inuyasha tenemos una plática pendiente…¿verdad Aome?

- si señor –respondió Aome nerviosa.

- Kyo esta en el cuarto después del de Aome – dijo y después salió de la cocina.

- maldita sea.. cuidar un mocoso? – dijo Inuyasha

- después de todo algún día vas a tener hijos con Aome ¿no? – dijo Hiro sonriendo – será mejor que ya dejes subir a Aome por que parece que aún tiene frió

- ocúpate de tus asuntos Hiro –dijo Inuyasha. Hiro salió de la cocina e Inuyasha se volteo para ver a Aome la cual estaba algo pensativa

- será mejor que me bañe y esta noche duerma en la habitación de Kyo – dijo aome sonriendo

- dormiremos ahí entonces –dijo Inuyasha

- pero…

- nada, nos lo encargaron a los dos.

La habitación en donde se encontraba Kyo era sin duda más grande que la suya, pero era lógico, habían tenido que meter una cuna y las cosas del niño. Ahora mismo acaba de salir de bañarse, afortunadamente Inuyasha se había quedado con el, aunque no había mucho que cuidar, Kyo estaba dormido, solo tenían que darle su leche en un rato y a dormir. Ya traía su bata de dormir puesta y estaba lista para cuidar a Kyo. Inuyasha la vio y sonrió " no hace nada de ruido, no creo que haya problemas" .

…………………………………

La luna era lo único que alumbraba la habitación, alumbraba también una parte del cuerpo de Rin, haciéndola ver más hermosa de lo que ya era. Sentía el suave respirar de Rin que estaba recargada en su pecho desnudo. Acariciaba su largo cabello, era tan suave… No sabía como es que habían cambiado tanto las cosas, en ese preciso momento se sentía en pez, aunque Aome aún estaba en su mente no sabía si era por orgullo o por que de verdad la había llegado a querer. Rin despertaba siempre en el sentimientos que con nadie más sentía, siempre le costaba trabajo definir como era que se sentía con ella, pero ahora, ahora todo era claro, paz era lo que sentía y no la dejaría escapar tan fácil. La miro y le beso la frente.

……………………………………

Hacía ya dos horas que le habían dado de comer a Kyo y aún seguía despierto, saltaba en la cuna como si fueran las doce del día y parecía tener más energía que Aome e Inuyasha juntos. Inuyasha estaba acostado en la cama, con los brazos cubriéndole la cabeza, Aome estaba con Kyo, cargándolo para que se durmiera, pero no funcionaba para nada. " no se duerme.." dijo una Aome algo derrotada, Inuyasha se puso de pie " me toca" le dijo y tomo a Kyo entre sus brazos. El niño enseguida que sintió el cambio de brazos comenzó a llorar y a jalarle el cabello a Inuyasha el cual hizo acopio de toda su paciencia " no pequeño engendro del mal, Aome ya esta cansada" le dijo y comenzó a arrullarlo en lo que Aome descansaba.

Después de otra de hora de estarse turnando Kyo finalmente cayo dormido, Inuyasha cayo dormido junto a Aome también, tal y como estaba, sin destender la cama, solo le paso un brazo por encima y se quedo profundamente dormido.

Un horrible sonido la había despertado, abrió los ojos lentamente y con claridad escucho lo que era: Kyo llorando. Por instinto vio la hora en su reloj de pulsera : las tres de la mañana. " demonios" dijo y entonces con todo el pesar del mundo se levantó de la cama dejando a Inuyasha dormir. Lo levantó en brazos y este se cayo al instante. " ¿Qué quieres eh?" le pregunto en voz baja y dulce, Kyo hizo algunos sonidos que al parecer significaban agua. Fue entonces cuando Aome decidió ir a la cocina, iba a despertar a Inuyasha pero decidió llevar a Kyo con ella, no tardaría. Salió de la habitación y recorrió los pasillos hasta la cocina que en esos momentos estaba más fría que de costumbre. Busco con la mirada las botellas donde le servían las bebidas a Kyo, encontró una, le sirvió algo de jugo y se la dio a Kyo. Entonces escuchó un ruido y volteo asustada, fue entonces cuando vio a Hiro algo adormilado. " me asustaste " le dijo, este enfoco bien la mirada y la vio. "· eres tu" le dijo, entonces vio al pequeño Kyo agitar las manos y lo entendió todo. " así que a ti te toco cuidar al pequeño demonio" le dijo y se lo quito de las manos dejando que el pequeño jugara con su cabello como lo hacía con el de Inuyasha.

" No se supone que Inuyasha debería estar aquí" dijo Hiro jugando con el pequeño. Aome suspiro " no quería despertarlo" dijo, iba a agregar más cuando la voz de Inuyasha la detuvo " no estabas en la habitación y…" comenzó a decir pero se detuvo cuando vio a Hiro con el niño en brazos y a Aome algo cerca de el. Como si se tratara de su propio hijo le quito al niño de las manos con la mayor delicadez posible, Kyo no lloro, solo vio a Inuyasha y se recostó en su hombro, finalmente tenía sueño. " Vamos Aome, antes de que cambie de parecer" le dijo en un susurro, Aome asintió y con la mano se despidió de Hiro el cual la imito.

Para la buena fortuna de la pareja, Kyo permaneció dormido hasta las siete de la mañana que era la hora en que usualmente despertaba, Aome sabía que tenía que despertarse así que con un esfuerzo sobrehumano se levantó " Inuyasha cuida de Kyo, me voy a bañar" le dijo, Inuyasha asintió aún medio dormido.

Para las 8 ya estaban los tres abajo, ya toda la familia, la que se había quedado, estaba desayunando, los vieron con ojeras y algunos sonrieron, era normal que amanecieran así. Les sirvieron algo de desayunar mientras Aome se dedicaba a darle su desayuno a Kyo el cual estaba tan fresco como la mañana, sonriendo y agitando las manitas por el aire. Inuyasha casi no hablaba, se le veía caminar como un zombie por la casa, consiguiendo lo que Aome le pedía para mantener entretenido a Kyo.

Yuki el ama de llaves llamó a Aome a la cocina, estaba como siempre haciendo algo de la comida, con su carácter como siempre impecable, la vio detenidamente y Aome le regreso la mirada. " necesito que lleves algunas cajas de cosas viejas a la puerta, van a venir por ellas y no hay nadie que las lleve ¿podrás?" le preguntó fingiendo una falsa amabilidad. Aome se enfado pero tampoco lo demostró " claro" le contesto y vio las cajas, eran tres. Al levantar la primera sintió que era demasiado peso, al menos para ella, Yuki la vio y se acerco, " te ayudo" le dijo y levantó la misma caja con gran facilidad. " vamos levanta la otra que es un largo camino a la…puerta". Aome levantó la caja y sintió como las heridas de sus manos amenazaban con arder demasiado si lo hacía. Fue entonces cuando…

- ¡¿Qué haces Aome?! – dijo un Inuyasha preocupado desde la puerta – dame eso. – le dio a Kyo para que lo sostuviera de la mano y levantó las dos cajas restantes. – no puedes cargar esto, recuerda lo de tus manos.

- es que… la señora Yuki me dijo que necesitaba ayuda y… - Aome estaba nerviosa, no quería delatar al ama de llaves, pero los nervios la traicionaron.

- Yuki, acompáñame – le dijo Inuyasha saliendo de la cocina camino a la puerta – ahora vengo Aome.

- joven Inuyasha yo considero que…- comenzaba a decir con su templanza de siempre

- usted no considera nada, es el ama de llaves y esta para seguir las malditas ordenes no para darlas, Aome va a ser mi esposa y le guste o no tendrá que seguir sus ordenes también – decía Inuyasha enfadado, tratando de contenerse – que no se le olvide que como hijo del señor Taisho también tengo el derecho de hacer cambios de personal, si no quiere que alguien mas se haga cargo del puesto de ama de llaves será mejor que comience a cambiar su actitud.

- si joven – respondió Yuki, nunca antes le habían reprendido de esa manera, ni siquiera el señor Taisho.

……………………………..

Inuyasha regresó a la mansión, subió las escaleras hasta entrar en el cuarto donde Kyo, Aome y el se estaban quedando. Abrió la puerta con cautela, no quería despertar al niño si es que estaba dormido. Vio a la chica cargar a Kyo, le mostraba cosas por la ventana, sonreía dulcemente y Kyo parecía estar bastante feliz. Sin duda algún día sería una excelente madre. Se acerco a ellos y tomo a Kyo, Aome agradeció esto ya que comenzaba a dolerle.

- es hora que dejes descansar a Aome –dijo Inuyasha poniendo al pequeño en su corral

- tiene mucha energía –dijo Aome sentándose en un sillón cercano a la ventana

- con esto hay que pensar bien eso de tener hijos cuando nos casemos eh Aome?

- bueno si…- dijo Aome pensando – yo quiero tener dos…

- ¡¿ tan pronto?! – dijo Inuyasha alarmado

- no seas tonto, habrá que esperar un poco..- dijo pensativa Aome - ¡ yo quiero niño y niña!

- princesa…será mejor esperar a pensar en eso –dijo Inuyasha jalando a Aome a la cama

- es emocionante hablar de eso contigo –dijo Aome sonrojada – eso es todo

- ¿Por qué no aprovechamos mejor el tiempo ahora que estamos solos y Kyo esta en paz eh?

- Inuyasha…- comenzó a decir Aome sonrojada – no me siento cómoda, es el rancho de tu familia y…

- entiendo –dijo Inuyasha sentándose – lo dejaremos para después

- gracias – respondió Aome aliviada. Entonces vio el reloj y se puso de pie – ya es hora de darle algo de comer a este pequeñin

- demonios…- dijo Inuyasha algo malhumorado " le pone más atención a el que a mi"

…………………………..

El tumulto de gente lo molestaba, el tener que luchar por dar un paso, para ver algún aparador, todo eso lo odiaba. Pero ahí estaba, tomado de la mano de Rin en medio de ese gran centro comercial, ella se veía hermosa, sonriente y sobre todo feliz. Estaba bien si lo hacía por ella. Lo volteo a ver y le sonrió, Sesshomaru se relajo un poco.

- ¿quieres irte? –le preguntó Rin amablemente a Sesshomaru

- no, esta bien –respondió Sesshomaru tratando de sonreír.

- mentiroso – dijo Rin divertida – vamos, podemos ir a la galería que querías ver.

- si tu quieres – dijo Sesshomaru respirando aliviado. Se levanto de donde estaba sentado y tomo la mano de Rin.

- vamos entonces.

Antes de irse el celular de Sesshomaru los detuvo, quizás no tendría que contestar pero al ver el número de su padre decidió contestar.

( conversación por celular)

- que bueno que te encuentro hijo

- padre..

- tu tía esta aquí en el hospital, acaba de dar a luz pero se tiene que quedar algunos días, necesito que vayas al rancho

- ¿al rancho?

- si, al rancho para que levantes las cosas de tu madre y las mías y traigas de regreso a Inuyasha a Aome.

- bien…

- y Sesshomaru? no quiero nada de problemas.

- no padre.

Sesshomaru colgó y se quedo pensando por algunos instantes. Rin lo vio algo preocupada pero Sesshomaru la vio y le dio una leve sonrisa "¿quieres ir a un rancho?" le preguntó a Rin, esta sonrió y acepto gustosa, se inclino y le dio un beso pequeño a Sesshomaru el cual la rodeo de la cintura y la atrajo más hacía el. No importaba ya si tenía que ver a su hermano con Aome, estaría preparado, Rin estaría con el.

………………………

El anochecer acaba de llegar, Aome estaba sentada en la sala, Kyo a un lado viendo una película infantil, Inuyasha acababa de llegar con la leche del pequeño, su rostro reflejaba cansancio al igual que la de ella, querían ir ya a dormir, Kyo los vio a ambos y sonrió al parecer estaba divertido de verlos así. Aome le dio de cenar lentamente, los ojos se le cerraban, pero hacía un gran esfuerzo por cuidar bien del pequeño, ¿si no que tipo de madre sería? Vio a Inuyasha que por poco se quedaba dormido en el sillón, Aome le lanzó una almohada e Inuyasha se despertó por completo, vio a Aome sorprendido y después de esto la chica sonrió.

- tramposa – dijo Inuyasha levantándose - mejor voy por algo de tomar…aquí me voy a quedar dormido…

- ¡¿me traes algo?! – le gritó Aome sonriente

- ya lo pensaré!!

" Demonios me urge dormir, ese pequeño demonio esta desgastando toda nuestra energía" iba pensando mientras encontraba otro vaso para servir algo de jugo para Aome. Todos los demás miembros de la familia estaban ya en sus habitaciones, la verdad es que las cosas habían estado bastante tranquilas después de todo. De pronto escucho la puerta abrirse y cerrarse, alguien acababa de llegar, salió de la cocina con los vasos en la cocina, seguramente era su padre .

" padre que bueno que regresaste …" comenzaba a decir Inuyasha cuando la voz de Sesshomaru lo saco de su error. " la pinta de vaquero te queda bien Inuyasha" le dijo en tono de burla. Inuyasha volteo enfadado " idiota ¿Qué haces aquí?" le preguntó de un modo altanero y sin ninguna señal de arrepentimiento

- mi padre me envió para regresarlos…- dijo Sesshomaru dándole la menor importancia al modo en que su hermano menor le había hablado.

- no digas tonterías – respondió Inuyasha

- Inuyasha..¿por que tardas tanto Kyo ya esta dormido y…- iba entrando Aome cuando vio a Sesshomaru – ah…ya veo…

- nos vamos a instalar, nos vemos por la mañana y entonces hablaremos – dijo Sesshomaru tomando las maletas del suelo – vamos Rin.

- buenas noches- dijo Rin sonriendo. Aome supo que esa mujer era con la que Sesshomaru se había visto cuando ellos dos aún estaban juntos.

- veo que se recupero rápido del rechazo – se dijo a si misma – vamos Inuyasha necesitamos dejar a Kyo en la cuna

- Aome…- decía Inuyasha viendo la actitud de su prometida - ¿acaso estas enfadad?

- no, solo estoy cansada – respondió Aome con una sonrisa cansada – vamos a dormir ¿si?

- claro princesa…- respondió Inuyasha tomando a Kyo en los brazos " pero juraría que estaba enojada"


	27. dulce retorno

**P E L I G R O S A **

**S E D U C C I O N **

**CAPITULO 26 " dulce retorno" **

Muy de mañana Aome se levantó, quería darse un buen baño y después darle una sorpresa a Inuyasha trayéndole el desayuno a la cama. La noche anterior había sido extraña, al llegar Sesshomaru un extraño ambiente se había formado en el rancho, Inuyasha se había quedado callado por algún tiempo, pero después había regresado a la normalidad, quizás un poco más cariñoso, siempre era igual cuando estaba Sesshomaru cerca, mostrando que su relación era de lo más cercana.

Aome bajo las escaleras y entró en la cocina, ahí se encontraban dos o tres personas, entre ellas Yuki pero esta vez la había tratado con mucho respeto, Aome se extraño de esto pero no le tomo la menor importancia. Enseguida comenzó a preparar el desayuno, tres, uno para Inuyasha, otro para Kyo y el último para ella. Alguien más entró en la cocina, no quiso voltear seguramente era otra de las tías de Inuyasha.

- si te levantas tan temprano para hacerle el desayuno debe ser que es realmente muy importante para ti eh? – Aome volteo y vio a Rin que acababa de entrar y sorprenderla con esto.

- después de todo va a ser mi esposo… así que es natural que sea muy importante para mi – contestó Aome muy seria

- ah ya veo…- dijo Rin comenzando a preparar algo – yo también le preparo el desayuno a Sesshomaru, le gustan las comodidades, ya sabes.

- las comodidades…- dijo Aome recordando el viaje a Miami, todo había sido de lujo – si es cierto

- ¿estas feliz con la decisión que tomaste? –preguntó Rin de repente

- ¿a que te refieres? – preguntó Aome algo confundida

- la decisión de casarte con Inuyasha… a eso me refiero – dijo Rin – yo…en estos momentos estoy con Sesshomaru por que decidimos dar una segunda oportunidad a la relación…el lo quiso así y yo estoy bien con cualquier decisión que el tome por que lo amo… incluso cuando te buscaba lo ayude…por que si eso lo hacía feliz entonces…yo lo apoyaba…¿tu harías lo mismo por Inuyasha?

- yo…- comenzaba Aome , " no imagine que Rin amara tanto a Sesshomaru…se merece estar con el definitivamente…e hizo tantas cosas por el…yo también fui capaz de hacer cosas por Inuyasha… si el decidiera que es feliz con alguien más…me dolería en el alma pero lo dejaría ir" – yo aceptaría cualquier decisión de Inuyasha si supiera que lo hace feliz.

- me alegra…- dijo sonriente Rin – bien, creo que ambas hemos terminado…¿subimos?

- bien…si…

Aome abrió la puerta de la habitación, se encontró con Inuyasha cargando a Kyo, tratando de hacer que dejara de llorar, se veía tan tierno…cuando la vio, sonrió y dejo a Kyo en la cuna. Fue directamente hacía ella, la tomo de los hombros y la beso.

- ¿fuiste a traernos el desayuno? – preguntó sonriendo – que bien, me muero de hambre.

- espero este bien…- dijo Aome sirviendo el desayuno – no se si..

- esta perfecto princesa – dijo Inuyasha comiendo – bueno…le falta un poco pero serás una cocinera experta si lo practicas

- je…bueno… no todo podía ser perfecto – dijo una divertida Aome – me encontré con Rin ¿sabes?

- ¿y?

- ella realmente ama a tu hermano…se merece estar con el…- dijo Aome pensativa –logrará curar cualquier herida que le hayamos hecho si es que as-i es…

- ¿aún te sientes culpable por eso Aome? – preguntó Inuyasha

- no puedo negar que…es algo que no voy a olvidar – dijo Aome – no fue algo bueno…para los demás

- si hubiéramos seguido las reglas seguramente para estos momentos tu estarías casada con mi hermano y yo de amargado con Kykio

- bueno si…- confesó Aome

- hay que darnos prisa, hoy salimos de regreso y tenemos que empacar

- cierto. …

Para su buena suerte Kyo fue tomado bajo la custodia de una tía cercana a Inuyasha por la tarde, justo antes de que ellos salieran. Inuyasha estaba feliz de poder salir del rancho, se comenzaba hartar de todas esas labores, y sobre todo de no poder pasar un rato decente con Aome, por que si no era el niño algún otro miembro de la familia los interrumpía y eso no era de su agrado. Bajaron las escaleras con las maletas, Sesshomaru también ya estaba listo, la verdad el no había hecho nada en el rancho, solo había disfrutado del excelente clima junto con Rin. Para la tarde estaba completamente descansado para regresar.

- espero y regresen pronto – dijo Yuki que despedía a los hermanos

- si…como sea sube a la camioneta Aome – dijo Inuyasha que obviamente seguía molesto con el ama de llaves

- gracias por todo –dijo Sesshomaru subiendo al auto

- hasta luego – dijo Rin subiendo del otro lado.

Aome se sentía algo incomoda, aún recordaba el horrible viaje de regreso que habían tenido con Sesshomaru, tal vez esta vez iba a ser diferente por que Rin iba con ellos pero nada le garantizaba las constantes peleas de los hermanos y la apatía de ambos al estar juntos.

Para su sorpresa las cosas habían estado bastante calmadas, nada de peleas, nada de antipatía, Rin definitivamente cambiaba a Sesshomaru. Ahora se sentía bastante cansada, se recargo en Inuyasha el cual la abrazo y comenzó a acariciar el cabello. Muy pronto se quedo dormida.

" Princesa… princesa…despierta" escuchaba muy a lo lejos, era la voz de Inuyasha, poco a poco fue despertando hasta encontrarse con la dulce mirada del chico. Se sonrojo un poco y se levantó, vio por la ventana y se encontró con que ya estaban en su casa, en frente de su casa. Sesshomaru ya había bajado las maletas, Aome se bajo del auto e Inuyasha le cargo la maleta hasta la puerta, la dejo en el suelo al llegar justo a la puerta. " bueno, nos vemos en la universidad mañana princesa" , le dio un beso de despedida.

Inuyasha regresó a la mansión en taxi, después de todo Sesshomaru iba a dejar a Rin a su departamento y no sabía cuanto se tardaría por lo que prefería darles un poco de privacidad e ir a casa en taxi. Para cuando llegó la anciana Kaede lo recibió con una cálida sonrisa, Inuyasha entonces escuchó la voz de su madre en el pasillo.

- madre, pensé que aún estaban en el hospital –dijo Inuyasha dándole un abrazo a su madre la cual le sonrió

- tu padre insistió en me viniera a descansar, el seguramente vendrá más tarde – respondió su madre – ahora Inuyasha, tu padre me contó acerca de algunas cosas que pasaron en el rancho y quisiera que me hablaras de ello

- madre…- dijo Inuyasha recordando que su padre les había advertido de una plática en el futuro – no fue realmente nada

- tu padre no considera que fue nada… - dijo su madre con una dulce voz

- no te preocupes madre, todo esta bien, solo fue un pequeño desliz, además Aome va a ser mi esposa, no veo por que…- decía Inuyasha cuando su madre se levantó.

- Aome y tu se aman Inuyasha no veo por que apresurarse – dijo su madre – seguramente Aome se sintió muy avergonzada al entrar en la casa principal de esa forma

- si bueno yo tampoco me sentí muy bien que digamos – reclamo Inuyasha

- hijo, tu como hombre deberías saberlo, siempre debes pensar en los sentimientos de tu pareja

- ¡pero siempre tomo en cuenta sus sentimientos! – dijo Inuyasha tratando de ver hacía donde iba su madre con eso

- no lo haces hijo, solo pensaste en que te diría tu padre si no acudías de inmediato, si hubieras pensado en Aome entonces hubieras esperado a que consiguiera algo más que ponerse –dijo su madre viendo a Inuyasha algo sorprendido, se acerco a el y le acaricio la mejilla – hijo mío tu padre y yo te criamos para que fueras un buen hombre, y lo eres, pero te falta entender algunas cosas, desde ahora en adelante lo primero para ti será tu familia, tu nueva familia, deberás tomar en cuenta a Aome más de lo que usualmente lo haces, protegerla como hasta ahora, incluso de cosas como las que sucedieron en el rancho.

- lo entiendo madre –dijo Inuyasha

- bien, eres un buen chico Inuyasha. – dijo su madre sonriendo – debes estar cansado ¿Por qué no vas a cenar y a descansar un poco?

- si madre…- respondió Inuyasha " ya veo… después de todo…mi madre tiene razón"

…………………………..

Para las siete de la mañana Aome apenas estaba despejándose, ese día pensaba ir a ver a Sango, hace mucho que no lo hacía, seguramente para esos momentos su hijo tendría algunos meses, quería verla, saber de ella, de cómo iba su vida con Miroku. Volvía a lo de antes, sudadera, jeans, no quería decir que dejaba de arreglarse por que creía que ya no tenía que verse bonita para Inuyasha pero simplemente la Aome sexy no era ella, quería ser la autentica Aome para Inuyasha.

Se tardó demasiado, su arreglo personal se había tardado demasiado, ahora era tarde, bajo corriendo las escaleras, vio la mesa preparada para su desayuno pero ya no tenía tiempo así que se paso de largo, tomo su mochila y salió corriendo. Bajo la escalinata del templo de su casa corriendo, casi cae tropezando con una piedra pero solo obtuvo un pequeño raspón en una mano. Siguió corriendo por la calle, el autobús la había dejado, era seguro que no llegaría.

De pronto un coche se detuvo en frente de ella, un auto que bien conocía, paro de correr y sonrió. " Inuyasha…¿sabías que iba a llegar tarde?" preguntó. La ventanilla del auto se bajo hasta dejar ver a un chico sonriente que la veía. " Sube Aome, o ambos llegaremos tarde a clases" . Aome subió de prisa al auto.

Las clases comenzaban a cobrar interés de nuevo, no es que no le gustará su carrera pero con lo que había pasado su carrera había perdido lugar en su vida, ahora volvía a ser una de las cosas más importantes en su vida. Para las doce del día estaba segura que tendría que ponerse al corriente con las clases, trabajar mucho y tratar de graduarse pronto. Vio hacía el patio y pude ver a Inuyasha hablando con sus compañeros, sonreía, como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo, el seguía sonriendo, siendo popular entre chicos y chicas por sus habilidades deportivas y sociales. Sentía como si en realidad nada hubiera pasado, la única evidencia física de lo sucedido era el anillo que portaba en la mano.

Bajo las escaleras para tomar su descanso, vio a Inuyasha de lejos y un tonto sentimiento de timidez, como era antes, viendo a Inuyasha inalcanzable para ella, en cualquier momento esperaba que Kykio apareciera y saludara a Inuyasha como siempre lo hacía. Se quedo de pie en el jardín, preguntándose que hacer, sabía que tenía el derecho de ir con el, pero hacía tanto que no estaba con sus amigos, no estaba bien retenerlo por tanto tiempo, no quería ser como Kykio, ya lo vería después. Se dio la media vuelta y pensó en que querría para comer, se moría de hambre. Entonces alguien le toco el hombro, volteo y era Inuyasha que la veía con una mirada de enfado.

- ¿planeabas dejarme ahí de pie esperando por ti? – preguntó Inuyasha

- ¿esperando por mi? –preguntó la inocente Aome

- pues si tonta…o ¿a quien mas podría estar esperando?

- creí que querrías pesar tiempo con tus amigos, después de todo hace mucho que no los veías – dijo Aome sonriendo

- tonta… ellos solo son compañeros de carrera, estaba ahí esperando a que salieras, salí temprano de clases y quería verte –dijo Inuyasha sonrojado - ¿es acaso malo que quiera ver a mi prometida?

- no…tienes razón, vamos a comer algo, me muero de…- decía Aome cuando sintió un repentino mareo, el suelo se le movía, se sostuvo de Inuyasha el cual la vio extrañado

- ¿Qué te sucede? – preguntó Inuyasha viendo a su prometida

- un mareo – dijo Aome recobrando fuerzas – se debe a que no desayune…

- tonta… ¿Qué pensabas pasar todo el día sin comida?, vamos a que desayunes algo… tonta un día de estos me vas a matar del susto

- no es para tanto…se me hacía tarde…- dijo Aome sonriendo al ver la preocupación de su Inuyasha. – oye… hoy quería ir a ver a Sango…¿vamos?

- claro, se donde vive Miroku…

………………………….

Estaba ciertamente muy lejos de casa, de los rumbos que conocía, pero era mejor así, el no dejarse ver con gente que conocía con ese hombre. El era atractivo sin duda, alto y de un rostro sin duda bien parecido, pero su mirada era ambiciosa y sus intenciones también, el día que lo había conocido las circunstancias habían sido extrañas, el andaba siguiendo a Inuyasha y ella acaba de pelear con el, en ese momento el le había parecido lo más despreciable al ofrecerle contar chismes de Inuyasha como venganza pero cuando todo lo demás pasó entonces la oferta no parecía tan mala, así que le llamó y ahí estaba.

- ¿Qué te parece la comida mi querida Kykio? –preguntó Naraku en un tono despreciable

- no me diga así, apenas lo conozco…- dijo Kykio fingiendo aires de superioridad ç

- querida – dijo Naraku atrayéndola de la mano repentinamente – tu y yo somos de la misma calaña, tu como mujer usas artimañas diferentes pero…

- suélteme – dijo Kykio asqueada por la terrible sinceridad del hombre

- quiero ofrecerte un trato, es mi trabajo final con la familia Taisho – dijo Naraku – tu me dirás todo los datos útiles para mi plan, y de esta forma… te aseguro que Inuyasha se la pasará mal.

- no….lo se – dijo Kykio insegura - ¿Qué gano yo?

- querida, el ver sufrir a esa idiota de Aome es seguramente razón suficiente para aliarse conmigo ¿no crees?

- esta bien, le diré todo lo que necesita saber

- bien...

…………………………

La mayor parte del tiempo era realmente placentero el estar con ella, aunque en estos días era cuando ponía en juicio de tela si es que su cordura aún seguía ahí. Le había pedido que la acompañara a un maldito parque a ver jugar a los niños, decía que le daba tranquilidad pero en su opinión ¿Cómo podía obtener paz en medio de un barullo de niños gritando, corriendo y peleando, aún no entendía como es que lo hacía pero al final lo terminó por convencer solo para verla feliz, estaba sensible esos días. Volteo a verla y noto que un brillo especial nacía cuando veía a los niños. ¿ no estaría pensando en tener hijos tan pronto o si?, después de todo apenas reiniciaban y un hijo venía a cambiar todo, y no decía que se negaría a hacerse cargo o fingiría que no era suyo pero definitivamente no le gustaba la idea.

- ¿no es hermoso ver a los niños? – le preguntó Rin

- es…interesante – respondió Sesshomaru al no encontrar una apalabra más apropiada

- lamento haberte traído – dijo Rin con la cabeza baja – se que los niños no te agradan

- no es eso – dijo Sesshomaru

- quizás fue mejor que sucedió –dijo Rin

- ¿a que te refieres? –preguntó Sesshomaru confundido

- a nada – dijo Rin poniéndose de pie

- ¿A dónde vas? – preguntó Sesshomaru poniéndose de pie también

- quiero estar sola – dijo Rin – solo por hoy…

Sesshomaru enseguida supo que algo malo andaba con ella, nunca se ponía triste, siempre andaba alegre y animándolo y hoy se veía acabada, triste, sin brillo alguno, definitivamente hoy no era un buen día para el si no lo era para ella, le dolía verla así. Tenía que saber por que pero… quizás tendría que dejarla sola un rato.


	28. confesion de un pasado tormentoso

**P E L I G R O S A **

**S E D U C C I O N**

**Capitulo 27 " confesión de un pasado tormentoso" **

Con la reciente vuelta era la tercera vez que pasaban por ahí, y es que la calle que buscaban no estaba exactamente fácil de encontrar. Todo podría ser más sencillo si Inuyasha pidiera orientación pero nada de nada, decía que el podía encontrar la calle, así que prefirió dejarlo así, pelear con un hombre por pedir dirección era inútil. Finalmente después de otras dos vueltas, unos cuantos gritos y rabietas de Inuyasha llegaron a los departamentos donde vivían sus amigos.

Al entrar al departamento se encontraron con una decoración muy cálida, por debajo de algunos juguetes, trapos, y demás cosas del bebe pero ahí estaba la presencia de un hogar sin duda. Miroku apareció con Kathy en brazos, su pequeña hija que parecía estar tranquila por el momento.

- amigos, ¿no les costo trabajo encontrar la calle? –preguntó Miroku

- no para nada – respondió Inuyasha sonriendo nervioso

- ahhh…. Si como no – dijo Aome cruzando los brazos

- hola amiga! – dijo Sango abrazando a Aome una vez que la vio – creí que se tardarían menos en llegar

- Sango hace mucho que no te veía…lamento mucho haberme perdido el nacimiento de Kathy…de verdad – dijo Aome

- No te preocupes lo entiendo, lo importante es que ya están aquí – dijo Sango sonriendo

- no saben lo ocupados que nos encontramos casi diario – dijo Miroku sentándose en la sala con su bebe en brazos

- no me imagino lo que debe ser cuidar del bebe, los estudios y el trabajo para ti Miroku – dijo Inuyasha recordando los dos días con Kyo

- si… con Kyo fue suficiente para nosotros – dijo Aome

- ese pequeño demonio aún…me canso de solo pensar en…- comenzaba a decir Inuyasha cuando vio las expresiones en los rostros de sus amigos

- no pudieron haber tenido hijos en tan poco tiempo – dijo Miroku sorprendido

- feh… idiota…Kyo es un primo mío, el hijo de una tía mía que nos encargaron a Aome y a mi por dos días

- ah…ya decía yo …- contestó Miroku

- debes de estar cansada Sango…¿quieres que te ayude en algo? – se ofreció Aome

- no para nada, estoy bien, ya todo esta listo – dijo Sango sentándose junto a Miroku

- y…¿Qué tal la vida de casados eh? – preguntó Inuyasha

- excelente… es lo mejor que me ha pasado en toda mi vida – dijo Miroku sonriendo pero de un momento a otro le susurró a Inuyasha que estaba sentado en el otro sillón a su lado – huye amigo mío, tu que estas a tiempo!...no te cases!!!

- ¡¿Qué dijiste?! – preguntó Sango jalando la oreja de su ahora esposo

- no nada cariño, nada – contestó Miroku sonriendo tontamente

- te digo Aome una vez que te casas acaban las lindas atenciones- dijo Sango

- amor, eso no es verdad…yo aún sigo teniendo atenciones contigo – dijo Miroku

- ¿llevarme a comer al restaurante de la esquina es atención? – preguntó enfadada Sango

- bueno cariño debes entender que los gastos con Kathy pues…- comenzaba a decir Miroku tratando de safarse de la situación.

- ya…olvídalo – dijo Sango fingiendo molestia

- je… me supongo que… aún no regresas a la universidad Sango – dijo Aome tratando de cambiar el tema

- no, con Kathy tan pequeña no puedo irme, ya la terminaré después, no hay prisa, se que lo haré – dijo sonriendo

- bien!...- respondió Aome " yo también terminaré la carrera aunque me case con Inuyasha antes…no dejaré que mis esfuerzos sean en vano" pensó

- y..¿ustedes cuando se casan? – preguntó Miroku viendo especialmente a su amigo para ver algún rastro de duda pero no encontró ni uno.

- aún no tenemos fecha pero quiero que Aome terminé la universidad antes de que nos casemos o por lo menos antes de tener hijos – respondió Inuyasha

- ¿tu no piensas terminarla? –preguntó sango

- claro, a mi me falta un año, en cambio a Aome le falta más, es por eso que estamos esperando – dijo Inuyasha tomando la mano de Aome la cual le sonrió

- si, no hay prisa, de cualquier forma estaremos juntos – dijo Aome

- la comida esta casi lista Aome, puedes ayudarme si quieres – dijo Sango levantándose a la par que lo hacía Aome.

- claro.

Las dos mujeres entraron a la cocina dejando a Miroku y a Inuyasha solos con Kathy que estaba dormida ya en estos momentos. Inuyasha vio a la pequeña bebe y a Miroku, si le hubieran dicho que su amigo de cuarto estaría con un hijo, trabajando y haciéndose cargo de un hogar hubiera dicho que eso era completamente imposible, le hacía tomar fuerzas, si su amigo podía hacerlo entonces el también.

- y dime Miroku…¿la vida de casado es tan mala como me dices?

- Sango tiene su personalidad, he conocido aspectos de ella que no lo sabía, quizás no me di cuenta antes de ellos de lo contrario…- decía Miroku mientras que Inuyasha veía a su amigo impresionado…¿acaso su amigo se arrepentía de su boda?

- de lo contrario….- decía Inuyasha tratando de adivinar lo que venía después

- de lo contrario me hubiera casado con ella antes – completó Miroku sonriendo – no te miento hay muchos problemas pero… cada uno de los instantes que paso con ella valen la pena…

- Miroku…- dijo Inuyasha viendo a su amigo irreconocible – nunca creí que te vería así…

- así que… cuando te cases con Aome… disfruta todo lo que pasen juntos, cada instante… vale la pena si es que realmente la amas…lo cual no lo dudo

- tu me conoces bien Miroku… no dejaré de seguirla a donde sea…- dijo Inuyasha

Mientras tanto en la cocina, Sango preparaba los platos y Aome le ayudaba, aunque el aspecto cansado de su amiga le preocupaba.

- amiga…te ves algo cansada..¿es que acaso de verdad es desgastante el matrimonio? –preguntó preocupada Aome

- jaja no amiga…. En realidad llevo muy poco de casada como para decirte lo que desgastante que podría ser – dijo Sango sonriendo al ver la expresión confundida de su amiga – en realidad podría decirte lo que es pasar tiempo con Miroku

- ¿pasar tiempo con Miroku?

- si, estos meses han sido algo extraños…he conocido cosas de el que…bueno ya me suponía pero ha sido maravilloso

- ¿de verdad? –preguntó la confundida Aome, nunca había escuchado a su amiga expresarse así de Miroku

- hay que arreglar muchas cosas del departamento, el tiempo que pasamos es insuficiente, Kathy nos roba casi toda la energía y los problemas cotidianos nunca faltan pero… tampoco faltan las veces que el me apoya cuando me siento mal, que nos cuida a Kathy y a mi aunque eso signifique un pequeño sacrificio de su parte…como por ejemplo la otra vez…faltaba un poco de dinero para la renta ya que todo lo demás se había ido en la comida de Kathy y una consulta con el médico…yo me ofrecí para pedirle prestado a mi familia, ellos saben que no es fácil, pero el se negó, me sonrió y me dijo que estaba bien, que ya encontraría la forma de pagar… así que un fin de semana se fue a trabajar horas extras, a pesar de que el descanso del fin de semana es lo único que tiene para reponerse de la semana…

- Miroku…después de todo es un buen padre de familia – dijo Aome sonriendo

- si..y creo que Inuyasha lo será también, solo encárgate de darle un pequeño empujón de vez en cuando lo necesitan aunque no lo digan

……………………………..

Cuando regreso el día de ayer a la mansión le había llamado varias veces y no contestó, le preocupaba el estado en el que pudiera estar Rin, ayer había estado muy extraña y hoy no sabía nada de ella, así que en su hora de comida, que en realidad se tomaba todo el tiempo que quería se fue a su departamento.

Al llegar tuvo que abrir la puerta a la fuerza ya que ella no contestaba, su corazón latía demasiado rápido al imaginar lo que pudiera llegar a encontrar en el departamento, quizás la soledad del lugar sería lo peor, así que al armarse de valor entró en el y no vio señales de que alguien estuviera ahí, no le llamó por que su voz se negaba a salir de su boca cuando…

- Sesshomaru…¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Rin que salía del baño en vuelta en una toalla

- Rin…- dijo Sesshomaru pudiendo respirar tranquilo una vez más

- lamento lo de ayer, en …esa fecha siempre me pasa lo mismo…- dijo Rin sonriendo volviendo a ser la misma de antes – pensaba ir a la oficina hoy para llevarte a comer… pero veo que tu me ganaste eh…

- estas evadiendo una conversación que tenemos pendiente –dijo Sesshomaru acercándose a ella

- cierto…- respondió Rin bajando el rostro – voy a vestirme y…ahora salgo.

Sesshomaru espero en la sala, tenía un extraño presentimiento de que iba a ser una conversación muy larga o al menos bastante seria. Rin salió con unos jeans y una blusa delgada, bastante cómoda para como usualmente se vestía cuando estaba con el. Se sentó a un lado y suspiro tratando de ganar tiempo.

- te escucho – dijo Sesshomaru para animarla a hablar.

- ¿aún recuerdas cuando nos separamos?...bueno… pues yo estaba asustada, no fue por temor al compromiso que me fui, yo …quería y quiero pasar el restote mi vida contigo pero, éramos muy jóvenes y tu me habías dicho que todo era perfecto tal y como estaba…pero yo no podía darte eso…

- ¿de que hablas?

- estaba embarazada Sesshomaru, iba a tener un hijo tuyo….- dijo Rin conteniendo las lágrimas que se escapaban silenciosamente – estaba tan asustada que intente decírtelo pero no pude, no tuve el valor, así que me fui, pensando que te daba esa paz que querías…

- que dices…- dijo Sesshomaru tratando de asimilar lo que acababa de escuchar, entonces tenía un hijo…- ¿y donde…

- murió – respondió fríamente Rin – aborte cuando estaba en el cuarto mes, hubo complicaciones y lo perdí … en esos momentos quería morir, había perdido el amor de mi vida y también un hijo… pero…recordé que nunca hay que perder la esperanza… así que cuando me recuperé por completo trabaje por reconstruir mi vida y… regresar por ti algún día…

- Rin… no lo sabía –dijo Sesshomaru impresionado sin saber que hacer realmente, por instinto abrazó a Rin acariciando su cabello poco a poco hasta que sintió que eso era lo correcto, la verdad no le dolía haber perdido un hijo que hasta ese momento sabía que existía pero el dolor de Rin era lo que le movía – Rin…

- lo lamento Sesshomaru…debí habértelo dicho antes….

- si debiste hacerlo…lo hubiéramos resuelto…- dijo Sesshomaru acariciando el largo y suave cabello negro de Rin – no te preocupes, todo esta bien…

- pero…- decía Rin aún con lágrimas en los ojos

- yo te dije que lo intentaríamos, esta bien – dijo Sesshomaru calmando a Rin, la verdad aún no sabía que hacer , que sentir, pero lo primordial era calmar a Rin, el estaba con ella en todo sentido, no sabía que tenía una herida así de grande.

- Sesshomaru – dijo Rin dejándose llevar por la calidez del abrazo de Sesshomaru. " todo estará bien…de ahora en adelante" pensó Rin.

…………………………..

Iban de regreso de la casa de sus amigos, había sido una visita agradable después de todo por que habían visto lo bueno y lo malo del matrimonio. Inuyasha iba algo serio pero sonriente, Aome a su lado pensando en lo que su amiga le había dicho de Miroku, después de todo es un buen padre de familia. De pronto una extraña sensación se apodero de Aome, estaba algo mareada, y tenía nauseas muchas nauseas.

" Inuyasha detén el auto" dijo Aome cubriéndose la boca con una mano. Inuyasha sin verla y sin darse cuenta siguió " ya vamos a llegar mujer, espera un poco" le dijo, Aome tratando de permanecer calmada " detén el auto YA " le dijo, Inuyasha la volteo a ver y vio a su pálida novia bajarse del auto en cuanto se había detenido. Enseguida se bajo y vio que Aome regresaba de haber vomitado. Se veía realmente enferma, pálida, y al parecer aún tenía nauseas.

- ¿estas mejor Aome? ¿Qué te sucedió? – preguntó Inuyasha algo preocupado

- no lo se, supongo que la cena me hizo algo de daño – respondió Aome

- pero…- decía Inuyasha " la otra vez pasó lo mismo…"

- no te preocupes, ya estoy mejor, llévame a mi casa – dijo Aome tomando la mano de Inuyasha

- ¿segura? – preguntó Inuyasha algo inseguro – no quiero que manches mi coche

- ah eres un idiota! – dijo Aome dándole un golpe en el brazo a Inuyasha – solo llévame a mi casa

- ah esta bien, no es necesario ponerse tan agresivo – respondió Inuyasha sonriendo

" Será mejor que Aome cuide mejor de su salud" pensó Inuyasha mientras dejaba a Aome en su casa, le dio algunos consejos para no asistir a clases pero ella se negó, bueno se lo esperaba, después de todo ella era la responsable de la pareja.

…………………………………

El silencio reinaba en el lugar, era un silencio agradable, acogedor, no se necesitaba decir nada para sentirse bien, juntos. Podía sentir la suave respiración de Rin en su pecho, sus pequeñas manos en su pecho y su cabello caer en el colchón. Era tan hermosa, y no podía creer que hubiera pasado por algo como perder un hijo, sola, sin su ayuda. Ahora se sentía como un cretino, todos esos años había maldecido a Rin por haberlo dejado, la consideraba una mentirosa de lo peor cuando lo único que había hecho era hacer lo que el quería, lo mejor para el, no darle responsabilidades como esa… había sido un idiota. Pero ya no más, ahora protegería a Rin, le daría todo lo que no pudo cuando estuvieron separados.

Paso entonces un brazo por encima de los hombros de Rin y escuchó como ella hacía un leve sonido sin despertarse, sonrió, a veces solía ser tan dulce y tan infantil como cuando se habían conocido….

flash back

Finalmente estaba estudiando la universidad como su padre quería, no le molestaba pero tampoco era una de sus prioridades. Se levantó de su asiento en clase y salió al jardín, quería tomar algo de aire, después de haber estado en clases seis horas creía suficiente el descansar un poco. Se encontró con un lugar tranquilo, casi nadie iba para allá, después de todo solo había un edificio abandonado y eso lo hacía su lugar preferido. Cerró los ojos para poder disfrutar un poco de paz cuando…

- ¿no crees que es un lugar muy solo como para sentarse? – escuchó de una voz femenina, decidió no abrir los ojos.

- ya lo se – le contestó " es lo que quiero…estar solo…SOLO" pensó Sesshomaru pero no lo externo.

- que raro eres – le dijo la voz de la mujer.

- ¿deseas algo? –preguntó Sesshomaru abriendo los ojos para ver quien era el intruso que quería perturbar su descanso. Se encontró con una chica de estatura media, cabello largo negro algo rizado de las puntas, tez blanca mirada soñadora y sonrisa ingenua.

- no, solo preguntarte por que estas tan solo – contestó la chica sonriendo - ¿puedo sentarme?

- da igual – contestó Sesshomaru fríamente, después de todo es un país libre ¿no es cierto?

- ¿Cómo te llamas? –preguntó la chica después de algunos minutos de silencio – yo soy Rin.

- Sesshomaru – contestó el chico volviendo a cerrar los ojos

- ¿Qué estudias?

- negocios – contestó Sesshomaru rogando que el interrogatorio terminará

- yo estudio literatura y letras –dijo Rin analizando el lugar - ¿sabes? Este lugar puede ser algo terrorífico…muy solo…¿no te asustas fácilmente?

- no

- ah…

flash back

Recordaba ese día perfectamente, Rin fue la única persona que se le había acercado, que se sentó a pesar de su frialdad y que más que nada continuo a su lado a pesar de todo, nunca lo entendió, y hasta ahora aún no lo hacía, cada vez que le preguntaba a Rin acerca le respondía que había sido su aire solitario y misterioso pero…un aire solitario nunca es atractivo ¿o si? Ahora eso no importaba, lo único que debía pensar ahora era en responder por todo lo que había hecho Rin por el…


	29. sospechas

**P E L I G R O S A **

**S E D U C C I O N **

**Capitulo 28 " sospechas" **

Después de ponerse al corriente con todos los deberes suponía que estaría tranquilo pero no era así, había un asunto que lo tenía preocupado, le hacía dar vueltas en la cama, desconcentrarse en la lectura, estar inquieto si se trataba de música, escuchar a medias lo que decían los demás. No podía seguir así.

" Primero en el rancho…después aquí , y hace unos días en el cine..." pensaba Inuyasha mientras daba vueltas en su dormitorio. " no puede estar embarazada ¿o si?...tengo que llevarla al doctor…tengo que….hacerlo" pensaba el joven con determinación.

Así que tomo su chaqueta y salió de la habitación con un objetivo en la mente: el doctor.

…………………….

Hoy quería descansar, toda la semana había estado ajetreada, entre los deberes, Inuyasha , su familia y sus amigas no había tenido tiempo para ella misma. Hoy sería ese día. Aome bajo las escaleras aún en pijama, su camisón de algodón rosa, su cabello algo alborotado y mucha hambre. Se sorprendió al encontrar la casa vacía, seguramente habrían ido a algún otro templo, últimamente les encantaba visitar otros templos. Bueno, de cualquier forma ella no iría, tenía otras cosas en mente.

Iba en camino a la cocina cuando el timbre de su casa se escuchó, malhumorada fue a abrir la puerta solo para encontrarse con Inuyasha que estaba de pie con su aire de supremacía de siempre y unas gafas oscuras que se las quito al verla. Sin siquiera preguntar paso a la casa de su novia y se sentó en el sofá.

- buenos días Aome vine por ti – dijo Inuyasha viendo que la chica aún estaba en pijama - ¿Qué no piensas cambiarte?

- ¿A dónde quieres ir? – preguntó Aome algo sorprendida

- al doctor, ya me cansé de verte enferma, te llevó al doctor ahora que tenemos tiempo – dijo Inuyasha – anda vete a cambiar.

- pero yo…

- que vayas, no hay otra opción Aome, no me moveré de aquí sin llevarte al médico

- maldita sea..- murmuro Aome dándose la media vuelta – ya voy

Después de algunos minutos Aome bajo vestida con unos jeans, una blusa azul que dejaba ver su figura a la perfección y unas sandalias. No había puesto mucho empeño en su vestuario pero es que no tenía ganas de salir e Inuyasha la estaba prácticamente obligando a ir al doctor, cosa que no quería. Subió al carro tratando de controlar su mal humor pensando que Inuyasha la llevaba al doctor por que estaba realmente preocupado por ella y eso era bueno ¿no?

- no debes preocuparte tanto seguramente es algo muy sencillo – dijo Aome viendo el paisaje por la ventana

- de todos modos quiero estar seguro – dijo Inuyasha

- pero…

- no hay peros Aome iremos al doctor te guste o no – sentenció Inuyasha dejando a Aome sin palabra alguna

Llegaron a la clínica que para Inuyasha ya era conocida por su experiencia con Kykio, esto le trajo recuerdos amargos pero decidió dejarlos atrás, esta ahí para saber de la salud de Aome y no para estar recordando a Kykio.

El mismo doctor de la vez pasada los atendió, al verlo sonrió.

- vaya joven usted si que tiene una vida activa ¿no? – le pregunto al verlo con una joven diferente a la que había traído la última vez. Aome no sabía a que se refería pero después lo pensó y se dio cuenta que se refería a Kykio. Se molestó.

- eso era un malentendido – aclaró Inuyasha – venimos por que mi prometida se siente mal.

- dígame jovencita que le pasa? – preguntó el doctor poniendo completa atención a Aome.

- pues… últimamente me dan muchos ascos, vómitos…- recitó Aome

- ¿comió algo que le hiciera daño? – preguntó el doctor

- no lo se… también tengo mareos constantes y creo que me quiere dar gripa – dijo Aome pensando en que quizás tenía alguna infección.

- sin olvidar tu mal humor – dijo Inuyasha sin pensarlo. Aome lo aniquilo con la mirada y este se sintió mal por lo que había dicho. En cambio el doctor ya escribía algo en una receta.

- le voy a recetar algunas medicinas para los malestares estomacales y otras para la gripa que dice pero necesito que se haga unos análisis de sangre.

- pero…- iba a replicar Aome

- ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que le llegó su regla? – preguntó el médico. Aome se desconcertó con la pregunta

- debe llegarme entre mañana y pasado – contestó.

- bien entonces nos veremos unas semanas después, dentro de un mes para ser más exactos, ahora le haré los análisis pertinentes y para entonces ya sabremos con certeza lo que tiene, puede ser una infección estomacal, un desorden hormonal… o….lo más obvio o por lo menos por lo que me inclino yo – dijo el médico viendo con un brillo especial a la joven pareja – que usted podría estar embarazada

Aome sintió como su estómago creaba un vació, el color de su rostro se había desvanecido, sus manos le temblaban y no sabía que decir o que hacer ¿ella embarazada? No podía ser, simplemente no. Tenía una carrera por terminar, aún no se había casado, estaba muy joven…

Inuyasha recordó inmediatamente como se había sentido cuando Kykio le había dicho que podría estar embarazada. Se había sentido desdichado e inmediatamente había pensado en Aome y como se sentiría al saber que había embarazado a otra chica. Ahora era muy diferente lo que estaba sintiendo, una felicidad lo embrago, fue lo primero que sintió y después vinieron las inseguridades, ¿Qué pasaría con el bebe? ¿tendría lo suficiente como para mantenerlo? ¿sería un buen padre? ¿Aome estaría de acuerdo? Volteo a ver a Aome y la vio igual de confundida y asustada quizás un poco más. Solo atino a tomarle de la mano y apretarla.

- de igual manera no tienen por que preocuparse hasta saber de los resultados – continuo el doctor sin darse cuenta del estado emocional de los chicos. – ahora vamos. Aome ven conmigo.

- si claro – dijo Aome como en automático. Se levantó y siguió al doctor a un consultorio junto al que estaban.

Inuyasha se quedo esperando y pensando que es lo que le diría a sus padres cuando se enteraran que iban a ser abuelos. La primera vez no se pusieron muy felices que digamos pero las circunstancias habían cambiado, ahora era la mujer con la que se iba a casar la que estaba embarazada. Ahora que lo pensaba había hecho todo más de prisa que su hermano mayor, tener hijos era algo que Sesshomaru para su edad se podría pensar que ya tenía y al contrario de el que ya había tenido dos posibles embarazos.

El doctor regresó con Aome que venía más pálida de cómo había ido. Inuyasha la tomo del brazo y la ayudo a sentarse en la silla, preocupado volteo a ver al doctor que tenía una afable sonrisa. " no se preocupe la sangre le puso algo enferma, se recuperará en unos minutos" le dijo el doctor a Inuyasha que no estaba muy seguro de eso. Su prometida estaba muy mal.

Pero como el doctor había dicho Aome se recupero momentos después cuando ya estaban camino a la casa de la chica. Y a pesar de esto no había dicho nada. Inuyasha se sintió obligado a decir algo entonces.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó viendo de reojo a la chica

- bien ya pasaron las nauseas – le dijo Aome a Inuyasha

- eso ya lo se, me refiero con lo del otro asunto – dijo Inuyasha sin mencionar le hecho de que estaba posiblemente embarazada.

- a…"eso"..-dijo Aome entendiendo a que se refería. – no lo se…no me lo esperaba..usamos protección…¿o no?

- si pero … hubo una vez que no lo hicimos…además ¿Quién nos asegura que la protección no falló?

- si…- dijo Aome nerviosa – bueno… no hay que sacar conclusiones antes de tiempo si mañana me llega mi regla entonces no habrá dudas de que es algo más.

- si…- dijo Inuyasha suspirando – aunque no me importaría tener un hijo contigo Aome.

- yo creo que es muy pronto – le dijo Aome a Inuyasha y este solo asintió con la cabeza.

- esperemos a mañana entonces – dijo Inuyasha cuando llegó a la casa de Aome.

……………………………….

La ansiedad se había apoderado de ella, habían pasado cuatro días y nada de nada. Ella era muy puntual en cuanto su periodo, y ahora… sudaba frió de tan solo pensarlo, aunque todavía guardaba la esperanza de que fuera un desorden hormonal. Inuyasha no le había preguntado nada, fingía estar igual que siempre pero ella bien sabía que estaba preocupado por el asunto al igual que ella.

Inuyasha llegó poco tiempo después con la comida. Habían elegido comer en un restaurante de comida rápida ese día.

- tu hamburguesa – le dijo mientras comenzaba a comer la suya - ¿Qué tienes?

- nada – le respondió Aome sonriendo

- mentirosa – le dijo Inuyasha que cambió su semblante a uno serio - ¿ ya… te bajo? – le preguntó

- no – le dijo Aome suspirando – seguramente es un desorden hormonal, yo soy muy puntual y…

- Aome…- le dijo Inuyasha tomándola de la mano – no hay que mentirnos a nosotros, sabemos perfectamente que la repuesta más obvia es que estés embarazada

- pero…- decía Aome conteniendo algunas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir

- no te preocupes princesa, todo va a salir bien – le dijo Inuyasha a Aome viéndola sinceramente con amor

- eso espero – dijo Aome suspirando.

- saliendo tengo que ir al banco – le dijo Inuyasha a Aome – hoy es cuando pago la colegiatura ya sabes.

- ah…si – le dijo Aome A Inuyasha recordando que en esa fecha efectivamente siempre pagaba la colegiatura

Salieron del restaurante camino al banco cercano al campus de la escuela. Aome dudo en bajarse o no pero si había mucha gente tendría que quedarse esperando sola y eso no le gustaba. Entraron al banco y afortunadamente había una fila corta. Inuyasha la tenía agarrada de la mano mientras veía distraído a las demás personas.

De pronto las puertas principales se abrieron de par en par , cinco hombres vestidos de negro y con mascaras entraron al banco.

" todos al suelo" gritó uno de ellos con un gran arma en las manos al igual que los otros cuatro.

Inuyasha reaccionó inmediatamente y de la cabeza obligo a Aome a bajar hasta el suelo, cubrió su espalda con el brazo derecho intentando calmarla pero podía sentir como temblaba.

Las cajeras sacaban el dinero de prisa mientras los otros hombres asustaban a los clientes. Inuyasha rogó por que tomarán el dinero y se fueran de inmediato.

Las sirenas de las patrullas comenzaron a escucharse, Inuyasha agradeció al cielo por que llegaron pronto, alcanzó a divisar por un gran ventanal que solo eran dos patrullas, seguramente los refuerzos aún no llegaban.

Uno de los hombres asustado apuró a otro de sus compañeros para que salieran de ahí. Inuyasha estaba seguro que todo pasaría pronto.

Pero todo paso muy rápido. Uno de los hombres lo levantó del suelo jalándolo de la camisa y otro a Aome. Sintió como algo frío y metálico le apuntaba la cabeza y sin necesidad de voltear sabía que era un arma. No quiso voltear para no ver a Aome de la misma forma.

" déjenla con un rehén es suficiente" dijo Inuyasha tratando de negociar pero los hombres lo empujaron para que saliera y se negaron a dejar a la chica- Dos rehenes son mejores que uno.

Los patrulleros vieron con horror como los ladrones traían dos rehenes. No alcanzaron a decir ni hacer nada, los ladrones subían ala camioneta.

Inuyasha fue aventado al interior de la camioneta y Aome enseguida que el. Mientras otro arrancaba fue amarrado de manos y pies y por más que hubiera querido luchar la vida de Aome estaba involucrada y decidió aceptar todo lo que dijeran.

Los policías perdieron de vista la camioneta no sin antes tomar las placas y mandar a que otras patrullas siguieran a la camioneta.

La persecución comenzó. Había dos patrullas tras de la camioneta, pasaban entre calles llenas de gente y carros, se pasaban altos y provocaban más de un accidente a su paso. Inuyasha trataba de ver a Aome pero lo habían colocado a sus espaldas. Pronto le taparon los ojos y supo que a Aome también.

Después de unos cuantos golpes, vueltas peligrosas se dejaron de escuchar las patrullas y supo que los habían perdido de vista. Se lamento por ello. Ahora sabía que todo estaba en sus manos y que tenía que encontrar la manera de que Aome saliera ilesa, por ella y por su hijo.

**Hola a todos **

**Bueno tengo que anunciar que el fic esta llegando a sus capítulos finales. No sabría decir si el próximo capítulo será el final pero espero que les haya agradado mi fic y muchas gracias por sus comentarios!!! **


	30. instinto de supervivencia

**PE L I G R O S A **

**S E D U C C I O N**

**Nota GOMEN NASAI por el ratraso!!!! Es que de verdad me faltaba inspiración pero ya aquí esta el capitulo semifinal!!! El 30 será el definitivo!!! **

**Capitulo 29 **

El ajetreado movimiento de la camioneta había parado hace unos minutos. Los hombres se habían bajado y comenzado a realizar algunos preparativos. Inuyasha no podía ver, ni tampoco moverse pero tenía que saber como se encontraba Aome.

- ¿Aome? – preguntó

- ¿Inuyasha? – preguntó Aome con voz asustada

- ¿Cómo estas? ¿te lastimaste? – preguntó

- no…aún estoy bien – contestó Aome. Iba a preguntar como estaba pero algunos hombres abrieron las puertas de la camioneta de atrás. Sin decirle nada, el hombre la jalo de los pies y ella soltó un grito por la repentina sorpresa.

- ¡ déjenla! – gritó Inuyasha en vano ya que el también fue jalado de los pies.

Ambos fueron llevados al parecer dentro de una casa o establecimiento muy grande hasta que escucharon como se abría una puerta. Inuyasha escuchó como dejaron a Aome en el suelo y después el. Los hombres les quitaron las vendas de los ojos y las cuerdas de los pies. Inuyasha pensó quesería la oportunidad para escapar si lograba dar una patada al hombre que le tenía apresado pero desistió al ver la mirada asustada de Aome. Así que dejo que los hombres salieran de la habitación.

Aome pudo ver finalmente el cuarto en el que estaban. Vació, no había nada, ni una silla, nada. Solo una pequeña ventana que no mostraba nada más que el cielo. Después vio a Inuyasha en el otro extremo de la habitación, estaba analizando la habitación al igual que ella, pero sus ojos se cruzaron muy pronto. La mirada de Inuyasha era preocupante, se podía leer en su mirada la confusión y el miedo pero sobre todo la determinación de salir de ahí.

…………………….

Estaba ya anocheciendo, la mansión se encontraba algo vacía, pero eso ya era normal, de pronto el teléfono sonó y ella se apresuró a contestar.

- ¿bueno?

- tenemos secuestrado inuyasha y a su novia – dijo una voz alterada

- ¿Qué? – preguntó asustada Izayoi

- nos comunicaremos después no hagan nada o de lo contrario su hijo las pagará – dijo la voz.

- no…no por favor – dijo Izayoi entre lágrimas - ¡déjeme hablar con mi hijo!

- ya se lo advertí – dijo el hombre y después colgó el teléfono.

Izayoi salió corriendo de la cocina, tenía que avisarle a su esposo lo que había sucedido. Lo encontró en la habitación preparándose para dormir. El volteo a verla y se apresuró a tomarla entre sus brazos, estaba pálida, tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡¿Qué sucedió?! – le preguntó.

- ¡lo secuestraron! – dijo Izayoi llorando

- ¡¿a quien mujer a quien?! – preguntó

- a nuestro Inuyasha…- dijo Izayoi rendida llorando amargamente.

Inu no Taisho no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, ya una vez había sufrido por la desaparición de su hijo, pero esta era muy diferente, no estaba desaparecido, estaba secuestrado, en peligro de muerte… abrazó a su esposa lo más fuerte que pudo e hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano para no caer en sus propias debilidades, tenía que ser fuerte.

……………………………

Estaba por irse, aún tenía que irse a la mansión y ya era algo tarde, Rin lo veía vestirse, era tan guapo, el la volteo a ver e iba a decir algo cuando su celular se escuchó, dudo en contestar pero al ver el número de su padre contestó.

- te necesito aquí en la mansión cuanto antes – le dijo su padre en un extraño tono de voz

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó, si su padre estaba alterado es que algo muy grave había sucedido

- secuestraron a tu hermano – dijo su padre. Sesshomaru apenas asimiló la noticia cuando se le ocurrió otra idea

- ¿y Aome? – preguntó por instinto. Rin lo volteo a ver extrañada.

- también – dijo su padre . Sesshomaru apretó el puño hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos – regresa.

- si padre – dijo antes de colgar. – tengo que irme, paso algo.

- ¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó Rin asustada de ver a Sesshomaru en ese extraño estado. Ni siquiera se terminó de abotonar la camisa, simplemente se había puesto el saco y se disponía a salir del departamento.

- secuestraron a mi hermano – dijo y después salió.

- que barbaridad – dijo Rin sin saber que hacer, Sesshomaru estaba alterado, no solo habían secuestrado a su hermano, también habían secuestrado a Aome

………………………..

Después de muchos malabares Inuyasha logro ser desatado por Aome que mordió la cuerda y deshizo el nudo hasta que lo consiguió. Inuyasha desató a Aome también y la revisó con la mirada, aparentemente estaba bien, solo un par de moretones en las piernas y otro en los brazos pero todo lo demás estaba bien.

- ¿Qué vamos hacer? – preguntó Aome en un tono de voz que no creyó que fuera suyo

- no lo se – respondió Inuyasha pensando

- ¿crees que tu padre ya lo sepa? – le preguntó Aome

- posiblemente salió en las noticias

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- vi las camionetas llegar cuando nos íbamos

Aome iba a decir algo cuando entraron dos hombres, enmascarados como la última vez. Aome se escondió detrás de Inuyasha pero los hombres la tomaron del brazo y la jalaron. Inuyasha trató de detenerlos.

- llévenme a mi primero – les gritó – a ella déjenla en paz!

- ¡¡Inuyasha!! – gritó Aome al tiempo que la sacaban a fuerzas de la habitación. Inuyasha golpeo la puerta hasta que sus nudillos quedaron adoloridos.

Llevaron a Aome por pasillos de lo que parecía una fábrica, abandonada, con maquinaría oxidada y vacía. Por fin la dejaron en una habitación que antes había sido una oficina. Estaba hincada en el suelo, se levantó como pudo y vio a un hombre detrás de un escritorio, no tenía ninguna mascara, era un hombre maduro, a Aome se le hacía conocido pero no pudo decir bien quien era.

- Aome tenía tantas ganas de verte – le dijo el hombre – me han hablado tanto de ti. Por el momento no puedo decirte quien pero pronto lo sabrás, gracias a esa persona estas aquí. – le dijo poniéndose de pie, acercándose lentamente hacía ella hasta tomarle de la barbilla y examinar su rostro. – eres linda pero no de mi tipo.

- ¿Quién es usted? – preguntó Aome sintiendo como sus piernas temblaban

- Naraku, soy reportero, yo he escrito todas las noticias sobre ti, tienes un vida realmente fascinante!

- ¡maldito! – le gritó Aome en un arranque de ira. Naraku le dio un golpe en el rostro tirándola.

- recuerda bien que estas secuestrada no me vuelvas hablar así – le dijo en un tono lleno de odio – puede que estos sean tus últimos momentos. – Le advirtió. Aome sintió sus piernas flaquear, se ponía de pie e intento contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, no le daría el gusto de verla llorar.

- tienes que cobrar el rescate – le dijo Aome – aunque mi familia no es rica

- oh no querida, cobraré por ambos a la familia Taisho – le sonrió – estoy seguro que pagarán una buena suma, y después quizás y acabe con ambos… o primero contigo mientras Inuyasha lo esta viendo… para verlo sufrir…¿te parece? ¡¿no sería una noticia estupenda?! – le preguntó Naraku pero Aome no contestó. Esto lo molesto y le asesto un golpe en el estómago dejando a Aome sin aire. – contesta cuando te hable la próxima vez – llévensela

Los hombres entraron en la habitación y casi cargando llevaron a Aome hasta la habitación donde la aventaron apenas abrieron la puerta e Inuyasha la recibió. Le ayudo a sentarse mientras ella recobraba el aliento y mostraba un golpe en el lado derecho del rostro. Inuyasha gritó una sarta de groserías y después la abrazó mientras se recargaba en la pared.

- saldremos de aquí, ya lo verás…- le repetía en el oído. – te hicieron algo mas?

- me….golpeo en el estomago – le dijo Aome al tiempo que se colocaba una mano en el vientre – no creo que este embarazada no sentó ninguna clase de molestia, no te preocupes – añadió al ver el rostro pálido de Inuyasha

- lo mato… yo lo mato – dijo - ¿sabes quien es?, no que tonto como vas a saber…

- Naraku – repitió Aome – me dijo que se llamaba Naraku.

- ese imbécil – dijo Inuyasha sabiendo perfectamente de quien se trataba

Después de unas horas los hombres volvieron a entrar y se llevaron a Inuyasha de la misma manera que a Aome, solo que esta vez Inuyasha iba por su voluntad, sin jaloneos, le partiría la cara a ese maldito.

Entró en la habitación pero los hombres permanecieron atrás de el. Naraku sonrió al ver su mirada llena de odio y los hombres lo obligaron a hincarse y ver a Naraku hacia arriba.

- sorpresa, ¿te agrada verme?

- ¡maldito! ¡deja a Aome en paz! ¡ella no tiene nada que ver! – le grito Inuyasha pero los hombres le dieron un golpe

- aquí las reglas las dicto yo, no lo soltaré por que se que así sufres más tu…

- ¡imbécil! Te mato si algo….- gritaba Inuyasha cuando los hombres le asestaron otros cuantos golpes obligándolo a callar

- silencio amigo Inuyasha al paso de los días aprenderás a obedecer.

Y así fue, las torturas y los castigos impuestos a ambos a lo largo de los días hicieron que Inuyasha aprendiera a obedecer y mantener la boca cerrada por que la que sufría era Aome. La primera vez había sentido como su corazón se desbocaba al ver la imagen de Aome hincada en el suelo, llorando, implorando por su vida y otro hombre apuntándole con un arma a la cabeza. Esa vez el se había hincado al escuchar como le quitaban el seguro al arma y había rogado por la vida de Aome. Al tenerla en sus brazos aspiro su aroma lo más que pudo, agradeció al cielo por tenerla de regreso. Pero esa no fue la única, al contrario sería la primera de una serie de eventos que lo dejarían marcado.

- ¿no tienes molestias? – le preguntó Inuyasha acariciando el vientre – dolores…algo

- no, y si estuviera embarazada seguramente ya lo he perdido- dijo con un tono de tristeza

- lo mataré Aome, te juro que mataré a ese imbécil con mis propias manos – dijo Inuyasha apretándola más a su cuerpo.

- no quiero que te manches por su culpa, no vale la pena

- o si que lo vale – murmuro Inuyasha viendo hacía la puerta como si Naraku estuviera ahí.

…………………………….

Mientras tanto en la mansión de los Taisho solo habían recibido otra llamada con la cantidad de dinero que querían, dos millones, uno por cada uno. Para esos momentos la madre de Aome ya estaba enterada y parecía vivir en la mansión de los Taisho, sus nervios se habían visto afectados y parecía estar al punto de un ataque de nervios todo el tiempo.

El padre de Inuyasha, siempre impecable se le veía desganado, cansado, con ojeras y los ojos hinchados al igual que su madre que estaba en cama. Sesshomaru estaba activo, al tanto de las investigaciones, parecía siempre estar ideando un plan para ir a rescatar a su hermano y a Aome. Rin lo acompañaba a cada minuto, parecía querer reconfortarlo pero todo era inútil.

……………………………….

Para la semana Inuyasha ya sabía que al anochecer la guardia era menor, que con un buen golpe tendría la oportunidad de escaparse a lado de Aome. Así que esa noche se acomodó a lado de la puerta y justamente cuando el hombre abrió la puerta este la detuvo con una mano y con la otra le golpeo tan fuerte en la cara que se cayó y quedo inconciente al golpearse contra el suelo. Inuyasha tomó el arma del tipo y tomo a Aome de la mano.

- es nuestra oportunidad – le dijo a Aome – corre – le murmuro mientras buscaba con la mirada una salida, escondiéndose tras la oxidada maquinaria – quédate aquí yo iré a ver por donde salimos.

- no me dejes sola – le suplico Aome

- ten fe en mi – le dijo Inuyasha mientras se alejaba.

Aome temblaba de pies a cabeza, sentía un dolor en el estómago, apretó las manos para poder evitarlo, el gritar por el dolor. Pero fue inútil, un guardia la encontró y le jalo del cabello arrastrándola hasta la presencia de Naraku que la vio despectivamente y le dio otro golpe en el rostro.

- maldita ¡¿Dónde esta Inuyasha?!

- no – alcanzó a decir Aome. Si ella iba a morir bien por lo menos Inuyasha había escapado.

- donde esta? – le volvió a preguntar.

- no te lo diré – le dijo Aome

- bien te torturaremos así el te escuchará y regresara – dijo Naraku tomando del cabello a la chica estrellándola contra el suelo - ¿te duele? Solo grita y verás como aparece tu salvador

- ya te dije que no…- respondió Aome haciendo un esfuerzo por levantarse al hacerlo otro de los hombres la pateo en el estómago y Naraku estaba por asestar otro golpe cuando se fue la luz y todo quedo tan oscuro que no se distinguía nada.

Aome sintió como alguien la tomaba por atrás y le tapaba la boca, quiso soltarse pero aún le faltaba el aire del golpe anterior, así que mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento se dio cuenta que el aroma de quien lo cargaba era de Inuyasha. Se detuvieron al escuchar a algunos hombres detrás de ellos, debido a la oscuridad no los encontraron y habiendo pasado el peligro pudieron avanzar de nuevo. Lo hicieron hasta poder salir por una de las ventanas de la parte de arriba. Inuyasha bajo a Aome y la revisó con la mirada

- ¿te duele algo? ¿estas bien? – preguntó preocupado.

- tonto! Si no hubieras regresado por mi ya estarías lejos de aquí! – murmuro Aome en tono enérgico – mejor uno que ninguno!!

- ¿y que dejarte ahí? – preguntó Inuyasha sorprendido – eres mi prometida Aome, no iba a dejarte ahí, o salimos los dos juntos o nada

- Inuyasha…- dijo Aome

- bien, ahí hay unas escaleras de incendios, tenemos que bajar lo más rápido posible ya que les daremos nuestra ubicación – dijo Inuyasha tomando la mano de Aome - ¿lista? ¡Ahora!

Comenzaron el descenso en las ruidosas escaleras haciendo sospechar a todos los hombres en donde estaban. Llegaron pronto al final y corrieron por las abandonadas calles que rodeaban a la fabrica. Inuyasha tomaba fuertemente la mano de Aome mientras corrían sin ver por donde iban solo lejos de la fabrica.

- resiste un poco más Aome – le decía Inuyasha al doblar una esquina. Aome iba cada vez más lento, el no haber comido casi nada dos días antes le estaba perjudicando, pero no se lo diría, tenía que hacer un esfuerzo, tenían que escapar, Inuyasha también estaba cansado, no podía dejarle la responsabilidad de llevarla también.

- si…- respondió en apenas un murmuro cuando una piedra hizo que cayera, le dolió la rodilla en la que había caído, se mordió el labio inferior para no llorar y se levanto con la ayuda de Inuyasha

- vamos Aome se que puedes….un poco más – decía Inuyasha mientras veía si los hombres de Naraku venían cerca

Aome se levantó y siguieron corriendo un trecho más hasta que el cansancio de Aome pudo más y en cuanto Inuyasha se detuvo a tomar aire Aome no pudo más y se cayo al suelo. Sus rodillas ya no le respondían, se le dificultaba la respiración. Y entonces sintió como Inuyasha la echaba en su espalda y comenzaba a andar de nuevo.

- no tienes …- decía Aome con una débil voz

- tu recibiste una paliza antes de huir, yo puedo con los dos, escaparemos de aquí te lo juro Aome – dijo Inuyasha

- si …

Pero el destino les tenía preparado otra desagradable sorpresa. Cuando Inuyasha comenzó a andar de nuevo Naraku los encontró, venía en auto, solo, agitado, enfadado. Inuyasha se detuvo en seco, instintivamente sostuvo a Aome con un brazo y con el otro buscaba algo con que pelear.

- pero mira que tenemos aquí dos pajaritos escapando – dijo mientras se bajaba del auto – el gusto les duro poco ¿no? ¿Qué se siente aspirar la libertad momentos antes de morir eh?

- déjala ir – volvió a pedir Inuyasha – déjala ir yo me quedo solo…déjala vivir.

- on no…eso no se puede, ya tengo planes para ella… será la primera en morir, para que tu lo presencies y me sea más fácil matarte….todo quedará filmado…. – dijo Naraku mientras sacaba una pistola y una cámara de bolsillo

- eres un enfermo – dijo Inuyasha retrocediendo.

- basta de palabras…despídete de Aome – dijo Naraku quitando el seguro del arma.

Aome cerró los ojos esperando el disparo. " nunca pensé que todo terminaría así…solo me hubiera gustado…compartir un poco más con Inuyasha…" pensaba cuando se escuchó un disparo. Aome abrió los ojos y vio a Inuyasha forcejear con Naraku, Aome no supo que decir, solo sudaba frió y sentía como su corazón latía tan de prisa que creía que se salía de su lugar. De pronto Inuyasha hizo un movimiento que logro quitar el arma a Naraku, se puso de pie y naraku lo imito. Inuyasha le apuntaba con el arma…

- no lo mates Inuyasha – dijo Aome asustada

- si no lo hago…si no lo hago…nunca nos dejará en paz…- decía Inuyasha mientras sostenía el arma …" si lo hago me convertiré en un asesino…pero…esta en juego nuestro futuro…nuestras vidas….tengo que hacerlo….tengo que jalar del gatillo….


	31. todo en su lugar fin

**P E L I G R O S A **

**S E D U C C I O N **

**Capitulo 30 " todo en su lugar" **

Aome cerró los ojos esperando el disparo. " nunca pensé que todo terminaría así…solo me hubiera gustado…compartir un poco más con Inuyasha…" pensaba cuando se escuchó un disparo. Aome abrió los ojos y vio a Inuyasha forcejear con Naraku, Aome no supo que decir, solo sudaba frió y sentía como su corazón latía tan de prisa que creía que se salía de su lugar. De pronto Inuyasha hizo un movimiento que logro quitar el arma a Naraku, se puso de pie y naraku lo imito. Inuyasha le apuntaba con el arma…

- no lo mates Inuyasha – dijo Aome asustada

- si no lo hago…si no lo hago…nunca nos dejará en paz…- decía Inuyasha mientras sostenía el arma …" si lo hago me convertiré en un asesino…pero…esta en juego nuestro futuro…nuestras vidas….tengo que hacerlo….tengo que jalar del gatillo….

Naraku estaba de rodillas en frente de Inuyasha, estaba sin duda suplicando por su vida, Inuyasha mantenía la mirada dura y fría, la mano no le temblaba, seguramente si disparaba sería un tiro perfecto, sin errores, sin dudas, limpio y claro.

- no me mates – le dijo naraku a Inuyasha – te convertirías en asesino ¿eso es lo que quieres?

- valdría la pena – dijo Inuyasha con un profundo odio en sus palabras. Aome estaba nerviosa, sostenía el brazo de Inuyasha tratando de convencerlo de lo contrario.

- bien un reportero muerto sería la mejor noticia – dijo Naraku sonriendo ante su ironía

- te equivocas, un asesino sería la mejor noticia – dijo Inuyasha casi jalando el gatillo pero Aome lo jalo del brazo

- no lo hagas….Inuyasha…- dijo Aome antes de hincarse en el suelo, estaba sintiendo un dolor muy fuerte en el estómago, algo muy grave le estaba sucediendo. Inuyasha se olvido de Naraku y se arrodillo junto a ella.

- Aome…¿Qué te sucede? Aome…

- me duele – dijo Aome entre gemidos de dolor

- error – dijo Naraku levantándose del suelo con un intenciones de atacarlos cuando Inuyasha reacciono, se volteo y le disparo directo en el pecho. Aome dio un grito de horror e Inuyasha la cubrió con su cuerpo para que no viera el cuerpo inerte de Naraku.

- necesitamos un doctor – le dijo Inuyasha a Aome guiándola para que caminaran hacía la calle.

" Lo mate… acabo de matar a un hombre… soy un…soy un asesino" pensaba Inuyasha mientras caminaban por la calle a toda prisa, se regaño a si mismo, no podía pensar en eso, Aome tenía que ir a un hospital lo más rápido posible. Esa era la prioridad.

………………………….

La desesperación se estaba apoderando de el, sentía como la calma y la paciencia se iban cada vez un poco más. Su hijo estaba desaparecido, secuestrado y el no podía hacer nada, había tratado por todos los medios de encontrarlo pero no había resultados, simplemente nadie sabía nada de ellos, ni de Aome ni de Inuyasha. De pronto el teléfono se escucho, dudo en contestar pero la pequeña esperanza de que alguien supiera algo de su hijo lo hizo levantarse y contestar el auricular.

- bueno?

- padre – se escucho del otro lado. Inu no Taisho se puso alerta enseguida

- Inuyasha hijo….¡¿Dónde estas?! ¿estas bien?

- escapamos, Aome y yo escapamos, estamos en un hospital del sur , se llama hospital gran central, Aome esta en urgencias…

- voy para allá…no se muevan

Inu no Taisho colgó el teléfono enseguida, se puso su abrigo y fue a despertar a su esposa, Izayoi se levantó de inmediato, se vistió como pudo y acompaño a su esposo. La esperanza de ver a su hijo Inuyasha con vida la hizo soltar algunas lágrimas.

En el camino el padre de Inuyasha hizo algunas llamadas, a Sesshomaru, a la familia de Aome y a sus abogados, algo le decía que esto no iba a terminar tan fácil con ese desgraciado suelto.

Llegaron al hospital y enseguida buscaron a Inuyasha con la mirada, lo vieron sentado en la sala de espera, lucía extremadamente agotado, con ojeras, un brazo vendado y una mirada pérdida.

Inu no Taisho le toco el hombro a su hijo y este se levanto casi como autómata y se dejo abrazar por sus padres. Un calor increíble lo envolvió, su familia estaba ahí, apoyándolo, alegres por su regreso. Aún no sabían que había matado a un hombre para poder salvar la vida de Aome y la suya. Momentos después Sesshomaru llegó casi corriendo, en el rostro se notaba el cansancio acumulado de varios días, al ver a su familia con Inuyasha consiguió respirar con tranquilidad. Se acerco mientras escuchaba llegar a los abogados de su padre.

- padre…- dijo Inuyasha aclarándose la voz

- ¿Cómo esta Aome? – preguntó Sesshomaru

- le están haciendo estudios, antes de que…todo ocurriera teníamos dudas sobre si estaba embarazada o no…- explico Inuyasha tragando saliva y acomodándose su cabello – querían cerciorarse si lo estaba y si el bebe esta bien

- hijo…- dijo su padre al ver la mirada de angustia de su hijo – todo va a estar bien ya lo verás.

- no padre… yo…mate a Naraku para poder salvarnos – dijo Inuyasha casi en un susurro

- fue en defensa propia – dijo Sesshomaru – los tenía secuestrados no podías hacer menos que proteger a Aome

- pero eso me hace un asesino – dijo Inuyasha

- te hace un sobreviviente hijo – dijo su padre – un sobreviviente.

Con esa idea Inuyasha se quedo dormido recargado en la pared mientras esperaba noticias de Aome. Para cuando esto sucedió la familia de Aome también estaba en el hospital y esperaban noticias como ellos. El doctor salió de la habitación de Aome, se acerco a ellos.

- la familia de Aome Higurashi – dijo y entonces todos se acercaron – la señorita se encuentra bien, tenía algunas heridas que ya le tratamos pero ahora se encuentra bien

- doctor estaba…o esta embarazada? – preguntó Inuyasha esperando que la respuesta no fuera muy dura

- no lo estaba, al parecer el estrés y la agitación le crearon un problema de gastritis muy fuerte del cual tendrán que tener cuidado pero no había ningún bebe, afortunadamente, de haber estado embarazada no se si hubiera resistido tanto

- gracias doctor – dijo Inu no Taisho – gracias.

- ¿podemos verla? – preguntó la madre de Aome

- si, una persona a la vez.

- pase usted primero – le dijo Inuyasha a la madre de Aome que enseguida siguió al doctor. El se dejo caer en la silla, se cubrió el rostro con una mano y dejo escapar algunos sollozos, todo estaba bien…

……………………

El aroma a rosas muy cerca de ella le hizo su despertar más agradable. Abrió los ojos lentamente para acostumbrarse a la luz, estaba en el hospital, recordaba a Inuyasha diciéndole que aguantara un poco más. Y entonces lo vio dormido en el sofá de la habitación. Estaba con un brazo vendado y el rostro expresaba tranquilidad. Se dejo caer en la almohada, estaban a salvo, después de tanto estaban a salvo.

Inuyasha la vio despierta, se acerco a la cama y se sentó en el borde. Ella lucía tan hermosa como siempre, con una radiante sonrisa. Reflejaba cansancio pero paz interior. No pudo resistirse a acariciarle la mejilla con el pulgar.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – le preguntó

- cansada pero estaré bien – le contestó Aome - ¿Cómo esta tu brazo?

- un poco lastimado pero nada de que preocuparse – le contestó Inuyasha – Aome…no sabes cuanto me alegra que estés bien…yo…bueno….no importa que haya tenido que…

- gracias – le dijo Aome mientras acariciaba su mejilla y lo veía con un brillo especial en su mirada – gracias por salvar mi vida.

- era lo menos que podía hacer – le dijo Inuyasha sonriendo – te amo Aome.

…………………………..

Se vio por última vez en el espejo. El vestido le hacía ver más gorda de lo que ya estaba, se suponía que tenía que verse elegante, presentable para el evento, no gorda y cansada. Estaba a apunto de sufrir un ataque de desesperación cuando el entró por la puerta, la vio por algunos instantes y después sonrió, muy levemente pero lo hizo. Se acerco a ella y la abrazo por detrás.

- te ves hermosa – le dijo al oído

- mentiroso, me veo como una ballena – le dijo ella con dos lágrimas luchando por salir

- amor, tu eres hermosa así como estas- le dijo el mientras le daba un tierno beso en la mejilla

- Sesshomaru… - le dijo ella sonrojándose. Aún la hacía sonrojar aunque fuera su esposa.

- es hora de irnos, se nos hace tarde.

Llegaron al campus cuando el evento estaba comenzando, Rin alcanzó a tomar un asiento que le ofreció una señora al verla embarazada. Sesshomaru detrás de ella alcanzo a distinguir a su padre de entre la multitud, junto a el estaba su madre y después Aome. Después vio hacía enfrente y pudo ver a su hermano sentado junto a toda la generación con birrete y todo el paquete para graduado.

El director comenzó con un discurso clásico para los graduados, les agradeció por haber escogido la universidad y después los llamaba uno por uno por su diploma.

- ahora me enorgullece llamar a un joven que creímos que no terminaría, paso por tanto y aún así con mucho esfuerzo logro terminar la carrera como se debe, Inuyasha Taisho. – todo el mundo aplaudió e Inuyasha tomo el diploma que se le ofrecía con una sonrisa.

- solo quiero decir que esto no hubiera sido posible sin todos ustedes – dijo señalando hacía la línea donde estaba su familia y Aome – te amo – le dijo a Aome entre dientes

La ceremonia termino y recibió felicitaciones de toda su familia, una leve palmadita en la espalda de su hermano y un abrazo y un beso de felicitación por parte de Aome.

- creí que nunca terminaría – dijo

- que envidia yo ya quiero terminar- dijo Aome

- oh vaya no te desesperes si el lo puede hacer para ti será pan comido – dijo Sesshomaru sonriendo. Desde el embarazo de Rin su carácter había cambiado mucho.

- felicidades Inu, - le dijo Rin sonriendo

- ¿Cómo va mi sobrino? – preguntó Inuyasha

- bien, desesperado por nacer – le dijo Rin

- va a ser todo un Taisho – dijo el futuro abuelo

- ¿y ustedes cuando? – preguntó Izayoi

- mama…estamos tomándonos nuestro tiempo – dijo Inuyasha sonrojado – solo llevamos un año de casados

- quiero nietos pronto eh Aome- le dijo Inu no Taisho a Aome la cual se sonrojo

- si…

- ahora vamos tenemos una cena y una comida especial

- si padre

Inuyasha vio a su familia partir, cuando había comenzado con todo esto nunca se había imaginado que terminaría así, no se arrepentía de nada, daba gracias por tener a Aome a su lado después tanto.

- amor…¿sucede algo? – le preguntó Aome a Inuyasha el cual sonrió

- no nada princesa – le respondió abrazándola por detrás – sabes…podríamos irnos temprano y encargarnos de hacerle la competencia a Sesshomaru…

- Inuyasha…

- te verías muy linda embarazada

- no pienso meterme en una competencia entre ustedes para ver quien tiene más hijos eh? el dolor es para mi!

- ya…ya no te enojes….lo importante es que …vamos a estar juntos eh?

- si …juntos.

Aome tomo la mano de su esposo y sonrió, ahora todo estaba en su lugar.

**Hola a todos **

**Finalmente el desenlace de la historia, espero les haya gustado…a mi enn lo particular me agrado muchísimo, espero sus comentarios y próximamente mi siguiente historia!!! **


End file.
